New Promises
by KungFuu
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Dreamers! After a year of new experiences, Iruka and Naruto finally return to the village. Iruka has come to the realization that maybe he loves Kakashi afterall, but Kakashi has found a new lover in Iruka's absence. KakaIru, SasNaru
1. Chapter 1

New PromisesChapter 1

"_Reunion"_

_If you are a nature lover, there's no better place in the world than Earth Country. The snow on the mountains begins to melt around mid-march, and the wildflower fields dotted along the mountain paths are perfect for picnics. Because of the stable government, citizens of any nationality are guaranteed safe passage, as long as they carry a current passport. The people are friendly enough, and even friendlier if you're willing to spend some money. Each village is full of interesting markets to explore and shop at. The clothing is specialized to the area, and the quality is exceptional. The goods you purchase here are well worth the…_

"Dad! We're moving again!"

The goods you purchase here are well worth the investment. For those of you interested in a history lesson…

"Come on, Dad, or we're going to leave you behind!" Naruto boomed, directly in his face. Iruka sighed in irritation and snapped his diary closed, giving his son a sharp look as he did so. Naruto gave him a cheeky grin in response and skipped off before Iruka could scold him for being so loud. How Jiraiya found time to write on the road was beyond him. He was constantly being distracted and interrupted. He'd fantasized once or twice about hurling his detailed notes into the campfire and saving himself the headache.

Iruka tucked his small diary into his bag and stood, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. After their battle with Orochimaru, and his long hospital visit, Iruka was sure he'd never sleep so much again. Now that they were back on the road, all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere warm and take a long nap. He rubbed absently at a lingering bruise on his chest and sighed, scanning their surroundings as he did so. Somewhere along the path, the endless fields of Rice Field Country had turned into sparse woods. The group was already walking, leaving him to bring up the rear.

He suppressed yet another yawn and began to follow. They hadn't walked long before the usual bickering started.

"I bet I can beat you to that tree," Naruto boasted, narrowing his blue eyes challengingly up at Jiraiya. The white-haired man glanced down at him and snorted dismissively.

"Why are you always so loud?" Jiraiya asked, digging a finger into his ear in complaint. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and sprung up into the trees, swinging from limb to limb like a monkey.

"Come on, you old toad! Race me!" Naruto shouted down gleefully.

"I'm hung over. I'm not racing anywhere," Jiraiya finally replied waspishly. Tsunade snorted in amusement at Jiraiya's predicament, but she looked a little worse for wear herself. No doubt she and Jiraiya had stayed up on their last night in town to drink together.

"Naruto, get down from the trees. What have we all told you about wasting your energy?" Iruka called out half-heartedly. It was pointless, as Naruto had proved time and time again that he _never_ ran out of energy, no matter how many miles they walked or how many battles they fought. Still, out of respect for his father's order, Naruto dropped to the ground and dusted off his vibrant orange outfit.

Despite Jiraiya's protests, and Iruka's concerns, when Naruto had been allowed to pick out his first outfit, he'd found the loudest, boldest outfit in the store. He didn't use the ornate katana strapped to his back – it was a birthday gift for Sasuke-kun. Iruka admired how tall his son had grown over the past year. He wasn't nearly so scrawny anymore. Every now and then Iruka could catch glimpses of the man his son would become one day.

"I'm going to see Sasuke soon!" Naruto sang happily, flipping up to walk on his hands for a few moments before cart wheeling back onto his feet again.

"We still have four or five solid hours of walking, Naruto," Iruka reminded him, a bit of exasperation creeping into his voice. Ignoring him, Naruto scampered off ahead and stopped to poke at something on the side of the road with a stick. His brows creasing in worry, Iruka hurried past the others to see what Naruto was doing. He realized too late.

An ominous buzzing filled the air, and an angry cloud of bees mushroomed out of their fallen hive. Iruka's eyes widened comically and he started to run. He didn't need to tell Naruto to do the same.

"What the hell are you two -"

"Oh shit!" Tsunade cursed, her hazel eyes spotting the massive cloud of angry insects. Beside her, Shizune winced and her pet pig squealed unhappily.

"I hate bees!" Shizune fretted, backing up a few paces as the bees rocketed through the air towards them.

"NARUTO TO THE RESCUE!" the blonde boy shouted. Without further warning, a blast of blue chakra came spiraling through the cloud of bees. It killed about three of them and then connected directly with Jiraiya's chest. The big man grunted as he was flung backwards fifteen feet, his butt skidding across the dirt path painfully the whole way.

Angry for their fallen brothers, the bees began to practically vibrate in the air. They spotted Tsunade and dive-bombed her. Cursing like a sailor, Tsunade ducked under the cloud and ran straight towards Iruka and Naruto.

"Don't run towards me!" Iruka protested uselessly. Once again, he and Naruto were forced to start running. From behind, Jiraiya wobbled to his feet, massaging his aching bum.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MIS-USING THE RASENGAN?" Like an angered bull, Jiraiya dug his sandal trough the dirt and then charged, uncaring of the bees ahead of him. Helpless, Shizune clutched her pig a little tighter and followed after the group, trying to keep a safe distance from the bees.

"Yay!" Naruto shouted happily when he realized everyone was running, "Now we'll get to Sasuke faster!"

"Why you little -" Tsunade threatened, picking up her speed to catch Naruto. The blonde boy whooped happily and streaked off faster, leaving the two legendary Sannin to chase after him, swatting at bees the whole way. Huffing and puffing, Iruka decided to evade rather than out-run. He ducked behind a nearby tree and breathed a sigh of relief when the angry bees passed by him in favor of tailing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto.

Shizune caught up to him and winced when she saw the bee sting on his forearm.

"Oh, are you alright, Iruka?" Shizune asked. Her pig, Tonton, squealed in what Iruka guessed was concern.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm allergic to bee stings. Of course, this wasn't the best way to test that theory," Iruka replied with a small smile.

"Here, let me get the stinger out," Shizune offered. The two of them sat down by the roadside and Tonton bounced away from Shizune to sniff around. Gently, Shizune traced her finger around the sting, and then pulled out a sharpened kunai. Iruka gulped, but he'd learned to trust the medic-ninja. He closed his eyes.

Shizune noticed his expression and grinned.

"Don't worry, Iruka, I'm just going to scrape the stinger out," she warned. Carefully, she dragged the flat of the blade over his arm, her eyes lighting up triumphantly when the little stinger was snagged and pulled free. Next, she pulled a tiny jar out of her bag and opened it up. It looked like some kind of lotion. "This will stop the swelling and ease the burn." She dabbed on the blissfully cold cream and Iruka sighed in relief. Iruka thought he saw a red spot on Shizune's shoulder. Concerned, he reached forward and pushed the fabric away slightly.

"Did you get stung, too?" he asked. Shizune blushed brightly and hurriedly stood, tugging her top back into place.

"No, no! I'm fine!" Iruka kindly ignored her flushed cheeks and merely smiled.

"Okay then, let's catch up to the others." Shizune's blush faded and she nodded. Tonton pranced along beside them happily. Shizune glanced shyly to her side at Iruka's profile.

"You're haircut looks good," she praised. Iruka ran his hand over his much shorter ponytail and smiled.

"Well, I have an excellent hair dresser," Iruka replied teasingly. Shizune blushed again, because she had been the one to neatly trim his hair to shoulder length. They turned a bend in the path and saw the aftermath of the battle with the bees. The cloud had dispersed, and both Jiraiya and Tsunade were covered in stings. Naruto sat in the middle of the road clutching his head and moaning pitifully. He'd obviously been knocked in the skull by two, powerful fists. Iruka could already see the angry lumps. Sharing a sigh, Shizune and Iruka began to walk towards their fallen comrades.

'_Just a few more hours of walking,'_ Iruka reminded himself. The thought (and the sight of Jiraiya and Tsunade looking like teenagers with bad acne) made a smile come to his face.

~*~

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. Sasuke's black eyes darted in Kakashi and Tenzo's direction, but that was the only response he gave.

"You still out here, squirt?" Tenzo asked with a smile, playfully ruffling Sasuke's hair as the boy attempted to dodge.

"Unless I made a clone of myself that I'm unaware of, it would appear that I'm still out here," Sasuke retorted sharply. Tenzo laughed at the easily riled boy and finally managed to snag him in a headlock. He gave him a noogie and then released him. Sasuke staggered away spitting mad, trying to inconspicuously fix his hair and pull out a kunai to chunk at Tenzo in the same motion. He was less than successful, and the brunet easily dodged, laughing at his attempt.

"Were you aiming for a target I don't know about? Because surely you weren't trying to hit _me_ with that throw," Tenzo mocked. Sasuke practically growled and rapidly started the hand motions for his family's signature fire attack. Kakashi's revealed eye widened slightly and he quickly appeared in front of Sasuke, halting the boy's hand motions.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down. Tenzo was only joking."

Sasuke snorted in irritation and glared hotly at Tenzo.

"Who invited you anyway?" Sasuke spat rudely. Tenzo raised up his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't be mean, Sasuke-kun! I know you're excited about seeing your little boyfriend again but you don't have to be such a tight ass, squirt."

"Ugh, just leave, Tenzo!" Sasuke hissed, storming away from the two men to sit beside the road broodingly. Kakashi and Tenzo shared a look that spoke volumes. With a sigh, Kakashi tucked away his book and ambled forward. Sensing Sasuke needed some space, Tenzo walked off in the other direction, allowing the two some privacy. It wasn't the first time such a scene had played out. Quite often Tenzo wouldn't know when to stop teasing, and Sasuke would turn to Kakashi. It was partly why the two had become so close.

"He doesn't understand how much this means to you, Sasuke," Kakashi reminded him quietly. He squatted down until he was nearly level with Sasuke. "Would you rather wait for them alone?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke merely stared stubbornly at the road. There was a long pause and then Sasuke replied.

"What if he's different?" Sasuke asked, almost so softly that Kakashi couldn't hear. Kakashi sighed as if he were bored, but Sasuke had learned that Kakashi's lazy expression and posture often hid turbulent emotions.

"You're different. He'll be different. You'll still be friends, though," Kakashi reassured. Behind them, the large gates of Konoha creaked open again, and Kakashi stood. With a smile on her pretty features, Tsubaki walked towards them. She carried a squirming bundle of Hotaru in her arms. Tenzo's face lit up when he saw them, and he eagerly met them half way.

"Let me hold her," Tenzo said, grinning from ear to ear as the little girl was passed to him. Tenzo immediately did his 'spooky' face, which intimidated most people but merely caused little Hotaru to laugh and reach for his nose with her chubby hands.

"Hello everyone. Think today's the day?" Tsubaki asked with an excited smile. Sasuke stood up and dusted off his pants. He nodded once. Giving him a soft smile, Tsubaki ran her fingers through his hair once she was close enough. The boy allowed the touch without complaint. He merely looked up at her, a million unsaid worries in his eyes. "I know," she replied (confusing Kakashi), "I'm worried, too. I don't even know why, though. Isn't that silly?" Sasuke finally smiled a little but didn't reply. He leaned into Tsubaki's side, letting her play with his hair.

"Who's the most handsome ninja in all of Konoha?" Tenzo babbled to Hotaru. The little girl smiled at him cutely and her dark eyes crinkled. "That's right, I am. Hotaru-chan is so smart!" Tenzo lifted her up and rubbed his nose against her belly, making her grin again. Tsubaki rolled her eyes at the pair and looked down at Sasuke. He was getting so tall.

"You have a birthday coming up, Sasuke-kun," she remarked absently. Sasuke shrugged a bit, as if such a trivial thing as a birthday didn't really concern him.

"You'll be thirteen right?" Kakashi verified. Sasuke gave him a small nod. Kakashi smirked.

"I pity the poor bastard that gets stuck with you and Naruto on his team," Kakashi said with a smile. Tsubaki shot him a glare.

"Do you really have to use that kind of language?" she asked reproachfully. Tenzo joined the group and stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"You're such a mom, Tsubaki. Poor Hotaru. She's never going to be allowed to have any fun. That's okay, though. Don't you worry, little firefly," Tenzo said to Hotaru, "Tenzo will be here to teach you how to sneak out and buy you alcohol."

Sasuke snorted in irritation and crossed his arms.

"How did an idiot like you get to be in ANBU?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself. Tenzo flashed him a grin.

"Well, they need someone to replace the old geezers like Kakashi," Tenzo joked. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, but Tsubaki thought she saw another emotion in his revealed eye. It made her feel protective of his feelings. Tenzo could be so insensitive sometimes.

"Tenzo, don't you ever give it a rest? I know you can be charming and sweet when you try. Do us all a favor and try _really_ hard now," Tsubaki said lightly. Tenzo rolled his eyes and wandered off again, babbling nonsense at Hotaru. Tsubaki sighed. Tenzo could be serious, but when a situation was tense, he always tried to make light of it by joking. Most of the time, it was inappropriate and irritating. She knew, however, that it was just his way. He was terrified of meeting Iruka – terrified of being replaced.

It was such a sticky situation for everyone.

Still, she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Iruka to come home. Reading his letters the past year had been the only thing that gave her strength some days. Somehow, defying distance, Iruka had become her anchor. She felt like he understood her, and that no matter the scenario, things could only improve by his coming home. It would be difficult for Kakashi and Tenzo, but there was simply no way around that.

Kakashi turned to look down the road.

"They're coming. I'd say only a half-hour away."

Everyone froze, and Tsubaki could see the way Tenzo temporarily forgot to breathe. It wasn't until Hotaru squirmed in his arms that Tenzo recovered and replaced his mask of indifference. Tenzo paced with her, jiggling her gently to soothe her. Despite herself, Tsubaki smiled. Tenzo was such a natural with Hotaru. Kakashi was afraid to even breathe on her, but Tenzo had taken to her like a fish to water. The two of them looked so adorable together, but sometimes she would picture Mizuki in Tenzo's place and she would have to look away.

Those were the sorts of things she wanted to talk about with Iruka.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to tell you something," she said quietly. Kakashi walked over to where Tenzo was standing with Hotaru, but she knew the two of them were listening despite their turned backs. Tsubaki kneeled down to look Sasuke in the eyes. With a loving smile, she caressed his cheek and absently pushed his long bangs away from his eyes. Sasuke looked at her as if her words might end the world. He was afraid she'd tell him Naruto might not be the same. Naruto might make new friends in Konoha. Naruto might be too strong to be put in a team with him.

"Tell me," he half-whispered. Tsubaki found the chain he wore hidden underneath his shirt and pulled it out. The ring, carefully polished, glittered in the dappled sunlight.

"For the first few days, Naruto might talk about people and places you know nothing about. He might be stronger than you. I know that's going to upset you, but I want you to remember that he gave you this because you're special to him. I know you anger easily, and I know you get impatient, but try to give him a little leeway. Don't be quick to judge him just because you think he might not like you anymore. It won't be like that. This ring is proof that he's remembered you all this time. Okay?" Tsubaki asked. Sasuke nodded, his eyes finally showing that he'd regained some of his inner peace. Sasuke merely shrugged and turned to look up the road. Tsubaki stood again and gave him a smile. He would listen to her. He would give Naruto time.

"And don't tell him about the huge crush you have on him – that'll just make things awkward!" Tenzo joked loudly. Sasuke growled and almost knocked Tsubaki over in his haste to reach Tenzo. Laughing, Tenzo passed Hotaru to Kakashi before the ninja could protest. Kakashi held her out in front of himself as if she were a ticking bomb.

"Don't you DARE say anything _stupid_ or I swear I'll -"

"Play hard to get, Sasuke-kun. Just don't tell him you've never been kissed!" Tenzo interrupted. He took to the trees and Sasuke chased after him like a rampaging rhino. Shaking her head, Tsubaki moved to take Hotaru from Kakashi. It was too late, though. Hotaru burped loudly. Startled, Kakashi brought her in closer to his body only to realize she was about to blow. Spit up dribbled all down Kakashi's favorite flak jacket.

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm so sorry! I should have told Tenzo not to jiggle her around. She ate not so long ago. Here, let me get that," Tsubaki apologized as she fished a rag out of the pocket of her dress. She took Hotaru into her arms and dabbed ineffectively at the massive stain on Kakashi's front. It smeared and Kakashi began to stink.

"Don't worry about it. This jacket has seen worse stains," Kakashi said blandly. From the trees, they could hear Sasuke and Tenzo wrestling and sparring. Tenzo was mocking Sasuke in a sing-song voice that drove the boy crazy.

"Oh, Naruto, how I love you! You're the most beautiful boy in the world! I want to have your babies!"

"SHUT UP! Boys can't have babies, you dumb shit! And I DON'T want to have his!"

"Sasuke!" Tsubaki hollered. "Watch your language!"

And so they waited.

~*~

Naruto spotted the gates first. He let out a loud whoop and began to run. He made a miniature cloud of dust that blocked his vision, so he didn't notice that he'd run into someone until he was on top of him.

"I think he missed you, Sasuke-kun!" a voice bellowed from nearby. Beneath him, Naruto heard a voice he recognized.

"Shut up, Tenzo!" Sasuke groused. Naruto's face split into huge grin. Instead of standing, he rose up on his knees and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. He pulled the other boy into a sitting position and then gave him a huge hug, still straddling him. With a vivid blush on his face, Sasuke didn't push him away as he would have done if anyone else dared to embrace him in such a way. "Get off of me, you idiot," Sasuke finally said, without much enthusiasm. Laughing, Naruto let go and hopped up, offering his hand to help Sasuke stand. Sasuke grasped it and stood, staring into the face of his best friend for the first time in a year.

Both boys smiled.

"Naruto, you're going to barrel into someone, running like that!" Iruka's voice yelled. A few more moments and the distant figure of Iruka could be seen clearly. He smiled broadly when he saw their welcoming committee. He too began to jog, until he came to a stop in front of Tsubaki. Immediately, he caressed little Hotaru's dark head of hair. It was the same black as her mother's. "Tsubaki, she's gorgeous. She's the prettiest little baby I've ever seen," Iruka praised with a huge smile. Tsubaki looked up at him with big, happy tears in her eyes. She passed Hotaru to Sasuke, who stood nearby, and then laughed happily as she gave Iruka the biggest hug of his life. He laughed, too, and even spun her around.

"I've missed you so much!" Tsubaki said, crying in happiness. Finally, the rest of the traveling party caught up. Shizune frowned a bit at the way Iruka and Tsubaki embraced – there was something intimate about it. Her frown was mirrored on Kakashi's face, who stood off to the side, unacknowledged.

"Hey, brat!" Jiraiya greeted, waving at Kakashi good-naturedly. Finally, though he didn't release Tsubaki, Iruka looked Kakashi's way. He gave him a gentle, polite smile. It was nothing like the happy grin he'd given to Tsubaki. It hurt Kakashi to see the distance that had grown between them. He couldn't speak. Instead, he merely nodded and turned his gaze to Jiraiya. Iruka's grin faded, but Tsubaki squeezed him reassuringly. He gave her a look that spoke his true feelings before grinning again at Sasuke. Tsubaki took Hotaru again, and Iruka didn't hesitate to pull the boy into a hug.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun? I've missed you so much! You're so tall now!" Iruka said. Sasuke grinned at the attention and allowed someone to hug him for the second time that day. The two groups merged and soon everyone was greeting everyone. Iruka introduced Tsunade and Jiraiya to Sasuke and Tsubaki, all while he happily cuddled Hotaru in his arms. Shizune spoke with Tenzo and Kakashi, answering banal questions about the traveling conditions. In a noisy group, they made their way through the gates and back into Konoha. Iruka and Tenzo did not greet each other, but the two of them did catch each other's gazes. It wasn't a friendly look on Tenzo's part.

Iruka passed Hotaru back to her mother and found Naruto to squeeze his shoulder.

"We're home," he said with a soft smile. Naruto looked up at him and then at Sasuke, who stood to his left.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad, too. Let's get ramen!" Naruto suggested. Laughing, the adults agreed to his request.

"We have to be going," Tenzo said. Kakashi's revealed eye widened in surprise. He looked at Tenzo questioningly. Then, when Tenzo merely glared in response, Kakashi's gaze hardened.

"I'm staying to eat ramen with them. I'll catch up to you later," he said nonchalantly. Tenzo continued the glaring contest for a few more seconds before curtly nodding at Tsubaki before turning on his heel and leaving them.

"Guess Kakashi's not getting any tonight!" Jiraiya joked crudely, waggling his eyebrows and chuckling loudly at his own joke. Iruka smacked him on his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that in front of a ladies and children, Jiraiya," Iruka scolded half-heartedly. Still, there was a smile on Iruka's face. He was glad that Tenzo had left. Once the group was moving towards the ramen stand, Iruka dropped back some to walk beside Kakashi.

"So…did you get my letters?" Iruka asked hesitantly. Kakashi merely nodded. It wasn't exactly the reunion Iruka had been imagining.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi blurted out suddenly. Iruka paused for a moment, but then caught up when Kakashi kept walking.

"You're sorry?" Iruka repeated.

"I didn't stutter," Kakashi snapped. Iruka smiled.

"Finally you show a little emotion. I was wondering how long you were going to give me that bland look and monotone voice," Iruka commented. Kakashi glanced at him, and some warmth came into his expression.

"I –" Kakashi began. Iruka interrupted.

"Wait, first let me say that I'm sorry, too. Okay, now what were you going to say?" Iruka asked. In front of them, Naruto turned back and shouted for them both to hurry up. Iruka grinned sheepishly. "We'll talk later, I guess," he said. After a moment, Kakashi nodded. The two of them joined everyone else at the ramen stand.

"My big customer is back!" The kindly chef said with a broad grin. Naruto hopped up onto a stool and patted his stomach.

"Hey, old man! I can eat even more now!" The owner chuckled and began taking everyone's orders. Iruka sat in between Sasuke and Tsubaki. Happily, he took Hotaru into his arms.

"She really is beautiful, Tsubaki," Iruka praised, almost in awe. "She's just so tiny!" Iruka grinned when Hotaru pressed her little hand against his bigger one. Naruto leaned around Sasuke to grin at her.

"How much ramen can she eat?" he asked Tsubaki. She smiled and gently caressed Hotaru's puffy cheek.

"She only eats milk, Naruto," Sasuke explained. Naruto looked up at him skeptically.

"You didn't call me an idiot," he noticed. Sasuke shrugged.

"Guess I just didn't want to get scolded by Iruka so soon," he replied with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned in the other direction, towards the two Sannin, Shizune, and Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi, dad has a gift for you!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi paused in their discussion and Kakashi's eye looked up questioningly. Iruka blushed so darkly that it was visible through his tan.

"It's…err…nothing, really. I'll get it out of my bag for you later," Iruka replied. Noticing the intense gaze between the two, Shizune cleared her throat.

"So, Iruka, I was pretty little when we left Konoha and I don't recognize much. You're still going to give me that tour, right?" she asked. Jiraiya began talking to Kakashi again, and Iruka smiled and nodded at Shizune.

"Of course," he replied.

"I'll leave you all to take your tour then. I need to put Hotaru down for a nap after this," Tsubaki said.

"Dad, do Sasuke and I have to come, too?" Naruto asked. It was obvious he wanted to run off with Sasuke and play.

"No, you two can spend the afternoon catching up. After I give them a tour, we need to look into finding a place to live," Iruka said. The meal arrived just as Hotaru began to get fussy.

"Oh, she just wants to be walked. Tenzo's spoiled her rotten," Tsubaki said irritably. Abandoning her meal, she stood and began to walk with the girl, bouncing her lightly on her shoulder. To Sasuke she said, "Honey, there's a pacifier in my diaper bag. Can you hand it to me?" Sasuke jumped off his stool and dug for the pacifier. Iruka smiled at how close Sasuke and Tsubaki had become. When the pacifier was doing its job, Tsubaki returned to her seat. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about where you're going to live,"

Tsubaki began. "I wrote about it in a letter…it's so strange getting to talk to you directly after all this time! Well, anyway, my point is that we had an extra room built onto my house, and I was hoping you and Naruto might stay with me for awhile."

Iruka thought of all the money he'd saved for them to get a nice place with his own bedroom, but the look in Tsubaki's eyes was pleading. He knew it must be hard on her as a single parent of an infant. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Sure, Tsubaki. Naruto and I would love to. I want to be able to help you out with Hotaru. Thank you for suggesting it."

Tsubaki's smile in return was one of pure relief.

"Are we going to live with Hotaru-chan?" Naruto asked, peaking his head around a large stack of ramen bowls he'd already plowed through.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, Naruto," Iruka replied. Naruto grinned happily.

"As long as Sasuke can sleep over, too!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Of course, he knows he's always welcome." In her arms, Hotaru began to cry. "I hate to have to take off like this, but she's ready for her nap. So I'll see you and Naruto later, Iruka?" Tsubaki asked. Iruka nodded.

"Do you need help getting home?" Iruka asked. Listening in on their conversation, Kakashi stood.

"I can walk her home," he offered. He scooped the diaper bag up off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. With one last glance at him, Kakashi left Iruka at the ramen stand.

The others stood as well, their meals finished. Naruto, however, was still devouring bowls. Iruka fished plenty of money out of his pouch and passed it to the stand owner.

"Just give him the change. Naruto, bring my change back, okay?" Iruka said as he ruffled his son's golden hair. Iruka smiled at Sasuke and then gave him another hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for taking such good care of Tsubaki and Kakashi," Iruka said. Sasuke only nodded and gave him a small smile. "Well, are you ready Shizune?" Iruka asked. The dark haired woman nodded.

"I think I'll come along, too. I'll put off meeting with the counsel for at least another half hour," Tsunade said with a smile. Jiraiya stretched and patted his full stomach.

"How about we start with the bathhouse?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade growled and smacked the back of his head. Jiraiya went sprawling, and Naruto snickered into his bowl of ramen. Iruka smiled at the scene and turned to watch Kakashi and Tsubaki disappearing down the street. It was good to be home where all of the people he loved were in one place, but something still felt missing. It was the feeling of business left unfinished, and the discovery of loose ends where he thought there had been knots.

A/N: This is a sequel! It will make more sense if you read the first two arcs (Fighting Dreamers and Letters) on my profile page! To the original readers – sorry for the two year hiatus. I know that's crazy. Forgive me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Promises

Sasuke watched Naruto finish his meal with narrowed eyes. Had he changed? His eyes were still big and blue, his skin was a little darker, and his blonde mop of hair was a bit longer. He'd obviously lost any fashion sense he'd possessed, as he was dressed in a new, monstrously orange jacket.

"Haven't you eaten enough yet? I want to spar," Sasuke said. Naruto pushed his final bowl away and then flashed the old ramen chef a satisfied smile.

"I'm full now, thanks old man!" he said happily, passing him his money. Sasuke stood and crossed his arms, turning slightly to watch the people shuffling by on the street. Konoha certainly hadn't changed since Naruto left. Sasuke almost felt as though everything had stayed just the same. He couldn't really believe that a year had slipped by him, and that he would be graduating soon.

"Oh! This is for you," Naruto said, pulling the elegant weapon off his back and pushing it towards him with a blindingly bright smile. "Happy birthday!"

Hesitantly, Sasuke grasped the ornate scabbard and tested the weight of it in his hand.

"It's not my birthday yet," Sasuke replied. The words 'thank you' escaped him, even though that was the sentiment he felt. Naruto didn't seem to mind his cold response. He merely stretched his arms above his head in a contented sort of way. When he was done stretching, he patted his full stomach.

"So you get it early," he replied dismissively. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked with a suddenly serious expression on his face. Sasuke nodded once in reply, rotating the katana in his hands. Curious to see the actual weapon, he pushed out the blade with his thumb. His skin pressed against the glistening edge, and when he pulled the digit away, there was a tiny sliver of blood.

"It's sharp," Sasuke commented. Naruto grabbed his hand and squinted down at his cut before Sasuke could protest.

"You cut yourself, you dumb ass! What did you go and do that for?" Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto popped his own thumb into his mouth and then smeared his blood away with the wet thumb. Then the oblivious blonde leaned over and blew on the wound gently, like a caring parent would do for a distressed child.

It should have been gross or irritating. He should have snatched his hand back. Instead, he simply stood breathless with his hand in Naruto's. His crush (because it was his first crush, Sasuke couldn't deny it) dropped his hand and raced off, shouting over his shoulder for him to keep up. The air rushed back into his lungs with the force of a small hurricane. Sasuke looked down at the thumb that Naruto had oh so casually nursed, as if it hadn't meant anything at all to do so.

Sasuke's expression hardened. Naruto didn't share his feelings. He probably wasn't even like that.

Sasuke scolded himself for acting as brainless as Sakura and Ino and took off after his newly returned friend, all thoughts of crushes dismissed from his mind.

~*~

"And that brings us to the Hokage Tower," Iruka concluded. Their little group had caught everyone's attention as they walked through town. Iruka recognized a few, unfriendly faces, but no one was about to give him trouble considering the company he was with. Tsunade looked up at the impressive tower and sighed.

"I can't even imagine all the paperwork that's in there waiting for me," she said sadly. Jiraiya patted her on the shoulder. Tsunade cut her eyes over at him and raised an eyebrow pointedly. Slowly and deliberately, Jiraiya removed his hand away from where it had landed, dangerously close to her large breast.

"Don't move too suddenly or she'll charge at you," Jiraiya muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Iruka. The brunet man laughed and Shizune watched him with a light blush on her pretty face. Tsunade proceeded to jump at Jiraiya to hit him, and ended up chasing after him. With the Sanin distracted, Shizune decided it was as good a time as any.

"Iruka-san…I was wondering…maybe, if you'd like, we could get some dinner sometime? I mean, I know Tsunade will keep me busy these first few weeks, but I'm sure I'll have some free time…if you wanted to…" Shizune trailed off hopefully. Her blush had darkened. Ignored by the two Sanin chasing each other around like children, Iruka and Shizune stared at each other awkwardly.

Iruka cleared his throat. "I…I didn't expect…" he began. Shizune immediately looked down in an attempt to hide her disappointed expression.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just thought…well…I guess I didn't think because then I would have known you wouldn't be interested in –"

"Shizune?" Iruka asked with a gentle smile. The dark haired woman looked up at him, clearly flustered.

"Yes?" she replied, a bit breathless. Iruka was so handsome and kind, and she hadn't allowed herself to even hope that he would say yes.

"Dinner sounds great. How about we plan something for next week? I want to give Sasuke-kun a birthday party on Monday, but after that I shouldn't be doing much."

Shizune felt a huge smile blossom on her face. She couldn't hold it back. She felt like she was full of bubbles or butterflies or something equally girly.

Naturally, Jiraiya just had to burst in and ruin the moment.

"What's that? You're taking out little Shizune-chan? Way to score, Iruka!" Jiraiya praised, slapping him heartily on the back. Iruka merely rolled his eyes. Tsunade gave Iruka a dangerous smile.

"Treat her well, Iruka. Shizune can make you hurt in places you don't even know you have – she's my protégée after all," Tsunade said casually. Iruka gulped. Beside him, Shizune merely blushed and turned her eyes down, clearly embarrassed. It was hard for Iruka to picture her as a dangerous ninja.

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed a bit awkwardly.

"I don't think it will come down to that! I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise," Iruka said with a smile. Tsunade relaxed and then changed the subject, much to Shizune's relief. When the two Sanin were deep in conversation about political matters, Iruka decided to slip away. He gave Shizune a friendly smile and then said his goodbyes.

As he walked towards Tsubaki's house, his thoughts gravitated to Kakashi. Iruka hoped he would still be there.

If he wasn't, it meant he'd gone back to Tenzo. Iruka sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He knew Kakashi was with Tenzo. He _knew_ that, and he was happy that Kakashi had moved on. It was unfair of him to suddenly want the other man as badly as he did. Shizune's pretty face flashed through his mind and he sighed again.

He wasn't too worried about Shizune. Iruka knew she'd been traveling for many years with Tsunade, and had grown up moving from town to town. Now that they were finally settling somewhere, it didn't surprise him that she wanted to rush into a relationship. It would be her first date, most likely. It wouldn't be long before she realized she didn't have to settle on the first man she met from Konoha. If she didn't reach that conclusion on her own, Iruka would explain that he just wanted to be friends after one or two dates with her.

Hopefully, she wouldn't turn out to have a monstrous temper like Tsunade did. That might be painful if she got upset with him for breaking it off. Women, Iruka knew, could be scary sometimes.

The brunet shook his head, as if mentally tossing away his worries. His year away from Konoha had changed him. He was financially independent, and he had his dignity back. His son was safe and doing well, and he felt he was where he belonged. When he remembered all of those blessings, he didn't care how complicated his love life became. Soon everything would settle down and he'd get over Kakashi. It was only a matter of time.

Iruka spotted a flower shop and decided to stop. He drifted inside, hovering over the various bins of flowers much like a slow-moving honeybee. A pretty, young girl behind the counter greeted him in between flipping the glossy pages of a magazine. Iruka vaguely recognized her. After browsing, he realized he didn't quite know what to choose. He loved getting flowers, but he wasn't so talented at picking them out.

"I want to buy some flowers for a friend – something to brighten up her kitchen. What do you suggest?" Iruka asked with a friendly smile. The young girl looked pleased that he'd asked her opinion and hopped off her stool.

"How about yellow roses? They mean friendship. You could mix them with some pansies to say that she's in your thoughts," Ino suggested. Iruka mulled over her suggestion, taking a handful of the yellow roses and holding them up against the bin of multi-colored pansies.

"That makes a pretty combination. I like it. Can you arrange them for me?" Iruka asked. The girl nodded and began plucking up the prettiest flowers. "I've seen you before. Do you know my son, Naruto?" Iruka asked. Ino glanced up at him, her unique eyes thoughtful.

"Wasn't he Sasuke-kun's friend?"

"Yes, that's him," Iruka said with a smile.

"So he's back in town?" Ino asked. There was something mean in her tone, and Iruka didn't like it.

"Yes, he is," He replied a bit stiffly. Was the village still gossiping about Naruto containing the demon? Did they even know? The blonde girl sighed dramatically.

"I guess that means I'll never get to see Sasuke-kun by himself anymore. Why can't your son find someone else to be his friend? He hogs all of Sasuke-kun's attention!" Ino grumbled. Iruka relaxed, and felt inclined to pity the girl. It was obvious she had her first crush on Sasuke, and didn't like anyone who got to spend time with him.

"Well, I'm going to throw him a birthday party on Monday night. Would you like to come?" Ino's eyes glittered happily, and she nearly dropped the bouquet in her excitement.

"I'd love to!"

"Alright then, and maybe you could do me a favor and invite Sasuke's other school friends. Could you do that for me?" Iruka asked. Ino nodded absently, as if she was already planning her outfit for the occasion. Iruka just smiled and left with his flowers. He needed to get party decorations, and maybe Tsubaki would cook the cake.

His thoughts ran along that line of thinking until he found himself outside of his new home. He started to knock, then felt silly, so he merely opened the door.

"Tsubaki?" he called out.

"We're in the kitchen!" she shouted back. Something in Iruka's stomach tightened in excitement. Kakashi hadn't left yet, and the thought made him ridiculously happy and relieved.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw a scene that warmed his heart. Kakashi stood by the sink with Hotaru in his arms. He held a bottle against her puffy little lips, his revealed eye narrowed in concentration. Unwilling to look away from his delicate task, Kakashi didn't look at him when he entered.

Smiling, Iruka handed the flowers to Tsubaki. She took them with a big smile and fetched a vase.

"Thank you, Iruka, they're beautiful! I tried putting Hotaru down, but she wouldn't take her nap. Turns out she was still hungry. Kakashi's doing a good job, don't you think?" she said, almost teasingly. Iruka walked closer to the pair, and Kakashi shot him a quick glance. "I tell him he doesn't need to be so worried. She won't break if you don't constantly watch her, you know," Tsubaki said.

Kakashi still didn't look up. Hotaru looked so small in his arms, and the look of concentration on Kakashi's face was nothing short of adorable.

Iruka smiled happily, just watching them. Quite suddenly, Kakashi moved forward, obviously intending to put her into his arms.

"Here, I'm not doing it right," he said, almost sounding panicked. The milk was dribbling out of Hotaru's mouth, and her little fist was pushing at the bottle. Iruka took her, his arms brushing up against Kakashi's when he passed her, and the two of them locked gazes.

Hotaru blinked her pretty eyes and stared up at the two men that cradled her, seemingly frozen. Tired of the bottle in her mouth, she finally managed to push it out when it was no longer being held up for her. Hotaru let out a lusty cry, snapping the men out of their daze.

Iruka scooped her up onto his shoulder fluidly and hushed her crying, as if he'd done it all his life. Kakashi watched hawk-like, obviously impressed, half-empty bottle clutched in one hand.

"When did you learn to do that?" Kakashi asked, still standing very close to them. Iruka smiled dismissively and nuzzled his cheek against Hotaru's silky hair.

"I used to comfort Naruto like this. Babies are just little children, after all," Iruka replied. He couldn't quit grinning, and he knew he must have looked like a fool. Kakashi was grinning, too, Iruka could tell.

"I'll…err…try putting her back to sleep. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," Tsubaki said with a knowing smirk. Iruka blushed a bit, surprised at himself for getting so wrapped up in Kakashi that he forgot about the woman's presence. Gently, he passed Hotaru to her mother.

"Do you want to talk outside?" Iruka suggested. He remembered his surprise for Kakashi and pulled his pack off his shoulders. "I still have to give you your surprise!"

"Alright," Kakashi agreed. Iruka pulled the wrapped book out of his bag and led Kakashi out into the gardens. There was a small bench, and Iruka took a seat. Kakashi sat beside him, and their thighs touched. Iruka passed him the book, hoping he wouldn't scoot away.

Kakashi neatly removed the wrapping and then gave him an ecstatic smile.

"It's the new _Icha Icha_! How did you get it? The cover is beautiful!" Kakashi practically giggled. Iruka burst out laughing.

"You're such a fan boy," Iruka accused. Kakashi ignored him in favor of caressing the front cover lovingly. "Well, open it up," Iruka suggested. Kakashi reverently flipped it open and nearly dropped it in his shock.

"You _edited_ it? This is amazing!" His eye quickly scanned the note Iruka had written on the page that said his name.

_Happy reading, Kakashi! Page 32 was my idea. Remember? _

_Love, _

_Iruka_

And then on the next page Jiraiya had scrawled his autograph.

"It's the first copy printed," Iruka chattered, hoping Kakashi wouldn't comment on the very intimate inscription. He'd written it when he'd been feeling particularly needy for Kakashi's kisses. There had been many such times on his trip.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten," Kakashi said, his eye curved in joy. Iruka mirrored his happy expression.

"I'm glad. You know, there's going to be a movie made soon," Iruka said. Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Tenzo isn't going to believe it," Kakashi remarked unthinkingly. Then, realization dawned. He turned to look at Iruka, gauging his reaction. Iruka didn't hide the sadness in his eyes. The mood changed – plummeted into something awkward and unpleasant.

"Does he make you happy, Kakashi?" Iruka asked gently. Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed downwards and his hand lowered, his fingertips lightly skimming over Iruka's thigh. Iruka realized he had placed his hand on Kakashi's chest, as if his limbs had a mind of their own. He licked his lips, wanting so badly for another time, when Kakashi had claimed to love him.

"Not…not like you did," Kakashi replied huskily. The book fell between them and Kakashi tugged on Iruka's shirt, pulling him closer. Iruka's hand moved up quickly, his fingertips tugging the taller man's mask down.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Iruka whispered. Kakashi nodded, bringing his lips closer to Iruka's. Both of them closed their eyes and lived in the moment of renewed contact and closeness. The memory of passionate nights fluttered between their separate lips, drawing them together like magnets.

Yet they both hesitated. The small shred of rationality they still possessed prevented them from touching lips, and taking a step that could not be undone or forgotten.

"I'm with him now," Kakashi said heavily, his eye opening. Iruka shivered and forced himself to loosen his grip on Kakashi's jacket.

"I know. I'm…sorry."

"Please don't apologize. Do anything but apologize again," Kakashi said, a note of helplessness creeping into his voice. Iruka firmly but gently pushed away, taking Kakashi's hands off his body and returning them where they belonged.

"No, it was wrong of me to start that. I shouldn't -"

"I've told you that I love you. You have _every_ right. I'm the one who's messed everything up. I'm the one who was too weak to keep him away and it's been driving me crazy." Kakashi looked up at the clouds, his hands clenching the bench seat. "Iruka, do you think someone can love two people at the same time?"

Iruka sighed. He tore his eyes away from Kakashi's handsome profile (gods he was beautiful like that, so sad and sincere) and looked up at the same clouds. He wondered randomly if he and Kakashi saw the same shapes in the abstract fluff.

"Tell me about him. I want to know how you see him," Iruka requested softly. Kakashi's gaze dropped from the clouds to the flowers. For a long time he was quiet, but then he pointed at the beautiful earthly creations.

"It's like trying to describe the difference between flowers and sky. I'm not good at this," Kakashi said gruffly. Iruka gave him a gentle, sad smile.

"You're doing fine. Keep talking."

"Tenzo is…he's just so damn head strong! Half the time he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. He rushes into things and then realizes it's more than he can handle, or it's not where he should be…or it's not what he really wants." Kakashi explained.

Iruka was confused, but he stayed quiet.

"I don't know if he wants me. I don't know what I am to him. It was clearer in the beginning, but now I don't know anything. I can't…I can't talk to him like I talk to you. He's so young, _too_ young."

Iruka silently agreed, even though he was not much older than Tenzo himself. He knew physical age wasn't what Kakashi was talking about. He sighed.

"That's my fault. I've made you jaded. I pushed you too far too fast, and now someone normal seems strange to you," Iruka mused.

"Maybe," Kakashi agreed, staring once again at the clouds. There was a long pause, and then he said words that he knew would push Iruka over the edge.

"I loved you first, and if you want me to, I'll leave him," Kakashi said.

And then Iruka remembered. He remembered just how fast Kakashi could make him want to scream and throw things. But he was not in the same place he was a year before. He wasn't so raw, so vulnerable. He could make Kakashi see reason without turning it into an argument.

"Whether we get together or not is a decision we should both make, don't you think?" Iruka asked patiently. "It's not very fair to push all the responsibility of a choice like that onto me."

Kakashi surprised him by saying almost instantly, "I know. I guess I was just hoping for an easy out. Forgive me?" Iruka smirked and bumped his shoulder against Kakashi's.

"Forgiven. I guess you have learned _something_."

"I could say the same thing to you. It wasn't too long ago that saying something that insensitive would put me on the wrong end of your temper," Kakashi replied cheekily, smirking in the sunlight. Iruka drank in the sight, his eyes warming like rich chocolate.

"You're insufferable. You know it's insensitive but you say it anyway. Typical man," Iruka grumbled. Kakashi's smirk widened.

"Hey, I didn't know the difference before. It's only recently I've learned all about insensitivity, courtesy of Tenzo the thoughtless wonder," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"He's mean to you?" Iruka asked, an angry tone coming into his voice. Kakashi glanced at him and smiled.

"Are you going to defend my honor or something?" Kakashi teased. Iruka rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care if he's a ninja," Iruka grumbled. It was Kakashi's turn to playfully bump his shoulder.

"Don't get so serious. I'm glad…I was worried we wouldn't be able to talk anymore," Kakashi confessed. Iruka's look softened.

"As I remember, it was always me that did most of the talking. I didn't hear you out very often." Kakashi stretched his arms back casually, dropping one around Iruka's shoulders. The simple touch comforted both of them.

"I had less problems than you did. You were in a rough place. I was just glad to be there for you," Kakashi said. Iruka leaned into him a bit, smiling at a butterfly that floated into the jungle of tomato plants.

"Well I'm glad to be here now. You can always talk to me, and don't forget that," Iruka said, tilting his head back to stare up at Kakashi. His lips brushed against Kakashi's revealed chin accidentally…on purpose. Kakashi smirked down at him. Then he laughed.

"You're _trouble_, Umino Iruka." Iruka stood, turning to look down at Kakashi with his hands on hips and a teasing smile on his tan face.

"That was an accident. You'd _know_ it if I kissed you – there'd be no doubt in your masked, pretty, little head," Iruka said cockily. Kakashi unfolded his lanky frame off the bench and stood, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"And what if I told you I'd had better kisses than yours?" Kakashi challenged. Even though Iruka knew the question should bother him, for some reason it didn't. He snorted dismissively instead.

"Then I'd ask how much you had to pay for it. That _is_ how you find your boyfriends, right?" Kakashi shook his head self-depreciatingly.

"I left myself wide open for that one, didn't I?" he asked with a smile. Iruka grinned and turned to leave the garden.

"Yeah, you did," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Hey! In my defense, it's not like Konoha is swarming with gay men," Kakashi said, following after him with his new book held lovingly in his hand. Iruka snorted.

"Well, it would seem they're all in hiding, just waiting for the two of us to break up so they can jump in once someone else has tested the waters first," Iruka mused.

"And by 'they' you mean Tenzo," Kakashi concluded. Iruka's face remained impassive. Just before they entered the house, Iruka gave Kakashi a serious look.

"Think about it, Kakashi. It's kind of cowardly, and he could just be using you to satisfy his curiosity."

"You think I don't know that?" Kakashi asked, a sharp tone coming to his voice. Iruka sized him up but then backed off. It really wasn't his business anyway.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Iruka said. Kakashi, obviously still a little angry on Tenzo's behalf, prevented Iruka from opening the door.

"Worried or jealous?" Kakashi asked accusingly.

Iruka tilted his head back and gave him a look – _the_ look. And Kakashi remembered how that look had once ensnared him, driven him crazy. Kakashi would have killed a man if that look demanded it. It was the look he saw when they fucked, and when they fought. It was all that was sexy and compelling and bewitching about Iruka, and he could turn it on in a second's notice and make Kakashi impossibly _hard_.

He swallowed thickly.

It was easy enough to compare Iruka and Tenzo when Iruka was far away, but now Iruka was back in the flesh. What did the look say to him now?

_Tenzo is a boy, and I'm a man. I have nothing to be jealous of, and I can bring you to your knees in a second, Hatake Kakashi. You remember that. _

"Don't…don't give me that look," Kakashi said gruffly. Iruka continued to stare at him unflinchingly, mercilessly. "You know the effect you have on me, Iruka," Kakashi growled, pinning the smaller man against the door, as if to make him stop using the heated, bedroom eyes by force. His mind recalled a similar scene involving a balcony railing and the same animalistic desire suddenly overcame his senses. He roughly pushed a knee between Iruka's and grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt. He swooped down aggressively, hungry to dominate the lips he wanted – a drowning man desperate to find air.

And then Iruka turned the doorknob and broke away from him, almost closing the door completely in his face. In the small crack he left open, Iruka peeked out with one eye and a hint of smirk.

"You have a boyfriend, remember? The one I'm supposed to be jealous of?"

Frustrated with Iruka's coyness, Kakashi turned on his heel and disappeared in a cloud of jutsu smoke without saying goodbye.

On the other side of the door, Iruka shut it gently and leaned against it for a few moments. Tsubaki poked her head out of her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Iruka shook his head.

"I'm cruel. No wonder the poor man can't figure anything out." Tsubaki gave him a questioning look.

"What did you do?" she asked as she quietly shut the bedroom door. Iruka ran his fingers through his ponytail.

"I talked to him, confided in him, got mad at him, teased him, fought with him, and then shut the door in his face. Pretty much the same things I've been doing to him since I met the poor man," Iruka said wearily. Tsubaki gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into a hug. Iruka smiled against her shoulder. She smelled like baby powder and roses.

"Don't think about it so much. You were going to move past Kakashi, remember?" Tsubaki pulled back just enough to look up at him. She kissed his cheek. "You still have to read my letters," she reminded him. Iruka nodded, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah, lets curl up with some tea and read them together," Iruka suggested with a soft smile. Tsubaki nodded.

"You put the tea on, and I'll get the letters. Hotaru's fast asleep. We should have a few hours."

"Sounds like just what I need."

Iruka refused to let himself think about Kakashi for the rest of the day.

~*~

Sasuke and Naruto collapsed onto the grass, both of them exhausted. Sasuke was glad that Naruto hadn't surpassed him in strength. They were a perfect match for each other.

'_In more ways than one,'_ Sasuke thought hopelessly. Naruto's tan forearm was just inches away from his fingers. Sasuke wanted to touch the other boy, but he stood up and dusted himself off instead.

Just then, Tenzo appeared in a nearby tree. Sasuke hadn't noticed his approach. Naruto sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun's rays.

"Kakashi isn't here?" Tenzo asked brusquely. Sasuke shook his head.

"He went to Tsubaki's place," Sasuke informed.

"With Iruka…and the others?" Tenzo asked heatedly, only barely remembering not to single out Iruka in front of his son. Sasuke probably knew what was going on already.

"My dad left to give Shizune-san a tour," Naruto informed helpfully. Some of the anger drained out of Tenzo's expression. He dropped to the ground and looked Naruto over.

"So you're Naruto, huh?" Tenzo asked. Naruto thrust his thumb out (the thumb that rubbed his cut, Sasuke thought) and smiled brightly.

"Yep, that's me! I'm going to be the Hokage some day! Believe it!"

Tenzo shot a look at Sasuke as if to silently ask if Naruto was retarded. Sasuke glared at him. Tenzo chuckled uneasily.

"Okay, okay, kid, I believe you," Tenzo said with a hint of a smirk. Naruto blinked up at him.

"Really? I mean, yeah! Of course! Hey…who are you again?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes up at Tenzo. The dark haired man gave Naruto a thinly veiled look of disbelief. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Wow, Naruto, you're a bit…slow, aren't you? Never figured Sasuke would go for –"

"His name is Tenzo," Sasuke cut in, "the biggest idiot in Konoha."

Naruto looked a little confused, but then he said, "I'm not slow! I'm really fast! Let's spar, and I'll prove it!" Naruto boasted obliviously. Sasuke turned to look at him in surprise, dismissing his naïve response to Tenzo. He thought he'd held his own against Naruto, but he was absolutely exhausted. How could Naruto still have energy? Tenzo held up his hands defensively.

"No, no, none of that, kiddo. I'm a lover, not a fighter, you know?" Tenzo joked. Naruto stared at him blankly. Sasuke sighed.

"You were just leaving, weren't you Tenzo?" Sasuke suggested in a barely concealed growl.

"Actually, I really like Naruto. I think I want to get to know him better. So Naruto…do you have a girlfriend?" Tenzo asked with a suggestive leer. Tenzo slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto frowned.

"Not yet. But I'm going to date Sakura-chan now that I'm back. I've saved up to take her on a date and everything," Naruto bragged. Tenzo shot Sasuke an amused look.

"Sakura-chan? She's not that pretty. You should take Sasuke instead."

"TENZO!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Naruto batted his big eyes a few times and then just shrugged.

"Sasuke wouldn't want to go with me on a date. You're strange, Tenzo," Naruto said.

Sasuke froze. What did Naruto's statement mean? Should he tell him that he _did_ want to go? What would Naruto say?

Tenzo smirked at him.

"Silly me. You're right. Sasuke's too cool to go on dates with anyone. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" Tenzo asked teasingly.

"I –" Sasuke started, unsure what to say. Naruto's short attention span saved him from having to answer.

"This is getting boring. Let's play tag!" Naruto suggested brightly. Laughing, he launched forward and slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "YOU'RE IT!" Naruto darted off into the trees with all the speed and flexibility of a spider monkey.

Tenzo and Sasuke remained in the clearing, sizing each other up. Tenzo spoke first.

"So is he mildly retarded or just dumb? He's cute, though. I guess at your age looks are more important than brains," Tenzo mocked, smirking down at Sasuke. The dark haired boy snarled at him.

"Shut up about Naruto. I'm serious, Tenzo. Don't talk about him like that or I'll make you regret it," Sasuke threatened. Unlike the previous times they had taunted and teased each other, Sasuke's voice was deadly serious. It made Tenzo irritated. Iruka returned with his dumb kid and everyone Tenzo cared about changed.

"It was just a joke, and you can't make me do anything, brat. Don't forget who's stronger," Tenzo replied, getting serious, too. Sasuke and Tenzo fought like brothers all the time – it was just a natural dynamic between the two of them – but Tenzo was taking his dislike of Iruka out on his son. Sasuke, for one, wasn't going to tolerate it.

Sasuke raised his hands to perform a jutsu, but Tenzo was years ahead of him. He flipped fluidly through the air and brought his elbow crashing down towards Sasuke's face.

He was stopped, however, by a crushing grip. His happy grin gone, Naruto glared up at him from in front of Sasuke. Tenzo blinked in surprise. He was so shocked by Naruto's undetected and speedy arrival that he didn't have time to react. Naruto flung him backwards forcefully, and Tenzo felt his back whip against an unyielding tree.

Naruto dusted off his hands and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why were you going to hit Sasuke?" Naruto interrogated loudly. Behind him, Sasuke stared in amazement at the shorter boy. It was obvious now. Naruto had far surpassed him in strength – earlier he'd merely been going easy on him. The realization made Sasuke angry, and he thought of Itachi's mocking comments about his strength.

He pushed past Naruto and stormed off, ignoring both of them.

"Damn it," Tenzo cursed. He removed himself from the tree and rubbed at his back. "What did you do that for, brat? I wasn't going to really hit him!"

"Yes you were. Don't lie," Naruto said. The scary thing was that he was right. Tenzo realized Naruto must have an amazing ability to read an opponent in a fight. Being trained by someone as unpredictable as Jiraiya must have taught him that lesson early on.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I was. Sasuke and I fight all the time, though. We don't mean anything by it," Tenzo explained. He was irritated, and didn't know whether he should go after Sasuke or continue his search for Kakashi. Naruto solved his dilemma. The blonde boy dashed off after deciding he was no longer a threat, calling out for his friend.

Tenzo turned and punched a tree powerfully. "God, this day has sucked!" he exclaimed in frustration. With renewed determination, Tenzo took to the trees in the hopes of finding Kakashi _not_ making out with his old boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

New Promises

Chapter 3

Tenzo finally found Kakashi at his apartment. He'd gone to Tsubaki's house, but he hadn't sensed Kakashi there (much to his relief). He used his key and walked into the familiar living room. It was meticulously neat, unlike his place. As he moved down the hallway, Tenzo peeked into Sasuke's room only to find it empty. The kid was too clean for an eleven-year-old boy. It just wasn't normal.

"Kakashi?" he called out, moving further down the hall. Kakashi's bedroom door was cracked open slightly, but the other man didn't respond. Kakashi usually didn't nap during the day, but Tenzo was quiet when he pushed the door open, just in case.

Kakashi was standing in front of the window, gazing out as if he were deep in thought. "Hey, you going deaf, old man? I called out as I came in!" Tenzo announced loudly. Kakashi still didn't acknowledge him. Rolling his eyes, Tenzo came up behind him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Konoha to Kakashi – anybody home?"

"Stop it," Kakashi said blandly. Tenzo's expression darkened.

"Hey, you're not the one that has _any_ right to be mad. You ditched me earlier!" Tenzo complained. Kakashi still didn't reply, and Tenzo began to get angry. "What the fuck are you mad about? You see Iruka once and you're ready to dump me or something? Screw that, and screw you. Sit in your dark room and mope around all you want. I'm going to the bar with Anko. I shouldn't have even bothered looking for you."

With that, Tenzo stormed out in a huff, slamming doors and cursing under his breath. Kakashi heaved a mighty sigh and let his forehead bang against the window. How had his life gotten so complicated?

~*~

Naruto didn't catch up with Sasuke until he was at the gates of the Uchiha Complex. It was a ghostly place that sent shivers up his spine. Naruto didn't like the idea of his friend living there all by himself.

"Sasuke?" he asked gently. The dark haired boy pushed open the front gate and walked inside. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto followed after him. Once inside the compound, Naruto couldn't seem to speak. He stopped and looked around, noticing how some of the doors were open, only blackness beyond, their frames covered in dust and spider webs. He'd been to the place once before, when he had been sick, but he didn't really remember it. A breeze picked up some dust and whistled through the narrow, main street of the compound. Naruto coughed a bit and raised his arm to block the dirt from getting in his eyes. When he lowered his arm, it was just in time to see Sasuke disappear through a doorway, moving like a wraith. Naruto hurried after him. He didn't want to be alone in the Uchiha Complex.

Sasuke led him through hallways and rooms until they stood in a neat, sparsely decorated room. Some dust had gathered here and there, but Naruto could tell someone visited the place regularly. Naruto hovered near the doorway, watching as Sasuke simply stood with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"This was my brother's room," he said quietly.

Naruto's blue eyes saddened as he took in the simple furnishings and Sasuke's hunched shoulders. He came further into the room and stood just behind his dark-haired friend. If he reached out a hand to comfort him, would Sasuke push him away?

"I haven't told you about my family. I'm sure you've heard rumors – everyone thinks they know everything about it," Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto pulled his hand back. He didn't know if it was safe to touch Sasuke. His voice seemed so angry and hateful.

"What happened to them, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke turned, not realizing how close the other boy was to him. Their faces were just inches apart. Naruto's whiskered cheeks tilted up ever so slightly, meeting Sasuke's eyes unflinchingly. His expression was kind, but there was no pity there. Sasuke appreciated that. Pity was useless.

"My brother killed all of them. I was helpless to stop him. He spared me, and no one else knows why. I told Iruka part of the story, but there's more." Sasuke paused, staring intently at Naruto. He was afraid to confide in him the dark secret he had kept for so long – the words that tortured him in his nightmares.

"You can tell me, Sasuke," Naruto said with rare seriousness. Sasuke assessed him for a few moments and then nodded.

"He spared me because he wants me to become strong, so that I can kill him, and no matter what Iruka says, one day I'm going to do that. He told me that I was too weak to bother killing. That's why I can't be weak, Naruto. I can't be weaker than you, or anyone else. I have to avenge my family."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said sadly. The blond ignored Sasuke's cold voice and stiff posture and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sasuke relaxed instantly in his embrace, as if it were the only thing that could break through his defenses. Naruto pulled back enough to stare at him fiercely. "You're smart, Sasuke, and you can learn everything I've learned probably ten times faster than I did. I'll teach you if I have to. You _aren't_ weak, and if your brother ever comes back to Konoha, we'll prove it to him, together. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded, realizing Naruto didn't understand what he was trying to warn him about. But before the moment was lost forever, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and held the slightly shorter boy against himself tightly. After a few seconds, Naruto laughed and ended the hug.

"Alright, enough girly stuff! Let's go back home and get some dinner. I bet Tsubaki's cooked something really good!" Naruto turned and left, chattering happily about the dishes Tsubaki was hopefully cooking for him. Sasuke looked around the room one last time, but it seemed to have lost its power to upset him. All he could think of was Naruto's promise to face his past with him. Sasuke new that he would never let Naruto try to save him from his brother, as he had done with Tenzo. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the spot where he remembered Itachi once doing his morning stretches. A scowl darkened his features.

Sasuke would do whatever it took to protect Naruto from his past – from the brother that would surely come back one day for the Uchiha that he missed.

~*~

Iruka looked up from the last letter and smiled sadly at Tsubaki.

"It was rough on you, wasn't it? Having the baby all by yourself…"

"Everything has been hard this past year. I thought Hotaru would distract me, and she has, but I still think about him all the time. Sometimes I see him in Tenzo. I mean, it's not a physical resemblance, but every once and awhile Tenzo gives off this confident, charming vibe that makes my heart stop. I can't…I can't even say his name, now," Tsubaki whispered. Tears had pooled in her eyes and they began to slip down her pale cheeks. Iruka leaned towards her on the couch and wiped them away. He opened his arms and she cuddled against him. "I've wanted to talk to you for so long about it. How did you get over the pain, Iruka?" she asked. Her voice was muffled against his chest, but Iruka could understand her. He stroked her hair and then lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"You just take it one day at a time. You're doing well, honey. Hotaru is beautiful and healthy, and you look good – better than I looked a year after he left me the first time," Iruka praised. Tsubaki sniffled and pulled away, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm just trying so hard, Iruka. I don't let the others see, but I'm tired. I feel exhausted when I wake up in the mornings. I'm not strong enough to do this alone."

"I'll help you. That's why I'm here. We'll do this together," Iruka encouraged with a soft smile. Tsubaki returned it, and then reached out to caress his face.

"I still can't believe you're back. I'm just so glad that you're here. I don't care what everyone else thinks about it." Iruka grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled warmly at her.

"You're an angel, you know that?" he said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Shizune asked me out on a date." Tsubaki's eyebrows rose.

"She's cute, Iruka. Did you say yes?" Tsubaki asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know that I can see anything coming of it," Iruka replied dismissively. Tsubaki pouted.

"Why not? Not that I want her to steal you away from me when I just got you back, but I think the two of you would look good together."

"You just like playing matchmaker," Iruka retorted. Tsubaki grinned mischievously.

"Maybe…but seriously, Iruka, give her a chance. I know she's not Kakashi, but she seemed nice."

"I know. I just don't know if I even want to settle down. I mean, I wanted that with Kakashi, but if I can't have him…"

"That's not a good attitude. Kakashi isn't the only person that would be good for you," Tsubaki said. Iruka shrugged.

"Love is overrated," Iruka joked, falling back and covering his face with a couch pillow dramatically. Tsubaki's eyes fell on the backpacks resting in her living room.

"Is that all of your stuff? It's not very much," Tsubaki commented. Iruka pulled the pillow away and glanced at the bags.

"Yeah, Naruto and I have to do some shopping tomorrow. Want to come with us?" Iruka asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Sure. I love taking Hotaru out. Everyone fusses over how cute she is," Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Speaking of little Hotaru, is she waking up?" Iruka asked, tilting his head towards the hallway. Tsubaki listened for a few moments and then sighed.

"She's going to start crying soon," Tsubaki said warily. Iruka stood quickly.

"I'll get her. You stay off your feet."

"I knew inviting you here would be a good idea," Tsubaki said with a tired smile. Iruka fetched Hotaru, who squirmed and fussed in his arms.

"I think she's dirty. Where are the clean diapers?"

"I washed some earlier. They're behind the armchair, in that laundry basket."

Just as Iruka was changing Hotaru on the living room floor, the front door opened and Naruto and Sasuke burst in. They were sweaty and covered in minor little cuts and bruises. Iruka shook his head at them.

"Straight to the bathroom, you two. No dinner until you're clean and presentable looking," Iruka said crisply. Naruto, ignoring his order, came closer to peek over the couch. Tsubaki held her nose.

"Woah! How did all of that come out of someone so tiny?!"

"C'mon, Naruto. Give Hotaru some privacy," Sasuke said with a small smile, pulling Naruto away by the back of his sweaty shirt.

Hotaru giggled obliviously and kicked her legs. Iruka grinned at her and babbled baby talk. When she wore a fresh diaper, Iruka scooped her up and passed her to Tsubaki.

"Hold her while I get this cleaned up, and then I'll start dinner. Any preferences?"

"I have some leftovers in the fridge. I can start warming them up," Tsubaki said. She stood with Hotaru, who clutched at her long braid with chubby fingers. When she had the end of it in her mouth, she began to slobber all over it. Tsubaki merely sighed and made her way into the kitchen. She'd long ago given up on maintaining her appearance. Hotaru smudged makeup, ruined hairstyles, and puked on cute clothing.

Iruka made his way into the small bathroom where Naruto was stripping down. Sasuke looked relieved that he'd entered.

"Eww! Don't bring that in here!" Naruto complained, waving at the air in front of his face. Iruka laughed at his expression and pushed it towards him.

"What, you don't like the smell? Because it smells a lot like you and Jiraiya did after we got out of Bean Country, and if I had to endure that…"

"NO! Stay away! Sasuke, keep him away!" Naruto wailed, ducking behind the pale boy with a huge grin on his face. Naruto was only clad in his boxers, and when he hid behind Sasuke, their bare skin touched. Sasuke fought with everything he had to keep from blushing. Irritably, he pushed Naruto off of him and towards Iruka, who was flushing the mess down the toilet.

"Get off me, you idiot," Sasuke groused. Iruka didn't chastise him for the insult.

"Hurry up and get clean so you can help with dinner," Iruka said as he left with the soiled cloth. Naruto looked after him with a horrified expression on his face.

"Did he say we have to _help_ with dinner, as in he's not going to just make it for us?" Naruto asked, looking traumatized. Sasuke smirked.

"What? Can't cook?"

"No!" Naruto replied loudly. Sasuke winced.

"Just get in the shower. I can cook, and we won't give you a task to do that will spoil the taste."

Naruto tugged off his boxers and hopped into the tub. Sasuke only got a peek at his posterior, but it was enough to make his cheeks flush. Thankfully, Naruto couldn't see it. After a few moments, Naruto's head peeked around the shower curtain. Sasuke was washing himself off at the sink.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you think if you taught me to cook that Sakura-chan might like me?"

"Finish your shower," Sasuke replied shortly. Disappointed, Naruto's wet, blond head popped back behind the curtain grumbling all the while. Soon the grumbling turned into loud, off-key singing that made Sasuke wince.

"I'm going to go help with dinner," Sasuke said loudly before leaving, unable to bear the screeching anymore – even if it did mean he got another peek at Naruto naked.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen, Iruka was balancing Hotaru in one strong arm while stirring a pot with another. Tsubaki was pulling things out of the fridge, and the dishes were out of the cabinet but the table wasn't set yet.

Sasuke busied himself with laying out the plates and silverware. Soon, Naruto joined them, dressed in his pajamas (blue with white trim), and a ridiculous sleeping cap on his head that looked like a walrus.

Sasuke thought he looked cute, but he wouldn't have admitted it, even under torture – perhaps not even then.

"Where do you shop?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly, flicking the walrus hat. Naruto grabbed at it and pulled it down more tightly over his unruly blond locks.

"Hey! This hat is cool!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Sasuke replied teasingly. Tsubaki smiled at them.

"I think it's cute, Naruto," Tsubaki said.

"Speaking of shopping, we have to go tomorrow, Naruto," Iruka informed.

"Ugh! Do I have to? Can't you just shop for me?" Naruto asked hopefully. Iruka gave him a stern look and placed Hotaru in her high chair, designed to cradle her tiny body.

"Yes, you have to. If you don't come, I'll get something that doesn't fit right and then I'll have to go through the hassle of returning it," Iruka explained.

Tsubaki asked Sasuke to help her chop some vegetables for the stew. He carried the cutting board to the kitchen table and began to meticulously slice.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. Then he looked up at Sasuke, sitting across from him, with a hopeful expression.

"No," Sasuke answered his unspoken question.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke! You know you want to go shopping!"

"I have training to do," Sasuke replied. Naruto huffed and plopped down into a kitchen chair. After a few moments, he reached across the table intending to snag some of the vegetables. Instead, the knife whistled down towards his fingers. Naruto just barely managed to snatch his hand back in time. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Naruto, can you pour everyone's drinks?" Iruka asked, returning to the cooking and sensing that Naruto was about to start bickering with Sasuke. The blond boy sighed dramatically, but dragged himself off the chair and opened the fridge, shooting dirty looks at his friend for nearly chopping off his fingers.

Soon, everything was ready and the friends and family sat down to eat. Before they did, Tsubaki raised her glass.

"A toast – to friends coming back home," she said brightly. Grinning, the four of them clinked their glasses. Naruto even bumped his glass against Hotaru's bottle.

"And to good food that I didn't have to cook!" Naruto added happily.

~*~

Tenzo slumped over the bar, looking absolutely pathetic. Anko sauntered off the dance floor and plopped down next to him, gesturing at the bar tender to serve them a round of drinks.

"Are you fighting with this mysterious girlfriend of yours again?" Anko asked. Tenzo glared at the glass of amber colored liquid that was set in front of him. The fact that he had still not worked up the courage to tell Anko who he was really dating bothered him more and more each day. True, he and Anko weren't best friends, and he knew next to nothing about her love life, but the nature of the situation made Tenzo feel like the longer he let her assume things, the more of a coward he was.

The problem was, he just couldn't help it. Every time he tried to say it – Kakashi is my boyfriend – the words stuck in his throat and they just wouldn't come out. It was never the right time. It was never the right place. It was simply impossible to say.

"Come on, Tenzo! Lighten up! You look like a kicked puppy. Drink that before you try to off yourself," Anko snipped. Tenzo gave her a weak glare and downed the drink in one fiery gulp.

"You're not very sensitive, are you?" he grumbled. Anko merely gave him a wicked grin and pushed off her barstool.

"If you want a shoulder to cry on, find somebody else. If you want to dance with the sexiest woman here, I'm the girl you're looking for," Anko replied with a catty grin. Dismissing Kakashi from his mind, Tenzo pushed away from the bar as well and held out a hand for Anko to grab. The music was bad and it was outdated, but most people were usually too drunk to care.

Tenzo swayed along with Anko, trying not to think. Anko ruined his plan, even though she didn't know about his personal problem.

"It's been weird since the Captain left, hasn't it? Are you going to try out for the opening?" Tenzo sighed.

"I'm not in good enough shape, and my record isn't exactly sterling," Tenzo replied wearily. Anko shrugged dismissively. He turned her smoothly, and then pulled her body against his own. She felt good in his arms, but not as good as Kakashi.

"My record is much worse than yours, and I'm still going to try. The pay is worth it."

"Nobody makes it very long as Captain. It wears you down fast," Tenzo replied. Anko squinted at him suspiciously.

"I don't know what it is, but you haven't seemed like yourself lately, Tenzo. Usually, you'd jump at a chance like this. Why so reserved all the sudden? Why this lack of ambition?" Tenzo spun her again, wanting to prolong his time to reply.

"Have I really changed all that much?" he asked sadly. He was in an unusually depressed mood. Every minute that passed without Kakashi's arrival just made him feel worse. Had he gone to Iruka?

"I know we don't talk about things outside of work often, but what's going on with you?" Anko demanded, stopping the dance to plant her hands on her hips. Tenzo sighed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled back to the bar.

"Anko…I think my…girlfriend…is cheating on me, or will cheat on me soon. What would you do?"

"Do you love her?" Anko asked casually, ordering yet another drink. Tenzo stared at his callused hands. He ran one over his face and then turned to watch the other couples dancing. They were all straight, of course.

"I don't know. I don't think she loves me," Tenzo said. Anko sipped at her new drink and also turned her gaze to the other couples.

"I can't give you the answer, but you're not a bad guy when you aren't being such a smart ass. If I were you, I'd move past this girl and focus on getting promoted and finding someone who isn't a slut. It's not every day that you can try out to be Captain. We have just as good of a chance as anyone else – maybe even better. Most of our missions and training runs were with Kakashi, after all," Anko advised.

Tenzo really considered her words. Maybe throwing himself into work and forgetting about Kakashi for a while was just what he needed. Whatever intoxicating hold Kakashi had over him might fade if he spent some time away from him.

But that meant Iruka would move in. Tenzo glared at no one in particular and then at the door, which hadn't opened to reveal Kakashi all night. The bar was about to close. Tenzo turned and ordered another drink.

"Fuck it. You're right, Anko. I shouldn't let it get to me like this. She can do whatever she wants. I'm just going to focus on the promotion," Tenzo decided, feeling much more like himself. Anko smirked at him and downed the last bit of her drink.

"That's the Tenzo I know. This place is about to close. Want to take the party to my apartment?" she asked. There was something suggestive in her tone, but Tenzo was too preoccupied to care.

"Sure. Let's go after my drink."

~*~

Kakashi awoke the next morning in an empty bed. Tenzo hadn't come back. Kakashi tried to figure out if that made him angry or hurt, but when he tried to think about it, he simply felt apathy.

It was strange, because sometimes he would be pushing his strength to the maximum in a fight against Tenzo, and his blood would practically boil. Each look between them was primal and almost animalistic. There was something addictive about that kind of adrenaline mixed with attraction, but outside of the battlefield and the bedroom, Kakashi simply couldn't find it in himself to care. The few times he had tried to make their relationship more than great sex, Tenzo had pushed him away and mocked his efforts. Kakashi couldn't say for sure, but he was almost positive Tenzo had told no one about their relationship. They'd never even talked about it with Tsubaki, who was the closest friend either of them had.

Kakashi walked down the hall and poked his head into the room he'd given to Sasuke. The dark-haired boy wasn't home either. Feeling a bit like an old bachelor again, Kakashi made his way into the kitchen and rummaged around for something to appease his growling stomach. He stood in front of the open refrigerator for a full ten minutes before he realized he was getting cold.

Irritated with himself and his inability to focus, he snagged an apple off the countertop and decided to visit the Memorial Stone. It was the only thing that helped him clear his head sometimes.

When he reached the stone, Kakashi slid his fingertips over the names in a familiar ritual until he stopped on the name of his former Sensei. What advice would he have given him if he were still alive?

Kakashi sighed. Maybe his problem lied in the fact that he was too different. He'd been different from the other children his age that had parents and went to the Academy until they were eleven. He'd been different from the ninjas in his generation that were mostly dead already, killed in pointless battles and already forgotten. Then he was different from everyone else when it came to choosing a lover. Sometimes, Kakashi grew tired of being different.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" Kakashi asked dryly, glancing away from the stone to look up at the clear morning sky. The soft footsteps behind him became louder as the person walked closer.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm on my way to the graveyard," Iruka said quietly. Kakashi turned his head to catch a glimpse of the handsome man.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kakashi asked. Iruka gave him a gentle smile.

"I imagine I'm doing the same thing you are. I came to talk to people who passed on a long time ago. I promised my parents that I would visit them when I came back, to show them that I had become a better person."

"And have you?" Kakashi asked. Iruka moved past him to find his parents names on the stone.

"I think so. What are you here to talk about?" Iruka asked, knowing the question was a very personal one. Kakashi's revealed eye lowered. For a long time he simply stood like that, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped, as if he were meditating.

"I was wondering what advice someone would give to me, if they were still alive," Kakashi said finally, his eye opening again.

"Did you get an answer?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi replied, a bit of a smirk appearing through his mask. "I never do. I don't even know why I bother coming."

Iruka placed the flowers he'd been carrying at the base of the stone.

"You know what? I think my parents can wait a little longer. They'd probably want me to bring Naruto with me anyway. How about we go get some breakfast? I'm meeting Naruto and Tsubaki later to do some shopping, but I still have the morning to myself."

Kakashi felt his feelings of loneliness fade, as if they'd never been there and he'd had nothing to be upset about. He nodded.

"Breakfast sounds good," he replied.

Iruka smiled at him warmly and began to walk back towards the village, occasionally glancing up at him.

"You aren't mad at me, for yesterday?"

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about. It couldn't have been that important," Kakashi replied honestly. Iruka's expression sobered.

"Do you have more important troubles on your mind?" Iruka asked. _He_ certainly remembered what had happened. What had Kakashi so distracted?

"It's nothing. I left A.N.B.U. not so long ago and I just haven't been the same. It's hard adjusting to all the free time. Thinking too much is dangerous for someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Iruka prompted. Kakashi shrugged, his expression the epitome of boredom.

"Someone with far too much to think about," Kakashi replied. "It's depressing, that's all." In what was becoming a playful habit, Iruka bumped his shoulder gently against Kakashi's arm. He gave the taller man a smile.

"Haven't you had any fun lately?"

Kakashi really thought about it. Tenzo was always encouraging him to go to the local bar, but such a scene had never really appealed to him. Aside from planning to read his new book sometime that afternoon, he could honestly say that it had been quite awhile since he'd done anything other than work and fight with Tenzo.

"Why don't you come shopping with us today?" Iruka asked. Kakashi glanced at him disbelievingly.

"How is that supposed to be fun?" he asked.

"Because I'll model my new clothes for you and treat you to ice cream when we're done," Iruka said with a grin.

Kakashi was suddenly very tempted to accept the invitation. Then he remembered Tenzo.

"I don't know if it would be…" Kakashi trailed off sadly. Iruka sighed, his grin fading away.

"You're worried about Tenzo, but it's not like I asked you to sleep with me. It's just a shopping trip," Iruka said, looking up at him determinedly. Kakashi couldn't resist Iruka when he asked him for something so directly, and looked so adorably hopeful at the same time.

"It _is_ only shopping. I guess there's no harm in it."

"Good, now what sounds appetizing for breakfast?"

~*~

Kakashi snickered as Iruka finished his story.

"Jiraiya couldn't believe I'd shaved his hair off. He thought I was all bark and no bite, I guess."

"You're an easy one to underestimate, Umino," Kakashi commented. Iruka pouted predictably, and Kakashi lazily grinned at him in return. It was still so easy to rile the emotional man, and he was so attractive when he pouted.

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked, pushing his empty breakfast plate away from him.

"You're cute when you pout," Kakashi replied absently. Iruka blushed and looked delightfully disoriented. It was so strange to Kakashi that Iruka wasn't accustomed to being complimented. Sometimes Iruka acted like he knew just how powerful his charm was, and other times, the most innocent of compliments left him blushing like a virgin.

It was a perplexing and endlessly fascinating contradiction for Kakashi.

"You're just trying to change the subject," Iruka settled on replying, his blush fading. At the table behind theirs, some older women were gossiping over their morning tea.

"I've heard," one of them said without bothering to lower her voice, "that the man who's son caused so much trouble last year is back in town again."

"The one that had an affair with the ninja – the male ninja? What do you think would make him want to do a thing like that?" the other woman asked. "I mean, it's just asking for trouble," she finished. They were both civilians, obviously, and neither of them recognized they were gossiping near a ninja because Kakashi was dressed casually. Iruka gave Kakashi a mischievous look. Before Kakashi could stop him, Iruka had stood and moved to their table. Kakashi watched dumbfounded as Iruka politely introduced himself.

"I'm sorry, ladies, for interrupting your meal. I'm Iruka Umino, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about myself and a certain ninja I know," Iruka said smoothly. The women turned red and began to bluster excuses. Iruka waved them away. "I'm not offended. I merely wanted to point out that the other man with me is the ninja you spoke of. He's handsome isn't he? Anyone would be a fool not to fall for him, wouldn't you agree?"

Both women turned to stare at him. Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up at their scrutiny.

"Yes, he _is_ attractive," one of the women said, almost without realizing it. Her friend giggled.

"Very few could pull of wearing a mask as well as he does!" she added, fanning her heated cheeks. Iruka smiled.

"That's why I did it. That handsome face is worth every bit of trouble he causes," Iruka said, causing the women to laugh. "It was nice chatting with you lovely ladies, but I should get back to the table before he gets away," Iruka joked. The women waved him off with friendly smiles.

"What did you do that for?" Kakashi whispered the second Iruka returned, his blush extending up past his mask. Iruka laughed out loud to see it.

"To pay you back for making me blush. Besides, it's best to nip gossip like that in the bud before it becomes really harmful. All it takes is a little friendliness to change someone's opinion of you sometimes," Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi marveled at him. Then he began to grin.

"I can't believe you did that," he said.

"Talked to them or complimented you?" he asked. Kakashi considered the question.

"Both," he said with a sad smile, "It's a good feeling that you aren't ashamed to be seen with me," Kakashi decided. He didn't realize what the simple statement implied to Iruka. The brunet man left the money for breakfast on the table and pulled Kakashi away before he could protest. Kakashi was surprised when Iruka didn't let go of his hand. "Iruka, where are you taking me?" he asked, clearly amused.

"We're going to find Tenzo, and I'm going to have a little talk with him about appreciating a good thing when he finds it," Iruka explained agitatedly as he pulled him through the morning crowd. Kakashi laughed and stopped him by tugging him backwards. Iruka turned, his eyes troubled. "I know you don't want me to talk to him, Kakashi, but it makes me furious to think he's made you insecure. I mean, how dare he? It's really inexcusable."

For a moment, Kakashi simply enjoyed standing out in the open with Iruka so close to him with their hands interlaced, looking like they were _together _to anyone who cared to gape at them. So often he saw couples in Konoha and wished he could be like them – wished for the time when he would know what that kind of comfortable intimacy felt like.

Now he knew. It was entirely different, Kakashi realized with a smile, and this kind of different was really a wonderful thing.

"Stop fussing like a mother hen and leave Tenzo alone," Kakashi said dismissively. Iruka looked as if he wanted to protest. Kakashi silenced him by pressing a finger against his own lips. After he'd convinced him to hear him out, he continued. "Just forget about it. I want to enjoy the day with you. Aren't we supposed to meet Tsubaki, Hotaru, and Naruto soon?"

Iruka nodded reluctantly.

"I should let go of your hand, shouldn't I?" Iruka asked. Before Kakashi could reply, Iruka leaned into him, almost as if he were about to kiss him. "But I really don't want to," Iruka confessed in a near whisper, somewhere close to his ear. Kakashi smiled, his heart melting into a useless puddle in his chest. He was completely oblivious to the double takes they were getting from the straight-laced citizens of Konoha.

"Do you want to kiss me, too?" Kakashi whispered back, the expression in his revealed eye playful and full of desire. Iruka nodded as he pulled back some, his brown eyes turning sultry and innocent as he stared up at Kakashi imploringly. Iruka's other hand twined around his and the brunet leaned towards him even further, mere inches away from brushing against his lips.

"KAKASHI!" Gai boomed, startling the two of them apart. Kakashi mentally cursed. His hands felt so empty once Iruka had released him. He turned warily to face his neighbor and rival.

"Yo," he said blandly. Iruka stepped up beside him and smiled charmingly at Gai. The tall ninja beamed down at him.

"Are you a friend of my hip and modern rival?" Gai asked with a blinding smile. Iruka grinned at his silliness and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm Iruka," he introduced himself, bowing his head in greeting. Gai nodded.

"I watched your son once – a lad filled with SPIRIT and YOUTH!" Gai boomed loudly, as if he were an actor on a stage trying to project his voice for all the audience to hear. Iruka gently bumped Kakashi with his shoulder and flashed him a smile. The two didn't realize how often they caught each other's attention with a look or a smile and then didn't say anything. Kakashi read Iruka's amusement in his chocolate colored eyes and communicated his own exasperation wordlessly. Iruka ended the private conversation by speaking.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed.

"This is Gai," he drawled, as if it was a waste of effort to do so. Gai laughed loudly for no apparent reason and then pointed at Kakashi dramatically.

"I've come, my esteemed rival, to challenge you to a contest to prove who is the stronger opponent! For this epic battle, we will see who can do the most one handed push-ups – upside down!" he declared. Iruka just barely contained his laughter. Was he for real? A small group of people, mostly ninja, had begun to crowd around the pair. Gai smiled and flashed them all a thumbs up.

"Gai, now really isn't a good time," Kakashi tried vainly. Iruka smirked up at him.

"Can't handle the challenge?" he teased. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and pushed up his sleeves. Without further comment, he gracefully moved into a handstand position and then tucked one arm against his back. Iruka's eyes widened as he watched Kakashi begin to push himself up and down, showing no signs of fatigue or strain. It was kinky, but Iruka's naughty mind stripped Kakashi mentally and imagined what the man's body would look like doing the exercise in the buff. Which pale muscles would bulge and flex? Being upside down and bobbing at the same time…all he would have to do is sit on the edge of the bed and open his mouth. Would Kakashi be able to keep up the push-ups with such a distraction?

Iruka blinked out of his fantasy and Kakashi was upright again. He'd done a hundred, according to an excited bystander. Gai was doing the same exercise a few feet away, but it wasn't arousing in the slightest. Iruka snagged Kakashi's hand and pulled the man in front of him to hide his 'approval' of the competition, thankful everyone was distracted by Gai's performance. Kakashi's eye widened almost comically when he felt what was behind him. He turned his chin over his shoulder to stare down at Iruka questioningly. Then his gaze turned lecherous.

"I guess it was _you_ who couldn't handle the challenge, Iruka," he teased. Iruka merely glared. Finally, Gai's arm gave out on number 98. The bigger man wept bitterly over his defeat and then disappeared as mysteriously as he had arrived. All the while, Iruka had been trying to think of unappealing things. Just as the crowd was dispersing, he was able to step away from Kakashi without embarrassing himself. He walked towards their destination feeling unsatisfied and horny as all hell. Kakashi's smug grin wasn't helping matters.

"I don't know what you're so smug about. I'm going to have to take care of that later, and you're definitely not going to be enjoying the show."

That made Kakashi lose his grin quickly. Satisfied, Iruka smirked. "Come on, let's go before this morning gets any stranger than it already is," Iruka said decisively.

Kakashi, however, was absorbed in mental images of Iruka desperately pumping himself in a dressing room with a full view mirror and barely heard what the other man said. He suddenly viewed shopping for clothes in a _whole_ new light.

A/N: I'm posting this fic here merely for archival purposes. If you really want to make me happy, you can read all the new chapters on my livejournal account and give me reviews there. I'm up to Chapter 17 or so of this story. Or, you know, give me reviews here. As long as some reviewing is involved, lol!


	4. Chapter 4

New Promises

Chapter 4

Shopping turned into a group event. Iruka had given Naruto his own money and sent the boy off with Sasuke and strict instructions to purchase three pairs of pants and five shirts. Tsubaki pushed Hotaru in her stroller, constantly interrupted by villagers who wanted to fuss over the beautiful baby. That often left Iruka and Kakashi standing beside each other in front of a rack of clothing, simply joking and talking and sharing secret smiles.

Iruka grinned as he pulled a shirt off the rack and held it against his chest. It was a white tank top with a tribal swirl pattern on one hip.

"What do you think?" Iruka asked, peering down at the garment.

"What size is it?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward to glimpse the tag. Iruka looked up at the same time and their noses bumped. Iruka laughed and tossed the top over his arm where a few other pieces of clothing were already folded.

"I'm a medium," Iruka informed with a grin, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would have pegged you as a small," Kakashi replied. "I want to see you in something tight," Kakashi suggested with a leer. The buzz of sexual tension had only increased since that morning. They would say something innocent to each other only to realize it had a sexual meaning, too. Now they were boldly flirting as soon as Tsubaki was out of earshot and pretending to be as innocent as angels when she re-joined them.

Iruka returned the tank top to the rack and chose the same design in a small. With a come hither grin, he sauntered off to the tiny dressing room. They were in the back of the clothing store, which was literally stuffed with accessories and fabrics. It was one of the three clothing stores in Konoha, located in the primarily civilian district. On that particular lazy Saturday morning, everyone else seemed to only be window-shopping. Kakashi and Iruka were alone in the back of the cramped store.

There was a single wooden chair near the dressing room, painted in peeling red paint. Kakashi sat and stretched his long legs out, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the show to start. He heard Tsubaki chatting with the store owner in front, asking about purses or belts or something.

He heard the sounds of fabric rustling and saw Iruka's pants pool around his feet. He shifted a bit, his eye narrowed at the sight of Iruka's feet carefully stepping out of his trousers. A shirt fell to the floor next, and Kakashi found it difficult to swallow. There were more rustling noises, and then the door opened just a sliver. Iruka's hair had been loosened from its hold when he'd pulled off his shirt, and a few dark brown strands framed his face charmingly. Kakashi could tell he hadn't put on a shirt yet, as he could see a glimpse of tan skin through the crack in the door.

"Is Tsubaki still up front?" Iruka whispered conspiratorially. Kakashi nodded, wondering what Iruka planned to do. The brunette pushed the wooden door open fully and spun. "Do they look alright?" he asked casually. For the first time in a year, Kakashi gazed openly at Iruka's torso unclothed. The khaki colored pants were neatly tailored in the latest style, and fell low on his hips. Iruka had fleshed out and toned up quite nicely on his travels. Kakashi's eye traced the planes of Iruka's back, and the way the fabric stretched snugly over Iruka's backside. He felt his mouth go dry.

"You should try on another pair," Kakashi suggested blandly, his voice carefully hiding his excitement. Iruka smirked at him over his shoulder and the door shut again.

"Huh." Kakashi heard Iruka's exclaim.

"What is it?" he asked. The grin in Iruka's tone was obvious when he replied.

"It's nothing. I just grabbed something by mistake."

Once again, Kakashi watched Iruka's pants hit the floor. Why was he letting himself be sadistically tortured in such a way? Iruka pulled the next garment on quickly, too fast for Kakashi to guess at what it was. There was a long pause and Kakashi felt excited and eager for some unknown reason. The door swung open and Iruka glanced out cautiously. Seeing that they were still alone, he flashed Kakashi a mischievous grin that was pure sex.

"I'd make a good drag queen, don't you think?" Iruka asked, snickering. On his torso, he wore the tank top, size small. It clung to him too tightly to be decent in public, and what he wore on his hips was in a whole other category of indecency.

"Is that a…?" Kakashi asked, sure that his eye was bugging out of his head. He hastily pushed away the bandana he wore over his eye to memorize the sight. Iruka lowered his lashes and licked his bottom lip seductively, posing against the doorframe.

Then he laughed and relaxed, as if to say he'd only been joking. He shut the door.

"I can't believe I actually tried it on," Iruka mused, "But I did promise to give you a show!"

Kakashi could only sit dumbfounded, his arousal hard as a rock, staring blankly at the wooden door. The teasing garment flew over the top of the dressing room and landed in his lap.

Kakashi looked down at the black mini-skirt, unable to think coherently.

Inside the dressing room, Iruka smirked evilly at his reflection. _'Take that, Tenzo,'_ he thought wickedly.

After a few moments, Kakashi managed to re-cover his Sharingan. He heard the squeaking of stroller wheels and arranged the fabric to cover his erection just in time.

"Hey! Has he found anything good yet?" Tsubaki asked obliviously. She transferred her purchase to the handle of the stroller. Iruka saved him from having to answer.

"I've found some nice pants," he called out. Tsubaki looked at Kakashi pityingly.

"You look bored, Kakashi. Why don't you go across the street and get some ice cream with the boys? I just saw them pass by through the window," she suggested.

"Go on ahead, Tsubaki," Iruka said, "He can't leave yet. He's got better taste than I do," Iruka said. Tsubaki shrugged at him.

"Looks like you can't escape just yet, Kakashi. I'll just meet the two of you over there when you're done, Iruka," she replied obliviously. Kakashi sighed in relief when she pushed the stroller past the racks and shelves and left the shop. The door opened again and Iruka was dressed in his normal clothes. He sauntered forward and scooped the skirt off of Kakashi's lap, revealing what was underneath it.

Iruka smirked at him.

"I'm done now. What flavor of ice cream are you going to get?" Iruka asked over his shoulder as he carried his purchases to the front register. Kakashi noticed that he didn't put the skirt back. Kakashi tried to get control of himself before he walked to the front, but he heard Iruka strike up a conversation with the owner that did him in.

"Do you think this skirt is my friend's size? She's so insecure after she had the baby, but she really is beautiful. She'd look great in it, don't you think?"

"Oh, most definitely, sir," the owner replied. Kakashi closed his eye, as if in complete disbelief. Iruka was going to buy that damned skirt, and for the rest of his life, Kakashi would know that he had it somewhere – perhaps tucked in with his underwear or hidden between his conservative looking slacks. He'd never be able to look at the man in the same way _again_.

He hadn't thought of Tenzo all day, but an image flashed through his mind of the younger man's sweaty, nasty smelling clothing and gear clunking against his floor as Tenzo stomped to the shower with all the grace of a rhinoceros, scratching at his bare ass. He certainly didn't shave his legs as Iruka did, or occasionally try on women's clothing.

There was a softness, a sensuousness, in the way Iruka moved that Kakashi had completely forgotten while the man had been away. It was certainly hard to ignore now. Iruka knew how to be sexy, there was no question about that.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out, "Are you coming?" Kakashi peeked down to see that he was back in control of his libido. Sighing, Kakashi squeezed through the clothes and followed after Iruka, his eye on the innocent looking paper bag.

'_There's a skirt in there,'_ his brain teased mercilessly. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck warily. It was going to be a long afternoon at this rate…

"Now that's cute," Iruka said, stopping quickly and surprising him. Kakashi narrowly avoided colliding with his back. "Look," he said with a grin as he ducked behind a stall.

In front of them, sitting at a table covered by a large, red umbrella, sat Sasuke and Naruto. Tsubaki was ordering ice cream, oblivious to the scene being played out. Hidden behind the vendor's stall, Kakashi and Iruka could observe the boys unseen.

Naruto sat looking horrified at his scoop of ice cream, which had fallen onto the tabletop. Sasuke, with an irritated sigh, passed him his melting cone to replace it. Even from their spot across the street, Iruka could hear Naruto's ecstatic voice suggesting, "I know, we'll share it!"

Kakashi and Iruka both snickered at Sasuke's vibrant blush.

"How long has _that_ been going on?" Iruka asked, turning to glance at him. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, momentarily distracted from Iruka's bag.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun's had a crush for awhile now," Kakashi said, obviously amused. Iruka chuckled and resumed walking towards the ice cream stand.

"Hey, Dad!" Naruto greeted cheerily, momentarily forgetting his ice cream.

"Hi, Naruto," Iruka replied, "and hello Sasuke," he added. Sasuke nodded at him and looked relieved that they'd finally joined them. Kakashi smirked at him knowingly. Tsubaki returned to the table with a strawberry cone.

"I haven't had ice cream since I was pregnant. Remember when I ate it so much, Sasuke-kun?" Tsubaki asked with a smile. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"That was unhealthy," he replied. Tsubaki snorted dismissively.

"No, it was necessary. _Mmmm_…this tastes divine!" she exclaimed happily, licking at the pink confection with a dreamy look on her face. Beside her, Hotaru extended her chubby little hands and whined plaintively. Tsubaki grinned at her and dipped her pinky finger in the sweet. She offered the taste to Hotaru, who lapped it off happily. Sasuke sighed in disapproval.

Iruka set his shopping bag down (the one that had a mini-skirt in it, Kakashi noted) and then got in line behind a few other people. Kakashi joined him.

"What flavor are you going to get? You never answered in the store," Iruka said, pushing up onto his tiptoes to see the menu over the head of a tall man in front of them. Kakashi smiled fondly at him.

"I've never had ice cream before," he replied. Iruka turned to gape at him.

"Are you serious? _Never_? That's impossible! Everyone has had ice cream!"

"Not me," Kakashi replied honestly. Iruka shook his head in astonishment.

"Well then, we're just going to have to order a little of everything so you can find your favorite flavor," Iruka said decisively, a smile spreading over his face. Kakashi smirked and shook his head.

"You just want an excuse to pig out on sweets," he assessed. Iruka made a dismissive noise and turned back around in line.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"And I'll just pretend I didn't see you in a—"

"Yes!" Iruka answered quickly, when the man behind the ice cream bar asked him if he was ready to order. "We'll take one scoop of everything in cups, and one double scoop of chocolate caramel in a cone…with sprinkles," Iruka said. The man blinked at the large order, but happily began to fill it. He placed the little styrofoam cups on an orange, plastic tray. There were twelve cups in total, plus the cone. Iruka paid and Kakashi carried the tray back to the table. It was a warm afternoon, just perfect for eating ice cream.

Naruto's eyes widened comically to see all the cups of ice cream.

"Yay! Sugar!" he exclaimed gleefully. Iruka laughed and knocked his hands away.

"None for you until Kakashi's had his full. He's never had ice cream before," Iruka explained. Kakashi received a round of disbelieving looks. Sasuke snorted.

"Even _I've_ had ice cream before," he said. "Have you been living under a rock or something?" Sasuke asked. Iruka gave Sasuke a warning look. The boy rolled his eyes, but muttered an apology.

"Well, go on! Try one," Iruka encouraged. With a shrug, Kakashi dipped his plastic spoon into the nearest cup. "That's vanilla," Iruka commented.

He brought the spoon up to his face and then hesitated. Everyone was staring at him, and he wasn't about to lower his mask.

"What's that?" he asked loudly, pointing in the direction behind Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone looked, and Kakashi yanked his mask down and polished off the cup of vanilla ice cream in a mere two seconds.

"What are you talking—oh, no, Kakashi! You didn't eat it all at once, did you?" Iruka asked, his eyes filling with pity. Kakashi blinked obliviously.

"Yes, why?" he replied. Then it hit him. "Ow!" he yelped, pressing the palm of his hand in between his eyes. Iruka stroked his back comfortingly and pulled his hand away.

"I should have warned you. You'll get a headache if you eat it too fast," Iruka explained. Sasuke, Naruto and Tsubaki began to snicker at his grimace, and then laugh loudly. Even Iruka couldn't hide his smile.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Kakashi grouched. Secretly (once the pain had faded), Kakashi thought it was amusing, too. Tsubaki managed to catch her breath and snagged one of the cups off the tray.

"That's what you get for trying to look all mysterious in your mask," she teased. Following her example, Naruto helped himself to one of Kakashi's cups as well.

"Go on, Sasuke. Didn't Naruto eat yours?" Iruka asked. Kakashi realized Iruka's hand was still resting casually on his lower back. He knew it was wrong to let it linger there, but he didn't shrug it away.

Sasuke peered into the cups and then picked one.

"Yuck. That one's got nuts in it!" Naruto exclaimed in offense. Sasuke replied instantly, obviously without thinking, as he took a big spoonful into his mouth.

"Maybe I _like_ nuts."

Then it was Kakashi and Iruka's turn to nearly laugh themselves breathless. Tsubaki and Naruto blinked obliviously, not understanding the joke. Sasuke merely scowled and stubbornly ate his ice cream, ignoring the two adults that were so irritating at times.

~*~

Tsubaki decided she was going to go visit her uncle at the school, and Naruto and Sasuke decided they were going to play in the woods. It left Iruka and Kakashi alone at the table with the day's purchases. Iruka glimpsed around, noticing that the increasing heat had driven most people inside.

"Go on, try some. This cup hasn't melted all the way yet," Iruka said. Before Kakashi could protest, Iruka had scooped some of the white and black mixture onto a spoon. Iruka's nimble fingers tugged down his mask and Kakashi found himself being fed.

His eyes connected with Iruka's as the dessert melted over his tongue. The moment stretched out and both of them shared a smile. Iruka pulled the spoon back and then took a bite for himself. Kakashi focused on the flavor.

"Cookies?" he asked.

"It's called cookies and cream," Iruka said, leaning very close to him. Their shoulders brushed.

"It's good," Kakashi said, grinning. Iruka blushed and played with the spoon idly, his elbows resting on the table.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked, looking up at his silver-haired companion through his lashes. Kakashi leaned down and pecked Iruka on the cheek. The brunette blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Kakashi replied simply, hesitating a moment near Iruka's face. Iruka smiled affectionately.

"I'm happy then," he said sincerely. "What are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shrugged and pulled away, putting some distance between them again.

"I'll probably find a nice spot to do some reading. I have to get to that page you mentioned in your inscription, remember?" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded and smiled. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments and then Iruka's expression darkened.

"No plans with Tenzo?" Iruka asked, almost as if he wished he hadn't brought the subject up. Kakashi sighed.

"We had a fight of sorts last night and I haven't heard from him since," Kakashi said. "It's pretty normal."

"I'm sorry," Iruka replied flatly. Kakashi huffed in amusement.

"No you're not," he said. Iruka looked away, his irritation obvious.

"What do you expect me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's not ruin all the fun we had by arguing," Kakashi said hopefully, gently stroking Iruka's shoulder. Iruka pulled his shoulder away.

"You need to figure out what you want, Kakashi. I won't just be an affair," Iruka warned. Kakashi nodded. Iruka took a deep breath, as if he'd been working himself up to say that for a long time.

The silence stretched and then became awkward between them, so Iruka stood and gathered his bags. "Will I see you at the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Kakashi replied. Both of them looked as if they wanted to say more, but in the end Iruka muttered a quick goodbye and left.

~*~

Sunday flew by for Iruka, who tried to distract himself from thoughts of Kakashi by focusing on doing some editing and getting ready for Sasuke's party. He and Naruto had picked out the decorations, and Tsubaki had slaved over a massive cake.

What had started out as a little birthday party had somehow morphed into the grand summer event of Konoha. Ino had apparently invited _everyone_.

"I just don't think we're going to have enough space inside. I mean, we have no idea how many people will show up," Tsubaki said. Iruka sat at the table where he had been working on a manuscript. The brunette man sighed and stacked his papers together. Ever since yesterday afternoon, and his talk with Kakashi, he hadn't been able to shake off his gloomy mood.

"We could set up some tables outside," Iruka suggested, his heart not really in the planning. Tsubaki pulled the third layer of the cake out of the oven and let it begin cooling. She pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, spill it. Something happened between you and Kakashi yesterday and it's made you down right depressed," the perceptive woman said. Iruka glanced at her demanding look and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's not going to pick me. I asked him to choose too soon. He's under so much pressure…he's not going to be willing to risk another heartbreak with me," Iruka explained.

"Kakashi loves you, Iruka," Tsubaki said gently. "Don't forget that. You and I both know just how resilient the heart can be."

"You sound mad," Iruka said, peeking up at her. She was scowling despite her nice words. She looked away from him.

"I'm just worried for Tenzo. He's my friend, too." Quite suddenly, Iruka felt irrationally angry. He stood, pacing a bit before finally saying what had been burning on the tip of his tongue ever since he returned.

"I leave for one year and when I come back, he's taken everything that was mine," Iruka said bitterly. Tsubaki was very quiet and unnaturally still.

"Have you got that out of your system now?" she finally asked. Iruka just glowered at her sullenly. She pursed her lips and stood, smoothing out her apron. "You can't own people, Iruka. Keep ranting like that and I'll mistake you for Mizuki."

"That was totally uncalled for!" Iruka protested angrily. Tsubaki silenced him with a glare.

"Quit acting like a jealous child who's lost his toy! I expected this from Tenzo – not from you."

"Yeah, well, forgive me for not being perfect." The two friends glared at each other stonily until Iruka cracked. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with the situation," he said flatly. Tsubaki shook her head at him.

"Iruka, why don't you take a walk to clear your head. I have a lot of work to do tonight, and this isn't going to turn into a pity-party."

Irritated with her, Iruka packed up his work and then left, wandering aimlessly towards town. It was late. Naruto and Hotaru were tucked in bed, and Tenzo was probably curled up with Kakashi, sleeping soundly.

Iruka hated how childish he felt, as if his mother had scolded him. Had what he said really been so out of line? Why did everyone always expect him to be the mature one? At the moment, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Kakashi and hiss the word 'mine' at Tenzo.

"I thought I was past all this stupid crap," he said out loud, talking to the stars. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I thought I had everything figured out," he added under his breath. "It wasn't supposed to be like this when I came back. He wasn't supposed to forget about me."

Iruka noticed a rock in his path and he pictured Kakashi's face on it. Angrily, he kicked it with all his might. Love was just one stupid problem after another.

~*~

Tsubaki stood in the kitchen for a long time after Iruka left, but she didn't do any cooking. Her mind was full of thoughts and worries. In front of her, on the worn kitchen table, lay a handkerchief that she had coughed into earlier. She stared at it blankly, the irony of the situation not lost on her.

Her mother's initials were delicately embroidered in one corner. How many handkerchiefs of her mothers had looked just as this one did, so many years ago? With a tired sigh, Tsubaki stood and wrapped her pale fingers around the soiled cloth. On the verge of crying, she tossed it into the trash bin. She knew from experience that the cloth would never be white again. Such heavy bloodstains didn't wash out.

A/N: Most of you have probably read this (completed) on my livejournal, but I'm back in writing mode and done with livejournal, I think. I want to start posting primarily here (and I have a TON of new stuff!!!!) but I want to update all the old stuff first.


	5. Chapter 5

New Promises

Chapter 5

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he expected Tsubaki to still be mad at him. After thinking it over and sleeping on it, he figured he deserved it. He knew he'd been childish and he was genuinely sorry. Strangely enough, when he walked into the kitchen, Tsubaki greeted him with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Iruka. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It's really none of my business. I just had a bad afternoon after we split up and I took it out on you."

Iruka felt a little better.

"I'm sorry, too, and I mean it this time. Tenzo's your friend and I had no right to make either you or Kakashi feel like you have to choose between us." Tsubaki waved off his apology. Although Iruka was glad that she wasn't angry, something seemed off about her. He could tell she wore makeup, and he wondered what she was hiding underneath it.

"Enough of that. We have a party to get ready for. I found Tenzo yesterday and asked him to keep Sasuke busy until we could set up. I think they went to a movie. Kakashi promised he'd help, too. I'm sure he'll be late as usual, though." Iruka smiled, dismissing his concerns about her for the moment.

"No doubt he will. What can I do?"

The decorating party grew and grew. Jiraiya showed up with a sloppily wrapped present and an outdoor grill, willing to help. He brought the news that they should expect around forty people or so. Sasuke was like a celebrity in the village, after all, and everyone was eager to impress him with a nice gift. They had told Sasuke they'd be throwing him a little party, but he'd merely shrugged and acted like he didn't care either way. He had no idea what was in store for him.

Naruto was practically bouncing with excitement. He hung streamers from every available surface and balanced pretty paper lanterns in the limbs of the trees. Jiraiya and a few helping hands brought some long tables from the Hokage tower that weren't being used. They were set up outside and draped with tablecloths. Kurenai had come over around noon to help prepare food.

She greeted Iruka, but it was definitely cold. Feeling uncomfortable in her presence, Iruka wandered outside.

"You did a great job decorating, Naruto. Sasuke-kun will love it," Iruka said. His blonde son grinned happily and then smiled and waved at someone behind Iruka. The brunet turned to see Kakashi ambling towards them, book in hand.

Iruka swallowed thickly. He didn't know how Kakashi felt about him or the situation they found themselves in, and the uncertainty was driving him crazy.

Kakashi tucked the book away.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted Naruto. He gave Iruka a quick once over but didn't say anything to him. Iruka glared. Was it be-rude-to-Iruka day and he just hadn't gotten the memo?

"Hi, Kakashi!" Naruto replied cheerily. "What do you think of my decorations?"

"They're on everything," Kakashi replied dully. Realizing Kakashi wasn't going to acknowledge him, Iruka huffed in annoyance and left the two of them to their discussion about the party. If Kakashi was trying to distance himself from him, then he just had to deal with that. Iruka made his way over to Jiraiya, who was fiddling with the grill.

"So, what do you think of my new manuscript?" Jiraiya asked when he saw him coming. The white haired man waggled his eyebrows when Iruka's expression remained grim. Iruka tried to smile, but it didn't quite work.

"I started on it last night. It's good overall," Iruka replied listlessly. Jiraiya looked at him concernedly.

"Are you alright, Iruka? You're usually meaner when I ask about my book." he said, wrapping a big arm around Iruka's shoulders. Iruka looked up at his friend and felt a little better. At least somebody at the party wasn't going to treat him like dirt.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Jiraiya gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Keep your chin up. Settling down after traveling so long can be rough, but you'll get back in the swing of things. Heh, and speaking of settling down…Shizune-chan hasn't shut up about you."

"That's…nice," Iruka said awkwardly.

"She's coming tonight. Mostly to see you, I think," Jiraiya said with a congratulatory leer.

"Who's coming?" Kakashi's voice asked casually. At some point, he and Naruto had wandered up behind them.

"Oh, hey, brat! I was talking about Shizune. She's got her eye on Iruka, here."

"Lucky Iruka," Kakashi said blandly. Iruka sighed, feeling like he wanted to hit something.

"We're just friends," he gritted out. Jiraiya smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, until you go on your date later this week, right?" he teased. Then, to make the situation even worse, Jiraiya let go of him and patted Kakashi on the shoulder in a placating sort of way.

"You shouldn't have let that one get away, brat. The ladies are all dying to get their hands on him, lucky bastard," Jiraiya said jocularly. "But that's how it is when you're young, successful, and handsome! I was like that once…"

The look Kakashi was giving him made Iruka want to start explaining himself – quickly. The second Jiraiya had moved on, he did so.

"It really doesn't mean anything. She asked me and I couldn't hurt her feelings," Iruka half-whispered. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's none of my business who you date," he said blandly. Iruka felt the bottom of his stomach fall away. He'd done everything he could think of to regain Kakashi's affections, but it was obvious his efforts were to no avail.

"I hope you're happy with him then," Iruka said, trying to remain vague because of Naruto's nearby presence.

"You keep saying that," Kakashi mused, "but your actions send another message." Iruka felt himself getting defensive and angry. Naruto had decided to follow after Jiraiya, and he was almost in the house. They were alone.

"I'm upset, okay? I'm heartbroken. I want you and I can't have you. Is that what you want to hear, Kakashi? Is that what you've been fantasizing about ever since I walked out on you? Because I'm giving you the satisfaction of hearing it, and I don't know what else you can possibly expect from me," Iruka said, glaring hotly. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"Let's walk around back," he suggested. Iruka sighed. At least Naruto wouldn't accidentally overhear him getting brutally rejected. He fell in step behind Kakashi and walked with him down a little dirt path that led through the expansive vegetable gardens and into the woods.

"Tenzo and I had a long talk last night," Kakashi began. "He wants to take a break and focus on his work. He wants me to have some time to figure things out, too." Iruka felt bitterness rise up in him.

"That's great. I'm glad he's at least nice and considerate behind closed doors," Iruka said snidely. Kakashi's smirk broadened.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this jealous. Possessive, much?" Kakashi said teasingly. Iruka glared at him and then turned around, heading towards the kitchen. Then he stopped, shook his head in irritation when he remembered Kurenai was inside, and turned back towards Kakashi.

The silver haired ninja wondered what the fiery brunet would say to him when, much to his surprise, Iruka marched right past him. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, clearly amused.

"For a walk," Iruka replied frostily. Kakashi chuckled and followed after him

"Why are you upset now?"

"Quit treating me like I'm overreacting. I haven't had a good morning."

"I'm sorry. I picked a bad time to be a prick," Kakashi said, pulling on Iruka's hand to slow him down. Iruka stopped and gave him an irritated glare. Kakashi was brave and didn't let go of Iruka's hand, even though Iruka tugged at it a bit.

"There's never a good time for you to be a prick," the brunet said sulkily. Kakashi just grinned. Kakashi leaned close to him, a reckless look in his revealed eye.

"I want to kiss you, Iruka. Tenzo and I are on a break now. There's nothing stopping us," Kakashi said as he tugged Iruka closer. The brunette shook his head and stepped back again, pulling his hand free. Kakashi didn't look surprised. "Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that easy," Kakashi mused with a defeated sigh.

"Forgive me for not leaping into your arms, ecstatic to be a consolation prize," Iruka snapped waspishly. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"You're impossible to please! At least Tenzo is simple minded. With him, I don't have to be a mind reader just to get a kiss," Kakashi insulted. Iruka bristled, but then he purposefully calmed himself down.

"This is turning into a petty argument because both of us are upset right now. I think it's best if we cool off and talk later when we aren't so worked up."

Although he wanted to, it was hard to argue with that logic. All the same, Kakashi was feeling childish. He didn't want to be sensible.

"Is it so bad that I want a rebound? I just got dumped," Kakashi heard himself say. It wasn't something he'd planned to do, and he was already regretting saying it. But the strangest thing happened next. Iruka stared at him for a long time and then…hugged him.

"It's hard to tell when you're upset. You don't show it physically, but you purposefully try to start an argument so you can take your anger out on me. You _could_ just tell me you're hurting instead of insulting me, you know," Iruka said quietly, still embracing him. Kakashi glared at the trees beyond Iruka's shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd be very sympathetic. After all, you wanted us to break up," Kakashi said. Iruka pulled back a little and stared up at him.

"I wouldn't love you very much if it made me happy to see you in pain," Iruka responded. Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"You just said—" Iruka smiled.

"I know what I said, and it wasn't an accident. I love you, Kakashi. It took me a long time to realize it, but the feeling is unmistakable," Iruka said, his smile tinged with sadness.

"Hearing that should make things worse," Kakashi mused, "but I feel better. I don't know why, and it doesn't make any sense, but thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's take a walk. You tell me what's upsetting you and I'll tell you what's upsetting me. No judging each other, just listening," Iruka said decisively. Kakashi smirked.

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Tough."

"You start, then," Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded.

"Okay, then. Firstly, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. I told you I'd let you move on, and the fact that I'm going back on that makes me upset. This whole thing between us is messing with my head."

"Tell me about it," Kakashi said with a huff of irritation. Iruka nodded and then moved on.

"I'm incredibly nervous about the party later. It's hard to ignore the fact that none of the villagers want me here. Kurenai looked at me like I was dog shit this morning. I've never done anything to these people except live near them! It's maddeningly frustrating. What right does she have to judge me? If it weren't for the fact that this is supposed to be a fun day for Sasuke-kun, I'd tell her _exactly _what I think about her snubbing her nose at me!" Iruka took a deep breath. Kakashi was about to comment on Kurenai's behavior when Iruka started talking again as if he had never stopped. Despite everything, Kakashi smiled in amusement.

"Then Tsubaki and I had this strange fight last night about Tenzo, which was irritating because he's not really someone I want to spend a lot of time thinking about and much less someone I want to lose a friend over, but then this morning Tsubaki acted as if nothing happened. She was so upset about it last night that I just know she's faking being over it so soon. She said she had a hard day yesterday, but she was with us until late afternoon and seemed fine at dinner. What could have gone wrong while she was visiting her uncle?"

"I don't know. She talked with Tenzo at one point," Kakashi informed.

"I guess that could be it, but I get the feeling it's something more. I don't know how I know."

"Women's intuition?" Kakashi quipped. Iruka glared.

"I'd hit you for that, but you'd only dodge. Stupid ninja," he grumbled, kicking a pebble with his sandal. Kakashi smirked.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked, obviously surprised to know just how many troubles Iruka had. The brunet man sighed.

"Living with Tsubaki is stressful. I feel obligated, but I'm not comfortable, you know? Naruto is really getting too old for the two of us to share a room. Not to mention, Hotaru cries all night. I know I shouldn't complain, because Tsubaki needs help, but it's still unpleasant. Lastly, there's work to worry over. I'll be getting manuscripts soon that are more…respectable than Jiraiya's stuff. I'm self-educated for the most part, and it's just intimidating, you know? I'm worried I won't be good enough." Iruka's eyes looked up at the winding little path ahead and then he flashed the sky a worried frown.

"Did you forget anything?" Kakashi asked, only mildly mocking. Iruka tried to think of something just to spite him.

"I promised Naruto that he could get a pet before I knew we'd be living with Tsubaki. Now I don't think it's a good idea but he won't stop pestering me about it."

Kakashi grinned.

"I was waiting for a mention of Naruto. There's no way that kid could be the only thing in your life that isn't causing you stress," Kakashi said. Iruka smiled a bit at the irony of Naruto, number one troublemaker, actually being so low on his list of concerns. Maybe it was a sign that he was finally doing something right where his son was concerned. At least Naruto was happy and doing well.

"It felt good to get all that off my chest. Now it's your turn," Iruka said, glancing up at Kakashi expectantly.

"I got dumped," Kakashi replied quickly. Iruka waited, thinking there would be more elaboration.

There wasn't.

"Are you serious? I want more sharing than that. I know you have more to say about it beyond the fact that it happened," Iruka accused light heartedly. Kakashi shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say? It was unpleasant?"

"Do you wish it hadn't happened?" Iruka asked, trying not to sound too desperate to hear the answer. Kakashi walked along a little further and seemed to be preoccupied with a bird that was flitting around above their heads.

"It's hard to say," he finally replied. Iruka rolled his eyes when he thought Kakashi wasn't looking at him. Of course, Kakashi noticed. "That's not what you wanted to hear, was it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really. Nothing is ever simple, though – especially where you and I are concerned."

"That's the truth," Kakashi replied, watching the little bird duck into her nest.

"So…what about work?" Iruka asked. Kakashi opened up surprisingly quickly.

"I'm glad I quit Captain. I didn't want to be in such a risky position when Sasuke seems to actually need me alive – even if it is only to make him pancakes in the morning." Iruka chuckled.

"That's usually the only thing most parents are good for. At least, that's what the kids seem to think. Sometimes I'm surprised when I look in the mirror and see a man and not a vending machine."

"You're sexier than a vending machine," Kakashi teased, bumping Iruka's shoulder with his own. Iruka smiled in a self-depreciating sort of way.

"Yeah, well, I haven't really been feeling it lately."

"Are you kidding me? You saw yourself in that skirt, right?" Kakashi asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. They were getting pretty far into the woods, but it was nice. He didn't want the walk to end.

"Tenzo's more attractive than I am. He's manlier and taller and he's definitely in better shape. I guess I was just hoping he'd be uglier than me," Iruka said with a slight pout. Kakashi burst out laughing when he realized Iruka was actually serious. He couldn't help it.

"I don't care about Tenzo because he's sexier than you. Half the time I have to remind him that he needs to bathe at least once a week," Kakashi said. Iruka gave him a disgusted look.

"I can't believe you've left me for someone who doesn't even _bathe_. That makes me feel special." It was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes.

"I can't compare the two of you. That would be like comparing kunai and throwing stars," Kakashi said, as if that explained everything. Iruka gave him a blank look.

"Did you just call me a kunai?" he asked confusedly. Kakashi considered it.

"You're more like the throwing star. They're prettier."

"You're crazy, and you're sleeping with someone who probably doesn't wear clean underwear."

"No, he probably doesn't."

"Do you use the streak marks in his underwear as guidelines for where to aim during sex?" Iruka asked with mock interest. Kakashi shook his head and grinned.

"You're _mean_ when you're jealous. Poor Tenzo. Hope he stays out of your way tonight."

"If he's a smart boy, he will." Kakashi laughed off his threat.

"Or what? You'll throw your bottle of conditioner at him?" Iruka flashed him a sweet smile and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Of course not. That would be a waste of perfectly good conditioner."

"Touché," Kakashi said with a smile.

"We should turn back," Iruka said. The sun was starting to set. Without replying, Kakashi changed directions. For most of the walk back, they were quiet. It wasn't until they were almost out of the woods that Kakashi broke the silence.

"I won't let anyone be disrespectful to you tonight," Kakashi vowed, very seriously. Iruka looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks. It's good to know you won't let them run me out with torches and pitchforks."

"Yeah, well, I'm still holding out for rebound sex with you."

"No, you're holding out for him to change his mind and take you back," Iruka accused lightly. Kakashi sighed.

"Look, Iruka, I don't know what I want. I love you, but I can't trust you – I never know what to expect from you. With Tenzo, I'm relatively safe. I know now that I don't love him and he doesn't love me. We have an agreement of sorts."

Iruka stopped and looked up at him intensely.

"You're afraid to be with me again because you think I'll hurt you?" he asked. Yet again, Kakashi felt like he was in quicksand where Iruka was concerned. He didn't know what answer Iruka wanted from him. He was blind and clueless, and he hated it.

"I –"

Then Iruka yanked his mask down and there were warm, supple lips against Kakashi's own that moved like they knew him, really knew him. He held the smaller man instinctively, achingly aware of how perfectly they fit together. Iruka's tongue caressed his and it was needy and loving and beautifully familiar. His toes curled in his sandals, and his fingers fisted in Iruka's shirt.

_I love you…_

Iruka's eyes opened and it was a look that made his blood flow, his every nerve spark, and his heart quicken in his chest. Something tightened deep in his belly and he knew, he just knew, that if he was never kissed again in his lifetime, this one would more than make up for it.

_Even though I hurt you…_

They closed their eyes and the kiss turned soft. It felt like Iruka was trying to memorize the feel of his skin using only his lips and the tip of his perfect, pink tongue. Hands roamed into pockets, over skin, under shirts, and through hair. There were no boundaries between them – no distance, no others, no worries.

_I love you… _

It was one thing to tell Iruka that he loved him. It was another thing entirely to be loved back. That meant that there could come a day when Iruka took away what he'd given, and where would he be then?

After all this time, after so much longing and wishing and hoping, he had Iruka where he had so desperately wanted him. Today, Iruka loved him and wanted to be where he was, but how long would that last?


	6. Chapter 6

New Promises

Chapter 6

Sasuke looked up at Tenzo, ignoring the flickering previews on the movie screen.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked gruffly. Tenzo glanced down at him and sighed.

"Just eat your popcorn," the older man groused. Sasuke shrugged and returned his attention to his bag.

"You never buy popcorn for me. You're not dying or something, are you?" Sasuke asked. Tenzo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you'd make such a big deal over a bag of popcorn. Just watch the movie, alright?"

"I hate previews."

"I hate nosy little boys."

"I'm not little. I'm twelve now," Sasuke replied, popping a kernel into his mouth.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You're practically grown." The sarcasm was clear.

"Practically," Sasuke retorted.

The two watched a preview for a romance that would be coming out in a few months. Despite his earlier request for silence, Tenzo commented on it.

"Romance movies are so dumb. Whoever believes in that crap needs to have their head examined."

"Did Kakashi dump you?" Sasuke asked. Tenzo smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Why do you automatically assume he dumped me, huh? Maybe I dumped him!"

"You're not that cool," Sasuke replied. Tenzo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, shows how much _you_ know. I ended it. It's obvious he wants to be with…whatever. I don't care." Sasuke squinted at him in the darkening theater. Tenzo fidgeted a bit under the boy's intense stare and then stole some of Sasuke's popcorn. "Quit looking at me like that! It's freaky," Tenzo scolded. Sasuke looked away, seemingly satisfied.

"Good. I'm glad you're not being selfish. It almost makes me want to respect you."

Tenzo sat stunned for a moment, and then he snatched the bag of popcorn.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"You don't get popcorn. You think you're smarter than I am, so if you're so smart, go buy your own popcorn."

"It's my birthday, Tenzo," Sasuke reminded. Tenzo peeked a glance at Sasuke's practically blank expression. Wordlessly, he passed over the popcorn.

"You really want them together, huh?" Tenzo asked after a few moments had passed. Sasuke munched a bit, as if he was really considering the question.

"They love each other…like my parents used to love each other," Sasuke replied. Tenzo swallowed thickly.

"You're…you're an observant kid. Kakashi's lucky to have you looking out for him, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know why I bother taking care of you two."

"Because I bought you popcorn. Now, shut up, it's starting!" Tenzo said with a grin. Tenzo watched Sasuke's dark eyes fix onto the large screen with poorly concealed interest. "Hey, Sasuke?" Tenzo asked. Sasuke tilted his head a bit to show he was listening, but his eyes remained glued to the screen. Tenzo stole another bite of popcorn. "Happy birthday."

Sasuke glanced up at him and flashed him a half-smile.

"Thanks, Tenzo."

~*~

After the movie ended, the two of them left the nearly empty theater and began walking towards Tsubaki's house.

"Hey…Sasuke?" Tenzo began.

"Yeah?"

"When I met Naruto-kun…I'm sorry about that. He's cute. Not a bad choice at all."

"Okay," Sasuke said dismissively, as if he'd already forgiven him. Tenzo grinned evilly.

"So is your birthday wish going to be a kiss from Naruto-kun?" Tenzo teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you want a grope instead?"

"I'm going to wish you had a brain," Sasuke deadpanned. Tenzo snorted.

"Awwww…is itty-bitty Sasuke too scared to tell teensy-weensy Naruto how he feels? How CUTE," Tenzo retorted.

"I'm not afraid!" Sasuke replied hotly. Tenzo smirked.

"Then tell him. Tonight."

"I'm not going to do that," Sasuke replied testily.

"I dare you," Tenzo challenged. Sasuke gave him a sharp glare.

"What are you? Eight?" Tenzo sulked.

"You don't have to be so mean, Sasuke-kun! I was just trying to help you find your balls."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll give me cooties? Psh. You can't handle my heat. I'm A.N.B.U., Sasuke, and I'm gonna make Captain, too. Has anyone given you a cool mask lately because of _your _awesome ninja skills? What's that? They haven't? Yeah, I could beat you with one hand behind my back – blindfolded!" Tenzo boasted, puffing his chest out. Sasuke looked casually at his feet.

"Tenzo, your shoe lace is undone."

"Huh?" Tenzo looked down. Sasuke smirked.

"You're wearing sandals, moron. Or should I call you Captain Moron?"

Tenzo pretended to be highly offended.

"Okay. Let's review. I take you to a movie. I buy you the best birthday present ever. I get you way over-priced popcorn, soda, and candy, and then I wish you happy birthday _without_ giving you a noogie and messing up the hairstyle you spent hours trying to get just right for Naruto-kun. And what do I get in return? All this hatred! You make me sad, Sasuke-kun."

The dark-haired boy just smirked and shook his head.

"You're going to meet lots of women at my birthday party tonight. That's what you get."

"Ha! Good point!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sasuke muttered wryly. "And I did not spend hours fixing my hair. It was just one hour – _singular_."

Tenzo just laughed.

~*~

"He's coming! He's coming!" Naruto shouted happily. A hush fell over the huge crowd that had gathered at Tsubaki's house wearing their finest clothing. Naruto hopped out of the tree he was perched in to watch for Sasuke. "He's almost here!"

"Okay, Jiraiya, can you light the lanterns?" Iruka asked. The Sannin nodded and produced a lighter. Just as Sasuke and Tenzo arrived, the last lantern was lit. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his mouth almost hanging open in surprise. Tenzo smiled down at him, then casually moved into the crowd.

Naruto pushed past everyone until he was standing in front of Sasuke, beaming happily.

"Well? What do you think? I did all the decorations!"

Then Sasuke did something that the young, female population of Konoha would never forget. He smiled a genuine, happy smile.

"It's perfect, Naruto," Sasuke praised. Everyone clapped and shouted happy birthday for Sasuke. Someone started up the music and the party was soon in full swing.

Iruka stood near the table filled with drinks holding Hotaru in his arms. Kakashi wasn't too far off, talking casually with Asuma about the latest mission they'd received. Iruka watched them slyly, feeling very lonely in the crowd. At least he had Hotaru to keep his hands busy. Otherwise he would have just been standing there awkwardly.

"Iruka, you've met Asuma, right?" he heard Kakashi's voice call out. Iruka turned, a bit startled, and then smiled hesitantly. He made his way over to them, bouncing Hotaru lightly on his shoulder. He gave Asuma a short bow in greeting.

"Very briefly, I think," Iruka replied. Unlike his girlfriend, Asuma gave him a friendly look and nodded back.

"You've been traveling, I hear," Asuma said. Iruka nodded, his eyes lighting up at the conversation topic that interested him so much.

"Yeah, I have. I'm actually writing a travel guide. I don't have much time to work on it, though."

"I didn't know you were a writer. Didn't you used to work up at the Academy?" Asuma asked.

"Just for some part time money. I'm Jiraiya's editor," Iruka informed, trying not to sound too proud of himself. Asuma smiled disbelievingly.

"You mean those books Kakashi's always reading? You're joking me," Asuma said. Kakashi grinned.

"He's not as innocent as he looks," Kakashi teased. Iruka blushed and shook his head.

"Ignore him. So…do you work with Kakashi often?" Asuma nodded and fished a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Yeah, we're on a team together. Of course, we're about to be re-assigned."

"Really?" Iruka asked. "Why is that?"

"The three of us are getting Genin teams. It'll be Kurenai's first team. Kakashi's been assigned before, but he never passes anyone. As for me, this will be my third team. It's a fun mission. It always reminds me why I want to protect the village."

"That's right, Sasuke and his classmates will be graduating soon. I'm glad competent adults will guide the children. I'm worried about them going out on missions. Naruto certainly got in enough trouble while we were traveling."

"Oh, they aren't that bad. Sometimes it's a handful, but the kids generally get really easy missions around town. Stuff like cleaning the rivers, finding lost pets, picking up trash – easy stuff."

Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"Why haven't you ever passed a team?" he asked curiously. Kakashi winked.

"That's a secret."

Just then, Shizune approached their group.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai is wondering where you wandered off to," she informed. Asuma smiled at her and nodded at Kakashi and Iruka.

"I'm being summoned. It was nice talking with you, Iruka."

"You too," Iruka replied. Shizune smiled up at Iruka, blushing a bit. She was dressed very prettily in a yellow kimono.

"Hello, Iruka. The party is wonderful. You and Tsubaki did such a good job putting it all together," she praised. Iruka smiled.

"Thanks, Shizune. You look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you!" she blushed demurely. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"I hear you're taking Iruka out on a date later this week," he commented casually. Shizune laughed shyly.

"It's just dinner," she said, glancing up at Iruka through her long, dark lashes. Iruka mentally sighed.

"Well, if it's just dinner, how about we make it a double date?" Both Iruka and Shizune looked at Kakashi in surprise. Only Hotaru's babbling interrupted the awkward silence. Oblivious, Kakashi merely smiled.

"Um…I guess…that is to say…I don't see why not," Shizune said, obviously unable to be impolite and tell him no. Kakashi clapped his hands as if that settled things.

"Great. So what restaurant are we going to?" Iruka snorted in amusement at Kakashi's audacity. He looked at Shizune.

"Well?" he asked. She started to say something, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"You know, the restaurants are always so packed this time of year. Why don't we just go to the ramen stand? We don't even have to dress up for that." Iruka wondered if he should take pity on Shizune and end Kakashi's fun, but he kept silent, wondering what her reaction would be.

Hopefully, she'd get the message that she could find someone more interested in her than he was.

"Actually…Tsunade and I have so much work to do settling in, maybe dinner was a bad idea."

Iruka felt a little guilty, but she was going to have to realize it eventually.

"It's okay, Shizune. I understand you're very busy."

She nodded at him, realization evident in her expression. She gave him a small smile.

"Well…um…I'm going to go get something to eat. It was good seeing you again, Iruka," she said a bit sadly. The second she was out of hearing range, Iruka turned to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kakashi asked, smiling like a cat that got the cream under his mask.

"You _know_ what. I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh, come on, it was better to do it now before she goes on a date and falls completely for you," Kakashi reasoned. Iruka sighed, but then gave Kakashi a small smirk.

"I love how you don't want me, but no one else is allowed to have me either. Still, I don't think Shizune and I would have worked out. I guess I owe you one."

"Rebound sex?" Kakashi requested hopefully. Iruka smiled.

"Hotaru's dirty, and I think I hear Tsubaki calling me. You don't mind changing her do you? Thanks."

Kakashi tried to protest, but Iruka was too quick. Kakashi found himself with his arms full of a stinky baby.

~*~

Tenzo milled about on the edge of the crowd, trying to stay as far away from Kakashi and Iruka as he could manage. He didn't have hard feelings…well…not really bad ones, but he still wasn't ready to face that reality just yet. He talked with the people he knew and kept sending kids to fetch him more drinks. He was just beginning to wonder how long birthday parties had to last when Anko arrived with Ibiki.

He promptly spilled the drink he'd been about to sip down the front of his shirt.

Anko's eyes locked with his and she grinned in a predatory sort of way. She whispered something to Ibiki, who nodded in response, and then wandered over to him. Tenzo uselessly rubbed at the wet stain on his shirt.

"Hello, Tenzo. No girlfriend with you tonight?" Anko asked. Tenzo gulped.

"No…no girlfriend. That's over."

"Good to hear. I had a great time the other night," she practically purred. Tenzo smiled a bit goofily.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a reputation with the ladies for nothing," Tenzo said, trying to sound confidant.

"No, you definitely don't. So are you going to ask me to dance or are we going to stand here all night?" she asked. Tenzo smiled and set his drink down.

"Alright, let's dance."

From across the makeshift dance floor, Tsubaki set another platter of food down onto the table. Her eyes caught the sight of the couple twirling on the dance floor. Her shoulders slumped a bit sadly and she frowned. Kurenai began speaking to her, and she quickly hid her disappointment.

~*~

Sasuke hadn't thought that anything could ruin the birthday party that all the people he loved had set up for him, but Ino and Sakura were trying their damned hardest. For the millionth time, Sakura asked him to dance with her.

"I don't want to dance," he replied frostily. Beside him, Naruto grinned like an idiot at Sakura.

"I'll dance with you!" he offered. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"That's just gross," she replied. Naruto looked hurt, his eyes falling to the ground in disappointment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"He isn't gross," Sasuke said bluntly. Ino looked at Sakura triumphantly.

"Ha! He'd rather dance with me! Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Sasuke just sighed in irritation. Fueled by her rival, Sakura tried again.

"I bet he just doesn't like dancing! He still wants a birthday kiss from me, don't you?" she asked. Sasuke glared, getting highly irritated with the both of them.

"I'd rather kiss Naruto than you," he growled. Before that statement could sink in, Iruka showed up to save him from the embarrassing situation.

"Hey kids, the food is almost ready. Why don't you all come fix yourselves a plate?"

Sasuke had never been so grateful to be called to dinner. The girls went ahead of himself and Naruto, bickering with each other as usual. Naruto tugged on his sleeve. Sasuke stopped, looking down at the blonde boy.

"What you said—did you mean it? Would you like me to give you a birthday kiss?" Naruto asked, adorably serious. "Because it's your birthday, and you should get what you want," Naruto finished, a small smile on his lips. Sasuke felt instantly nervous. Why was his mouth so dry all of the sudden? He subtly rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

What on earth was he supposed to say?

"I-I-I," he stuttered for the first time in his life. In a rare moment of understanding, Naruto grinned off his embarrassment.

"You don't have to decide now. I know that if I could ask you to do anything for my birthday, it would be hard to choose!" With that, Naruto bounced off obliviously to eat.

Sasuke remained frozen. He could ask Naruto to do _anything_? And he was going to actually do it? Sasuke smirked.

"I _love_ birthdays," he said to himself, happily following after Naruto.

~*~

Iruka stayed busy serving food and talking with people that were curious to meet him. He made sure to be polite to everyone, even if people were a bit frosty to him at first. He tended to Hotaru and managed to avoid both Kurenai and Tenzo, although it took some careful maneuvering.

At least, he thought he was managing to avoid Tenzo. While everyone else was eating birthday cake, he had to take Hotaru inside to fetch her bottle. Tenzo had been using the restroom, and the two of them met in the entranceway. They sized each other up at first, and who knows what would have been said if Hotaru hadn't intervened. She cried demandingly, wanting her bottle immediately.

Tenzo's eyes dropped to the little girl and he gave her a soft grin. Forgetting who was holding her, he stuck his arms out.

"Can I see her?" he asked. Iruka relaxed slightly and gently passed him Hotaru. Tenzo put her up on his shoulder and began to talk to her in a funny voice, calming her almost instantly.

"You're good with her," Iruka said without thinking, "I wish you could do that around 2 A.M. when she's inconsolable," he finished. Tenzo glanced at him, surprised that the man wasn't being rude.

"Yeah, well, Tsubaki says she has a crush on me," Tenzo replied with a smirk. Hotaru latched her mouth onto his hair. "No, baby girl, don't eat my hair!" Tenzo said laughingly, gently pulling her away and settling her into his arms. It was as if getting to be in the arms of Tenzo made her forget all about her missing bottle. Iruka was impressed.

"Could you hold her while I fix her bottle?" he asked, almost afraid his voice would break whatever magic spell Tenzo had weaved over her.

"Sure," Tenzo said absently. He was smiling down at Hotaru, ducking his head down and blowing air against her tummy. Iruka walked towards the kitchen and was surprised when Tenzo followed after him. Iruka pulled the milk out of the fridge and put it in a pan to warm it. When Tenzo spoke again, his tone was casual.

"Did Kakashi tell you–"

"Yes," Iruka answered too quickly. Tenzo glanced up at him and smirked.

"That was fast," he commented. "I feel so loved."

"It's not like _that_. He was…upset. We just talked about it," Iruka replied. He figured he wouldn't mention Kakashi's plea for rebound sex and give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"It's a nice party," Tenzo said, wanting to change the subject. "I'm glad you thought to do something like this for Sasuke. I don't think he's ever had a birthday party before."

"Probably not. It's atrocious how this village has treated him. I can't believe that no one stepped in to take care of him other than a nanny. Little boys need to be read stories and tucked in at night and…well…you get the idea."

"Not really. I'm an orphan, too. The village just kept me around because I'm a descendant of the first Hokage."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Iruka said genuinely. Tenzo shrugged dismissively.

"Eh, I don't remember my parents. I think Sasuke has had it harder than I did."

"I'm glad you were both kept in the village at least. I was sent away to an orphanage in the north," Iruka commented absently as he poured the milk into the bottle. He'd let it get a little too hot.

"I've heard horror stories. Tough break," Tenzo commented. Iruka nodded.

"For a village that leaves so many children orphaned, they don't have a very good system in place to take care of them all. I should talk to Tsunade about it. I know she's busy, but the woman would do anything if I brought her some good alcohol as a bribe," Iruka joked. Tenzo cracked a smile and then took the bottle from Iruka. Hotaru accepted it happily. Tenzo and Iruka's eyes met, and Tenzo's look was hard to read.

"He was pretty messed up when I found him," Tenzo said quietly. Iruka swallowed thickly. He never imagined Tenzo making him feel guilty.

"I was pretty messed up when I left him," Iruka settled on saying. Tenzo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"He loves you," Tenzo said neutrally. Iruka nodded.

"He's told me that before. I love him, too."

"Then what's the problem?" Tenzo asked. Iruka couldn't believe he was having such a conversation. He turned around and fiddled with some of the dirty dishes, uncomfortable about being stared at so intensely.

"He says…he thinks I'll hurt him again."

"Will you?" Tenzo asked. Iruka turned around suddenly, his expression serious.

"Of course not!" he said. Tenzo smirked at how riled up Iruka was. He gave Iruka a look as if to say he was stupid.

"Then just smack him and tell him he's acting like a scared little school girl. Tell him to quit sniveling and be a man about it." Iruka laughed, feeling the tension between the two of them ease.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that," Iruka replied. Tenzo snorted in mutual amusement.

"I can't believe I'm helping you. I never pictured us talking like this. You know, I actually started to think I loved him. I realized that it was just that I didn't want him to leave me for someone else. But you'll be good for him, and I realize that the shit you're going to have to go through to be with him isn't what I want for myself."

"Uh…thanks?" Iruka replied, obviously a little unsure if he'd just been told something nice or mean. Tenzo laughed at his expression.

"You aren't as bad as I thought. I think it helps that I'm manlier than you are. If you'd been tougher than me I might have had to fight you or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked defensively. Tenzo smirked at him.

"Isn't it obvious? He's practically leaving me for a girl. You've even got long hair and you smell fruity," Tenzo explained. "If he'd left me for another hot, strong guy I would have had to prove that I was better, but you aren't exactly competition."

"I think you've made your point," Iruka growled in his warning voice. Tenzo didn't heed it.

"Though, if he was going to leave me for a woman, he could have picked one with a better rack," Tenzo assessed. A manic glint came into Iruka's eyes and he wrapped his hand around a cast iron frying pan behind him in the sink. Tenzo turned his head down to babble at Hotaru and Iruka let him have it.

"OW! YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!" Tenzo shouted. Hotaru sucked on her bottle, looking between the men amusedly.

"I am NOT a woman!" Iruka explained, placing the pan back where it belonged, a satisfied expression on his face. Kakashi came into the kitchen, drawn by the loud noise.

"What's going on?" he asked warily. Iruka, his face very red, glared heatedly at Tenzo. Both of them completely ignored Kakashi.

"What are you pissed off for?! I was trying to give you a compliment!"

"You said I smelled fruity and that Kakashi should have picked a woman with bigger breasts! How is that a compliment?!"

"Okay, okay, I think you both need to just…"

"SHUT UP, KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi's jaw snapped closed instantly. If he hadn't been holding Hotaru, Tenzo would have pointed and laughed.

"Ha! You are so pussy whipped!"

"Don't use that kind of language in front of Hotaru!" Iruka scolded, his fists moving to his hips. Tenzo never had known when to shut up.

"Oh, wow, you even do that 'hands on your hips' thing like women do when they're pissed off!" Tenzo teased mercilessly.

Iruka picked up the frying pan again and Tenzo's eyes went wide. He wormed past Kakashi and darted outside with Hotaru, calling out over his shoulder, "Okay, okay! I'll stop! You don't have to hit me again with your frying pan!"

Kakashi raised a silver brow at Iruka, who looked satisfied with Tenzo's retreat. Iruka returned the pan to the sink and glared at Kakashi.

"Don't ask," he snarled. Kakashi nodded in a placating manner, trying to back away without being too noticeable about it.

~*~

After eating and dancing, there were cake and presents. Finally, the party drew to a close without major bloodshed. Sasuke's first birthday party was over, and he couldn't stop grinning. When the guests had left and Kakashi and Iruka were busy cleaning up (Tsubaki and Hotaru had gone inside to rest) Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and nodded his head towards the woods.

The two of them slipped away when Kakashi and Iruka were carrying dishes back inside the house.

"So did you think about what you want?" Naruto asked, flashing him an innocent grin.

"Let's go further into the woods," Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to spar or something? That's not very special. I spar with you all the time," Naruto protested. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto kept tossing out suggestions. "I could prank Tenzo for you. You wanted that, right? Or I could buy you ramen tomorrow…"

Sasuke decided they were sufficiently hidden from any prying eyes. Bracing himself and gathering his courage, Sasuke took in a deep breath. Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Naruto…I've never been kissed," he confessed. Naruto gave him a grin.

"I kinda figured that…but why me instead of Sakura? She offered to kiss you and you turned her down," Naruto said. Sasuke thought of how he'd vowed never to tell his friend, but Naruto didn't seem disgusted by the idea of kissing him.

"I like you Naruto," Sasuke half-whispered. Naruto just kept grinning obliviously.

"Yeah, I like you, too, Sasuke," he replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No. I like-like you, Naruto…like how Kakashi likes your dad," he added. Naruto's grin changed into an expression that Sasuke couldn't quite read.

"I knew something was different," he finally said. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"You could tell?" he asked. Naruto scratched idly at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, I knew something was weird. So…do you want a kiss? For your birthday?" Naruto asked. Sasuke marveled at how casual Naruto sounded. Exactly how many kisses had he been giving to be so relaxed about it?

Sasuke nodded, unable to say it out loud. He was so nervous – he couldn't even unclench his jaw! Naruto smiled up at him and took a step towards him.

Sasuke took a step back without even realizing it. Grinning, Naruto kept advancing until a tree blocked Sasuke's progress. Naruto smirked.

"Don't be so afraid. It's just a kiss."

Naruto grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together sweetly. Sasuke kept his eyes open, but Naruto's were gently closed. Naruto started to let him go, but Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around him. Naruto pulled back and looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Was that not good enough?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide. Sasuke licked his lips nervously.

"That's not how I've seen it done," Sasuke replied. Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean? What can you possibly do differently?" he asked naively. Sasuke finally started to find his courage.

"We open our mouths," he explained. Naruto's tan cheeks flushed.

"I've never done it that way before," he said thoughtfully. "Let's try it," he added, a bit of excitement coloring his tone. Sasuke nodded and let his lips fall open. Naruto did the same, and the blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke as well.

Just as he'd seen in the movies, Sasuke slanted his mouth a bit and fit his lips against Naruto's. The kiss was much better then, more wet and soft. It made Sasuke's heart race.

When that kiss ended, Naruto looked up at him with puffy lips and wide eyes. Sasuke swore to himself that he'd never forget how Naruto looked just then.

"How come you're better than me and you've never kissed anyone before?" Naruto asked petulantly. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm a genius," he replied. Naruto let him go, and Sasuke reluctantly loosened his hold, too.

"No wonder Sakura wants to kiss you instead of me," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke almost growled in irritation.

"Forget about that stupid girl!" Sasuke said loudly. Naruto looked up at him in surprise.

"Why should I forget her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him an exasperated look.

"Because she'll never like you and I already do, you idiot." Naruto frowned a bit and looked up at the stars overhead.

"So are you asking me out?"

Sasuke swallowed nervously. He didn't know what that meant.

"Uh…will you forget about Sakura if I do?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, yeah, that's how it's supposed to work."

"Okay then. I'm asking you out," Sasuke said decidedly. Naruto flashed him a small smile and began to walk back towards the house.

"Alright. I'll go out with you. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked, and when he recovered himself, Naruto had already dashed up to the house. He said something to Iruka and then darted inside. It took a few moments before Sasuke could get his feet to move. Finally, he approached Iruka and Kakashi, looking a bit stunned.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Iruka asked concernedly. Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, aren't you going to thank Iruka for the party?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke shook his head a bit to clear out his thoughts of Naruto.

"Right. Thanks for the party, Iruka, and for my birthday gift."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun. I hope you had a good time," Iruka said. The brunette man gave him a quick hug. "I'll pack up all your presents into a box and you can come get them tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied, unable to shake the dazed feeling he had. It almost felt like he was floating. Kakashi and Iruka shared a concerned look over his head. He didn't notice.

Kakashi shrugged and pushed him in the direction of home. While Sasuke was stumbling away, Kakashi leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Iruka smiled.

"Bye, you two," he said.

Kakashi followed after Sasuke, casually dropping his hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked. Sasuke nodded distractedly. After a few moments, he blushed darkly and looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…what does it mean to ask someone out?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Well, it usually means asking someone to go on a date with you. Why?"

"Because…I asked out Naruto tonight." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"What happened?" Kakashi prodded. Sasuke stared at the ground and mumbled something. "I didn't quite catch that," Kakashi said with a grin.

"We kissed and he said yes," Sasuke stated louder. Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back.

"Good for you. Of course, you know what this means, right?" Kakashi asked, trying his hardest not to smile and make Sasuke suspicious. He couldn't wait to tell Tenzo and Iruka about this.

"What?" the young boy asked worriedly.

"It means you have to ask Iruka permission to date Naruto," he informed.

Kakashi thought Sasuke had been pale before, but Sasuke proved that he could actually go several shades paler. Kakashi just barely managed not to burst out laughing at Sasuke's expression.

A/N: Re-reading these old chapters as I post them amuses me. It's also pumping me up to start writing the next part, which is motivation I definitely need!


	7. Chapter 7

New Promises

Chapter 7

Iruka ran his fingers down Kakashi's spine, following the digits with his tongue. Kakashi moaned in pleasure and begged him to push his tongue down lower.

"I…mmhmm…grumf…"

"Dad!"

"Wha – huh?!" Iruka asked, shooting up in bed. Naruto rubbed tiredly at his eyes, tugging his walrus sleeping cap off of his messy hair.

"You were talking in your sleep," Naruto informed him, yawning hugely as he finished speaking. Iruka realized he'd only been dreaming and groaned, flopping back onto the bed and hiding his blush with his pillow. Sharing a room with Naruto just wasn't working out. One day Iruka was going to say something embarrassing, or Naruto was going to dream something embarrassing, and the awkwardness the next morning would be hell.

Trust a woman not to think of that while planning sleeping arrangements.

"You're not going to stay under there, are you? I'm hungry," Naruto whined, tugging at the corner of his pillow. Iruka sighed and let his son pull it away.

"What do you want?"

"Ramen!"

"You can make ramen yourself. You're old enough to start doing that kind of stuff on your own, Naruto," Iruka chided, wishing he were back in his dream. Naruto gave him a petulant look. Then the boy grinned and rolled onto him, ticking any skin he could find. Iruka squirmed and twisted, trying to escape but only managing to tangle himself up in the sheets as he laughed.

"Make me ramen or I'll tickle you until you pee!" Naruto threatened with a big, cat-like grin. Iruka finally managed to get an arm under Naruto's midriff and push him off.

"Hush or you'll wake—"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"…Hotaru-chan," Iruka finished dully. Naruto grinned victoriously.

"Guess that means you have to get up and change her and make me breakfast! Yippee!"

Iruka mentally pouted. What a joy it would be to switch places with Naruto for just one day. Someone would fix all his meals, wash his stinky clothing, and pick up after him. He could skip work and play all day.

"You have it way too easy, you know that?" Iruka grumbled as he swung his legs out of bed and stood. His hair was a mess of tangles and he desperately needed a shower. He'd been too tired to clean up after the party. "Since you're so full of energy, go get Hotaru before she wakes up Tsubaki," Iruka instructed. Naruto grasshoppered out of bed and skidded down the tiny hallway, feet thumping on the wood, making more noise than Hotaru.

Iruka sighed. Then the memory of Kakashi's goodnight kiss flashed through his mind and he smiled. Feeling a bit more awake, Iruka stood and stretched mightily. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the dresser and winced. He hated looking so messy in the mornings.

Ignoring his appearance, because Hotaru certainly wouldn't care, Iruka left the bedroom and met Naruto in the hall. He gently took Hotaru from his son's arms and bounced her on his shoulder.

"Go get a clean diaper for me, Naruto," Iruka said as he laid the baby down on the couch. She made a fussy face at him and her tiny little tongue darted in and out – her way of letting him know she wanted her bottle soon or she was going to turn up the volume again. "I know, cutie bug, you're hungry. I'm working on it, I promise," Iruka said lovingly, giving her his finger to suck on. Naruto whizzed back in with the changing supplies.

"Now you're going to tell me to make my own breakfast, aren't you?" he asked with a kicked puppy expression. Iruka grinned at him.

"Got it in one."

"But it's not the same when I make it! It tastes all watery and rubbery and clumpy," Naruto whined. Iruka began to change Hotaru and shot Naruto a look of mild irritation.

"Clumpy? Remind me to teach you to cook soon, but for the moment, you can change Hotaru instead, if you'd rather do that," Iruka offered. Naruto grimaced and left for the kitchen, dragging his feet, obviously not that picky about the taste of his ramen.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Iruka huffed in irritation, as his hands were very busy with the mess Hotaru had made.

"Naruto!" he called out.

"I'm on it already! Sheesh, what am I? Your slave?"

Iruka smiled at Hotaru. "You just saved Naruto from getting smacked upside the head because I'm busy with your diaper. Tell him to thank you later," Iruka said. Hotaru grinned and tried to grab his nose.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! Hi, Kakashi!" Naruto said from the other side of the living room. Iruka's eyes went wide. What the hell was Kakashi doing at the house at seven in the morning? He smelled like baby crap and still had morning breath! Naruto, however, didn't care about that. "Come on in! Dad was just about to make me ramen," Naruto chirruped happily.

Iruka stood with Hotaru, who was as clean as she was going to get, and turned to greet them.

"I didn't expect you this early," he ended up saying. Kakashi grinned at him in a way that made Iruka distinctly aware that he wasn't wearing a nightshirt.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, managing to not sound sorry at all. "All the new graduates have been summoned to the Hokage tower. Naruto has to come, too," Kakashi explained. Iruka's brows knitted together. Why hadn't Tsunade warned them last night at the party?

"That woman is so inconsiderate sometimes, I swear she does everything at the last possible second…" Iruka grumbled, walking into the kitchen. Sasuke moved to sit in the living room, where Naruto quickly dragged his box of presents. Kakashi followed Iruka.

"What do you need me to do?" Kakashi asked helpfully. Iruka smiled at him gratefully and passed him the baby.

"Just hold her for a second so I can get her bottle together. If you can feed her, I'll help Naruto find clean clothes to wear." Kakashi winced, but carefully cradled Hotaru when Iruka passed her over.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Kakashi asked, admiring Iruka's backside as he pulled the milk out of the fridge.

"She's sleeping still. I'm worried she's not getting enough rest, so I try to get Hotaru in the mornings before she cries enough to wake her up."

"Calm down, Iruka. You look flustered. It's fine if we get there a bit late," Kakashi said with a smile, almost forgetting he was holding the baby. The more and more he was around her, the easier it was getting. He still felt like he lost all his grace and strength the second she was put in his arms, though.

"I'm not flustered, it's just that I'm not even dressed. We woke up about five minutes ago," Iruka replied, putting the milk onto the stove-top and then pouring it into the bottle when it was warm. He screwed on the nipple and tested it on his wrist. He handed the bottle to Kakashi, who's frown was visible even though the mask.

"I'm not good at feeding her. I don't know that—"

"It's not that difficult. Just keep her propped up on your arm and hold it for her. She'll push it out when she's full."

"Alright, but if I break her then I'm telling Tsubaki it was your fault." Iruka rolled his eyes. Before he raced off, Kakashi caught the hem of Iruka's pajama pants with a finger. "No good morning kiss?" Kakashi asked, smirking. Iruka gave him a disgusted look.

"My breath stinks," he replied. Kakashi's smile widened and he tugged Iruka more persistently towards him. Hotaru whined, wanting the bottle that she saw sitting on the tabletop.

"I don't care. You look pretty kissable to me," Kakashi said, leering. Iruka shook his head, as if he were baffled, but leaned down and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "That's all I get?" Kakashi asked sadly. Iruka smirked at him, and Kakashi thought he looked beautiful with the sunlight from the kitchen window bathing his bare torso and lightening the shade of his messy hair.

"I thought you were afraid of me," Iruka teased gently. Kakashi smiled and released his hold on the smaller man, grabbing Hotaru's bottle and gently offering it to her. He glanced up at Iruka.

"Like this?" he asked. Iruka nodded, returning his smile.

"That's perfect. She'll be full in no time." Iruka started to leave the kitchen, but Kakashi stopped him one last time by calling his name.

"Iruka?"

"What now?"

"I believe in facing my fears," Kakashi said, sounding determined and hopeful at the same time. Iruka forgot all about morning breath. He doubled back and pulled Kakashi's mask down. He kissed him happily, caressing Kakashi's cheek with the tip of his nose and then nibbling on his earlobe.

"You won't regret it," He whispered seductively into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi hoped Iruka was right, because he simply couldn't resist the man. Even if it proved to be the thing that broke him, he couldn't deny himself the chance to be with Iruka again.

When Iruka tried to leave the kitchen yet again, Kakashi finally let him go. He would definitely be seeing him later, after the kids were finished at the tower.

Iruka entered the living room just in time to catch Sasuke and Naruto ending their own lip-lock. He froze, the boys froze, and then the sound of a pin dropping reverberated loudly through the living room.

"Uh…" Iruka said inarticulately. Naruto and Sasuke both blushed, looking at him expectantly as if they were just waiting for him to start scolding them. "Err…sorry to…I mean…Naruto just go get dressed! We'll talk about whatever that was later!" Iruka said, wondering what he had done that was so evil to deserve so many surprises in one morning.

Naruto shot to his feet instantly and disappeared down the hall, his face dark red. Sasuke looked as though he was trying desperately to collect himself. Iruka recognized the dazed expression as the same one he'd had the previous night.

"Just what have you two been up to?" Iruka asked, hands coming to rest on his hips. He remembered what Tenzo had said and hastily crossed them over his chest instead. Unbeknownst to Iruka, that pose looked even angrier to poor Sasuke.

"I'm sorry! I know I should have asked your permission first!" Sasuke rushed to explain.

"My permission?" Iruka interrupted confusedly. Sasuke nodded, his eyes wide.

"Permission to ask out Naruto. Kakashi told me—" Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Well there's your first mistake. You listened to Kakashi. I'm not angry because you didn't ask me for permission, Sasuke. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I mean, I guessed that you had a bit of a crush, but I never thought Naruto would—"

"I'm dressed! Let's go already," Naruto announced, still looking highly embarrassed. Iruka relaxed, a smirk coming onto his face. The situation was starting to strike him as funny. Hearing snippets of the conversation from the kitchen, Kakashi had obviously decided to risk transporting Hotaru while still feeding her. He came in looking curious.

"Why don't the two of you run on ahead," Iruka suggested. "Kakashi will catch up in a second."

Grateful for the excuse to leave, both boys hastily made their exit.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked, pushing Hotaru into Iruka's arms. Iruka sat with her on the couch, re-adjusting the bottle in her mouth. It was almost empty.

"I just walked in on those two kissing. Did you know anything about this?" Iruka asked. Kakashi laughed.

"Sasuke told me last night that he 'asked out' Naruto. I think Naruto suggested the idea, because Sasuke didn't know what he had agreed to. He asked me what it meant."

"And you told him he had to get my permission?" Iruka concluded, smirking. Kakashi nodded.

"I couldn't help it! What fun is it to raise a kid if you can't mess with their head every once in awhile?"

"You're terrible," Iruka said, grinning despite his criticism. Kakashi just laughed.

"I have to catch up to them, but tell Tsubaki about the new developments. She'll be amused, no doubt."

"I'll tell her. And Kakashi? Don't you dare tease them about it," Iruka warned. Kakashi pouted.

"But—"

"No buts. You don't say a word unless they ask you something, and then answer them seriously. Don't embarrass them."

"Yes sir," Kakashi grumbled. Iruka nodded, satisfied with his answer. Kakashi left Iruka to finish feeding Hotaru. Once he was gone, Iruka let out a happy little squeal.

"You missed it, Hotaru-chan! They looked so cute together!"

Oblivious, Hotaru just burped in reply.

~*~

Iruka managed to get Hotaru right back down for a nap and then cleaned up himself and the house. The yard was still a mess, but he figured he could tackle that in the afternoon. He was so absorbed in cleaning that he didn't notice how long Tsubaki had been sleeping.

Becoming a bit worried, he tip-toed into her bedroom. She was huddled under her blankets, almost looking as small as Naruto. Frowning, Iruka sat down beside her on the edge of the mattress. He gently stroked her dark hair away from her pale face. Her skin didn't feel hot, but she looked sick.

"Tsubaki? Honey? Wake up," Iruka said gently. Tsubaki clenched her eyes shut even tighter but then blearily opened them, almost reluctantly. She looked disoriented, and her eyes had the dull look of jagged pain in them. Iruka knew that expression well.

"Iruka?" she asked weakly. He nodded and offered her a smile.

"It's late. Are you feeling okay?" Iruka asked. Tsubaki seemed to wake up some. Her eyes brightened so quickly that Iruka wondered if he'd really seen what he thought he saw.

"Hotaru?" Tsubaki said, rising herself up off the bed with what looked like considerable effort. Iruka's concern increased.

"She's fine, honey, just napping. I know I'm no beauty in the mornings either, but you don't look so good."

"Don't worry about me," Tsubaki said dismissively, waving him off. "I've just got a bug or something. I'll mention it to the doctors today when I take Hotaru in for her check-up."

"She has a check-up today?" Iruka asked, surprised that Tsubaki hadn't mentioned it before.

"Yes. Nothing to worry over, just routine," Tsubaki said. Her voice was becoming increasingly defensive. Iruka knew when to back off.

"Alright, I'll let you get dressed then. Do you want me to come with you to help with her?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Tsubaki replied shortly. Iruka nodded and left the room, convinced then that she was hiding something. She might have been able to fool anyone else, but Iruka knew Tsubaki as well as he knew himself. They were two sides of the same coin.

He made her breakfast, feeling like it was the only thing he could do for her at the moment.

When she finally made it into the living room, she looked much healthier. With the light coat of make-up she wore, her paleness looked more normal. A little blush gave her some color, and some eye shadow hid puffiness.

"There, much better! I'm a monster in the mornings," Tsubaki chatted lightly. Iruka pretended to play along.

"I know all about that. Kakashi and Sasuke came by around seven this morning when I didn't even have a shirt on yet."

"I'm sure Kakashi wasn't too devastated," Tsubaki said with a smile, moving to sit at the kitchen table. Iruka smirked and handed her a full plate.

"No, he didn't seem to mind too much."

"So where were they off to so early?" she asked, taking a bit of bacon. Iruka noticed the tension in her shoulders – the telltale sign of someone who hadn't slept well and was struggling not to slump tiredly.

"Something about graduation I think. Kakashi took them to the Hokage tower."

"I'm so glad Naruto made it back in time to graduate with Sasuke's class. I hope the two are put on a team together."

"I don't know. It might be good for them to have some time apart and make other friends. You're not going to believe this, but I interrupted them kissing this morning."

Tsubaki spluttered into her coffee.

"What?!" Iruka smiled and joined her at the table with a glass of juice.

"You heard me right. Apparently Sasuke asked Naruto out after the party last night. I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high that they'll get married someday and adopt lots of grandbabies for me. I know these things don't typically last very long. I mean, Sasuke is much more mature than Naruto and might actually know what he wants, but Naruto isn't ready yet. I just hope they come out of it with their friendship still intact."

"Don't be so depressing! It's such an adorable match that I refuse to hear anything that isn't positive about it," Tsubaki said with a big grin. Iruka smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well it will at least be entertaining while it lasts, and I suppose I'd rather Naruto experiment with a good kid like Sasuke instead of someone questionable."

"That's true. I'll have to keep an eye on them. I don't know what I'll do when Hotaru is old enough to date!" Tsubaki's amused smile faded into a sad frown as she stared into her coffee cup. Quite suddenly, it felt like a dark little rain cloud had floated into the kitchen at the mention of the future. Iruka set his juice down and leaned across the table to gently touch Tsubaki's chin, encouraging her to look at him.

"It's serious, isn't it?" he asked softly. For a moment, he thought she was going to deny it and try to shield him from her pain, but then her eyes filled with huge tears.

She nodded, and her hands started to tremble so badly that the warm coffee sloshed over the rim and onto the tabletop.

"Damn it! I can't even…damn it," Tsubaki muttered, setting the cup down with a clatter. She pulled a handkerchief out of her dress pocket to soak up the spill, only to realize it was already stained a dark maroon.

Iruka's eyes narrowed at the cloth, and then looked at Tsubaki in understanding. She dropped the cloth and covered her face with her hands. For a moment, Iruka took deep breaths and simply listened to her agonized sobs. When he felt like he was strong enough, he walked around the table and gathered her up into his arms.

"It's okay to cry, just let it all out," he soothed. They ended up on the kitchen floor, with her head on his shoulder. He gently petted her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes or so, Tsubaki had cried her fill. Iruka helped her stand and kept her in his arms. She clung to him tightly, soaking up his warmth and strength like a sponge.

"Let's talk in the garden," Tsubaki said weakly. Iruka nodded. The two of them walked outside, still holding each other comfortingly. "Iruka, you're too good to me. You don't even know if it's contagious, but you're not afraid to touch me."

Iruka sat on the garden swing and pulled her down beside him gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care if you have the plague. I'm never going to be afraid of you. You're my best friend. I'll always hug you when you need it."

"I knew I could rely on you. When you were away and I was writing to you, I began to suspect…but I wasn't able to face it then. I needed someone to be here before I admitted it. At first I thought I was just losing weight because I'd given birth, and that my exhaustion was normal, but nothing about this feels normal. Coughing up blood is new, but not unexpected," Tsubaki explained quietly. Iruka nodded, showing that he understood.

"You need to see Tsunade," he said. She nodded.

"I have an appointment this afternoon. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I've heard she's an amazing healer."

"She is! Don't you dare give up already," Iruka said, his voice tight. Tsubaki looked up at him sadly. She sat up, but her hand lingered on his chest. Iruka covered it with his own. Tsubaki bit her lip, staring at him very seriously.

"Iruka…have you ever wondered what happened to my parents? Why my uncle is the only family I have?" Iruka nodded.

"I figured you would tell me in your own time."

Tsubaki stared out at the garden, gently pulling her hand away from Iruka. She placed her hands on the edge of the swing, beside her legs, and gave them a gentle push. "I used to sit out here with my mother all the time as a little girl. She loved this garden. It was her pride and joy," Tsubaki said with a sad smile. Iruka's heart clenched. He'd never questioned how Tsubaki had gotten into gardening. He felt a little remiss as a friend.

"She had reason to be proud. It's gorgeous," Iruka complimented. Tsubaki nodded.

"I've always felt that I was close to her when I'm gardening. When I was young, I didn't enjoy it as much as she did, but after she died, I would come out here and sometimes I could feel her presence. My most treasured memories are of the summer nights we sat out here watching the night flowers bloom and making wishes on the fireflies. I was so happy. I thought things would never change."

"What about your father?" Iruka asked, hesitant to interrupt her. Tsubaki looked at him and smiled, but it was cold and felt more like she was grimacing because of the sun in her eyes.

"He was a lot like Mizuki. He had so much life in him – so much energy and passion. But he was an artist, and I think a lot of the time he felt like the world wasn't a right fit for him. There were times when he was terrible to us, but I never hated him. He loved us, but it was hard for him to cope. He drank heavily. I watched him struggle with the bottle until the day he died, and my mother never once left his side. Everyone thought she was crazy for staying, but they loved each other. When they married, they promised to stay with each other through the good and the bad, and my mother refused to break that vow. She was an extraordinary woman. To her, what everyone else thought didn't matter. My uncle, my mother's brother, was especially hateful towards my father. He despised him. She shielded me from most of it."

"That…explains a lot, actually."

"I've never talked to anyone about this. I've never wanted to. Until I met you, I didn't think anyone would understand."

"Thank you for trusting me," Iruka replied, taking her hand in his own again. She nodded, but didn't try to smile. Iruka knew the tale was not finished, and what would come next would be heartbreaking.

"I lost my father when I was ten. My uncle became a much bigger part of my life then. He was married to a woman for a short while, but she was also a ninja and she died a few years ago. I loved my mother and my uncle very much – I was never one of those teenage girls that rebelled and acted poorly. At least when I look back, I don't have any regrets about how I treated her. We were always close. I was her darling." Tsubaki's eyes trailed over the tall tomato plants and the creeping ivy. Her voice went flat. "But then she got sick."

Iruka just listened, gently squeezing her hand. Tsubaki's eyes turned to him and Iruka saw so much pain and heartbreak inside her that it made his throat close up.

"The doctors didn't know much about it at the time. They knew it was in her lungs, and that it had to do with cells that wouldn't stop growing. They offered me a lot of medical explanations, but none of it made much sense. The disease didn't have a name. It was the first recorded case of it in Fire Country."

"How old were you?" Iruka asked.

"I was twelve when she was given the diagnosis. I was thirteen when she died. It was the hardest thing I've ever done to watch her waste away. The doctors did awful things to her – supposedly attempts to cure her. They used fancy machines on her and did countless surgeries. At some point, her hair began to fall out. She'd always had such beautiful hair."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, honey," Iruka said helplessly. Tsubaki nodded sadly.

"Nothing helped. She coughed and coughed and then she was gone. I don't remember her last words. I try, I try so hard to remember, but around the time it happened I started having horrible nightmares about her on her deathbed. She was talking, but all I heard was the sound of rushing wind. To this day I can't remember what she said. The night it happened, I tore up part of the garden. Right over there, where that rose bush is now. That used to be where she grew her prized pumpkin. I ripped up the whole vine. That used to be her nickname for me – her little pumpkin. I've tried replanting pumpkin seeds there, but they never grow. Finally I needed a spot for that rose bush and I put it there, half expecting it to die. It grew like a weed, though."

"What happened after she passed on?" Iruka asked. Tsubaki pushed the swing again, her expression darkening.

"My uncle wanted me to stay with him, but I didn't want to leave her garden. I lived here, by myself. I've been on my own since I was thirteen. I've kept the garden growing, and I've sold vegetables just like she used to do. I fell in love with the same kind of man she did, I had a little girl, and now I'm dying of the same disease. I'm afraid I haven't been as successful as my mother was. I never did much for Mizuki, and I haven't had enough time with Hotaru. She won't…she won't even remember me."

Iruka swallowed past the lump in his throat and gently turned Tsubaki's face towards himself.

"You're an angel on earth, Tsubaki. That baby _will _know. This village would never let her forget, and I won't let her forget either. If it comes to that…if you can't beat this…I'll take care of Hotaru as if she were my own. You know that, don't you?" Tsubaki nodded, resignation in her eyes. Iruka shook his head at her. "But that hasn't happened yet. You have to try to fight this, Tsubaki. You have to try for Hotaru's sake. Sasuke needs you, too. We all do. Tsunade is the best at what she does, and that's something that makes your story different from your mother's. As long as she's working on healing you, you have a chance – more than a chance."

Tsubaki surprised him by nodding, and even giving him a small smile.

"Remember when I told you in my letter that after I had Hotaru, I felt like I could do anything?" Iruka nodded. "I haven't forgotten how that felt. I'm going to be strong through this. I'm not giving up yet, but I have to face the reality that I might not survive this. If that happens, I have to know that Hotaru will be cared for. This isn't a step I want to take just yet, but if it looks bad, I would like for you to legally adopt Hotaru."

Iruka felt his eyes getting misty. He nodded, gathering Tsubaki up into his arms for a tight hug.

"We'll do this at your speed, whatever you want," he reassured. When they parted, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There's only one other thing."

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I don't want the others to know. I'll tell them if I have to, but I don't want them to worry unnecessarily. Sasuke is already trying so hard to get past his demons – something like this could push him over the edge. Tenzo is young. It's hard to believe we're the same age. It's going to hit him hard. This isn't an enemy that he can fight with his fists, so he's not going to know what to do and that helplessness will make him angry. There's no sense in that. As for Kakashi…I guess I don't mind if you tell him. I just fear that he'll fuss over me even more than he already does."

"You deserve to have your boys fuss over you. You've been good to all of us. You've been with me through some rough times, and I don't know that I could have held my head above water without you."

"I need your help now, Iruka," Tsubaki said softly. Iruka nodded, squeezing her hand in his own.

"You have it – always. My mother always told me to have faith whenever I told her my troubles as a kid. At the time, I didn't know what she meant by that, but as I've grown older I think I've figured it out. She meant that we should always have faith that things will turn out for the best, even when everything seems bleak. Maybe that beautiful rose bush is proof that even when you think something won't work anymore, it just means you need to try growing in a different direction. Let yourself believe in Tsunade's abilities. I believe she can help you, I really do."

"I haven't lost faith yet. Let's go to that appointment," Tsubaki replied. Iruka smiled, amazed by her strength and touched by her gentleness.

He hoped, he desperately hoped, that history wouldn't repeat itself where Tsubaki was concerned. It would be a tragedy if Hotaru never knew first hand just how beautiful her mother really was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remembering to Forget"

Iruka left a note for Naruto and then headed to the hospital with Tsubaki and Hotaru. After they had discussed something so terrible and devastating, they both felt drained and disconnected. They walked along in separate worlds, only speaking when a villager greeted them.

An outsider would have never picked up on their distressed mental states. Both of them had ample practice hiding the burdens they carried. When they reached the hospital, Iruka was reminded of his last visit to a similar facility, when he had been severely injured, and Tsubaki grimaced because of the smell – far too sterile to be natural or comforting.

As Iruka's luck would have it, Tsubaki's appointment ended up being with Shizune. Tsunade had been held up at the tower with the new graduates, due to the late arrival of one Hatake Kakashi and his charges.

Iruka bounced Hotaru in his lap as he sat in the lobby, while Tsubaki was asked to undress and wait to be examined. Iruka entertained the baby and thought about Kakashi—anything to avoid thinking about losing Tsubaki. Despite his brave words, the people Iruka loved tended to be unlucky. Iruka thought reluctantly of his parents and Mizuki, and how they all rested in the same graveyard. As he held Hotaru, he wondered if she would be his daughter one day. Would it be himself, instead of Tsubaki, who took her to school for the first time? Would he be the one to hear about her first crush instead of her mother?

When Tsubaki re-emerged, her look confirmed his worst suspicions. They left and it wasn't until they were almost home that Tsubaki related to Iruka what Shizune had confirmed.

"She'd studied my mother's old records, and the x-ray she did confirmed that it's the same disease. She gave me a long explanation that went over my head, but she finally explained it by saying that if they can't stop the disease from spreading, it will branch out of my lungs and can take root in my breasts or even my bone marrow. She said she's never seen anything like it, and that Tsunade-sama will be personally searching for a cure. If they can't stop it, she thinks I'll have a year. I'll get sick – worse than I already am."

"Tsunade is the best – legendary," Iruka replied helplessly. His words of encouragement sounded flat even to his own ears. Tsubaki removed the note on the door (Naruto had still not returned and therefore hadn't read it) and stepped inside the house.

"I know you have work to do today, Iruka. I'm going to work in the garden some. Hotaru can help me," Tsubaki said as she headed for her bedroom, no doubt to change. Iruka sighed, knowing she was shutting him out for the moment. He placed Hotaru in her highchair and started to make lunch. Tsubaki disappeared into her sanctuary with her daughter after lunch was eaten, and Iruka felt like he should at least pretend to get some work done.

He was covering the last chapter of Jiraiya's manuscript in red ink when Naruto burst into the house, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi. Iruka reminded himself that Tsubaki didn't want them to know. He couldn't show how upset he was in front of the boys.

"Dad! Dad, look!" Naruto showed him a headband etched with the Leaf symbol. Iruka gave Naruto a proud smile and a tight hug. Sasuke already had his headband tied around his forehead. "And guess what else? Sasuke and me are on a team together! Kakashi is our squad leader!"

"That's wonderful, Naruto. I'm really proud of both of you," Iruka said, giving Sasuke a one-armed hug as well and admiring the headband. Sasuke blushed under the attention. "I think such good news calls for celebration. Why don't you boys go play and I'll make you a special dinner?" Iruka suggested. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"We don't play anymore, Dad. We _train_. We're Genin now," his son explained. Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. Go tell Tsubaki the good news. She'll want to hear all about it," Iruka said. Naruto nodded and eagerly raced out the back door, but Sasuke lingered behind.

He had an adorably earnest expression on his face.

"Iruka…did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

Iruka didn't think he could handle that just yet – not after the morning he'd had.

"You and Naruto are old enough to make decisions like that on your own without my approval, but you have it anyway. I know that experimenting is natural and perfectly normal, but anything beyond kissing and hand-holding is strictly forbidden. Am I understood?" Sasuke nodded so quickly Iruka thought his headband was going to fly off. "Alright, go on then." Sasuke left, his blush starting to fade.

The second the boys were gone, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

Iruka wondered when Kakashi had learned to see through him so easily. It was a bit frightening and at the same time, it made him feel like Kakashi and himself really did have something special.

"It's Tsubaki. She's sick – really sick."

"Tsunade—"

"—is already working on it. It's something genetic. Tsubaki's mother died of the same thing."

"When did she find out?" Kakashi asked. His revealed eye was filled with worry.

"She's suspected it for a long time, since the weeks after Hotaru was born."

"Why didn't she _say_ anything?" Kakashi asked, obviously upset. He let go of Iruka and ran a hand through his shock of silver hair, pacing across the kitchen in an agitated sort of way. Iruka crossed his arms over his stomach, bowing his head.

"She doesn't want anyone to worry. That's just how she is. She doesn't want anyone other than you and I to know about it," Iruka explained, looking up to watch Kakashi's reaction.

"What about Tenzo?" he asked, obviously displeased. Iruka shrugged helplessly.

"It's how she wants it, Kakashi. We have to respect that."

"He'll be devastated. He loves her."

"We all do, but we're talking as if things are hopeless. If anyone can find the cure, it's Tsunade. She saved my life once, and I think she can save Tsubaki, too. I have to believe that."

"And if she can't…how long does she have?" Kakashi asked. He stopped pacing and stood by the window, staring out into the garden where Sasuke and Naruto spoke excitedly to Tsubaki about their promotions.

"Shizune says a year. She's coughing up blood."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Kakashi asked, his voice steely. Iruka sat at the kitchen table and rested his head on his hands.

"Something to do with cells in her lungs that won't stop growing. It can spread, and it will, if Tsunade can't stop it."

"It doesn't have a name?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shrugged.

"According to Tsubaki, there's only been a few cases of it recorded, and the symptoms were very different in each case. Whatever it is, it's relatively new and rare. I guess they don't have a name for it yet."

"And Hotaru-chan?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka looked up, his eyes meeting Kakashi's.

"I'll adopt her, if it comes to that."

"This is…it's…"

"I know what you're trying to say," Iruka paused, his tone darkening as he continued. "I used to think that people like you and Tsubaki, people that lived in a place like Konoha, didn't have _real_ problems. I thought your biggest hardships involved decisions about where to vacation each summer. I guess the truth is that misery visits everyone. I never knew Tsubaki had survived through so much."

"Iruka, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, extending a hand towards Iruka. With a sad sigh, Iruka stood and moved into Kakashi's comforting embrace.

"I have to be. She needs my strength," Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded and rubbed his back.

"We'll get through this together," Kakashi said quietly with unquestionable certainty in his voice. It was reassuring to Iruka after a morning filled with so much uncertainty.

"All the things I was worried about yesterday seem kind of petty now," Iruka mumbled into Kakashi's chest. The taller man kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Iruka. You're doing the best you can," Kakashi comforted. Iruka closed his eyes and relaxed against Kakashi's chest.

"Thank you for being here. You're always here for me when I need you," Iruka said appreciatively, looking up at Kakashi with soft, brown eyes. Kakashi gave him a small smile that his mask effectively hid. He brushed back some of Iruka's hair with his fingers.

"Come to my place tonight. Sasuke can sleep over here and when the boys are down for the night you can slip away," Kakashi suggested. Iruka nodded.

"That sounds good. I've missed you. I've missed being with you," Iruka confessed. Kakashi tugged his mask down and planted a kiss on the bridge of Iruka's nose, right in the middle of his thin scar.

"I've missed you, too. I've missed you for a long, long time." Iruka enjoyed the embrace for a few more moments before he pulled away.

"I have to get some work done," Iruka said regretfully. "I don't feel like it, but I'm almost done and then I can take a few days before I start on the next manuscript."

"What are you working on now?" Kakashi asked, his eyes trailing to the table that was covered in papers. Iruka gave him a small smile.

"It's Jiraiya's next book, and no, you can't read it now," Iruka said, anticipating Kakashi's request with an amused twist of his lips. The silver haired ninja just smiled and waved him over to the table.

"I wouldn't want to. I want to read it when it's perfect. You did a great job, Iruka. I could tell there were major improvements made to the last one. I was going to tell you, though, that I think I should be getting some sort of royalty."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked confusedly. Kakashi smirked.

"The page you mentioned in your inscription? You told Jiraiya about my moves in the bathroom. That scene was _very_ familiar. I should get some kind of compensation for that, shouldn't I?" Kakashi asked. Iruka rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Your compensation is that I convinced Jiraiya to make the lead girl a brunette instead of a redhead, so that a certain bathroom scene would be more accurate – easier to visualize when you're jerking off to it on long missions," Iruka joked wryly. Kakashi smirked.

"Who's to say I wouldn't have preferred a redhead?" he asked. Iruka snorted as he uncapped his pen.

"You touch my hair all the time – don't think I haven't noticed. All I have to do is shake it out a bit, and run my fingers through it, and you're hard as a rock."

"You're too observant for your own good, but I'll admit it. You're hair is a turn-on," Kakashi complimented easily, coming up behind Iruka to squeeze his shoulders. Just then, Naruto popped his head in the back door. He didn't even blink at seeing them standing so close to each other.

"Sasuke and I are going to play – _train_ – over by the school. We'll be back in a few hours for our dinner, okay?"

"Alright. Stay out of trouble, Naruto," Iruka warned. His son nodded and was gone in a flash of blonde.

"I should probably get some work done, too. I've slacked off lately to make time for reading the new book," Kakashi said. "I'm behind at least three mission reports." Kakashi's hands slid off of Iruka's shoulders and caressed Iruka's chest instead. The brunet, his eyes still focused on his work, pointed at the chair across from him.

"I've got plenty of clean paper. Write them here," he suggested. Kakashi decided it wasn't a bad idea. For the next two hours, the two of them worked quietly in the kitchen, occasionally speaking about what they were reading or writing.

Tsubaki came in with Hotaru and (after preparing her a quick bottle) left for her room without saying much. Kakashi and Iruka respected her wish to be alone. Iruka made an extra nice dinner for the boys, and brought Tsubaki a plate to her room. She and Hotaru were already asleep, despite the fact it wasn't very late yet. He left the plate on her bedside table. For a few moments, he watched her sleep and prayed to whatever guardian angels they had that she would recover.

It was easy to get the boys fed and excited about having a sleepover. Iruka fixed up the couch for Sasuke, but he doubted the boy would stay there once he and Kakashi had left. Iruka warned the boys to be quiet, and then he and Kakashi left them playing a card game in the living room.

As Iruka walked with Kakashi to his apartment, he felt butterflies in his stomach. It had been over a year since he'd been with Kakashi, after all. Both of them had changed, and they would be re-discovering each other all over again. While Iruka was certainly no stranger to sex, he'd had very little of it in the past year. He spent the whole walk worrying if he still would be up to par. Kakashi would probably be comparing him to a man who was a few years younger and in much better shape.

"You're getting nervous for no good reason," Kakashi assessed, as he unlocked his front door. Iruka swallowed thickly and tried to look as though Kakashi was talking nonsense. He didn't want his insecurity to ruin their first night together again.

"I'm not nervous," Iruka replied, trying to make himself believe it. Kakashi just tugged his mask down and smiled at him.

"Let's just relax and forget everything, okay?" Kakashi suggested temptingly. Iruka returned the gentle smile and walked into the apartment. As Kakashi toed out of his shoes and put away his keys, Iruka indulged in memories. His gaze fell on the couch – perhaps the place where he'd first started to fall for Kakashi. His smile broadened when he remembered his first foot massage.

It was worth keeping Kakashi around just for that.

The dining room looked the same as he remembered, but with the addition of a vase in the center that held some of Tsubaki's flowers. He remembered Kakashi pulling out his chair for him and cooking him food that he despised.

"You scratched the whole meal and made me ramen instead," Iruka mused, not really noticing that he was speaking out loud. Kakashi frowned as if the memory was an unpleasant one.

"You almost choked to death," Kakashi replied. Iruka's brows knitted.

"I remember that slightly differently. I think something just went down the wrong way and you used it as an excuse to grope me," Iruka replied challengingly. Kakashi's frown transformed into a smirk and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Maybe. Either way, it went terribly. It was so awkward."

"Terrible? I didn't think so. It was our first date, you know. I remember being very impressed with your massage."

"You didn't even want to call it a date," Kakashi reminded him. Iruka snickered.

"I won't deny that it was a rocky start," Iruka mused as Kakashi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. They stood together in the living room, merely contemplating the dining room table and the memories it held.

"Hey…I just remembered. I left some things here. Do you still have them?" Iruka asked hopefully. It had been stuff only a parent would want—Naruto's artwork and clothing his son had worn when he'd been younger.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Iruka, but that stuff got thrown out," Kakashi replied, hoping he could avoid mentioning that Tenzo had done it. Iruka shrugged in his arms and then turned to face him. He looked disappointed, and Kakashi regretted (for the millionth time) letting Tenzo as far into his life as he had.

"It's alright. I'm sure Naruto will draw me plenty of new pictures," Iruka said, possibly sensing that he wouldn't like the story behind his missing things. Kakashi was grateful he didn't push the issue, even though he would have done so had their positions been reversed.

"Thanks, Iruka," Kakashi said simply, not entirely sure of what he was thanking the man for—perhaps simply for the fact that he was letting a potential argument go. Iruka wrapped his arms more tightly around him and simply hugged him. Kakashi closed his eyes blissfully and returned it, burying his face in Iruka's hair. Just being close to him again felt good, too good to be anything he deserved.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Iruka said, pulling back just enough to flash him _the_ look, deepened this time with love. Kakashi kissed him immediately, his hands sliding up and down Iruka's sides while Iruka held onto his shoulders. They began to haltingly walk backwards, unwilling to end the embrace. Kakashi's fingers slipped to the button on Iruka's pants and his mouth trailed up Iruka's jaw. "Mmm…Kashi…don't let me…walk into…_oh!_" Iruka rambled, tilting his head into the nibbling Kakashi was concentrating so hard on.

"I love your ears," Kakashi said, pulling away from his nibbling to open the door behind Iruka's back. Iruka licked his lips and arched his hips up toward him, his erection more obvious because of his unbuttoned pants. The door finally opened and Kakashi earned a surprised grunt when he lifted Iruka off the ground. The shorter man smiled in amusement and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, kissing him passionately as he tightened his legs around Kakashi's hips.

"You have too many clothes on," Iruka complained, running his fingertips over Kakashi's shoulders and back. Kakashi merely grunted in reply and let him fall onto the bed. He smirked devilishly and drank in the sight of Iruka sprawled on his bed once again, beautifully disheveled. "Take off your shirt," Iruka encouraged, reclining back on his elbows as if he wanted Kakashi to make a show of it. Still smirking, Kakashi grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it slowly off of his torso. Iruka's breathing went a little ragged and his erection begged for some attention. The shirt flew through the air, and Iruka didn't notice where it landed. Kakashi was running a hand over his chiseled stomach, letting the hand get closer and closer to his arousal. "Now the pants," Iruka ordered, hungry to see more skin. Kakashi's smirk faded and he stared at him intensely as he undid the button.

"Help me, Iruka," he suggested darkly. Iruka's tongue slipped over his lips, as if anxious to slip all over Kakashi. He rose onto his knees and hooked his thumbs into the interfering material. As he pushed the pants down, he touched the tip of his tongue to the hollow at Kakashi's throat. For a second, he felt his lover's pulse in his mouth, speeding up faster and faster. Iruka turned his eyes up and locked gazes with Kakashi.

Iruka's tongue slid down in a winding trail, between valleys of muscle and ridges of bone. Kakashi's breath left him in a rush, and his hips rocked forward on their own accord.

"Beautiful," Kakashi murmured. He watched Iruka's upturned face and naughty tongue mesmerized, captivated. "I love you, Iruka. I really love you. You have to know that." Kakashi felt like he couldn't say the words enough to show just how much he meant them. Iruka finished his exploring and pushed Kakashi's boxers down. Before his tongue reached Kakashi's exposed cock, Iruka left his trail behind and rose up to slant his mouth over Kakashi's.

"I love you, too," Iruka whispered fiercely when they parted, his brown eyes full of sincerity. Unable to resist any longer, aroused more than he thought possible by Iruka's confession, Kakashi wrapped a hand around his erection, using his other hand to push Iruka down again. Kakashi buried his face in the junction of Iruka's neck and shoulder and guided his arousal to rub against Iruka's, still covered in cloth. Iruka's hands clenched in the sheets and he moaned, trying to be quiet, biting his lip and attempting to increase the pace of the friction. Kakashi wouldn't indulge him. He pulled away again, kicking his pants off his ankles and pulling Iruka up roughly to remove his shirt. Iruka tugged off his pants, pushing them off the edge of the bed with his heels, arching his erection against Kakashi's in the same movement.

"I want you now, Kakashi. I can't wait," Iruka pleaded desperately. Kakashi forgot about the lubricant in the nightstand and simply spat onto his hand to prepare himself. He was out of his mind with desire. He needed to be deep inside Iruka, without anything between them.

With little thought of any preparation beyond what he'd already done, Kakashi guided the head of his arousal towards Iruka's core. He moved slowly, and Iruka locked his legs tightly around Kakashi's hips, urging him deeper. It was rough and the shock of the act on his nerves propelled Iruka into a place where thoughts couldn't follow.

"Fuck, you're so…_fuck_," Kakashi grunted inarticulately. His hips rolled smoothly and Iruka's hands flew up to the headboard. The bed banged against the wall and Iruka opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out beyond a needy little groan. The bangs continued rhythmically until Kakashi's entire body tensed and he lost himself inside Iruka's embrace. Iruka had felt so much pleasure and pain mingled together that he couldn't even say when he had come, only that he knew he had at some point because he felt completely boneless.

Kakashi pulled out and rolled them onto their sides. He hugged him gently, their foreheads and noses touching intimately as they stared at each other.

They didn't need to say anything. They could see everything in each other's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

New Promises Chapter 9

Sasuke splashed through the rain, avoiding the larger puddles as he tried to get home. His ancestral home looked dark and unwelcoming in the storm, but he rushed towards it. He wiped a wet sleeve across his face, wishing his nose wasn't so cold, as he pushed open the towering gate. He wondered idly if he'd missed dinner.

There were bodies lying in the roads and on the front steps of the houses. Sasuke expected to see them there, and he wondered if he was in a nightmare, because he somehow knew that they would be there before he saw them. The strange thing was that he felt neither fear nor sadness, like he usually did when he relived the horrific night in his dreams.

Instead, something felt different. He knew he was not alone.

He didn't rush to his house, as he had done so many years ago to find his mother and father and brother. Instead, he darted down a side alley and followed a sunshine voice that was rough around the edges, like a kitten's tongue. It called to him and he followed, past people he had once called aunts, uncles, and cousins.

He turned the corner and Naruto stood on the edge of a large, round fountain, his arms spread wide, looking up at the rain as it fell down. His slick blonde hair dripped water, and when he turned to look at Sasuke, his blue eyes were unnaturally bright.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to him and the warmth he exuded. Sasuke stretched out a hand towards him, and Naruto reached out, too. There was a loud clap of thunder, but neither of them jumped in surprise. At the sight of each other, they were calm.

"They're all dead, Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes saddening. Sasuke grabbed his hand, and Naruto stepped down off the fountain. Sasuke turned back to the dark alley, but the bodies were gone. Itachi stood in the shadows, only the blood red, swirling of his red eyes visible. Suddenly filled with fury, Sasuke reached for a handful of kunai and threw them. Itachi's laughter filled the night and Sasuke reeled back in shock as his older brother's elbow came crashing towards his face.

Naruto stopped it, perfectly calm, glowing like an angel.

"Stay out of this, Naruto! He's mine!" Sasuke shouted, suddenly angry with Naruto as well. Naruto faded away as if he'd merely been made of smoke. "No!" Sasuke shouted desperately, stretching his hand forward. He felt only air. Itachi's dark laughter began again, and Sasuke launched himself at his brother, swinging wildly.

"Sasuke!"

He jerked away from the hands gripping at his shoulders and wasn't very surprised when his eyes flew open to reveal that he was not in the Uchiha complex. Iruka and Naruto's bedroom surrounded him, and Naruto's callused fingers were digging into his shoulders.

Sasuke sighed.

"Let me go," he ordered. Warily, Naruto loosened his grip and scooted away.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation and rolled onto his side, turning his back to Naruto.

"Go back to sleep," he grit out, irrationally angry with Naruto.

"Was it about your brother?" Naruto persisted, going so far as to touch his shoulder. Sasuke curled in on himself tightly, pulling away from Naruto's touch.

"Just forget about it," he snapped in reply. There was a silence in the bedroom that stretched on awkwardly until Naruto settled down onto the other side of the bed.

"I had a nightmare, too," Naruto confessed. Sasuke felt a bit of his anger drain away, replaced with concern. He still didn't say anything, though. Naruto continued, his voice sounding almost as vulnerable as Sasuke felt. "It's the thunderstorm—they always make me have bad dreams." Outside, the wind was howling and Sasuke realized it must have started raining some time during the night.

"Are you…alright?" Sasuke asked, turning his head slightly to catch sight of Naruto's profile against his pillow. Naruto was frowning heavily.

"I dreamed that I went into the kitchen, and there was no ramen left. I went to the ramen stand, but they didn't have any either. Then I realized that there wasn't anymore. I would never…never eat ramen again!"

Sasuke huffed in irritation.

"That's the dumbest nightmare I've ever heard. You're an idiot," Sasuke hissed irritably. To think he'd actually been concerned for a moment…

"It's not dumb! Take that back!" Naruto challenged. Sasuke sat up and turned around, glaring quite fiercely, intending to tell Naruto just what he thought of his childishness, only to realize belatedly that he had walked into a trap. The square, fluffy pillow hit him square in the face. Naruto laughed, his voice a little raspy with sleep. Sasuke shut him up with a violent thwack, smirking as the pillow connected soundly with Naruto's blonde head. The boy's sleeping cap went flying. Naruto's laughter continued, and his next attack consisted of simply rolling onto Sasuke and repeatedly smacking him with his pillow. Sasuke squirmed, trying to throw Naruto off of his chest, but the blonde was heavier than he looked. Sasuke couldn't budge him. He managed to work a hand loose and resorted to tickling Naruto's side.

The blonde squealed and fell off the bed. He made a humorous 'thunk' noise when his butt hit the floor. Sasuke's scowl turned into snickering at the way Naruto's chest heaved with silent laughter, even as he massaged his wounded rear end. Naruto was not felled for long. Still chuckling quietly, he limped back onto the bed and pushed Sasuke over. Sasuke scooted obligingly, and Naruto wormed his way back under the sheets. He turned, and Sasuke realized they were very close.

Naruto's hand found his under the sheets. They shared smiles, and a light blush colored Sasuke's cheeks because of their closeness.

"Don't let dreams make you sad, okay? I like it more when you're laughing—even if it's because I do something stupid."

Sasuke realized with a start that he'd forgotten all about his nightmare.

"You did that on purpose," he accused. Naruto just grinned at him mischievously in the darkness and rolled quite suddenly, pinning Sasuke underneath him. Sasuke's blush intensified until it was a dark, very obvious red stain on his cheeks. Naruto lowered his lips, his blue eyes sparkling, simply smirking at Sasuke's blush.

"I like kissing you," Naruto said, as if in warning. Sasuke let his eyes drift shut when he felt Naruto's chapped lips against his own. Naruto's hands, entwined with his own, guided his arms to stretch above his head. Time and again, Naruto's lips pressed against his own until his blush had faded and he was completely relaxed, enjoying the contact and the closeness. Naruto rolled off of him too soon for Sasuke's liking, but remained cuddled against his side. He hooked a leg over Sasuke's waist and closed his eyes.

"No more bad dreams, Sasuke-kun," Naruto mumbled sleepily. Sasuke smiled ever so slightly. He ran his hand through Naruto's spiky blonde hair and pulled the blanket up some. As if Naruto's words had been a magic spell, he fell back asleep easily and didn't have any other dreams for the rest of the night.

~*~

Iruka quietly pushed his bedroom door open and peeked inside. Kakashi had left to report in earlier that morning, leaving him to walk home by himself. It was still very early, and the mist that rolled in after the storm made it seem even earlier.

A relieved smile appeared on Iruka's face as he saw that the boys were merely curled up with each other, and didn't appear to have done anything inappropriate. If Iruka hadn't grown up in the orphanage with children that had grown up too fast, he might have been naïve enough to think that boys Sasuke and Naruto's age weren't even aware that there were things two people could do together beyond kissing. However, Iruka knew that Sasuke was mature for his age, and Naruto had spent a year with Jiraiya.

If Iruka was honest with himself, it wasn't Sasuke he was worried about. Naruto was naturally curious and wasn't exactly a modest kid. Still, even though Jiraiya might have corrupted him and put all kinds of dangerous ideas in Naruto's brain, Iruka didn't want his son experiencing things too soon, as he had. He wanted Naruto to have the luxury of growing into adulthood slowly, and experiencing normal, healthy relationships as he matured.

He knew it would be mildly mortifying for both of them, but Iruka realized it was time he and Naruto had a serious talk.

"Good morning, boys. Wake up—you have to meet up with your other team member this afternoon, and you should probably get some exercise in, shower, and have a meal before then."

"Nughh," Naruto groaned, burying his face further into Sasuke's side. The dark-haired boy blinked his eyes open slowly and took in Iruka's presence. He managed not to blush, but it was a close thing. A bit roughly, he sat up and left Naruto whining for his pillow to come back.

"Good morning, Iruka," Sasuke replied gruffly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing.

"Wow. I'm not used to it when someone actually gets up when I tell them it's time to get up…_Naruto_," Iruka accused teasingly.

"Go 'way," Naruto muttered uncharitably. Sasuke smirked a bit and left for the bathroom, leaving Iruka to open up the curtains and find clean clothing for himself in his dresser.

Iruka waited with his change of clothes outside of the bathroom until Sasuke was finished. The dark-haired teenager exited, heading towards the kitchen. Iruka slipped inside and changed quickly. He'd already showered at Kakashi's apartment.

When he was dressed and feeling fresher, Iruka left the bathroom and attempted to wake Naruto up again. He left the boy (still in bed) to check on Hotaru. She and Tsubaki were both sleeping soundly, so Iruka gently closed their door again.

Sasuke was making tea, familiar with where everything was in Tsubaki's kitchen. Iruka watched the boy, wondering just how close he had gotten to Tsubaki while they had been gone. What would it do to him if he lost her?

Iruka suppressed his melancholy sigh and put on a smile.

"Did you sleep well, or did the storm bother you?"

"It was fine," Sasuke replied, glancing out the kitchen window. "The garden is going to need some work, though."

"Maybe we could all help Tsubaki out with it after you get back from your meeting with Kakashi and your new teammate." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Iruka took a cup of the tea he offered him and sipped on it a bit hesitantly. He needn't have worried. "This is good, Sasuke-kun," he praised. The dark haired boy gave him the tiniest of smiles and sat across from him at the table to sip at his own cup.

Eventually, Naruto dragged himself into the kitchen and slumped down into a chair. He promptly plopped his head down onto his arms and began to snore lightly after only a few moments. Sasuke rolled his eyes and poked Naruto hard in the forehead. Naruto jumped up, startled, and then glared at Sasuke and kicked him under the table.

Iruka smiled at their antics. Maybe they hadn't grown-up over night, after all.

"Now, now, boys, don't fight at the table. Naruto, please go brush your teeth. You could knock out a cow with that morning breath," Iruka commented as he looked over the mail he had collected earlier. There were a few letters from friends, a letter for Naruto, and a letter from the publisher.

Naruto, noticing his distraction, pounced on him and gave his cheek a sloppy kiss. He then blew on his face, while Iruka gagged and tried to push him away. Sasuke smirked into his teacup.

"Ugh! Naruto, if you don't get off of me I swear I'll—"

"No fighting at the table," Sasuke quipped. Iruka finally managed to beat Naruto off of himself and stood up. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I have no desire to be mauled by my hyperactive son when his breath reeks. I'm going out in the garden to read my mail. Sasuke, why don't you show Naruto how to cook himself breakfast? Tsubaki told me she taught you a few recipes this past year. It's about time Naruto started doing some things around the house for himself and giving me a break," Iruka grumbled, shooting Naruto an irritated glance. His blonde son merely grinned at him cheekily, leaning against the kitchen counter with bed head and amused, blue eyes.

Iruka left the two boys to their cooking lesson (cruelly ignoring Sasuke's look of horror as Naruto grinned evilly at him) and wandered out into the rain-ravaged garden. Some of the plants looked to have benefited from the heavy deluge of the surprise storm, but others looked a little worse for wear. Iruka made his way to the swing and sat down, ignoring the beads of water covering the seat.

~*~

Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke to Iruka with a lunch date invitation later that day. He'd been given some paperwork to fill out by the new Hokage (who was not as lenient about missing paperwork as the previous Hokage had been) and he'd been cooped up in his apartment all morning trying to finish it. His only break from the monotonous task of trying to remember details about boring missions long over was when a knock sounded on his front door and it turned out to be Gai.

His fellow ninja wanted to ask him about the strange noises he'd heard the night before. Had Kakashi heard them? Judging by the scuffling noises and muffled thumping, Gai wondered if some sort of animal was trapped inside the wall that linked their apartments.

The prettiest image of Iruka's hands fisted around the slats in the headboard flashed across his mind and Kakashi had smiled mysteriously at his neighbor.

"It's probably a big rat," Kakashi had suggested helpfully. Gai vowed (loudly and with much enthusiasm) to fetch his pupil, Neji Hyuuga, in order to discern where the poor, trapped animal was located in the wall.

Kakashi's amusement about the conversation made his paperwork a little easier after that, but it still drug on and on until he couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to get some lunch and see Iruka.

Sasuke and Naruto had been killing time near the school, waiting for the morning to pass because they were supposed to meet himself and Sakura-chan at the Academy later that afternoon for their first official team meeting. Kakashi had sent the boys off to fetch Iruka and then ambled towards the ramen stand, reading contentedly the entire way.

Iruka showed up eventually with the boys and Hotaru in tow.

Kakashi stood to greet him, and Iruka didn't hesitate to peck him on the cheek.

"Hey, 'Kashi," Iruka greeted warmly. Kakashi smiled happily in reply and even felt brave enough to pat Hotaru on the head a few times. Sasuke pulled himself up onto a stool and shook his head at Kakashi's awkward attentions toward Hotaru.

"She's a baby, Kakashi, not a dog summon." Kakashi's grin never faltered.

"Hush, Sasuke. Kakashi is perfectly fine around Hotaru-chan," Iruka chided and encouraged at the same time. Naruto began placing his order and Iruka shifted Hotaru up onto his shoulder.

"With the baby, would it be easier to go somewhere with tables?" Kakashi asked. Iruka just shook his head and took a seat beside Sasuke, allowing Kakashi to take the small diaper bag and place it underneath his stool.

"It's fine. Hotaru is fed and happy, aren't you girl? You won't cause any trouble," Iruka said to Hotaru, smiling and tickling her cheek with his nose. She patted her hands against his shoulder and made cooing noises at the people passing by on the street. Iruka laughed and repeated the noises back to her, as if they were talking.

Kakashi didn't think he would ever be that relaxed with a baby in his arms. Something about them just made him nervous. He slid onto the stool next to Iruka and smiled at the pair of them all the same. She was a cute little thing, even he could admit, and especially when Iruka was holding her. He supposed they'd get along better when she was old enough to talk and walk.

Iruka ordered and Kakashi did as well. He dropped his hand casually onto Iruka's knee to get his attention, and left it resting there, despite a few odd looks they received from people walking by.

"My neighbor visited me earlier. He heard some strange noises last night," Kakashi began in a lowered voice. Iruka's eyes widened in alarm but he was returning Kakashi's grin.

"How embarrassing," he commented, shaking his head. Kakashi just chuckled, leaning closer to Iruka to finish the amusing story.

"So he thinks there's an animal trapped in the wall. I suggested a rat. He'll probably spend all day trying to find it," Kakashi finished. Iruka snorted in amusement. Sasuke turned away from his conversation with Naruto about weapons to shoot the two of them a curious look.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked suspiciously. Sasuke's eye caught the way Kakashi's hand moved casually up and down Iruka's leg, a gentle caress.

"It's nothing, Sasuke. Kakashi's just causing trouble, as usual," Iruka said dismissively. Their orders came and Naruto immediately dived in. Sasuke ate only marginally slower, but with much better manners. Iruka hardly got to eat at all, as Hotaru was fascinated by the slippery noodles and wanted to play in them. It was only by juggling her from shoulder to shoulder and trying to occupy her with a napkin that Iruka managed to eat at all. Kakashi, as was habit, chugged his down when no one was looking. It was almost like a game of stealth, and the fact that Iruka's eyes had a way of seeming to always be on him made it even more challenging.

"So which girl is Sakura-chan again?" Iruka asked, turning to Sasuke for his answer.

"She had the pink hair and the annoying laugh."

"Sasuke…" Iruka said exasperated. The dark haired boy merely smirked at him challengingly.

"What? Her laugh is annoying. I'm just stating a fact."

"Sakura-chan is pretty," Naruto added kindly. Sasuke's expression immediately darkened.

"She's got a huge forehead and she's rude to you. How is that attractive?" Sasuke asked jealously. Naruto blinked at the vehemence in Sasuke's tone.

"A person doesn't have to be perfect to be beautiful, Sasuke. Sakura-chan is really smart."

"Well said, Naruto," Iruka praised, his pride in Naruto's enlightened statement obvious. Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation and continued eating. Iruka and Kakashi shared a small smile over Sasuke's obvious possessiveness.

"Yeah, well if she's annoying today I'm not going to be responsible for my actions," Sasuke warned, unwilling to let it go. Iruka realized he should probably intervene.

"Sasuke, Sakura is part of your new team, and teamwork is very important. You and Naruto aren't children anymore. You're doing an adult job now, and that means you have to act like an adult and put your personal complaints against Sakura aside for the good of the team. Understand?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Iruka realized the best he could do was hope that Sasuke at least considered his words.

"I didn't hear you answer him, Sasuke," Kakashi commented mildly. Iruka was surprised to hear the rebuke coming from his lover. Sasuke's scowl increased, but he didn't cross Kakashi, perhaps sensing something very serious underneath Kakashi's mild sounding reprimand.

"Yes, sir, Iruka," Sasuke mumbled, only mildly sullen. Iruka nodded and wondered in his head just how big of a challenge it would be to keep Sasuke in line when he was older. Growing up alone had created an independent streak in the boy that was a mile wide, and he had a tendency towards coldness and rudeness that was disturbing at times.

The unpleasant moment passed when Naruto accidentally stuck a chopstick up his nose and started wailing about how it had popped his brain. Once they'd sorted that mini-emergency out, it was time for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto to head towards their meeting with Sakura. As for Iruka, he had to get home to change Hotaru and get some house cleaning done. Kakashi picked up the tab and smiled under his mask when Iruka kissed him goodbye and hugged him, with little care about who saw them. It made Kakashi feel like he was walking on clouds all the way to the Academy, and he was glad for his reputation's sake that he had his book and his mask to cover his ear to ear grin.

~*~

"A test?! What do you mean we have to pass a test? We already graduated!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly panicking. Perhaps he was envisioning an intimidating exam that would drill him on all the theoretical knowledge that he lacked. Kakashi merely sighed.

"It's not that sort of test, Naruto. The three of you will meet me tomorrow morning, no later than five, at the Memorial Stone. Do not eat before coming. You will regret it if you do."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why can't we eat?" Naruto asked, a hint of whine in his voice. Kakashi felt a tick developing in his good eye.

"Naruto, did you talk to Jiraiya-sama as impertinently as you're speaking to me?" Kakashi asked, deceptively calm sounding. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"That depends on what impotently means." Kakashi hung his head in exasperation. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"He said _impertinently_, Naruto, not _impotently_—and the word means disrespectful. You're questioning him when he's our superior now."

"You mean I can't ask any questions?" Naruto asked loudly, neglecting to remember that they were inside and the extra volume was unnecessary. Sakura, eager to run Naruto down in front of Sasuke, didn't miss her chance.

"You're being rude to our new teacher. Just keep your mouth shut," she snapped prissily. Sasuke's eyes cut over to her and narrowed dangerously.

"Don't talk to him like that," he practically growled.

"Maa, maa! Just shut up—all of you!" Kakashi interrupted, stuffing his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't accidentally strangle one of them.

"Alright, I won't eat anything! Didn't think it was that big of a deal," Naruto grumbled defensively. Kakashi's hands formed tight fists in his pockets.

"If I said it, then I meant it, Naruto. That's just common sense," he explained clearly and a bit bitingly. Naruto pouted, his arms crossed huffily over his chest. Sasuke was still glaring coldly at Sakura, who wasn't even paying attention to Kakashi because she was so preoccupied with Sasuke.

Kakashi wondered if Iruka would forgive him if he failed Sasuke and Naruto and let some other poor bastard take them. No doubt it would mean the "rat" would not be making anymore repeat performances, and that was for sure.

"Look, just show up tomorrow and try to remember that you're a team now, so start acting like one," Kakashi finished, exasperated with the children and wondering if Asuma was out of his mind for actually enjoying working with them. Kakashi gained a whole new appreciation for his summon dogs and their unfailing obedience, effortless teamwork, and quick minds.

Hopefully, once he related how terribly the first meeting had gone, Iruka would be a loving boyfriend and kiss all his stress away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was strange for Kakashi to finish with a mission and then walk home with his teammates. It was strange picturing the two boys as teammates in the first place.

'_They won't be my teammates if they don't pass the test—no matter what Iruka thinks about it,' _Kakashi concluded in his head, already dreading either outcome. Either he would have a very angry parent to deal with (who also happened to be his lover) or he'd be stuck with a glorified babysitting job for the next year or so.

Half-listening to Sasuke and Naruto bicker about something inconsequential as they walked, Kakashi mentally vowed to push the two towards the Chuunin exam as hard as he could. After A.N.B.U., shaping the minds of children seemed like a poor career choice. The less time they spent under his mentoring, the better it would be for them.

But there was nothing he could do about it now. A part of him almost hoped the boys would fail his test, but then he remembered the boring litany of simple missions he'd been handed after retiring from Captain and he was in no hurry to return to that. Yet another part of him thought of Sasuke and Naruto as his responsibility, like his family, and he wanted them to succeed as shinobi. There were too many personal feelings tangled up with professional ones, and Kakashi was beginning to understand why the previous Hokage had always assigned Genin to Jounin they did not know.

Tsunade, obviously, was going to run things differently.

Iruka was speaking with Tsubaki in the garden as they approached the house, but it smelled as if they'd already finished dinner. Naruto ran to inspect the contents of the kitchen while Sasuke waited for him to catch up and walked with him to the garden.

Kakashi assumed Iruka and Tsubaki had been talking about her illness because the way they stopped talking so quickly made it obvious they were secretive about the topic. Sasuke noticed, and Kakashi smoothly covered their slip-up.

"Planning my birthday surprise already?" Kakashi asked. Catching on, the two of them smiled and Sasuke's suspicious glare morphed into a look of mild annoyance.

"Why would we do anything special for you on your birthday? You have to be good to get special birthdays," Iruka teased, passing Hotaru back to her mother and coming to greet him. Kakashi happily hugged Iruka and kept him close, enjoying the comfortable embrace. Iruka settled into the hug and glanced up at him questioningly.

"I had a terrible afternoon. The brats were awful," Kakashi complained childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You could at least wait till I leave before you start talking about me," Sasuke rebuked, not really sounding offended. Kakashi smirked at him.

"Then leave so I can complain about you and Naruto in peace," Kakashi teased. Smiling at their banter, Iruka gave Kakashi a loving little squeeze and then wormed his way out of his boyfriend's hold.

"Complaining will have to wait. We have a lot of work to do in the garden. I want to get some of it done before dinner. Will you help out?" he asked, walking backwards, just out of Kakashi's reach, and grinning as Kakashi followed after him.

"What do I get in return?" Kakashi asked, feeling unusually playful. Sasuke was watching them intently, although he was faking disinterest. Iruka smiled and pretended to think about it.

"How about dinner?"

"I could make my own dinner at home—no dirty gardening involved."

"How about the satisfaction that comes from helping a friend?" Tsubaki suggested sarcastically. Kakashi smirked at her.

"That wouldn't do me any good at all," he replied. His gaze returned to Iruka, who was still just out of his reach. Soon the garden would stop his retreat. Iruka flashed him a sexy little smirk.

"I'm sure I could think of _something_ to make it worth your time. How about a kiss?"

"Just one?" Kakashi replied, happy that Iruka seemed to be in an equally playful mood. Sasuke had begun to smile slightly at their antics, and a light blush covered Tsubaki's cheeks. Naruto came outside, grumbling that dinner wasn't ready yet, oblivious to the flirting going on. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him in an almost predatory way.

"Naruto…what would it take to get you to work in the garden before dinner?" Tsubaki shook her head at the pair of couples.

"Doesn't anybody just want to be nice and help me? Why does everyone have to be bribed?" By the tone of her voice, they could all tell she was just joking with them. Hotaru grinned at her, responding to her mother's smile.

"We have to fix the garden before we eat?" Naruto asked, clearly heartbroken by the thought. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Don't look so sad. Iruka's giving out kisses to anyone who will help," Sasuke informed. Naruto's expression turned mischievous and Iruka's eyes widened in alarm. Naruto shot towards him like a rocket, and Kakashi was confused about just what exactly was taking place until Naruto was blowing a huge raspberry onto Iruka's cheek, tickling his father's sides mercilessly as he did so. Iruka had fallen to the ground under the assault and was trying unsuccessfully to wiggle away from Naruto's attempts to stick his spit covered finger in Iruka's ear.

"NARUTO!" Iruka roared helplessly. Sasuke smirked.

"That's punishment for being all mushy in front of people that don't want to see it," Sasuke informed. Kakashi figured that was tantamount to a declaration of war. With unseen speed, Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and used a technique that the boy had come to know well during the year Iruka and Naruto had been gone.

Sasuke was propelled onto the pile made by Iruka and Naruto, clenching his backside in pain and already cursing a blue streak at Kakashi. Kakashi just laughed while Tsubaki and Hotaru looked on in amusement.

Easily distracted, Naruto abandoned his attack on Iruka in favor of wrestling with Sasuke. Iruka jumped to his feet, laughing, wiping at his cheek and patting at his fly-away hair. Kakashi approached him from behind and hugged him around the middle, comfortably resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder. His lover was out of breath, a happy flush on his cheeks and a bright sparkle in his eyes. Kakashi hugged him a little tighter, feeling his earlier stress drain away.

"Boys are silly, aren't they, my little firefly? Well, we'll just forget them and fix the garden ourselves," Tsubaki said dismissively, rubbing the tip of her nose against Hotaru's tiny one. Kakashi tugged his mask down quickly while everyone else was distracted and kissed Iruka's cheek. An unusually high shriek from Sasuke caught everyone's attention, and interrupted what would have been a series of loving kisses pressed all over Iruka's jaw.

Sasuke had managed to squirm away slightly due to Naruto's surprise, but his escape was cut mercilessly short. Naruto pounced again with a possessed gleam in his eye, searching for the tiny spot of skin that had been so responsive to a wiggling finger. Naruto found it easier the second time and soon Sasuke was laughing unrestrainedly—a sound none of them had ever heard before.

"Sasuke's ticklish!" Iruka said, smirking widely. Naruto, laughing simply because Sasuke was laughing so hard, tickled the spot at the base of Sasuke's spine unrelentingly.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish, Sasuke-kun! I thought you said only _babies _were ticklish!" Naruto mocked. Fueled by desperation, Sasuke managed to push Naruto off and wrestle him to the ground. His fingers moved with lighting speed—directly to the hollow under Naruto's arms. The blonde boy tried to clamp his arms down, but it was no good. Sasuke had found his mark and relentlessly attacked.

Iruka wondered if Naruto's laughter could be heard all the way down in the village. Shaking his head at their antics, Iruka stepped out of Kakashi's embrace and hooked his arms around Sasuke's torso.

"I know he deserves it, but break it up already. We're losing daylight, and I was serious about wanting everyone to help with the garden." Sasuke felt a little embarrassed by the fact that Iruka had just hauled him off of Naruto as if they were still little boys. Then the arms around him squeezed lovingly in an unexpected hug, and from the ground, Naruto flashed him a brilliantly warm smile. Sasuke felt like mush inside, and he didn't fight the smile on his lips. Iruka let him go and Kakashi was there, ruffling his hair as he passed, smirking down at him through his mask. Tsubaki offered a hand to Naruto and tugged him up, smiling when Naruto made a goofy face in an attempt to earn a smile from Hotaru.

Sasuke didn't know how it had happened or when exactly, but somehow he had found a new family, and a new place to call home.

Iruka watched the play of emotions on Sasuke's face and new that things were getting easier for the troubled boy. Sasuke had walked a long, lonely road and Iruka was glad that he had helped to ease the boy's burden. Kakashi and Naruto had taken up garden tools and were following Tsubaki's instructions already, eager to finish so they could eat, no doubt.

"Well, come on Sasuke. It won't fix itself," Iruka said with a smile, lightly bumping the boy with his shoulder. Sasuke smirked and walked beside him to the row of vegetables that looked like they needed some attention.

From behind a tree, further down the path leading towards the village, Tenzo watched the scene with saddened eyes. The people he cared about were happy, and he tried to convince himself that their happiness was all that mattered. He tried to feel resentful of Iruka, who had so effortlessly replaced him, but the emotion wouldn't come.

Seeing the way Iruka so casually flirted with Kakashi, the blissful way he relaxed into Kakashi's arms, even in the presence of others, made the truth apparent to Tenzo. He could have never been what Iruka was to Kakashi, and Tenzo was glad that he wasn't so thick headed that he couldn't realize that. It would have been painful for everyone if he hadn't let go when he had.

But it wasn't exactly a clean break, either. A short walk separated Tenzo from people he had begun to think of as family, but now he felt distinctly excluded—as if there was an entire ocean between them. Hotaru looked like she'd grown twice as big since the birthday party, and Tenzo longed to scoop the little girl up onto his shoulder and feel that rush of protectiveness again, but Iruka was taking care of his favorite little girl now. For that, he could feel resentment. Where had Iruka been when Tsubaki struggled through the first days after the birth? Tenzo had been there when Iruka was not, and even though no one had told him he couldn't come around, that was certainly how he felt. He missed Tsubaki's cooking and the sound of her laugh. He missed training with Sasuke and Kakashi.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on other things (mostly work and women), he could not deny that he missed them. Tenzo pushed away from the tree roughly, carefully walking back towards the village silently, concealed by the growing shadows.

The truth was obvious and painful. They didn't seem to miss him at all.

Tsubaki's smile never faltered as she watched Tenzo turn back. Inside, she wanted to scream and cry. It was so hard seeing the happiness Iruka and Kakashi had found and to watch the love that was growing between Naruto and Sasuke. She felt her own loneliness like a persistent sting in her heart, and she knew that it was Tenzo she wanted.

Iruka's return had made her happy, but in his absence Tenzo had become her friend, too. She feared the way he reminded her of Mizuki sometimes, but she knew he was nothing like Hotaru's father. She could be herself around him and never have to worry about having her weaknesses exploited. She could trust him.

And yet, she knew that if she pursued him now it would only be selfishness. There was a chance, a very strong chance, that her sickness would claim her life. She wanted the comfort that came from a lover and not just a friend, but to take that from Tenzo would mean risking his heart. She knew what it felt like to live on after someone she loved was gone. She had felt that pain three times in her young life, and she could not bear the thought of inflicting it on Tenzo. Her feelings for him would have to remain hidden in her heart, as they had since she'd fist discovered them. It was better to let him walk away thinking he wasn't wanted instead of him knowing the truth—that there was no one else she wanted with her more.

~*~

For the second night in a row, Sasuke stayed at Tsubaki's and Iruka left with Kakashi. Iruka felt slightly guilty for abandoning Tsubaki during the night, but she insisted that getting up once with Hotaru was not too much of a strain on her. Iruka was relieved more than he let her see—taking care of Hotaru for most of the day was exhausting. He tried to do most of the tiring work and let Tsubaki care for her only when she was in a good mood.

As they walked towards the other side of the village, Iruka intertwined his hand with Kakashi's. The stars had just come out, and there was a gentle breeze at their backs that carried the aroma of fall.

"Will it really be your birthday soon?" Iruka asked.

"September 15," Kakashi replied, "I'll be twenty-seven." He expected a jibe about his age, but then he remembered he was with Iruka and not Tenzo. Sure enough, Iruka smiled sweetly and leaned a bit closer to him.

"What do you want for your birthday? A party? Maybe a romantic dinner?"

Kakashi didn't need time to think about it. He let go of Iruka's hand in order to run his fingers over Iruka's backside with a lecherous smirk.

"Can I have you wrapped up in a bow and nothing else?" Iruka's cheeks flushed adorably.

"I should have known you'd say something perverted."

"You didn't say 'no' to my request…" Kakashi pointed out. Iruka smirked.

"We'll see. You might get spankings instead." It was Kakashi's turn to blush under his mask. Iruka glanced up at him coyly and then pivoted into him, tugging his mask down and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. When they parted, Iruka pulled his mask back up over his cheeks. "That was for your help in the garden," he explained with a smile.

They continued their walk, their hands interlacing once more. Iruka enjoyed the serenity of it for a few moments and then broke the comfortable silence.

"So what are you going to do with the kids tomorrow?" Iruka asked. Kakashi mentally sighed. He'd been hoping Iruka would simply stay out of it. He didn't want his work to cause problems between them, and he was almost certain Iruka wouldn't like the idea of Naruto and Sasuke being tested in the way he planned tomorrow.

"I don't want to talk about work," Kakashi said reluctantly. Predictably, Iruka looked put out. To the man's credit, he didn't push the issue.

"Alright…what do you want to talk about then?" Iruka asked a bit frostily. The romantic, playful mood of earlier was clearly gone. Kakashi fumbled around hopelessly in his mind for something Iruka might want to discuss. He settled on a shrug. Iruka's sigh was nearly inaudible, but Kakashi caught it. He didn't think it was fair, but his request to not speak about work had obviously spoiled their starlit walk.

"Why do we have to talk? I just like walking with you," Kakashi tried hopefully, squeezing Iruka's hand. His gamble was successful and the tension in Iruka's shoulders lessened. His lips hinted at a smile again. They reached the apartment without saying anything else.

They took off their shoes at the door but didn't bother turning on the lights. Iruka pulled his shirt off as he crossed through the living room, and Kakashi began to get a bit excited, but something told him not to get his hopes up. He followed Iruka into the bedroom, removing his own dirty clothing as he walked.

"What time do you have to be up in the morning?" Iruka asked over his shoulder. He pulled his hair tie out and Kakashi swallowed thickly. Iruka smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kakashi? I asked you a question."

"Huh?" Kakashi answered inarticulately, realizing he'd paused with only one arm out of his vest, captivated by Iruka's hair falling down around his shoulders. Iruka left his hair alone and proceeded to unbutton his pants. Kakashi clumsily continued to undress, trying to pretend he wasn't as turned on as he really was. Iruka didn't look like he was in the mood.

"Not till noon," he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He folded up his vest and shirt and set the clothing on his dresser. Iruka scowled disapprovingly.

"You need to wash those," he chided. Kakashi eyed the messy pile of clothing Iruka had left on the floor, composed of everything except his underwear. It was obvious he didn't plan on wearing the clothing again.

"I knocked all the dirt off," he protested as Iruka disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Not good enough," Iruka called out, sounding as though he had a mouthful of toothpaste. Kakashi pouted as he tugged off his mask. Rebelliously, he left the clothing on the dresser. He didn't think he was getting any sex later anyway. He moved to the doorway of the bathroom and watched Iruka complete his nighttime ritual. He washed his face and under his arms, used Kakashi's razor to shave, and then he examined a spot on his chin that Kakashi didn't see anything wrong with.

"Why are you shaving before you go to bed?" Kakashi asked. "It's a waste of time."

"I don't like being scruffy," Iruka replied, casting a glance at the fine silver stubble on Kakashi's jaw.

"What? My mask covers it," Kakashi defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Iruka smiled.

"I didn't say anything. I don't mind it."

"Good, because I'm not putting all the effort into shaving that you do," Kakashi replied with a teasing smile. Iruka rolled his eyes and squeezed past him into the bedroom. Kakashi's eyes dropped to his backside, concealed only by his white briefs.

"So are we going to—"

"I really don't feel up to it tonight, love. I'm still a little sore from last night," Iruka replied casually, slipping into bed and scooting over to the wall. Kakashi was a bit surprised by the nickname, almost so much so that it made him forget about his disappointment. Almost.

"Oh," he replied belatedly, following Iruka to bed. Iruka's eyes were already closed. Kakashi started to crawl in, but Iruka cracked an eye open.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but you've got dirt stains on the knees of those pants. Are you really going to crawl into your bed in those?" Kakashi scowled.

"You're awfully fussy tonight, you know that?" All the same, he pulled the pants off and kicked them onto Iruka's pile. His boyfriend happily closed his eye again and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Kakashi forgot about Iruka's nagging and smiled at the sweet picture he made cuddled up in his bed. When he was settled beside him, he pressed a kiss onto Iruka's forehead. "Come closer," he invited, only a bit of huskiness creeping into his voice. Iruka, his eyes still closed, rolled over and wiggled until he was lying in Kakashi's embrace. Kakashi tucked one arm under his pillow and draped the other around Iruka's waist, happily nuzzling his nose into auburn hair. "Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Night," Iruka replied sleepily.

~*~

Iruka awoke facing Kakashi with several feet of bed in between them. The sheets were twisted, and Kakashi had hogged the blanket. Iruka shivered and scowled a bit grumpily at his lover. He sat up and scooted to Kakashi's side of the bed, lifting up a corner of the blanket and worming his way under. Kakashi muttered something and clenched the blankets tighter, pulling them away from Iruka.

Iruka retaliated by pressing his cold feet against Kakashi's shins. Kakashi's eyes blinked open in a startled sort of way and he quickly assessed the situation.

"Sorry, 'Ruka, get in and I'll warm you up," he said as he lifted up the blanket. With a smile, Iruka scooted in and let Kakashi curl around him. He felt the chill leave his skin and the blood rush southward. Something about Kakashi being willing to warm him up turned him on. Kakashi slept on, oblivious, until Iruka shifted purposefully and drew his lover's attention to his arousal.

Kakashi didn't open his eyes, but his hand began to sleepily pat its way down Iruka's tummy until it found what it was looking for.

"Still sore?" Kakashi mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Iruka propped up onto his forearm and let his hair tickle Kakashi's cheek.

"Kakashi, you're sexy in the morning," Iruka offered by way of reply. Kakashi finally opened his eyes. His hand reached automatically for the headband on the nightstand. Iruka intercepted him and tied it on for him, gently covering his scarred eye. "Better?" he asked tenderly. Kakashi licked his dry lips and sat up a bit, asking without words for a kiss. Iruka gave him one and smoothly straddled him, moaning in want as his hardness pressed against Kakashi's abs. "It's half past eleven," Iruka said when they broke apart, "I don't want you to be late…"

Kakashi made a dismissive noise and switched their positions smoothly, his hand sliding up Iruka's thigh and tugging on the material covering his prize.

Promptness was overrated, in Kakashi's opinion.

~*~

"Do you think something happened to him?" Sakura asked, long past the point of being angry. At half past three, she was beginning to get worried. Even though Sasuke and Naruto knew of Kakashi's tardy tendencies, they were beginning to be concerned as well.

He'd never been over ten hours late before. Naruto stomach was growling with hunger pains, but he just knew the second he left to get food Kakashi would show up and he'd get in trouble for skipping out. His dad would probably find out about it, too. Double punishment.

"I'm so hungry. I'm going to starve," Naruto whined, stretching out in front of the big stone, grateful for its shade. It was an unusually hot afternoon. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked towards the village for the millionth time. He sat in a tree branch, one leg dangling down, and one arm resting on his bent knee. Sakura thought he looked positively dreamy, and still hadn't tired of staring at him even after almost ten hours of waiting.

Naruto only glanced at him once, and it was simply to picture how funny it would be if a bird came and started building its nest in the brooding boy's hair.

"Is there bird crap in your hair yet, Sasuke?" Naruto called out, lifting his head and squinting up at the tree. His best friend huffed in mock irritation, but Naruto knew he was smiling on the inside. Sakura interrupted the joke by scolding him.

"Sasuke-kun's hair looks nice, you big idiot!"

"What did I say about insulting him?" Sasuke asked mildly, glaring down at her. Naruto felt irritated with her, too. He didn't really feel jealous of her, because he knew how strongly Sasuke disliked her, and he didn't quite fancy her as much as he once had. She wasn't as nice as he had once believed.

Sasuke was much better to be around, but he still wondered what it felt like to kiss Sakura. He stared interestedly at her lips as she pursed them in irritation.

Sasuke noticed and felt a hot emotion in his heart. Abandoning his lofty position in the tree, he dropped to the ground and landed in between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto's eyes quickly snapped to his face. (_'Where they should have been all along,' _Sasuke thought moodily.)

"Let's spar," he said, unwilling to let the day go to waste because Kakashi abandoned them, no doubt, to spend the morning with Iruka.

"Alright," Naruto agreed, rising to his feet.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Sasuke's eye twitched, and his hands looked dangerously close to wrapping around someone's neck. Since his back was to Sakura, she was oblivious.

Naruto almost felt sorry for her. He wouldn't like it if Sasuke hated him.

Before he could think any more on the situation, Sasuke threw a kick at him and he was forced to switch his brain into battle mode. Sasuke wasn't as strong as Naruto was, but he was far smarter and often got the best of him simply by taking advantage of something Naruto hadn't noticed around them, or by spotting the tiniest of flaws in his form.

The more often that they fought, the easier it was for Sasuke to notice flaws. Naruto had the power, but his technique and his knowledge of strategy was woefully stunted.

Sakura watched as the two boys clashed with increasing speed and force, bouncing from land to air fluidly, never pausing even when one took a hard hit. Sasuke fought beautifully, and Sakura watched with wide eyes—still, she wondered why he didn't simply finish Naruto off quickly.

"He must be bored," she mused softly to herself. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips and she watched Sasuke land a hard punch to Naruto's cheek. A bit of blood flew from Naruto's mouth, and the blonde's eyes flashed in anger. Sakura didn't notice the dangerous turn the sparring had taken, thinking only of how tough and handsome Sasuke looked.

She completely missed the reason Sasuke attacked so viciously—anger at his own weakness and fury that Naruto was more interested in Sakura than himself.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of jutsu smoke with a scowl visible through his mask.

"Knock it off!" He ordered, raising his voice. He'd brought two boxes of food, which he casually dropped in front of the Memorial Stone. He pushed up his sleeves and he approached Naruto and Sasuke, who glared at each other heatedly, bruised and bloody.

Instead of yelling at them, however, he turned and addressed Sakura.

"Why didn't you try to stop Sasuke? He was seriously attacking your teammate with no concern for Naruto's safety," Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes widened and his fists clenched.

"I would never—" he protested uselessly. Kakashi cut him off with a raised hand. Sakura hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"I didn't think…they were just…"

"That's right. You _didn't_ think. You were so wrapped up in other thoughts that you stopped watching out for your teammate. Your survival depends on his health. Don't ever forget that," Kakashi's glare turned from Sakura to Sasuke. "As for you—"

"I didn't lose control!" Sasuke blurted out angrily. Kakashi merely arched a silver brow. Sasuke's scowl deepened until his anger was palpable in the air around him. He glanced sharply at Naruto and then winced at the blood that trickled down Naruto's chin. Angry with Sasuke for attacking him so seriously out of the blue, Naruto wiped at the blood and refused to show any forgiveness in his eyes.

"Naruto, you could have stopped the battle before it became dangerous, yet you let your teammate vent his anger on you. If it is in your power to end a fight, you should never prolong it. Things can get out of hand more quickly than you realize."

There was an awkward, heavy silence that Kakashi eventually broke with a sigh. His angry aura evaporated and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't think there's even a point in testing you three. You don't have what it takes to do this job."

"WHAT?" Naruto boomed, his blue eyes widening in horror.

"But—" Sakura began uselessly. Sasuke's glare faded and he stared at the ground, finally starting to regret losing his temper over something so trivial.

"Don't give up on us yet," Naruto said, staring earnestly up at Kakashi. "We can do this. Please, Kakashi, give us a chance," Naruto begged. Kakashi wasn't really inclined to humor him, but he knew Naruto would report the events of the afternoon to Iruka, who would be furious with him if he didn't even give them a chance before he disbanded their team.

"Fine," he said after a suspenseful pause. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Two bells dangled from his fingertips. Kakashi tilted his head casually to the side and gave the bells a little jolt. They tinkled merrily. "Whoever captures a bell passes. You have till nightfall, and whoever can't get a bell goes back to the Academy."

Three sets of eyes narrowed determinedly at the innocent looking little bells. With a smirk, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, eager to see what their next move would be.

~*~

It was growing late.

Sakura had been easily captured, and Sasuke had refused to waste time attempting to rescue her. Naruto had tried, but he lacked the ability to strategize the attempt and failed miserably. Sasuke refused to help him, and instead got it into his head that he would simply obtain both bells on his own and just give one to Naruto.

Naruto criticized his plan and the two of them began to fight again. They were so distracted by each other that they failed to notice the simple trap Kakashi had set for them. They walked right into it and barely dodged the speeding kunai. It was Naruto's fast reflexes that prevented Sasuke from spending the night at the hospital. Wincing from the fact that Naruto had rescued him a second time, Sasuke stormed off and left Naruto to try for the bells on his own.

Naruto attacked head on and actually impressed Kakashi with his strength and range of techniques, but it was easy to unbalance him or simply dodge. Sakura remained tied up—or so Naruto thought. Kakashi knew she'd escaped and replaced herself with a clone, but Naruto hadn't caught on and so continued to battle pointlessly for her release, forgetting entirely about the bells.

Kakashi replaced himself with a clone to fight Naruto, and went to spy on Sakura. She managed to track Sasuke down fairly well, which showed she had a sharp eye and proved she was meticulously observant, but when she reached him she was too shy to suggest a strategy to him. Instead, she let him brush her off to the point of crying. Sasuke forgot all about being stealthy in his attempts to ditch Sakura, and ended up practically colliding with Kakashi because he was so distracted and riled up.

Tiring of their nonsense, Kakashi effortlessly captured them all and tied them up—this time leaving Naruto alone unbound. He stood in front of them, the Memorial Stone at his back.

"Do you know what this stone signifies?" he asked blandly.

"It has the names of heroic ninja on it," Sakura answered a bit timidly. Kakashi nodded, and would have continued, but Naruto began boasting.

"Then I'm gonna be on that rock, too! Just wait and see! Even if I don't pass this dumb test, one day they'll carve my name right—"

"Shut up," Kakashi rebuked almost lazily. When Naruto was silent, sullenly glaring, he continued. "This stone honors ninja that have died protecting their village. It honors ninja that died to protect their comrades."

The children fell silent.

"All afternoon you've refused to work together, which was the true test. The bells didn't matter—I wanted to see that you could put aside something meant to divide you and show me you could be a team. I wanted to see the potential in you to be heroic, the potential to put others before yourself. That's what it means to be a ninja, and I didn't see that in any of you. Naruto alone thought about helping his teammate, so he'll get dinner and he's earned you all one more chance." Kakashi tossed the two boxes of food to Naruto. It was time to plant the trap.

"You can share one, but someone doesn't get one as punishment. If all three of you eat, this is all over. You have a half hour to prepare for the next test." In a puff of smoke, he disappeared, but he didn't go far. He watched, unsure of which outcome he wanted to see.

As he predicted, Naruto faltered. It was obvious his first instinct was to give it to Sasuke, who didn't really need the nourishment as much as Sakura. Then his manners kicked in and he looked to Sakura, thinking to offer it to her instead. Sasuke misread the hesitation and lost his temper yet again.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that she doesn't care whether you live or die?" Sasuke growled. In order to buy some time, Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes that bound his teammates. He was obviously torn.

"She needs the food. She's not as strong as we are. I'd let both of you eat instead of me if I could," Naruto said quite reasonably. Kakashi decided then and there that Naruto deserved to pass—he hoped Sasuke would prove himself equally worthy. At the moment, it seemed doubtful. Sakura stared intensely at Naruto and then sighed softly.

"Thank you, Naruto. Both for trying to rescue me and offering me the food when I know you'd rather give it to your best friend." Kakashi's smirk broadened. Sakura, too, had passed. His eye narrowed on Sasuke. It was all up to him.

The dark-haired boy glared fiercely and snatched a box. He offered it to Sakura wordlessly. Then he took Naruto's and opened it agitatedly. "You and I share. We all need the energy. If Kakashi has a problem with that, then he can take it up with Iruka…because he'll _definitely_ be hearing about this if we fail because Kakashi wouldn't let us eat all day."

Kakashi face-faulted and appeared in front of the children with angrily slanted eyes.

"That's blackmail you little bastard!" Kakashi roared. Naruto was obviously about to argue, but Kakashi continued before he could, his expression regaining it's normal bored-with-the-world look. "But despite that…you all passed."

Kakashi smiled at them, happier about the fact that he wasn't going to get a lecture from Iruka than the fact that the kids had succeeded. Secretly, though, he was pleased with the way that Sasuke had thought to manipulate a weakness in him that he had tried to hide—his worries about how Iruka might try to interfere with his decision. Naruto's compassion and Sakura's change in attitude were equally gratifying to see.

It had only been a day, but Kakashi felt like he had guided them into learning an important lesson—perhaps the most important lesson of all.

'_Maybe,'_ Kakashi thought as he watched their shocked and then happy reactions, _'Just maybe Asuma was actually right about this kid thing not being so bad.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Iruka packed away his work. It was time to start dinner. He made a quick detour to the living room to peek at Hotaru, who was unusually sleepy for such a late hour. When Iruka saw that she was still sleeping fitfully in her little bassinet, he gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. He frowned at the heat he felt.

"I knew it wasn't normal for you to sleep like this. Poor baby girl," Iruka said softly, caressing her silky, black hair. She didn't wake up, but her chubby fists clenched a few times and a frown appeared on her face. With a sigh, Iruka headed towards the back door. Tsubaki was not too far out in the expansive vegetable garden. She was on her knees between two rows of tomato plants with a large woven basket, gently plucking the acceptable produce. She'd told him earlier of her plan to return to her vegetable stand the next day. Iruka had offered to watch Hotaru, but she insisted that she would be fine with her for a few hours, and that she could always sit in the shade of the stand if she started feeling unwell.

"Tsubaki, I think Hotaru-chan has a bit of fever," he called out. Tsubaki looked up from her work with a worried expression.

"She's still sleeping?" she asked. Iruka nodded. "I have a thermometer in the bathroom. We'll get an exact reading before we panic." Tsubaki tried to stand with her basket but she weakened and the basket fell. Iruka's brows knitted together in worry and he hurried outside to aid her to her feet.

"I'll pick those up later. Let's just get you inside and attend to Hotaru-chan."

"I'm sorry, Iruka," Tsubaki said tiredly, obviously frustrated with her bout of weakness. Iruka noticed how her dark hair stuck to her delicate neck and pale forehead because of how sweaty she'd gotten. Her breathing was labored.

"Let me just…" Iruka half-warned before scooping her into his arms bridal style. Tsubaki didn't protest—instead her forehead dropped to his shoulder gratefully. She was practically limp in his arms. Iruka struggled to carry her weight, but managed to get through the kitchen and into the living room. He laid her on the sofa and was trying to prop her up with a pillow when she interrupted him.

"Don't…fuss…over me. Tend to…Hotaru-chan," Tsubaki instructed, trying to catch her breath. Iruka sighed but left her alone.

"I'm going to get the thermometer now—just call if you need me," Iruka said. His voice woke up Hotaru, who began to fuss. From the couch, Tsubaki began to make soothing noises. It was not enough for Hotaru, who had become accustomed to being held by someone at all times. Her cries increased in volume.

Iruka had trouble finding the thermometer (as Naruto had left the bathroom in a complete mess) and was steadily cursing under his breath by the time he heard Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi arrive.

"Sasuke, comfort Hotaru!" he called out from the bathroom. Naruto appeared quickly in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!"

"Naruto, why does this bathroom look like a hurricane tore through here?" Iruka asked angrily, still digging in the small cabinet under the sink that was full of foul smelling, dirty laundry.

"Forget about the bathroom, Dad, Sasuke and me pa—"

"Naruto, I'm trying to find something and now isn't the time—"

"But Dad, we—"

Iruka felt a vein in his forehead begin to throb.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! AND BE QUIET FOR JUST FIVE MINUTES!" Iruka bellowed, flinging a wad of filthy, used bandages against the wall near Naruto's head to emphasize his point. Naruto glared at him hatefully and then kicked at the door before he stormed to his room.

"I don't HAVE a room!" he shouted behind him. The wood caved and Iruka had to clench his hands into fists to resist the urge to follow after Naruto and give him a good smack.

Kakashi intervened, blocking the bathroom entrance.

"Help me," Iruka ground out between clenched teeth. Kakashi held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Okay, okay, what needs to be done?"

"The baby has a fever and Tsubaki practically just collapsed out in the—"

"Iruka! Tsubaki won't wake up and Hotaru won't stop crying," Sasuke's voice rang out from the living room. Iruka winced at the noise Hotaru was making despite Sasuke's attempts to sooth her.

"Let's just call the hospital for both of them," Kakashi decided quickly and calmly, leaving the hallway and summoning one of his dogs. His fastest dog appeared, along with Pakkun, who sat on the larger dog's head. "Go to the hospital and bring some emergency med-nins back with you."

Iruka sighed in relief as the dogs sprinted away, glad that Kakashi had arrived to help him with the stressful situation. Sasuke opened the front door for the dogs as he gently bounced Hotaru on his shoulder. She was screaming directly into his ear, and Iruka could see the helplessness written all over Sasuke's face. Forcing himself to calm down some, because he knew Hotaru could sense when he was in a bad mood, he reached for her. Kakashi moved to check on Tsubaki, who had finally managed to get her eyes open again. She seemed confused and sluggish. Kakashi efficiently checked her vital signs. As he did so, she seemed to recover some of her strength.

"Stop…it…m'fine…" she mumbled, brushing his hands away. Kakashi sighed but did as she wished. Sasuke came to stand beside him, looking down on Tsubaki's fluttering eyelids. Tsubaki focused on him and her breathing eased.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly, worry evident in his voice. The young teenager hesitantly reached out to touch Tsubaki's limp hand. Making a huge effort, Tsubaki squeezed his fingers and managed a smile.

"I just…lost my breath…think I passed out for…a few moments. I'm fine. I can breathe fine now. Is Hotaru alright?"

Hearing Tsubaki's soft words, Iruka approached the couch with Hotaru in his arms. She had quieted some, and was only acting fussy.

"She feels warmer, but that could just be because of all the crying she did," Iruka fretted. "Sasuke-kun, can you fix her a cool bottle? We'll see if she'll drink some milk." Sasuke nodded and headed to the kitchen.

From the hallway, Naruto peeked his head out nervously.

"Is everybody okay?" he asked sheepishly. Iruka sighed.

"Everyone's fine. Do you have something to say?"

"I'm…sorry I talked back…sir," Naruto said, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. Iruka's irritation made him immune.

"And?" he prompted. Naruto began to chew on his bottom lip, which Iruka noticed had a nasty cut on it. In fact, all three of his boys looked considerably worse for wear.

"I'm sorry for breaking the door," Naruto added hopefully. Sasuke returned with the bottle and Iruka sat in the armchair to offer it to Hotaru.

"Why did you break the door?" Sasuke asked. Naruto immediately became defensive.

"None of your business!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes critically, but didn't pursue the argument. Iruka was thankful at least one of them acted maturely. There was a puff of smoke at the doorway and a team of two doctors dressed in solid white uniforms appeared.

"What's the emergency?" one of them asked. He had a deep, comforting voice. Iruka passed Hotaru to Sasuke.

"My friend felt really weak and then lost consciousness for a few seconds. She's talking now, though. The baby has a fever, but I don't know how serious it is. I can't find the thermometer," Iruka said, casting a meaningful look at Naruto, who winced and looked properly apologetic.

"Alright, well we'll just have a look at both of them. My name's Iyashi, and his name is Mitate." The taller of the two men moved to the couch and gave Tsubaki a friendly smile. "You're Tanaka-san, aren't you? You sell vegetables at the market."

"Yes, that's me. You can call me Tsubaki," Tsubaki replied, still sounding a bit weak.

"Well, Tsubaki-san, can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he pulled a small, silver device out of his pocket. Behind him, his co-worker gently took Hotaru from Sasuke and handed the bottle back to the dark-haired boy. Tsubaki watched nervously. "Is she your daughter?" Iyashi asked understandingly.

"Yes. Iruka-kun said she had a fever, and I was trying to come inside—"

"Had you been working in your garden?" Iyashi asked.

"Yes, I've been trying to harvest so I can re-open my stand," Tsubaki replied.

"How long were you outside working? It's a pretty warm evening. Were you drinking enough fluids?"

"I didn't drink anything, and I had trouble catching my breath—like the wind was knocked out of me."

Iruka wanted to inform the doctor of Tsubaki's condition, but Naruto and Sasuke were present. As if sensing his turmoil, Tsubaki cleared her throat gently. The doctor placed the silver instrument against the inside of her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, could you please step outside for a few moments?" For the second time that night, Sasuke's clever eyes narrowed in suspicion. Without a word, he headed for the front door. Naruto trudged after him, looking confused and worried.

When the boys had left, Tsubaki continued.

"I have an illness that is relatively new. Tsunade-sama is working on helping me, but in the mean time I was warned that I might experience some unpleasant side effects. I feel fine now, though. Please, just worry about Hotaru-chan." Iyashi gave her a sympathetic look and nodded.

"It sounds to me like you were in the heat too long without drinking enough. Your blood pressure dropped and the difficulty breathing you had made you loose consciousness. Normally, I'd just advise you to—"

"Iyashi," the other med-nin interrupted, "This baby has an ear infection. Other than that, she's fine."

"Okay, that good. We can handle an ear infection. As I was saying, Tsubaki-san, normally I'd just advice that you drink some fluids and rest but because of your illness, I'd like to take you back to the hospital with me. Will you allow me to do that?"

"What about Hotaru-chan?" she asked.

"I can take care of Hotaru, Tsubaki. Why don't you let them check you over at the hospital, okay?" Iruka encouraged.

Without much further protest, Tsubaki let the medic-nin transport her to the hospital by jutsu. The other medic-nin lingered long enough to prescribe an antibiotic for Hotaru.

"Don't worry too much over this. It's common for babies to get ear infections, but the antibiotics should clear it up in a day or two. You'll need to get her to her doctor in a few days to make sure it cleared up. You can get this prescription filled at the pharmacy by the hospital. I assume you know where that is, Hatake-san."

"I've visited once or twice," Kakashi replied mildly. With a small smile, the medic-nin passed Kakashi the prescription. He nodded at Iruka and then patted Hotaru's head gently one last time. Iruka moved to the armchair to pick her up off the cushioned seat.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Iruka said. The med-nin nodded and then transported away in a puff of smoke.

"Want me to go fill this?" Kakashi asked. Iruka took a seat with Hotaru and began to rock her gently, offering her the bottle again. She fussily pushed it away.

"Yes, please…and thank you for being such a big help," Iruka said, offering his lover a tired smile. Kakashi returned it and leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm sorry you've had a hard day," Kakashi said as he straightened. Iruka's eyes widened as he remembered.

"How was your first day?"

"I tested the kids one last time and they all passed. They need a lot of work, though."

"I doubt Hotaru will give us much peace, but why don't you sleep over here tonight? We can try to squeeze in some relaxation time. It sounds like you need it just as much as I do."

"Okay, I'll send in the boys in case you need help, but I warn you—I think they're fighting with each other at the moment."

"Oh, goodie," Iruka replied dryly. Kakashi smirked.

"I'll go get this filled and be right back." Kakashi headed for the door and paused with his hand on the knob when he heard Iruka speak again.

"Kakashi…I love you." He turned, smiling gently underneath his mask.

"I love you, too, Iruka."

Hotaru tugged at her ear and let out a loud wail, capturing their attention again. Kakashi quickly left as Iruka tried to calm her.

Sasuke and Naruto waited anxiously for Kakashi to emerge and tell them what to do. Sasuke and Naruto had eavesdropped and overheard Tsubaki explain her illness to the med-nin, and now they were full of questions. Finally, Kakashi walked out and told them to go inside and be helpful until he returned with Hotaru's medicine.

Once the boys were inside, the first thing out of Sasuke's mouth was, "What's wrong with Hotaru?"

"She just has an ear infection. Babies get them all the time, so don't worry," Iruka replied.

"And Tsubaki-chan?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide and worried. Iruka swallowed thickly, not liking the idea of lying to Naruto about Tsubaki's illness.

"We already know she has some kind of disease. Why doesn't she want us to know?" Sasuke asked, his voice hard. Before Iruka could answer, he continued. "Is she dying?"

Iruka was prevented from speaking by Hotaru's loud crying. He stood, and the change in elevation seemed to alleviate some of her pain.

"No, she's not dying," Iruka sighed. "Not yet, anyway. Tsunade is working on a cure."

"Tsunade-san will heal her, right?" Naruto asked, sounding very young. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Things never work out like that," he said darkly before turning on his heel and storming out before Iruka could stop him. Iruka wondered just how much he was going to have to deal with in one night as he stood and hastily passed Hotaru to Naruto.

"Just walk with her. I have to go after him."

"What about—"

"Please just do as I say, Naruto! We'll talk when I get back." Silenced for the second time that afternoon, Naruto had no choice but to pace the floor with Hotaru and wait for everyone to return.

Iruka left the house but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to teach teenagers how to practically disappear needs to be beaten," Iruka grumbled, his hands resting on his hips as he surveyed the area surrounding the house. He had a feeling Sasuke was long gone, but he could do little else but call out to him until Kakashi returned. "SASUKE!" he shouted.

There was no reply.

~*~

Kakashi silently ran to the Uchiha Complex. He'd delivered the medicine only to find a teary-eyed Naruto, an exhausted boyfriend, a crying baby, and a missing Sasuke. Iruka didn't need to ask him to hunt Sasuke down. Remembering how he felt after the death of his father and then his sensei, Kakashi knew how traumatic loss could be for a young man. Sasuke didn't exactly have many reasons to be optimistic about life, either. Reminders of Tsunade's great healing abilities, no doubt, would calm Naruto. But it wouldn't even occur to Sasuke to hope for her recovery.

Sure enough, Kakashi found him at his old home.

"Sasuke?" he called out, as he walked down one of the abandoned streets. Sasuke's voice answered from atop a roof.

"Just leave me alone," he said. Kakashi sighed. He walked closer until he was staring directly up at Sasuke. He tucked his hands in his pockets and waited. "I said I wanted to be alone," Sasuke repeated, beginning to glare, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's alright to grieve when you lose someone you love, but you haven't lost her yet."

"She won't be healed. If you believe she will, then you're dumber than you look. She's going to die, just like—"

"Like your family?" Kakashi finished, his revealed eye narrowing. Sasuke stood silently for a moment, and then he sat down very slowly. He appeared to be staring off into space.

"My father died when I was a kid. He committed suicide," Kakashi said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sasuke replied dully. Kakashi ignored the teen's rudeness and sighed heavily.

"I had a point I was trying to make."

"Then make it and leave," Sasuke answered. Figuring he wasn't going to get a nicer invitation, Kakashi continued.

"Sometimes it's easy to give up. Life gets hard and—"

"I'm not going to kill myself. I just want to be alone!"

"I wasn't talking about you! Do all teenagers think the world revolves around them?" Finally, Sasuke looked a bit apologetic. Kakashi shoved his hands deeper into his pockets in irritation and looked back towards the gates of the huge estate.

"Now you threw me off, brat. I was saying…life gets hard and sometimes it would be much easier to just give it all up. Tsubaki lost her fiancé, and now she has an illness that will eventually take her life. She won't get to see her daughter grow up, or watch you and Naruto become real ninjas. She feels exhausted and weak, but she hasn't given up on living life," Kakashi said. He jumped to the rooftop and took a seat beside Sasuke.

"She's still fighting and trying to live normally. She wants to be there for us, and so she's being tough. She's surviving. My father was legendary for his strength and skill, but he didn't have a strong heart. He wasn't brave enough to keep living for his son. Tsubaki's trying her damned hardest to survive so she can be there for us when we need her in the future, so the least you can do is be there when she needs you now. You've got to believe that she can beat this thing."

Sasuke's voice sounded very tight with emotion when he finally replied.

"I don't want to lose her," he confessed quietly. "My mom had dark hair like she does, and sometimes when she's in the kitchen, I can stand behind Tsubaki-chan and pretend that she's-she's…" Sasuke didn't finish. Kakashi looked up at the sky and scratched at his cheek idly.

"Who's to say she isn't? I mean, I think people that have passed on come back to watch out for the people they leave behind. The boy that gave me this eye died to save my life a long time ago, and even though we were really young, he taught me a lot. I catch glimpses of him in Naruto. Sometimes Naruto reminds me of him so strongly that I forget that it isn't my old teammate. Naruto's teaching me a lot, too—making sure my life doesn't get too boring. That's something Obito would have done."

"How can I make myself believe something that I don't really believe?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes filled with doubt. Kakashi smiled a bit.

"Ninjas are supposed to be masters of deception. Consider it training and deceive yourself. Having a little hope won't kill you, brat."

"Don't call me a brat. I'm a Genin now," Sasuke replied, sounding a little better. Kakashi stood, stretching mightily as he did so.

"Well, it's what you are so that's what I'm going to call you," he replied.

"I still want to be alone. I just need to…do some thinking…about everything."

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that fight earlier between you and Naruto, would it?" Kakashi asked mildly. Sasuke merely glared up at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Just don't stay here too long. Iruka will start to worry about you even more." Sasuke shook his head.

"Tell him not to worry about me. He doesn't have to."

"Parents always worry about their kids, Sasuke."

"I'm not his son," Sasuke replied stonily. Kakashi crouched in front of him and grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing the young man to look at him.

"I know we haven't come out and said it, but I'm starting to think it's something you really need to hear. In everything but blood, you're my kid. I know Iruka feels the same way. Stay here if you want, but when you're done thinking, we'll be waiting for you at home."

With that, Kakashi jumped down from the roof and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He'd made it halfway to the gate before Sasuke shouted out to him.

"Hey, pervert, wait up," Sasuke called.

When the dark-haired boy reached him, mirroring his stance with his hands shoved in his pockets, Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Pervert?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"It _is_ what you are."

"I kinda hoped you'd call me dad. You did a few times during the summer." Sasuke's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, well, I'm only going to say that when I feel like it." Kakashi just smirked.

~*~

Tsubaki walked home from the hospital the next morning. She insisted to Iruka that she'd had a full night of rest and felt much better. They'd kept her on an I.V. all night, and having the fluid back in her system refreshed her.

"I still don't think you should try working the stand this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Iruka asked.

"Ba!" Hotaru said, slapping her chubby little hand against Iruka's shoulder as she said it.

"Did she just speak?" Tsubaki asked in complete surprise. Iruka's eyes widened and he lifted Hotaru off his chest, holding her in front of him.

"Ba," he parroted back to her. She smiled. Delighted, Tsubaki tickled the bottom of the little girl's foot.

"Ba, firefly, ba!"

Hotaru kicked her legs, obviously growing tired of being held as if she had a stinky diaper. Smiling, Iruka brought her back to his shoulder. Tsubaki kept smiling the whole way home, occasionally stealing glances at her daughter's brown eyes peeking over Iruka's shoulder.

Each time, Hotaru's eyes would crinkle happily, as if she knew it was her mommy who was playing a game with her.

"She's starting to be so aware of things! I can't believe she said her first word!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Iruka chuckled.

"I don't think 'ba' counts as a word," Iruka teased. Tsubaki grin broadened.

"It's definitely a word. It's the noise a sheep makes." Iruka's snickered.

"So you have a firefly mimicking a sheep. She's obviously going to be a strange one, just like her mother."

"Oh, _very_ funny—that's why I'm laughing so hard." Iruka chuckled at her.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Come on, let's get this kid home so she can take her medicine. She's doing much better today and I don't want her to start screaming again because we miss a dose."

"Was she a lot of trouble last night?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Iruka shook his head.

"I had plenty of help. Kakashi and Sasuke slept over."

"That's good. Were the boys curious about why I asked them to step out?"

"About that…they eavesdropped. They know that you're sick. Sasuke was really upset about it, but Kakashi talked to him last night and he seems to have changed his outlook. Naruto has complete faith that Tsunade will pull through for you."

Tsubaki sighed. "I just didn't want to upset them. Are you sure Sasuke-kun is alright?"

"I think so, but it would probably still be a good idea to talk to him."

"Of course. I'll ask him to come help me at the stand and we can talk then."

"He's not home. He's a Genin now, remember? Today is his first day of doing missions with his team. Kakashi assures me it's just easy stuff around Konoha, though. I hope Naruto doesn't cause any mischief."

"It's so hard to believe he's working now. I grew accustomed to having Sasuke mostly to myself during the summer."

"So that's when he learned to cook and garden," Iruka mused. Tsubaki smiled as she reminisced.

"Now I'm really glad I taught him. Maybe…if I can't…he can teach Hotaru one day."

"I'm sure he'd be honored to. Of course, she'll have to progress beyond 'ba' before that can happen," Iruka joked. Tsubaki just laughed.

~*~

Iruka decided to accompany Tsubaki to the market just in case. He brought a manuscript he was working on with him and hoped his presence wouldn't scare away customers. Aside from Tsubaki, he still hadn't made any friends in the village. He might have been able to be friends with Shizune before her romantic interest blossomed, but now it was just awkward.

"Stop worrying about whatever it is you're worrying about," Tsubaki chided. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"What if it's something important?" he asked with a huff. Tsubaki watched as he rolled the cart full of fresh produce up to her dusty stand.

"Is it something important?" Tsubaki asked. Iruka flashed her a half-smile and shrugged.

"Not really, I guess. I was just thinking that I haven't made many friends here. It was so much easier while I was traveling. Here everyone has heard so much gossip about me that I'm almost afraid to talk to people."

"You haven't exactly had time to meet people," Tsubaki reminded.

"Well, pretty much everyone in the village came to Sasuke's birthday party and I talked to one new person. Everyone else was avoiding me."

"Like Kurenai?"

"And a few others."

"Tenzo talked to you, didn't he?" Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, that was a fun conversation. We'll be best of friends in no time, I'm sure."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Tsubaki mimicked him. Iruka grinned in response. They finished setting up the stand and soon they were both sitting behind it in the shade. They'd made a makeshift playpen for Hotaru by lining the cart with blankets. The shining vegetables were set out on display and the market was just beginning to bustle with civilian and ninja shoppers. It was almost lunch, and everyone was pouring into the market to get food at the numerous stands and do some quick shopping.

Immediately, a small crowd formed around Tsubaki's stand. Tsubaki knew most of her customers by name and made small talk with them about their families and jobs. Quickly realizing that he wasn't going to get much work done in such a distracting environment, Iruka tucked away the manuscript and began to help with the sales. He began to sack the vegetables as Tsubaki handled the payments. A few of the customers asked him his name, and when he told them, their expressions soured and they quickly said their goodbyes.

It was more than a little depressing.

"I guess you weren't kidding," Tsubaki said during a lull in customers. "Nobody's being very friendly. What on earth have they all been saying about you?"

Iruka snorted.

"Probably just the truth. Being in a relationship with Kakashi with the kind of past I have is just asking for it, I guess. Still, there's not much I miss about my old neighborhood, but not being shunned was nice."

"I wonder…do you think Naruto is being treated fairly?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Iruka scowled.

"He hasn't said anything to me, but I'm sure it's happened. It helps, no doubt, that he's always with Sasuke-kun. The village darling and the outcast running around as best friends—life's funny sometimes."

"I don't like to gossip, but Kurenai has made a few comments to me about why she dislikes you. At least in her case it isn't prejudice. She's just worried about Kakashi's heart. I'm sure that once she sees that you aren't going to leave him she'll start to see you like I do."

"Maybe," Iruka replied noncommittally. He wasn't so sure he even wanted to be friends with Kurenai, though her boyfriend was nice enough. "Asuma was friendly," Iruka commented. Tsubaki smiled warmly.

"Asuma is always nice, and he's certainly attractive."

"Talking about me?" A playful voice asked from above them. With an impish grin, Tenzo dropped off the overhanging roof and landed smoothly in front of Tsubaki. She smiled at him and her eyes lit up with happiness.

Iruka watched them stare at each other suspiciously. Could it be that Tsubaki had feelings beyond friendship for Tenzo?

'_Oh, that's rich. Life really is funny,'_ Iruka thought. Tenzo's eyes finally slid over to him and the taller man smirked cockily.

"So, are you two ladies having fun?" Iruka glared at him comically, a vein starting to throb in his forehead. Her eyes widening nervously, Tsubaki quickly stepped between the two of them, her hand on Tenzo's chest.

"Now, now, Tenzo, that wasn't a very nice thing to—"

"Aww, Iruka-CHAN knows I'm just joking," Tenzo taunted, smirking at Iruka over Tsubaki's head.

Iruka wanted so badly to put him in his place with a scathing retort, but his mind was absolutely blank. He hated when that happened.

"You are so…so…_irritating_!" Iruka spat, venting as much of his anger as he could into the accusation. Tenzo just laughed at him. Feeling miffed, Iruka stomped over to his chair and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest a bit moodily and pretending Tenzo wasn't even there.

Tenzo had originally just stopped because he'd wanted to speak with Tsubaki and play with Hotaru for a few moments, but provoking Iruka was an added bonus. His day was definitely improving. Earlier he'd endured a surprise test to see if he had what it took to be A.N.B.U. Captain. Tenzo was almost certain he'd failed. The fact that he'd been ambushed while he had a naked woman in his bed and a hangover hadn't worked in his favor. That particular civilian woman would probably never speak to him again.

Then again, it wasn't like he kept her around for good conversation.

"What are you smirking about?" Tsubaki asked suspiciously. Tenzo snapped himself out of his reverie and gave the petite woman a roguish smile.

"Nothing important. So what made you decide to come back to work?" Tenzo asked, glancing at the stand. Tsubaki clasped her hands shyly and smiled at him. Her thick eyelashes batted a few times. Iruka stole a quick glance at her and rolled his eyes. She was _flirting_!

He would never understand what anyone saw in Tenzo. The man was rude and infuriating and…and…good looking in that athletic, boyish kind of way, but that was the only good thing about him. Iruka glared at the man as he tried to see him as Tsubaki did. They were currently making small talk about Hotaru's ear infection. No doubt Tsubaki liked his interest in Hotaru, and how good he was with the little girl. Most young men weren't interested in babies.

"Take a picture, Iruka. It'll last you longer," Tenzo suggested, smirking at him over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"I _do_ need a new dart board," Iruka replied waspishly. Tenzo pouted.

"Iruka, that wasn't very nice, either!" Tsubaki said, her hands coming to rest on her hips. Tenzo laughed.

"Who else does that when they're mad?" Tenzo asked, acting as if it were hard for him to remember.

"Alright, Tenzo, that's enough teasing Iruka," Tsubaki said firmly. Miraculously, he stopped.

"Fine, fine, but since I'm going to behave myself…could I hold Hotaru-chan?" he asked, as if half-afraid he'd be told no. The little girl was sitting up and watching him, as if she vaguely remembered who he was.

"Of course you can, Tenzo. You can always hold Hotaru," Tsubaki said, as if realizing just how unwelcome Tenzo had been made to feel over the past few weeks. Missing the look of apology Tsubaki gave to him, Tenzo moved to scoop up Hotaru. He played with her for quite awhile, delighted over her new ability to make 'words,' and then put her back into the cart.

"I've got to get back to the tower. I really shouldn't have even stopped, but I thought…"

"Yes?" Tsubaki asked hopefully. Iruka watched with interest, but it was as if the two of them had forgotten anyone else was there.

"I was wondering if…maybe…we could get dinner together sometime. I haven't seen you and Hotaru in…well…feels like forever," Tenzo said, obviously nervous. His confident smile looked completely fake—his nervousness was obvious in his eyes. Iruka waited for Tsubaki to eagerly accept, but his friend's eyes fell to the ground and then she looked away.

"We'll see. With Hotaru being sick and…I'm just very busy lately."

"Oh," Tenzo said, obviously a little hurt, "I guess, I mean, I should have known you…alright. I'll…see you later, then."

"Yeah…later," Tsubaki said as she brushed by him, moving towards a customer that had just arrived. Iruka didn't know what was going through Tsubaki's head, but something made him follow the ninja and reach for his arm as he angrily stormed past. He turned, his irritation obvious.

"What do you want?" he spat out. He jerked his arm free of Iruka's grasp. Iruka sighed.

"It's…not what you think. I'll talk to her, okay?" Tenzo's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you do that for me? I thought this was what you wanted—me out of your life," Tenzo reminded. Tsubaki glanced at them curiously, but she was out of hearing range. Still, Iruka knew it wasn't his place to say anything more.

"I want her to be happy, alright? Just…talk about it with Sasuke."

"What? Why would I—"

"Just trust me and go already!" Iruka ordered, pushing him slightly to get him moving. Tsubaki came over as he left.

"What did you say to him?" she asked suspiciously. The customer who had just arrived saved Iruka from having to answer. She was a woman who looked like she'd seen better days. Her hair was long and greasy, and her eyes were full of a sadness that both Tsubaki and Iruka recognized. She looked like she was homeless.

"The baby…she's very beautiful," the woman complimented, forgetting all about the vegetables she'd been eying hungrily. Giving Iruka a look that said they'd be continuing their discussion later, Tsubaki returned to her side and picked up Hotaru. The woman reached out a weathered hand as if she wanted to touch Hotaru, but she stopped at the last moment.

"Thank you," Tsubaki said a little belatedly. The woman drew her hand back to her chest slowly and looked at Hotaru almost longingly.

"She looks like my little girl. The same dark hair and fair skin…but she's gone now," the woman said softly. Iruka and Tsubaki shared a concerned look. The woman shook her head as if waking up from a daze. She smiled at them, and the friendly look put them at ease slightly. "You never recover after losing a baby. Nothing seems very important after that," she commented.

Hotaru reached a hand out to the woman and smiled, saying her new word energetically. The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Hotaru-chan. She's my world," Tsubaki sympathized. The older woman nodded knowingly. Tsubaki broke the sad silence that fell over the four of them after her statement. "Um…would you like some vegetables?" she asked. The woman shrugged, as if food didn't matter.

"I'm hungry, but I don't have any money."

"It's on the house," Tsubaki said quickly, passing Hotaru to Iruka so she could fill a sack up for the woman.

"You're a kind soul, aren't you?" Tsubaki just blushed at the praise.

"What's your name?" Iruka asked. The woman turned to him, but her eyes saw only Hotaru.

"My name is Chiyoko," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Chiyoko. I'm Iruka, and she's Tsubaki," Iruka said. Just then, a large ninja walked past in the bustling crowd and carelessly knocked Chiyoko to the ground. The man glared at her.

"Get outta people's way, old lady! While you're at it, just get outta Konoha entirely," he sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Iruka asked, bravely glaring up at the man. The brute's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"I know who _you_ are. Didn't we warn you to get out of Konoha, too? Can't you see this is a nice place? Trash like the two of you don't belong here," the man said before rudely pushing his way through the crowd and ignoring them. Horrified, Tsubaki bent down to help Chiyoko stand again.

"I'm so sorry! We'll complain to the Hokage. It's not right for him to—"

"Hush child, don't bother yourself over it. I'm used to it, and I've lived through worse. As long as he didn't hurt the baby…"

"Hotaru's fine," Iruka said reassuringly, barely able to keep the anger and indignation out of his tone. The woman brushed off her raggedy clothing, but it didn't do much good.

"Really, you should report him for that," Tsubaki tried once again. Chiyoko shook her head.

"I can't report the whole village. People here don't like outsiders—that's just the way it is."

"I've noticed," Iruka said dryly, glaring in the general direction the man had gone. Tsubaki sighed and offered the sack to Chiyoko.

"I really am sorry. Not everyone in Konoha is so rude. Please, if you ever need some food or just a place to rest out of the sun, stop by again," Tsubaki offered. "I'm sure Hotaru would love to see you again. She seems to really like you."

Chiyoko smiled. "I might just do that. Beautiful child, really a beautiful, beautiful child…" She walked off, still muttering softly to herself.

"That was really sad," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, I hope she has a place to stay," Iruka replied. Before they could ponder it any longer, a few more customers came up and distracted them from their encounter with the sorrowful woman.


	12. Chapter 12

New Promises

Chapter 12

Naruto grimaced at the feel of mud squelching between his toes.

"Kakashi, I still don't understand how clearing away all those weeds and picking up trash in that nasty river is training," Naruto whined, his face a picture of misery. Sasuke and Sakura, their clothing wet and smelly, obviously agreed with Naruto's assessment.

Kakashi, face buried in his favorite chapter, ignored them. He had no plans of telling them the work they had done all afternoon had been a personal favor rather than training. Sometimes, having a trio of gullible children at his mercy was useful.

"Hey! Kakashi! When are we gonna learn _cool _stuff?" Naruto asked petulantly. Sakura pretended to be uninterested, but her inner self echoed Naruto's question enthusiastically.

'_Spending all afternoon covered in river slime isn't going to attract Sasuke-kun!'_ she thought (quite correctly).

"All Genin start with missions like these. You'll do this until your teamwork improves," Kakashi informed in a monotone. He turned a dog-eared page. It was only their first day of mission work and already Naruto was complaining. Obviously, a year of training with Jiraiya had spoiled him. He was only interested in flashy jutsu and didn't care about his appallingly bad basics.

"My house is this way. What time are we meeting tomorrow?" Sakura asked wearily, already turning towards her home.

"Maa…let's say nine," Kakashi decided off-handedly. Sakura nodded, but her inner voice raged.

'_And in his world that means four in the afternoon!'_ Sakura, and her inner voice, happily left the company of Naruto and Kakashi, eager to get home and change.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun!" she called over her shoulder. The dark-haired boy didn't respond.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called enthusiastically, waving like a maniac. Sasuke arched a brow at him, wondering where on earth he found the energy for such a pointless movement. Their day had been full of tedious, back-breaking work.

"Are we going to Tsubaki's house?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"You smell, and we've spent a lot of time over there lately. We'll eat at our place tonight," Kakashi decided. Naruto's big blue eyes narrowed unhappily. He liked sharing a bed with Sasuke, and the teen had been at his house almost every night since they returned to Konoha. Then again, Sasuke was mad at him for flirting with Sakura at their orientation and hadn't wanted to kiss him ever since.

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up a second," Naruto said, hoping Kakashi would get the hint and give them some privacy. The tall Jounin ambled on down the street, seemingly absorbed in his book still.

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit coldly. Naruto scowled, but it looked more like a pout. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, trying to appear cool. Sasuke just stared at him.

"You…we haven't…ya know…in awhile," Naruto said. Sasuke felt like playing dumb, mostly because he was still highly irritated with the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his tone bland. Naruto's face turned a bright, cherry tomato red.

"You haven't wanted to kiss!" he blurted out, causing a passerby to shoot them a strange look. Sasuke shot Naruto an exasperated look.

"I thought it was Sakura you wanted to kiss now," Sasuke replied grumpily. He was glad that Naruto wanted to talk about it, but all he wanted to hear was that Naruto didn't like Sakura. He wished (not for the first time) that Naruto would just read his mind and understand him, but the blonde seemed completely oblivious.

"So are we still going out?" Naruto asked, as if he was merely getting things straight. Sasuke, fuming inside, merely shrugged.

"Whatever," he practically spat.

"Are we still best friends?" Naruto asked, finally starting to show a little concern. Sasuke felt his anger recede at the worry he saw in Naruto's eyes. His eyes dropped to his chest, where he knew a ring Naruto had given him hung on a chain under his shirt. He'd grown used to the feeling of the necklace and ring—he never took it off. He had to think about it to even notice it was there.

"Of course, you idiot," Sasuke finally replied. Naruto relaxed, and his expression turned mischievous.

"So you don't want to kiss me anymore?" Naruto asked.

'_Yes,'_ Sasuke thought, _'more than anything.'_

All he said was, "You want to ask out Sakura. I get it. Do what you want and quit asking stupid questions."

"Really?!" Naruto responded. Sasuke felt like Naruto was definitely up to something, but he was tired and he smelled bad and he felt incredibly lonely. He just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied, waving half-heartedly as he trudged after Kakashi. Naruto didn't even say goodbye. Sasuke was lost in depressing thoughts until he was almost home. Kakashi had already let himself in. He sighed hugely, trying to wipe the emotion off his face before he entered. He didn't want Kakashi to ask him about why he was upset.

"Who pissed in your cereal, kiddo? You look like hell, and you smell like it, too," a familiar voice rang out from somewhere above him. Sasuke briefly contemplated just ignoring him, but that never worked with Tenzo. He was just as persistent as Naruto when he wanted something.

Thinking of Naruto made him scowl darkly.

"Go away," Sasuke tried. Tenzo just grinned and dropped down in front of him.

"Go change and I'll take you to a movie," the brunet ninja ordered with a grin. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't feel like it," he muttered, attempting to walk around him. Tenzo stuck out a muscular arm to stop him.

"Yeah, well, start feeling like it. We have to talk." Sasuke glared up at him.

"About what?"

"What's with the interrogation? Let's just go! You're twelve—it's not like you've got a packed social calendar," Tenzo replied, obviously starting to get impatient with him.

"I'm thirteen. You came to the party," Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, streamers, cake, lanterns—a good time was had by all. Let's go already! You want me to write out an invitation or what?"

Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, Sasuke agreed with a nod and trudged up the apartment stairs, leaving Tenzo waiting at the bottom, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. If Sasuke hadn't been so tired and irritated with the world, he might have thought it strange to see Tenzo so on edge. As it was, he simply dismissed it and continued on to his room.

~*~

Naruto hid himself (poorly) behind a stack of crates outside of a storefront. Walking just ahead of him was Sakura, obliviously dragging herself home. Naruto's eyes were riveted to the way her long hair swayed as she walked, and the dainty hands swinging by her sides. The sight of her had always made his heart race, and being around her so much lately had made his desire to kiss her overwhelming.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke. He liked him a lot, in fact, but Sakura was an unknown. He'd read some of Jiraiya's book (before his dad caught him) and the story made it seem like kissing a pretty girl was just about the best thing a guy could do with his mouth. Apparently, there would be fireworks and music and the girl would realize just how handsome and strong the guy was if he kissed her right.

Jiraiya wouldn't lie about that.

He'd hoped to see the fireworks when he kissed Sasuke, but it had just been a normal kiss. It hadn't even made his muscles ripple or his loins tighten (whatever the heck that meant). The only reason there had been no fireworks, music, rippling muscles, or tightened loins (which he really hoped was some sort of free food) was obviously because Sasuke didn't have girl bits. It was the only logical explanation.

So he had to kiss Sakura, even if it was just once, to see what happened. Then he could go back to kissing Sasuke, even if there weren't any fireworks, because it felt good and he liked the way Sasuke looked after he kissed him—like he was really, really happy.

He'd given it a great deal of thought, and he'd come to the conclusion that Sakura wouldn't want to kiss him. She thought he was annoying. Thus, he'd decided (quite brilliantly) to use the Shadow Clone jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him to turn into Sasuke and _then_ try to get a kiss. He had reservations about the plan, but Sasuke had just absolved him of any guilt. After all, he'd told him to do what he wanted and quit asking questions, hadn't he?

With Sasuke's approval, and his awesome ninja skills, there was no possible way his plan could backfire. In a puff of smoke, he replaced his image with Sasuke's and then hurried down the road after Sakura.

~*~

"I visited Tsubaki at her vegetable stand earlier," Tenzo said, finally getting to the point. Sasuke had insisted on getting popcorn and a box of candy out of Tenzo before he talked about anything. Now they were seated in a deserted movie theater watching a movie about a young ninja who wanted to be the Hokage of his village.

"This is a dumb plot," Sasuke grumbled, staring moodily at the opening scenes. The actor playing the boy wasn't even as good-looking as Naruto.

"Forget about the movie, would you? Iruka said to talk to you about Tsubaki, so talk."

"Kakashi and I already talked about it. Tsunade-sama is going to find a way to heal her. She still has plenty of time," Sasuke said, even though he worried on the inside that the exact opposite was true. Despite his reservations, he began to get sucked into the movie, oblivious to the way Tenzo's hand clenched around the chair armrest. Finally, after a considerable amount of time, his hand relaxed. Speaking as though his mind was miles away, he interrupted the actor's big scene.

"What were you so upset about earlier?"

"Nothing important," Sasuke replied quickly.

"Didn't look like nothing," Tenzo said. His voice sounded distracted, as if he were a million miles away. Sasuke slurped his drink, eyes glued to the screen.

"Shut up. It's a good part."

Tenzo didn't feel much like pursuing the conversation. Instead, he wanted nothing more than to do some snooping at the hospital. Now he had a part of the puzzle, but he still couldn't see the whole picture. What kind of illness did Tsubaki have, and why was she hiding it from him?

As loath as he was to admit it, he owed Iruka for tipping him off. No doubt Tsubaki had asked him not to say anything about it, and he'd risked getting on her bad side to clue him in. Maybe, just maybe, the guy wasn't so bad after all.

~*~

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto called out. His teammate turned in surprise, her green eyes widening.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, obviously happy to see him.

"Yeah…uh…that's me. Err…I've been trying to hide it, but I want to—"

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking up at him breathlessly. Naruto grinned evilly on the inside. She was falling for it!

"I want to kiss you," he said boldly, his confidence growing. It wasn't as embarrassing when he knew that he didn't look like himself.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I _knew_ you really did like me. I've saved my first kiss for you! I didn't plan to smell this bad when it happened, but I'm not complaining," A girlish blush covered her pale cheeks as she walked closer to him, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before she leaned towards him, her lips puckered.

Naruto hesitated. Didn't she know to open her mouth? Those kinds of kisses were always better. What if there weren't any fireworks because she did it wrong? She did say it was her first time. Was it even worth it if there weren't going to be fireworks? Where would they even come from? There wasn't anyone hanging around ready to fire them off—that was for sure. Naruto took a quick glance around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was only Sakura standing in front of him looking like she'd bitten into a lime.

Sasuke looked much better right before a kiss. He'd get that little half-smile, as if he was challenging him to make the kiss better than the last one. He kept his eyes open, and they looked different right before a kiss, brighter somehow, or something.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to kiss me?" Sakura asked, opening one eye curiously. Thinking about Sasuke had made him have a change of heart. Why did he want to mess around with Sakura just for some dumb fireworks? He already had a perfectly good kisser that actually _liked_ him.

Quite suddenly, his interest in Sakura seemed a little dumb. She might not be a bad teammate, but she made a lousy crush. He didn't need to change how he looked to make someone want to kiss him. Sasuke liked him just the way he was.

"I…uh…gotta go to the bathroom! Bye!" He turned and sprinted away, clutching his stomach to make it believable. As he ran, he began to think about what he would do to get back in Sasuke's good graces. He didn't have a clue, so he was going to have to ask someone knowledgeable for advice.

Hopefully, Jiraiya wouldn't be gone on a mission.

~*~

When Naruto finally made it home, his dinner was cold and Hotaru and Tsubaki were already asleep. Iruka ushered him into the kitchen, warning him with a finger over his lips to be quiet. Living with Naruto and a baby in the same house was a constant strain on Iruka and Tsubaki. Naruto had one volume—really, really loud.

"I'm quiet, I get it!" Naruto whispered (loudly). Iruka just smiled and then his nose wrinkled a bit at how badly Naruto smelled. "Want me to go clean up before I can eat?" Naruto asked sadly, as if anticipating the answer would be a yes. Iruka took in the way his son's feet practically dragged, and the exhausted slump of his shoulders.

"Why don't you just come to the kitchen? You look like you need a hot meal," Iruka offered. With a smile, Naruto changed course and plopped down into a kitchen chair. From under his drooping fringe of golden hair, Naruto watched his father move around the kitchen, pulling out a pot.

"There aren't any leftovers from dinner?" Naruto asked. Iruka glanced at him over his shoulder.

"There were some leftovers, but they're cold now. I'll just make you ramen."

"Thanks, Dad," Naruto said with a yawn. Once Iruka had the noodles cooking, he took a seat at the table and looked at his son long and hard.

"We haven't spent much time together since we got back to Konoha," Iruka said. "It was much easier to hang out with each other while we were traveling." Naruto shrugged a little helplessly.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with ninja stuff," Naruto replied. Iruka smiled.

"I wasn't accusing you—more like I was blaming myself for not making enough time for you. I've let myself get busy and I forget you're going through a lot of new things right now."

"I'm fine, Dad, you don't have to worry about me," Naruto said with a sleepy smile. Iruka returned it, propping his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I still worry, all the same," Iruka said. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments and then a thought occurred to Iruka that made him smile. "Do you remember when I used to tell you stories about ninjas?" An almost dreamy smile came over Naruto's face and he nodded.

"Those were the best. I miss your stories. How come you don't tell them anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're getting a little old for bedtime stories. Besides, Sasuke's spent the night almost every night since we moved in, and I thought you liked his stories better than mine."

Naruto blushed and Iruka just smiled.

"Speaking of Sasuke-kun…how is that going?" Iruka asked, unable to think of a better way to phrase the question.

"We're not going out anymore," Naruto said sadly. Iruka sighed. He really hadn't expected it to last more than a week or so, but it was still depressing. He consoled himself with the thought that there might always be another chance when they were older.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, wondering how it had ended. Naruto glared at the table, and a blush crept over his cheeks again.

"I tried to find Jiraiya to ask him, but he's on a mission—that's why I got home so late," Naruto said. Confused, Iruka waited for him to explain further. Catching his expression, Naruto sighed. Seeing he needed some time to get his thoughts together, Iruka moved to the stove to take the noodles off the flame.

"What did you need to ask Jiraiya?" Iruka prompted, when Naruto didn't continue. His son had that guilty look on his face that let Iruka know he'd been sneaking junk food or breaking the rules.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Naruto tried. Iruka just grinned.

"You know I won't make that promise, but I will hear you out and help you fix whatever it is that you've done," Iruka replied. Naruto huffed in irritation.

"I knew you'd say that. It's not something I _did_…well, maybe it _is_ something I did, but first it was something I _read_."

"Go on," Iruka said.

"Remember when you caught me with Jiraiya's book and you got really mad?"

Iruka's hand tightened around the pot handle. It was a miracle Jiraiya had survived their trip, it really was. Reading _Icha Icha Violence_ had not been how Iruka wanted Naruto to learn about sex.

"Yes, I remember," Iruka replied. If Naruto was about to tell him he'd tried to convince Sasuke to try sex, or something equally adult, Iruka was going to flay him alive and then hunt Jiraiya down and castrate him.

Of course, he knew deep down that it was nobody's fault but his own. He'd been so nervous about talking with Naruto about it—knowing it might mean answering all kinds of awkward questions and revealing unkind truths, that he'd put it off and put it off and now his son was in trouble because of it.

"Well, Jiraiya said in his books that when a guy kisses a girl there are fireworks and music, and your muscles rippled and you eat loins."

"What?!" Iruka half-shouted, only to remember the baby and quickly switch to whispering. "You don't eat…loins…at your age! How do you even know what that means?!"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"You look really scary, Dad. Your eye is twitching."

"Answer me!"

"Err…I don't know what it means! The book said that there were tightened loins and I thought it was some kind of free food to go with the fireworks show!"

"…What?" Iruka said, starting to calm down some and understand what was going on.

"I kissed Sasuke on his birthday, and there weren't any fireworks or music or anything, and I figured it was just because he wasn't a girl, so I wanted to try kissing Sakura, but I think I hurt Sasuke's feelings because he thinks I like Sakura more than him, but I really just wanted to see what would happen! Then Sasuke told me he didn't care and that I should just do what I wanted to, so I changed into him with a jutsu and asked Sakura for a kiss, but then I didn't want to because even if there are fireworks when you kiss a girl, I like kissing Sasuke better. Now he's mad at me and probably thinks I kissed Sakura and I don't know what to do!"

Amazingly, Iruka understood what his son was saying. It came from years of translating Naruto-speak. He had to fight very hard not to laugh in Naruto's face.

"Son, there aren't _literal_ fireworks when you kiss a girl, and there isn't music either, unless you've got a radio on. Those were just words Jiraiya used to try and describe the _feeling_ of kissing a girl. It's exciting, like seeing fireworks, and it makes you feel good, just like listening to music. Does that make more sense now?"

Naruto looked completely surprised. Iruka had to turn away and season the noodles so Naruto wouldn't see him snickering.

"So…none of that stuff really happens?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Iruka managed to say, finally starting to get control of his expression.

"Then I guess it's a really good thing I didn't kiss Sakura, but Sasuke doesn't know that! What should I do, Dad? You're really good at making guys like you. Help me!"

Iruka never, not in a million years, thought he would hear those words from his son. He'd always just assumed Naruto would be straight as a board and if anything, he'd have to hide his own preference from him. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He brought Naruto his plate of dinner as his mind raced through the possibilities.

Sasuke and Naruto could end up seriously dating, and maybe they'd even adopt a kid someday, and then he'd have an adorable grandson or granddaughter to spoil rotten…

"Dad? Hello? You were gonna give me advice?" Naruto reminded. Snapping out of his reverie, Iruka gave his son a broad grin.

"You should take him on a date, Naruto. I'll give you some money to buy movie tickets or something and you just be gentlemanly."

"But I'm not a gentleman!" Naruto said worriedly. Iruka chuckled.

"That just means you use good manners. You should compliment him and be really nice. Most importantly, though, you should have fun and just enjoy spending time with someone you really care about. That's the point of a date."

"I can do that," Naruto decided, before he tucked into his bowl of ramen. Iruka smiled at him fondly. When Naruto was done, he asked another question. "Have you been on a lot of dates?"

"I've been on a few dates, but only two that really mattered," Iruka replied.

"What made those two special?" Naruto asked. Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair as he stood, deciding it was time for bed.

"They were with Kakashi, and I love him."

"Oh," Naruto said, smiling a bit at his father's sappiness. As his dad was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped him. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Kakashi's really lucky to have you," Naruto said.

"Aww…you're sweet, Naruto, but you still have to take a bath before you get in bed. Nice try, though."

"Dang it."

~*~

When Sasuke finally got home from the movie, he was surprised to see Kakashi heading out—with a picnic basket and two fishing poles, of all things.

"Where are you going with all that?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled broadly under his mask.

"I'm taking Iruka out on a surprise date. Was the movie any good?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke just glared, because the film had reminded him of Naruto and the lead character had ended up with his very bubbly, very female teammate at the end.

"Waste of time," he muttered.

"Well, there's some dinner in the fridge. I don't know when I'll get back in, but we have to pick up missions at the tower tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."

"I could say the same thing to you," Sasuke replied, looking pointedly at the basket. Then his eyes narrowed. "Cleaning up the river bank and fishing out all that trash…that wasn't a real mission, was it? It wasn't even training."

Sasuke had never seen Kakashi jutsu away so fast in his life.

Wondering why his world had to be full of love and romance when things had gone so spectacularly poorly with Naruto, Sasuke trudged to the bathroom for a hot soak. His mind kept tumbling with negative thoughts. Until he'd met Naruto, he'd thought that he would never find anyone that he was attracted to. He certainly didn't like the stupid girls in the village. Unlike Naruto, he noticed things. He saw how difficult it was for Kakashi, Iruka, and Tenzo. Konoha didn't like gay people, and he guessed that was what he was.

Lately, he'd thought less and less about his brother and more and more about Naruto. He was losing sight of his goal, and that troubled him as well. If he was gay, did that mean his clan name would end with him? Would he and Itachi be the last of the Sharingan users?

Sasuke knew that if his father could see him wherever he was, he would never forgive Sasuke for failing to revive the clan. Dejectedly, Sasuke let himself sink under the bath water. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. A memory surfaced lazily—a night from two years ago when he had been left with Naruto for the night while Iruka and Kakashi went out on a date. They'd played with little toy ships in the same tub he was soaking in. It had been the first time he'd ever played with a toy in the bath—first time he'd ever really played with someone else at all.

He lifted himself out of the water again, even though he could have held his breath for longer. He was tired of thinking. He just wanted to get some sleep.

The sheets felt cool against his warm skin, and a fragrant smelling breeze rolled through the open window and tickled at his nose. His bed was new and the mattress didn't have much give to it. It wasn't like Iruka's big, comfortable bed. Of course, the most noticeable difference was the lack of a certain blonde…

His eyes drifted closed and when he opened them again, he was being rained on. He looked down and saw his hands, but they were small and helpless. He looked up sadly, knowing what he would see at the end of the drenched road. Knowing he had to face the grisly scene again, he began to drag his feet in the direction of home. He knew everyone was dead inside—they were always dead.

He wondered if Naruto would be waiting for him at the fountain. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he would be alone. Naruto was gone.

Through the gates, past the first few houses with corpses spread like welcome mats on the doorways, lay the mouth of the little alley. He knew Itachi would find him in the dream sooner or later, and there was a chance that Naruto would be at the fountain. Sasuke felt himself age as he hurried down the dark space, until he stood at the rear entrance to the shrine. Sasuke tried to remember the name of the place, but the information slipped away.

At first, he thought Naruto wasn't there. He walked forward slowly, studying the fountain intently, wishing Naruto would appear so he would not be alone when Itachi came to kill him.

"Sasuke, in here…" It was Naruto's voice. Feeling overpowering relief, Sasuke hurried to the slightly ajar door of the shrine.

"Naruto, run ahead, he's coming and he'll—"

"It's too late for running, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke froze, hand almost touching the door, because he knew it was over. He saw Naruto's tan fingertips stretch through the gap, searching for his hand, but Sasuke would not pull him into the fight. Resolutely, even though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, he pushed the door closed and turned to face his brother alone.

Itachi just smirked at him.


	13. Chapter 13

New Promises

Chapter 13

Iruka hadn't been asleep for long when a repetitive tapping on the window roused him. He struggled out from under Naruto and squinted in the direction of the window. He expected to see the shadow of a branch, but instead it was the outline of a man. Startled, he fell off his side of the bed and let out a yelp of pain when he landed on Naruto's weapon pouch.

Naruto slept on obliviously.

"Geez, Naruto, I thought you were supposed to be a ninja or something," Iruka hissed waspishly. A loud snore from Naruto was his only answer.

The tapping was concerned sounding now. Realizing it was Kakashi, Iruka stood and dusted off his butt. He grumbled under his breath about crazy boyfriends that didn't know how to use the front door as he made his way to the window.

Kakashi waited with a smile, annoyingly awake and chipper.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he ordered. Iruka yawned and ran a hand through his bed head hair a little self-consciously.

"What are you doing here so late? Sasuke-kun is okay, right?"

"He's fine. I'm here to take you somewhere."

Iruka snorted in amusement and started to close the window teasingly. Grinning, Kakashi blocked his attempt and stuck his head through. He took advantage of the angle to nuzzle Iruka's stomach.

"Where exactly do you plan to go at…one in the morning?" Iruka asked, glancing at the alarm clock to see the time. Kakashi pushed the window open further and grabbed his hand, tugging him out. He pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka's lips passionately. When they broke apart, he pointed at the things he'd brought with him.

"I want to take you fishing. It's a full moon tonight," he explained. "I even packed us a picnic."

Iruka began to smile, because it was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. Starting to like the idea, Iruka pulled himself back through the window.

"Just let me get my shoes on, okay?" Kakashi smiled eagerly, pleased with himself that Iruka hadn't yelled at him for disrupting his sleep. Iruka pulled on his shoes, ran a brush through his hair and gargled some mouthwash. When he felt slightly more presentable, he returned to the window and let Kakashi help pull him through.

"Is Naruto still asleep?" Kakashi asked, almost disbelievingly. Iruka grinned as he shut the window.

"I guess that's bad for a ninja, huh?" Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"I'll have to talk to him about that later, but right now it's just me and you," Kakashi said suggestively. Iruka smiled and couldn't resist pulling his boyfriend down for another needy kiss. When they inevitably had to breathe again, they pulled apart and Kakashi picked up the basket and the two homemade poles. He passed the basket to Iruka.

"So what did you make for our midnight snack?" Iruka asked, finding Kakashi's hand in the darkness as they walked.

"It's a surprise," Kakashi said teasingly. Iruka grinned and felt himself blushing.

"No one has ever…" he began, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Good, because I want to be the only one you think of when you remember this." There was possessiveness in Kakashi's voice that went straight to Iruka's cock. He squeezed Kakashi's hand a little tighter and walked closer.

"At this rate, I don't think we're going to get much fishing done," Iruka confessed huskily. Kakashi's stride faltered a bit and then he walked even faster, clearly grinning under his mask. They walked quickly into the woods, down the same path they'd taken before Sasuke's birthday party. There was no talking now, though. The night felt sacred and secret—as if they were sneaking away from everything in the darkness and any sound might mean they were caught. When the path forked deep in the woods, Kakashi guided him to the right, towards the sound of flowing water. The full moon offered some light, but for the most part, Iruka relied on Kakashi.

Finally, Kakashi pushed some low-hanging tree branches aside and the river was revealed. The water was dark and smooth with only a whisper of a current moving it along. Fireflies dipped lazily over the water, and the stars and moon reflected off of the mirror-like surface.

"It's…beautiful," Iruka whispered. Kakashi led him closer to the riverbank, where a soft, grassy spot had been cleared of any sticks and rocks. Kakashi reached for the basket and set it down, opening up one side to pull out the sleeping bag he used on missions. He quickly unzipped it all the way around and spread it out over the soft grass. Iruka watched him, his eyes growing more and more heated with desire in the darkness. Kakashi sat on one side of the blanket, planning to reach for the small bottle of wine he'd brought, when Iruka practically tackled him to the ground.

Iruka made a tiny rip in Kakashi's mask in his haste to pull it down. As soon as the thin, flawless lips were revealed, Iruka slanted his mouth over them and kissed Kakashi with everything he had. Kakashi had never been kissed like that in his life. He flipped Iruka smoothly, feeling their arousals grind against each other. Iruka's arms stretched out above his head, and his legs parted encouragingly. A moan slid from his mouth that sounded scandalous in the quiet of the woods.

"You're mine, Iruka," Kakashi half-growled into Iruka's ear. Iruka kissed him again and then he wormed his way free. Kakashi sat up dazedly, watching with a lust filled gaze as Iruka turned his back to him and began to strip out of his thin, white t-shirt and his soft pajama pants. Kakashi rose to his knees, so that he could reach Iruka to pull him back, but the tanned brunet just smiled seductively and shimmied out of his underwear, moving backwards until the water was lapping at his heels.

"Do you fish often, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, taking another step into the water. Kakashi had a difficult time processing what Iruka was saying, because the sight of him naked and aroused in the woods was doing amazing things for Kakashi.

"I…fish…every, uh, once in awhile," Kakashi managed to reply, his eyes riveted to the hips that were swiveling in little circles. Iruka turned, and Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. Iruka's skin wrapped in moonlight and nothing else was a thing of beauty. His hand moved on its own accord to reveal his Sharingan. Iruka walked in knee deep and then shivered, and Kakashi thought he was going to come just from the sight of that delicious body trembling all over.

"I'm glad you have experience fishing, Kakashi, because you're going to have to catch me," Iruka said casually. Then he dove with more grace than any dolphin could hope for into the dark waters without a splash.

Kakashi fought his way out of his clothing as if the garments were burning him, jumping humorously on one foot in his haste to join Iruka. When his clothes were off in record time, he dove in after his lover. He managed to brush his hand against the arch of Iruka's foot, but then the contact was gone as quickly as it had been made. Knowing he had to be close, Kakashi stretched his arms out and kicked powerfully. His hand slid up a smooth leg, and his other arm wrapped possessively around Iruka's stomach. Kakashi sunk down far enough to feel the muddy river bottom and then pushed up, propelling them both to the surface. They broke the surface panting, their chests heaving against each other's and their erections insanely hard due to holding their breath. Kakashi felt every nerve in his body, felt the water embracing them, and felt Iruka captured and naked in his arms.

"Now you've scared away the fish," Iruka said teasingly. Kakashi chuckled, absently tracing the path of a water droplet with his Sharingan as it slid down Iruka's cheek. He raised a pale hand and ran his fingers through Iruka's wet hair, pushing some of the tendrils off his lover's face. The hand holding Iruka slid down to Iruka's tensed backside. Iruka's eyes drifted shut and he moaned, asking without words for Kakashi to touch him. Kakashi turned onto his back and kicked his legs hard to propel them closer to the riverbank. When he could touch bottom, he moved both hands under the water and slid them over the backs of Iruka's thighs.

"Spread your legs, Iruka," Kakashi ordered, applying gentle pressure with his palms. Iruka obeyed, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's hips and burying his face against his lover's chest.

Kakashi thrust a few times against Iruka's erection, just enough to drive them both mad. Then he pressed two knuckles into the middle of Iruka's spine and dragged them downwards. When he reached his destination, he slid a finger in teasingly. Iruka made a needy little grunting sound and tried to take his finger in faster. Kakashi gave him what he wanted, going straight for the spot he knew would push Iruka over the edge. First with one finger, and then with two. With Iruka holding onto him for dear life, he pushed his lover against the sloping riverbank and slid into him fully.

"Kakashi, harder!" Iruka encouraged, arching up to meet his thrusts. Kakashi let himself go, mercilessly hitting Iruka's prostate until they both came powerfully. Completely out of breath, Kakashi rested for a few seconds before he pulled out. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Iruka's nose.

"_Now_ we've scared the fish. Before they were just curious," Kakashi joked. Iruka smiled, but looked too tired to do much else. Feeling his strength return, Kakashi wrapped Iruka up in his arms and stood, pulling his sleepy lover out of the water. Iruka tried to stand as well, but their little romp had left him completely exhausted. Smiling lovingly, Kakashi scooped Iruka up and carried him back to the blanket. Once he'd gently laid him down, he shook his hair and reached for Iruka's shirt to dry his face. Iruka's eyelids were drooping dangerously low.

"Just…wanna…take a little…nap…" Iruka said before closing his eyes completely. Kakashi found his headband and covered his eye before settling down beside Iruka, watching him sleep in the moonlight. The smaller man shivered as a breeze tumbled over them, and Kakashi pulled the excess blanket around them to ward off the chill. He let Iruka sleep for almost a full hour, content just to watch him breathe and feel his chest rise and fall under his arm. He woke him up by trailing little kisses up and down his shoulder, neck, and cheek.

"Iruka…my little fish…wake up, little fish," he cajoled with a grin. Iruka smiled and cracked an eye open. A massive yawn followed.

"I'm awake," he replied, barely understandable.

"Are you _really_ awake?" Kakashi asked teasingly. Iruka mumbled a complaint and rolled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi. "I brought strawberries and cream, and a bottle of wine."

Iruka's visible eye opened ever so slightly.

"And I thought, we could drink the wine, and feed each other strawberries, and see what we can catch…"

Iruka sat up, causing the blanket to fall away from their shoulders. He straddled Kakashi and kissed him slowly, sliding their tongues against each other's playfully. When Iruka ended the kiss and sat back on Kakashi's lap, he arched a thin, auburn brow.

"Well, where's my wine?" he asked with a smirk. Mirroring Iruka's smirk, Kakashi reached for the bottle and the glasses he'd brought, still resting in the picnic basket.

"It's not cold anymore," Kakashi said. The entire bottle only filled two glasses. It was a delicate pink, and Iruka appreciated the color and the aroma before taking a sip. The taste was faintly familiar.

"Mmm…this is good, Kakashi. Where have I had this before?" Iruka asked. Smiling, Kakashi took a sip of his own glass.

"I ordered some on our date at the restaurant," he reminded. Iruka took another sip and then set his glass down, leaning in for another kiss. Kakashi tasted the strawberry on Iruka's lips and groaned in appreciation. The alcohol had been ridiculously expensive, but it was definitely worth it, simply for the sensation of tasting it on Iruka's lips.

"Thank you for this, Kakashi-kun," Iruka whispered sincerely, his eyes filled with love and contentment. Kakashi felt himself swell with pride—pride that he'd made Iruka so happy.

"I always want to take care of you," Kakashi replied. Iruka kissed him again, letting his forehead rest on Kakashi's shoulder. He laughed softly, lifting his head up again to gaze at him.

"I still remember the first time you told me that. I was so mad at you for assuming I needed to be taken care of."

"But you're not mad now?" Kakashi asked. Iruka smiled, letting the tips of their noses bump against each other.

"I like how you take care of me," Iruka confessed. Kakashi smirked.

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually," he replied. Iruka just grinned.

"I think that it goes both ways. Don't ever forget who _you_ belong to, Kakashi," Iruka challenged, his look turning sultry. Kakashi swallowed thickly and nodded once, quickly, before kissing Iruka's slightly parted lips.

"Do you want to try to fish?" Kakashi asked. Iruka rolled off of him, but their thighs still touched intimately.

"All you have left in that basket is strawberries, right?" Iruka confirmed. Kakashi nodded, wondering what Iruka was getting at. "I'm not a fisherman, Kakashi, but don't you need some kind of bait to catch fish?"

The surprised look on Kakashi's revealed face was comical. Iruka laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe I brought you fishing and forgot the bait," Kakashi muttered sheepishly. Iruka reached over Kakashi and found the box of strawberries. He pulled it out and opened the lid, picking out one of the smaller ones.

"I bet there's at least one fish in the river that likes strawberries." Kakashi laughed at him and stood, looking around for his clothing. Iruka watched him dress with amused eyes.

"You aren't going to catch anything with a strawberry. I'll find us some worms to use," Kakashi replied, dismissing Iruka's idea with a smile. Feeling rebellious, Iruka picked up his pole and baited his hook with the plump little berry. He then set his pole aside and began to gather his clothing. When he was dressed and Kakashi had returned with a fat worm in his hand, they settled down closer to the river and Kakashi showed him how to cast his line, not commenting further on his choice of bait. Iruka crawled into Kakashi's lap, making it difficult for him to hook his worm.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a strawberry? That worm looks like he's had a hard morning," Iruka commented, his big, brown eyes looking at the worm sympathetically. Kakashi smiled at Iruka's gentleness and let the worm go with a reluctant sigh.

"This means we'll have to share your pole," Kakashi commented, wrapping his arms around Iruka's chest. Iruka leaned his head back and rested against him, completely relaxed.

"I don't mind, I guess, but when we catch the biggest fish in this river, I get the bragging rights."

"Nobody would believe that you caught him with a strawberry," Kakashi said teasingly, nibbling a bit on Iruka's ear. His boyfriend grinned sleepily and watched the sky brighten above them. A few birds began to sing as they stirred in their nests.

"I'm going to be so tired today," Iruka commented, yawning as he said it. Kakashi, who was accustomed to going without sleep for days while on missions, simply kissed Iruka's cheek and wrapped his arms around him a little tighter. He loosely held Iruka's hands in his own, securing the pole in their combined grip.

"Then rest now. I've got you," Kakashi said. Iruka's eyes drifted closed without protest.

As Kakashi had expected, the morning rolled by and they didn't get a single bite. Eventually, Kakashi set the pole aside and just held Iruka while he slept. He woke him again for the sunrise. They stood and watched it together, leaning against a big tree, wrapped securely in each other's arms.

"If I take you home now, you might still get in a few more hours of sleep before Naruto wakes up," Kakashi suggested. Iruka nodded and the two of them picked up the things they'd brought. Kakashi walked Iruka back to his window and even opened it for him. Iruka kissed Kakashi one last time before he sleepily crawled back through and happily collapsed on his bed, dead to the world almost the second his head hit the pillow.

~*~

Tsubaki woke first, strangely enough, and had Hotaru bathed and fed before anyone else stirred. As Naruto sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, she began to fix his plate for him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she greeted. Naruto yawned and then flashed her a smile.

"Morning…you, too, Hotaru-chan!"

"Wa-wa!" Hotaru replied, hitting her high chair seat with chubby hands. Naruto made a silly face at her and she smiled. Tsubaki set Naruto's plate in front of him and ruffled his wild hair.

"What do you want to drink, Naruto?"

"Mmm…orange juice, please!" Tsubaki filled the order and then sat with him at the table, watching him eat.

"How were your first missions?" she asked. Naruto scowled around his chopsticks.

"Stupid! We had to find a dumb cat, and walk Kakashi's dogs, and then we cleaned up the river."

"So all these scratches on your arms came from the cat?" Tsubaki asked with a hint of a smile.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun make me do all the dangerous stuff," Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe it's because they trust you to do the job well," Tsubaki replied optimistically. Naruto brightened at that suggestion, and then went back to eating. "It's strange your dad's still asleep," Tsubaki mused, glancing at the kitchen clock.

"He left with Kakashi last night…he sneaked out like he was a teenager or something," Naruto said with a grin. Tsubaki's eyebrows rose and she smirked.

"Something smells good," Iruka mumbled as he came into the kitchen. Tsubaki leered at him.

"So, Iruka-kun, did you have _fun_ last night?" Iruka's cheeks darkened and he whacked Naruto playfully as he passed him.

"I thought you were sleeping," Iruka said. Naruto grinned and then took a big bite of food.

"I wash bein' shtealthy," he replied.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth, Naruto," Iruka replied automatically. Naruto swallowed his last bite and let out a massive belch. Hotaru laughed and clapped her hands. Tsubaki and Iruka winced in horror.

"Naruto! That's disgusting!" Tsubaki chided, moving away from the table with her face scrunched up to show her distaste. Iruka took her place, cup of coffee in hand, and whacked Naruto again.

"Say excuse me."

"Say excuse me!" Naruto parroted back at him cheekily. Iruka just rolled his eyes.

"When do you go do your ninja thing? Soon, hopefully?" Iruka asked jokingly. Naruto carried his plate to the sink and grabbed his jacket off the back of Iruka's chair. He kissed Hotaru's cheek and took the lunch Iruka had made for him the previous night out of the refrigerator.

"Yep, I'm going right now," Naruto answered cheerily, not catching the insult. Iruka smiled into his coffee and waved at his son's retreating back.

"Be good," he called out.

"Have fun, Naruto-kun!" Tsubaki added, turning to look out the kitchen window.

"I will! Bye!" Naruto hollered as he ambled out of the house.

"Do you want some help loading up your cart?" Iruka offered, after Naruto had left. She turned back around and gave him a mischievous look.

"Yes, but first I want details. Where did you two go last night, hmm?" Iruka just blushed.

"He took me fishing. It was…really romantic."

"Awww! Did you catch anything?" she asked. Iruka smiled fondly.

"He forgot the bait. We had to use a strawberry." Tsubaki smiled and then went to lift Hotaru out of her seat.

"So are you coming down to the market with me?" she asked.

"I really need to get some work done today, but I'll help you set up and then I'll walk you home later."

"Alright. You're such a big help, Iruka. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said. Iruka smiled, but his thoughts went down a dark path.

'_And what are we going to do without you?'_ He shook his head slightly, dispelling the gloomy thought.

"Tsubaki, do you have any doctor's appointments coming up?" Iruka asked.

"I need to take Hotaru in to have her ears looked at. For myself, I don't have any scheduled. Tsunade-sama looked me over at the hospital and did a bunch of tests. She's working on it. All I can do now is wait and hope I don't get worse. I've had more energy lately, and I'm feeling more like my old self, so that's a good thing, right?"

"Definitely," Iruka replied with a broad smile. His cup of coffee finished, Iruka set the dirty mug in the sink and accompanied Tsubaki and Hotaru out to the garden to begin loading her cart.

~*~

Iruka worked industriously all morning and finished his manuscript before it came time to meet with Tsubaki. He put the completed work in an envelope and took it with him, planning to mail it in the market.

When he reached Tsubaki's stand, Chiyoko-san was sitting beside Tsubaki and tickling Hotaru's feet. Iruka smiled at the scene and greeted them both.

"Hello, Iruka-san, how are you today?" Chiyoko asked kindly. Iruka smiled at her warmly and bowed.

"Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, better now that I've seen this pretty baby!" Chiyoko replied.

"I just invited Chiyoko-san to dinner. Is that alright, Iruka?" Tsubaki asked. Iruka nodded.

"Of course, the more the merrier."

"You two are very kind," Chiyoko said.

"The more the merrier, huh? Would you mind if I joined, then?" Tenzo asked, dropping down, as was his habit, from the rooftops above.

"Do you ever just walk up like a normal person?" Iruka asked pointedly. Tenzo had landed just a few feet from him and caused Iruka to jump slightly at his sudden arrival. Tenzo smirked at his reaction.

"Nope, I'm special," he retorted. Iruka grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Special in the head, is more like it."

"Iruka-chan, you wound me." Iruka could see Tsubaki was about to interrupt their banter and invent an excuse why Tenzo couldn't come to dinner, so Iruka intervened.

"Tenzo, if I make you a nice meal tonight, will you do me a favor?" Tenzo realized Iruka was helping him yet again by giving him a dinner invitation and a chance to speak with Tsubaki, but he knew better than to automatically agree.

"What sort of favor?" he asked cautiously.

"My friend, Chiyoko, has been treated rather poorly since coming to Konoha. Would you look out for her when you can? You seem to spend a lot of time loafing around in the market anyway." Ignoring Iruka's jibe, Tenzo smiled at the old woman and nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a fair trade. I'm Tenzo, by the way," he said, directing the introduction at Chiyoko. She nodded at him, but didn't speak. Instead she continued playing with Hotaru's hands. Dismissing her from his mind, Tenzo glanced at Tsubaki to catch her reaction. She looked confused and slightly irritated. If Iruka hadn't offered, he would have definitely been turned down.

He thought he had some idea of why she was trying to push him away, and it made him furious. He wanted to help take care of her just like Iruka did. He wanted to baby sit Hotaru when she wasn't feeling well and help her set up her stand. She was the only real friend he had, and if she thought he was just going to disappear on her because she was sick, she was in for a surprise.

"Show up at the house around seven. That goes for you, too, Chiyoko-san," Iruka said. Chiyoko and Tenzo nodded. Tsubaki, sounding a little flustered, said her goodbye to Chiyoko and then began to pack up her remaining vegetables. Tenzo watched her agitated movements and shot Iruka a worried glance. If he wasn't already in trouble because of him, he definitely would be now.

"Don't worry about it," Iruka said quietly before moving to help her. Chiyoko had already wandered off, and Tenzo figured he should follow her example. Tsubaki might think of a way to un-invite him if he kept hanging around while she was mad. Without so much as a sound, he vanished from the stand.

~*~

Iruka wordlessly helped Tsubaki cook dinner, keenly aware of the silent treatment he was getting. Iruka wondered how long she would resist talking about it with him.

"Tsubaki…" he began. She raised a hand and cut him off with a warning glare.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, and I appreciate that you care, but you have to let me handle things at my pace, Iruka. Maybe if I weren't so sick—"

"You'd what? Live your life?" Iruka asked with narrowed eyes. They stood facing each other in the kitchen, the sink water running in the background. After a few moments of tension, Tsubaki broke the staring contest and turned off the water. She wiped her hands with a dishtowel and then tucked the rag into her apron pocket. Iruka could tell she was using it to squeeze out her frustration.

"I just don't want to start something I can't finish, Iruka. He'll only be hurt if I don't make it."

"Tenzo cares about you as a friend first and foremost, and he's worried about you like any good friend would be. Maybe he's romantically interested in you, too, and maybe he's not, but your friendship is a reality you can't just ignore. It's not right to leave him out in the dark."

Tsubaki turned her back to him again, but he'd seen the anger in her eyes. It was the same fire he'd seen the night she confronted him for sleeping with Mizuki.

"You're one to talk, Iruka. When your relationships get complicated, you just run away. Isn't that right?" she accused. From the living room, Hotaru began to fuss, but both of them ignored her. They were too wrapped up in their argument.

"I came back, though, and things didn't get better until I faced my fears," Iruka reasoned with a fierce scowl.

"Don't pretend like this is the same situation," Tsubaki replied.

"Then don't drag my behavior into it! Look, Tsubaki, he cares about you and Hotaru and he's worried, like we all are. I'm not asking you to tell him how you feel. All I'm asking is that you talk to him about your diagnosis. He deserves to know, okay?"

Tsubaki didn't reply, because the doorbell rang. With a sigh, Iruka passed by Tsubaki to answer it. As he did so, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Tsubaki offered him a weak smile.

"Tell them dinner's not quite ready yet," she said. Iruka nodded.

As he passed through the living room, he scooped up Hotaru. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see not only Tenzo, but Kakashi as well. The two men didn't act like there was any awkwardness between them, and Iruka felt the urge to send Tenzo into the kitchen and keep Kakashi with him.

Dismissing it as irrational jealousy (especially considering the wonderful night he'd spent with Kakashi) Iruka welcomed Tenzo in and let him take Hotaru from his arms.

"Why didn't you just come in?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"He got here before we did. The boys should be catching up in just a…ah, here they are," Kakashi finished as Naruto and Sasuke sprinted up the path and barreled towards the door. Kakashi pulled Iruka away from the door frame just as the boys shot through.

"I WON! I WON! WAHOO!" Naruto bellowed loudly. Sasuke, looking a little out of breath, just rolled his eyes in irritation.

Iruka directed both boys towards the living room to clean up, and then gave Kakashi a proper greeting. From the kitchen, Iruka heard Tenzo shout at them to get a room. Their lip-lock effectively interrupted, Iruka headed back into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Kakashi merely looked nonplussed. Obviously, he was well accustomed to Tenzo's personality.

Kakashi took a seat at the kitchen table and rubbed his shoulder a bit.

"Are you sore, Kakashi?" Iruka asked worriedly, forgetting about Tenzo and Tsubaki's presence in the room. His silver-haired lover simply shrugged dismissively, but Iruka moved behind him to rub his shoulders anyway. Kakashi's revealed eye looked happy.

"All you need is an apron and then you'd be the perfect little housewife, Iruka-chan," Tenzo teased, bouncing Hotaru as he spoke. Iruka smiled in response.

"And all you need is a dumb look on your face and then you'd be a perfect idiot—oh, wait, you already have that." Iruka grinned smugly. Surprisingly, Tenzo merely smirked.

"Alright, alright, enough fun and games. I came to talk with Tsubaki-chan—not to tease you."

"How gallant of you, Tenzo," Iruka replied sarcastically. Kakashi, who had tensed up during their exchange, finally relaxed under Iruka's hands.

"Why don't we go for a walk before dinner?" Kakashi suggested, tilting his face up to look at Iruka. With a loving smile, Iruka pecked his masked lips.

"That sounds good," Iruka agreed. They stood and left the two friends to talk in the kitchen. When they were outside, Kakashi took Iruka's hand and they began to amble through the lush garden behind the house.

"Did you get your work done?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded, pleased at the reminder that he was finished.

"Mm-hmm, and I mailed it off earlier. I'll get a new manuscript soon, but I'll have some time in between to work on my travel guide."

"How's it going?" Kakashi asked.

"It's coming together. How was work?" Kakashi sighed in response, and his eye even drooped a bit. "That bad?" Iruka asked sympathetically.

"The kids were fine, but we got a new mission. It's going to take us out of Konoha for at least a week." Iruka stopped walking, his face showing worry.

"Isn't it a bit soon for that?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed again and scratched at the back of his wild hair.

"It's just an escort mission, but…"

"But what?" Iruka asked, his brows creasing anxiously. Realizing he was causing unnecessary worry, Kakashi smiled and tucked a wayward strand of Iruka's hair behind his ear.

"It's nothing. I'll be there, remember. I won't let anything happen to the boys. We'll be back before you can even miss us." Iruka shook his head fondly and tugged Kakashi's mask down for a quick kiss.

"I already miss you," he whispered against Kakashi's lips. Feeling something warm blossom in his chest at the words, Kakashi held Iruka a little tighter and kissed him again. They pulled apart just as Naruto and Sasuke opened the back door and came running boisterously into the garden. It took them a few moments before they found Iruka and Kakashi in all the tall plants.

"Dad, Tsubaki says dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes," Naruto announced.

"Was she talking with Tenzo-san? I hope you didn't interrupt them," Iruka said.

"The old woman was already there when we came out of the bathroom," Sasuke said. Iruka looked a little disappointed.

"Oh well. We'll just have to give them another chance after the meal. Until the food is ready, why don't you boys show me something you've learned?"

"We could teach you!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Iruka blinked in surprise and began to protest, but Naruto continued speaking. "We have to leave on a long mission, and you won't have anyone here to protect you!" Kakashi's grip around him tightened ever so slightly.

"I'm perfectly safe in Konoha, but I guess it couldn't hurt if it gives you some peace of mind, little cat."

"Dad! What did I tell you about calling me that?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked, making Naruto's embarrassment worse. Deciding to get everyone's thoughts back on track (and off of his embarrassing nick name), Naruto loudly instructed his dad to ball up his fist.

Kakashi merely watched with a hint of amusement in his expression.

"Like this?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"Alright, now try to hit Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke snorted.

"Why not have him hit you?" the dark-haired boy asked. Grinning, Naruto replied.

"My deadly ninja skills might kick in and I could hurt him!"

"More likely you're just afraid he'll flatten you," Sasuke mocked.

"You know…it's not a half-bad idea to teach you to defend yourself. This won't be the first time I have to leave you alone in Konoha," Kakashi mused, tilting his head thoughtfully. Iruka blushed.

"It's not like I need a protector or something! I can handle myself just fine."

"Then try to hit me," Kakashi goaded. Naruto looked pleased. Feeling like he'd been challenged, Iruka tightened his fist and threw a forceful punch towards Kakashi's midriff. Of course, Kakashi blocked him easily and hardly flinched. While Iruka was still off-balance, Kakashi pulled him against his chest, a hint of a smirk visible under his mask.

"What's that look for? You didn't really expect me to land a hit on you, did you?" Iruka asked grumpily. Kakashi's smirk widened into a smile.

"No, but you could probably defend yourself from another civilian. That punch wasn't half-bad. Just aim higher, so that you have a chance at breaking the tip of the sternum. When we get back from this next mission, I'll start giving you some lessons."

"Whatever makes you happy…" Iruka trailed off a bit uncaring. As long as he was spending time with Kakashi, he didn't really care what they did. Besides, considering how hostile some people were to him, knowing a few fighting tips certainly couldn't hurt. He hoped, of course, that it would never come to that.

"We still have lots of time. You two practice more. I gotta talk to Sasuke," Naruto said. Without giving them time to ask questions, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and tugged on him till the dark-haired boy followed him towards the forest.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Kakashi mused. Iruka smiled knowingly.

"I suggested he get back in Sasuke's good graces by asking him out on a real date." Kakashi smiled and the two sat down on the garden swing. Iruka relaxed against Kakashi's side for a few silent moments.

"Are you sleepy?" Kakashi asked with a smug expression. Iruka blushed at the subtle reminder of their passionate night.

"Just a little…so where are you going?"

"To Wave Country— we're escorting a bridge builder or something like that," Kakashi replied.

"So nothing dangerous?" Iruka verified.

"No, nothing dangerous," Kakashi affirmed. Feeling slightly better, Iruka relaxed against him again and the two of them simply enjoyed the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

New Promises

Chapter 14

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, wondering what could possibly be going through the other boy's head. As they walked deeper into the woods, he remembered his birthday party and the special present he'd received at the end of the night. When they were close to the same tree, Naruto turned towards him with forced casualty. The sun was setting in front of them, nestling down into the dark trees. It would be fall soon. A cool breeze ruffled Sasuke's hair and caused the hanging zippers on Naruto's jacket to twist in the air.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. The silence was heavy and charged with emotion. Sasuke leaned casually against a tree, realizing that Naruto was going to take a few moments to work up the nerve to say what was on his mind.

"I want you to know that I didn't kiss Sakura. I could have. She wanted to…but I didn't do it. I like you. I don't want things to be weird between us anymore."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, his feelings completely torn. On one hand, he knew that his time in Konoha might be drawing to a close. With every day that passed, Itachi seemed further away. The likelihood of accomplishing his goal while training in Konoha was slim. There were simply too many distractions.

He'd never wanted someone more than Naruto. He'd been alone for so long that Naruto's presence in his heart was like lightening, shocking him back to the world of the living. To grow closer to him, Sasuke knew, would just make it harder when he had to leave him behind. There was no way he could let Itachi kill another precious person.

"I don't think things can be the way they were," Sasuke replied weakly. More emotion slipped out than he wanted, but at least he'd managed to say it.

"They can! I know I messed up, Sasuke, but I'm gonna make it better! I'm not gonna give up, so make sure you're not doing anything tomorrow night. I'm gonna pick you up at seven. You got that?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms in a huff and staring at Sasuke stubbornly. Sasuke frowned, but he didn't have the strength of will to push Naruto away when he was so insistent and so certain that things would go the way he planned.

"Fine, dobe, but don't expect whatever you've planned to change anything."

"Great!" Naruto swooped in quickly, before Sasuke could react, and brusquely kissed Sasuke's cheek. In a flash of orange, and with a cackle of triumphant laughter, Naruto rocketed back towards the house. Behind him, Sasuke hesitantly touched his cheek, looking up to the dark trees as one began to shake loose a few leaves.

~*~

They sat around in the dinner table in a fairly predictable pattern. Kakashi sat with the wall to his right and Iruka to his left, casually holding his boyfriend's hand below the table. Naruto plopped down next to Iruka and saved a seat for Sasuke. Next sat Tsubaki and much to her chagrin, Tenzo was next to her with Hotaru in his lap. Sitting next to Tenzo, her entire focus on the gurgling, chattering baby, was Chiyoko.

"This looks great, Tsubaki!" Naruto exclaimed, eagerly pulling a dish towards his plate and wincing when it burned his fingers. Rolling his eyes at his son's impatience, Iruka carefully peeled back the foil over the dish and gave Naruto a large serving.

"That does look good. I'll have some of that, too," Kakashi decided with a happily upturned eye. Sasuke finally made it to the table and took his seat, looking as if he were millions of miles away in thought.

"Everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" Tsubaki asked concernedly.

"Fine."

"Of course he's fine. He gets to sit across from me and see my handsome face all evening," Tenzo joked with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Iruka had to hide a smile. Though he didn't like to admit it, Tenzo was good for Sasuke. The boy had a tendency to get too serious some times.

When everyone had loaded up their plates, they began to eat, occasionally discussing matters of the village and talking about the new things Hotaru was learning. Throughout the entire dinner, Chiyoko doted on the baby, neglecting her own food to see that Hotaru ate, and holding her little hand as often as Hotaru would allow.

"So when do you leave for this new mission?" Iruka asked. Kakashi set his wine glass down (of course no one had glimpsed him drinking) and watched Hotaru dump some steamed vegetables onto Tenzo's lap. Kakashi cracked a smile under his mask as Tenzo fussed over it teasingly.

"Two days. The bridge builder wants to leave after the weekend."

"Where are you going exactly? Anywhere near Moon Country?" Iruka asked. He sounded tense, as though he was attempting to make conversation but was not at all happy with the topic of them leaving.

"Man, it would be great if we were close enough to stop and see how all the reconstruction is going!" Naruto exclaimed. Nearly four months before, Naruto, Iruka and Jiraiya had been stranded in Moon Country during a huge hurricane.

"We left a lot of good friends there," Iruka commented, a fond smile on his face.

"Getsugakure isn't that far from the location of the bridge. If the mission goes well there might be time to stop," Kakashi mused. "I could take a few letters if you'd like." Kakashi knew that Iruka still wrote frequently and faithfully to many of the people he'd met on his travels.

"That would be nice. I'm sure everyone's still pulling together to recover and move forwards. Keep a sharp eye so you can describe it all when you get back. I'm working on the chapter about Water Country right now."

The meal was almost finished, and Tenzo still hadn't found a way to convince Tsubaki to talk to him. As Iruka pushed away from the table, he sensed Tenzo's worry and decided to help, purely for Tsubaki's sake.

"Kakashi, let's take Hotaru with us and walk Chiyoko-san back into town. Do you mind helping with the dishes Tenzo-san?"

"I love dishes," Tenzo said happily, smiling at Tsubaki, who merely glared at Iruka in annoyance. Iruka laughed nervously and quickly shooed everyone up.

"Boys, go get ready for bed! Hotaru, let's get you cleaned up, baby. Kakashi, grab a wet towel, would you?" In relatively little time, Iruka had the troops mobilized and left Tsubaki and Tenzo to speak alone in the kitchen.

~*~

Tsubaki and Tenzo picked up the dishes in silence. Tsubaki bit the corner of her lip, knowing that she had to tell him, afraid that she would tell him too much once it was all rushing out.

"Tenzo…I…um…hand me that glass, please?" Tsubaki requested, losing her nerve at the last second. Her pale cheeks flushed with color. Tenzo, ever impatient, couldn't handle beating around the bush.

"I know you're sick. Why didn't you want to tell me? I thought…I thought we were friends," Tenzo questioned, clutching the delicate glass tightly in his fist. For a moment, Tsubaki stared at him, trying to express all her tangled emotions in a single, sorrowful gaze. Sadly, Tenzo turned his eyes to the glass and loosened his grip. Wordlessly, he handed it to her.

Tsubaki reached for it, using the opportunity to clasp her hands around Tenzo's.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought if you found someone else you'd forget about me, and then it wouldn't be hard on you if I…don't make it."

Tenzo put the glass on the table so that he could clasp Tsubaki's shoulders and pull her against his chest. He hugged her tightly, threading his fingers through her long, black hair.

"I don't know where you get thoughts like that from. Don't you know how much I care about you and Hotaru? I'd do anything for you."

"Tenzo…you don't know…"

"I don't know what?"

"For awhile now, ever since I first saw you with Hotaru, and when you look at me sometimes…I think…" Tsubaki wanted to tell him, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she could not let the confession go. "I think of Mizuki, and it's hard on me. I try not to let it show."

Tenzo pulled away and gave her an understanding look. "I forget sometimes that you lost your fiancé less than a year ago. I don't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's not your fault. It's silly of me. I'm sorry I've pushed you away, Tenzo." She looked up at him then, and she didn't have to fake the pain in her eyes. He gave her a warm smile.

"It's okay now. I'm just glad you still want me around."

"Always," Tsubaki half-whispered. "After all," she forced herself to add, "good friends are hard to find."

~*~

Once Chiyoko had left them, Iruka shifted Hotaru on his hip and glanced up at the star-heavy sky.

"Do you think Tenzo has feelings for her?" he asked. Kakashi's brows knitted together and he took a moment to think it over.

"I think Tsubaki and Hotaru are what Tenzo really wants. I don't know if he knows it yet or not. He wants a family and respect from the village."

"I hope everything turns out okay," Iruka fretted. Kakashi gently placed his hand on the small of Iruka's back, rubbing small circles as they walked.

"It's going to be fine," he comforted. Iruka smiled at him in the darkness, leaning close against his side. On his shoulder, Hotaru's eyelids began to droop tellingly.

"I know you have to go, but I wish you didn't. I'm going to worry myself sick over you and the boys."

"I told you, love, it's just a simple escort mission. We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to the brats."

"I know. I'm glad they're going to be with you. It gives me some peace of mind, at least," Iruka said as they began walking down the long road that led to Tsubaki's cottage. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. Once you get back from your mission, do you think you could take some vacation time for a weekend? I'd like to take you to the hot springs for your birthday."

"Mmm…that sounds very tempting. I bet you'll get all rosy in the hot water, and your hair will be all wet…"

"All for you, birthday boy," Iruka teased with a smile. Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's cheek, wrapping his arm loosely around the shorter man's hips.

"That sounds great. Thanks, Iruka."

"Good. I'll make the plans so make sure you let Tsunade know."

"What about the boys?"

"I figure they can manage on their own for a weekend. Besides, Tenzo owes me babysitting for Hotaru."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive to your matchmaking," Kakashi said with a grin. Iruka chuckled quietly, trying not to disturb the slumbering Hotaru.

They reached the house, and Kakashi opened the door quietly. From the kitchen, they could hear the sounds of a soft, intimate conversation. Smiling, Iruka headed to Tsubaki's bedroom and carefully put Hotaru down in her crib. Kakashi poked his head into Iruka's bedroom, where Naruto had cajoled Sasuke into sleeping over. The two boys were already yawning and settling down into the covers. Iruka joined him in the doorway and smiled softly. Quietly, he eased in and tucked the covers around their shoulders, kissing them both on their foreheads before grabbing a small overnight bag and following Kakashi back outside.

~*~

Saturday morning dawned crisp and clear. Naruto awoke to the smell of fresh baked cinnamon raisin bread, one of his dad's specialties. Happily, he rolled out of bed and fished around on the floor for a semi-clean T-shirt, only realizing once he was halfway out of the bedroom that Sasuke had left through the window, probably hours before. Today was their first day off of training since they had passed Kakashi's test. He pouted as he scratched at his wild bed head, wishing that Sasuke had at least hung around for breakfast.

In the kitchen, Iruka was just pulling the bread out of the oven. The delicious aroma filled the tidy kitchen, mingling with the smell of newly cut flowers resting in the vase on the table. Hotaru sat in her brightly painted wooden high chair, gurgling happily at Iruka as he baked.

"Smells good," Naruto said by way of greeting. His dad turned to flash him a smile as he plopped into the seat next to Hotaru. "Morning, Hotaru!" Naruto chirped, followed by a huge yawn.

"Morning, Naruto. Sleep well?" Iruka asked, the warm smile lingering on his face.

"You look extra cheerful this morning," Naruto commented, a look of suspicion on his boyish face. Amusingly, Iruka seemed to daze out for a moment as he remembered something particularly pleasant, and his sappy smile broadened. More telling was the vibrant blush that darkened his tanned cheeks. Naruto's suspicions intensified, and he mock whispered to Hotaru. "I bet he was kissing Kakashi all morning."

"Naruto! Don't tell her things like that!" Iruka fussed, snapping out of his Kakashi-induced daydream. "But to answer your question, yes, I'm in an especially good mood."

"Yay for us, because that means good cooking!" Naruto said to Hotaru, making a silly face at her and earning a giggle.

"So what are you going to do on your day off?" Iruka asked.

"I'm taking Sasuke on a date later, but other than that…" Naruto trailed off, as if contemplating all the possibilities for the day.

"Why don't you help Tsubaki set up in the market? I can meet you down there for ramen around lunch time."

"Really? Yes! Hey, hey, is the bread done yet?" Naruto asked impatiently, hopping up from his chair and poking the hot loaf with his finger. "Ouch!" he whimpered, sucking on the injured digit. Iruka rolled his eyes and popped his son lightly on the head with a pot holder.

"It needs to cool, Naruto. Get out the butter and the juice, okay?"

"Mmm…now this is how all mornings should be," Tsubaki said as she entered the kitchen. She looked well rested for once, more like her usual self. Iruka smiled in relief to see her looking so strong.

"The bread's cooling, but it'll be ready soon. It's one of my mom's recipes. Well…as close to it as I can remember."

"Oh! I have the perfect thing for it. Last season I made some fruit preserves. They should be in that cabinet up there."

Happily, the family prepared the delicious breakfast and ate together, enjoying the fall breeze drifting in through the kitchen window and bringing with it the smells of harvest.

~*~

Sasuke regretted sneaking out early and dragging Tenzo out of his apartment to train. Firstly, it was obvious that he was distracted by whatever he and Tsubaki had talked about the previous night, because he clearly wasn't thinking about training. Secondly, when he wasn't looking contemplative, he was whining about the early hour.

Sasuke wondered what Iruka was making for breakfast, but decided not to spend unnecessary time with Naruto. Kakashi's pancakes were pretty decent, too.

"We might as well stop. You're useless this morning," Sasuke grumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. They'd been sparring for close to two hours, and Sasuke was just working up a good sweat. Unfortunately, his stomach was demanding food.

"Huh? What'd you say, Sasuke-kun?" Tenzo asked, dropping down from a tree that he'd been (clumsily) hiding in.

"I said that we should go get breakfast. Come on," Sasuke said, expecting Tenzo to follow him home in the same funk he'd been in all morning.

When they reached the apartment, Kakashi (still dressed in his fuzzy blue robe) was standing in front of the refrigerator with his head lost in the depths, obviously contemplating what to fix for breakfast.

"Make pancakes, Dad. Tenzo's eating, too," Sasuke announced. Kakashi popped out, looking a little startled, and then fetched the pancake mix.

"Alright, pancakes for three coming up," Kakashi practically sang. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Tenzo seemed not to notice as he sat at the table and gazed out the window.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," Sasuke observed. His answer was in the form of vague, chipper sounding humming from the pantry. "Well, in that case maybe you'll feel like teaching the Chidori to me today. You've been saying you'd teach it to me for months now."

"Sure, sure Sasuke-kun. Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke hid his grin as he nodded. He didn't know what Iruka and his teacher/father figure had been up to all night and most of the morning, but he liked the results.

~*~

Sasuke was so absorbed in the new training that he hardly noticed the time. When he did, he had to sprint home on aching muscles in order to have time for a quick shower and change of clothing. Truth be told, Kakashi had worked him like a dog and he really didn't feel like doing anything but collapsing in bed, but one look at Naruto's hopeful face as he waited outside Kakashi's front door let Sasuke know he couldn't turn him away.

What could one more night hurt? Starting tomorrow, he'd be 100% dedicated to his training and the defeat of Itachi.

"Alright, dobe, I'm ready if you are," Sasuke said.

"Great! I've got everything planned out. We have to hurry if we wanna be on time," Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his hand suddenly and pulling him down the stairs. Kakashi, just catching up to Sasuke after their hard day of work, arched an eyebrow at the two boys as they practically shot past.

"Heh. I don't envy Sasuke-kun having to keep up with Naruto all evening," Kakashi said with a grin.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke was so grateful to get to sit down in the cool movie theater that he didn't even pay attention to what they were seeing. That was his first mistake. As the movie opened, Sasuke was wondering if he could catch a few moments of sleep while Naruto was enthralled with whatever silly movie he'd chosen. No doubt they were at something completely childish with horrible jokes and awful acting.

Sasuke was startled out of his near nap when the main character suddenly revved up a chainsaw and hacked through three petrified teenagers.

Sasuke winced, closing his eyes automatically. It wasn't that he was afraid of slasher movies, because he definitely _wasn't._ Things like serial killers, ghosts, monsters and possessed toys did _not _frighten him. Not in the least. He was a ninja, after all, a trained killer himself. Thus, it was perfectly irrational that the hulking man in the leather apron was in any way frightening.

"Ow, Sasuke! That's my hand that you're crushing," Naruto whispered loudly.

"This is a stupid movie! What the hell made you pick…oh god. What's he going to do with _that_?"

"Wow, that's gruesome," Naruto commented, stuffing a fistful of popcorn in his mouth and watching attentively. Sasuke glared at his date, and then at the movie. The music grew more ominous as one of the victims managed to escape. She struggled out of her bonds and foolishly ran deeper into the bowels of the dilapidated house instead of out the front door.

Sasuke jumped when the meaty hand grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into a blood-splattered room. He was so unnerved that he almost didn't notice the comforting arm that dropped around his shoulders, and the sly, fox-like grin on his date's face.

"It's alright, Sasuke, I'm here," Naruto said soothingly, his grin positively gleaming in the darkness of the theater. "I never would have guessed you were afraid of horror movies, though."

"Shut up! I'm _not_ afraid!"

The girl let out a blood curdling scream as the hulking man viciously sliced open her gut and let her entrails spill out into the theater. Despite himself, Sasuke closed his eyes and didn't push off the arm that held him tightly. He suddenly had the completely irrational fear that someone was hiding below the seats and was going to grab his ankles. He wanted to check behind them to make sure no one was looming over his vulnerable neck. The air conditioning in the theater tickled his arms and made the tiny hairs stand on end. The music thundered and Sasuke couldn't help it. He visibly flinched.

He _hated_ horror movies.

"It's okay. The good stuff is over now," Naruto said comfortingly, his warm nose suddenly nuzzling against Sasuke's cheek. The change in the music let Sasuke know Naruto was correct. Brusquely, he pushed Naruto's arm away, hesitantly cracked his eyes open, and crossed his arms over his chest angrily. The movie continued in typical horror fashion by setting up the clichéd characters and explaining the legend of the Horror House chain saw wielding murderer.

By the time the movie ended, Sasuke had completely forgotten he was a ninja. He walked out of the theater like a skittish rabbit, pausing every so often to check his surroundings and walking much faster than he normally did. To his credit, Naruto managed to contain his smug smile and simply caught Sasuke's hand in his own.

Uncaring of the gossiping movie-goers avidly watching them, Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand up to his lips and kissed Sasuke's knuckles lightly.

"It's just pretend, Sasuke-kun," he comforted in the same way Iruka had once calmed him. "Besides, I could totally take that guy."

"Whatever, Naruto. He'd kick your ass and then he'd hack it up with a chainsaw."

"Well, in that case, I guess you can walk home by yourself…"

"Don't you _dare_," Sasuke growled, squeezing Naruto's hand painfully hard. Naruto face faulted and tried unsuccessfully to extract his hand.

"Sheesh, Sasuke! I was just joking! Besides, I'm taking you to get ramen now. And I promise I'll protect you from Slasher, the Boogie Man, and the Swamp Monster on the way," Naruto teased lightly.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot," Naruto replied, giving Sasuke's hand another squeeze. Forgetting all about the movie for a moment, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and he tried to catch Naruto's expression. He looked so carefree, so confident and handsome.

For a moment, Sasuke forgot all about his mission to slowly push Naruto away. Instead, he tugged Naruto to a stop in the shadowy exit of the theater and kissed him passionately. Naruto responded eagerly, backing him towards the brick wall and weaving his fingers into Sasuke's hair.

They didn't pay any mind to the last people exiting the theater, one of whom definitely recognized Sasuke Uchiha and clearly looked like he was going to rush off and tell as many people as possible.

When the lip-lock ended, Naruto grinned happily at Sasuke's flushed visage.

"I missed that. Come on, let's go get food."

Sasuke was fine in the fairly well lit row of food vendors that stayed open with the bars, and even managed not to become overly paranoid as Naruto walked him home. However, by the time they reached the apartment, Sasuke was less concerned with the end of the date kiss and more worried about the possibility of someone waiting in his closet.

"Stay the night here," Sasuke ordered, not giving Naruto much room to refuse.

"Alright. Think my dad's here, too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke unlocked the front door and disarmed the trap. He expanded his senses in a search for Iruka's charka signature, small though it was, and realized Kakashi must have stayed at Tsubaki's for the night.

They were alone in the apartment.

"What good is it having a Jounin around if he's never here when you need him?" Sasuke grumbled as he went about turning on every light in the spacious apartment. Naruto just grinned at him and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Heh, you know, this is kind of like a horror movie. Two teenagers home alone, planning to make-out on the couch and then BAM! Lights go out and—"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, abruptly silencing the blond.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto didn't get anymore kisses on the couch, and after being forced to check the closet and the bed, he had to sleep on the half of the bed closest to the closet door. The plus was that Sasuke slept unusually close, practically wrapped around him like a blanket. As Naruto fell asleep, completely unworried about horror movie escapees, he thought to himself that he needed to take Sasuke to another horror movie as soon as possible. He was adorable when he was completely freaked out.

~*~

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table, amusing himself with a book of crossword puzzles someone had abandoned there earlier. Dinner was finished, and Tsubaki and Hotaru were already in bed for the night.

"Do I need to buy anything for Naruto and Sasuke? Water Country can be kind of cool this time of year. Do you have a scarf and a good coat?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask and glanced amusedly at his fretting lover.

"Relax. We'll be fine."

"I can't just relax! This is the first time I've been away from Naruto for so long since…ever."

"It's about time someone gave you a vacation, too." Kakashi's smirk broadened into a grin and he laid the stubby pencil down. None of his answers, which included things like 'Irukaishott' and 'IchaIcha4Ever,' were correct.

"I won't get anything productive done. I'm just going to worry all week."

"You think so little of my abilities?" Kakashi asked, not really insulted but finding Iruka's naivety endearing. His reputation was well-earned. Kakashi could honestly say that there weren't many he considered an actual threat.

"Don't be cocky. That just makes me worry more. This is the first time you've had a team. Fighting to protect a dumb-struck civilian is one thing—fighting with three children that might try something foolish when your back is turned is another." Kakashi carefully masked his surprise. Iruka had a good point. He sincerely doubted he would be doing any serious fighting, but the fact remained that he hadn't discussed what should happen in the event they found themselves faced with a tough opponent. Sometimes help could do more harm than good, and that was a concept he doubted Naruto grasped. Even Sasuke, for that matter, might let his affection for his family get in the way of doing what was best in the end.

He would have to give the matter some thought.

"We'll be fine," was all he said to Iruka, though even to his own ears he sounded distracted and preoccupied. Iruka just sighed, and went back to drying the pot in his hands.

"Are you spending the night with me?" Iruka asked hopefully. Kakashi and the boys left for their mission in the morning, and Iruka had lingered in the kitchen as long as possible hoping Naruto and Sasuke would come to Tsubaki's after their date. It would give him just a few more moments with them before their early-morning departure.

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind. If the boys come, they can just sleep in the living room."

"I'm glad you're staying," Iruka said softly, putting away the last dish and looking at Kakashi with his eyes full of worry. Kakashi sighed, wondering if this was the reason so few ninja chose to settle down with civilians. Would Iruka always be so concerned when he left, even on low-ranked missions? It was a blessing he'd quit ANBU, because then Iruka would have really had a reason to fret. He remembered back to their first weeks as a couple, when he'd been called away on a mission in the middle of the night and Iruka had been loath to let him go. He hadn't said it so much in words, but the way he'd reached out for his hand so desperately told Kakashi all he needed to know. Iruka had already watched two people he loved leave on a mission and never come back.

Kakashi closed the book and stood, leaning against the kitchen counter with Iruka trapped in his arms.

"After everything it took to be with you, what kind of fool would I be to die and leave you alone?"

"Sweet of you to try, but I'm not reassured. You were hurt so badly while I was away…"

"It's not the same, 'Ruka. It's just a simple escort mission. I'll be home before you know it."

"This time, maybe, but what about the next mission?" Kakashi was surprised and deeply touched to see Iruka's eyes were moist. "I'm sorry," Iruka said, dabbing at his eyes with the dampened dish towel, "The idea of losing Tsubaki has me rattled. She seems to be doing better though, now, don't you think? She's had a couple of really good days." Kakashi studied Iruka in his moment of vulnerability, noticing the light bags under his eyes and the tenseness in his shoulders.

"I'm glad we're going on a vacation soon. We could both use the time off to relax. I know you've got a lot on your mind, but don't worry about me and the kids. They'll have fun getting to do some traveling, and I'll make sure things run smoothly. I promise we'll come home safe. I give you my word, Iruka, and I don't do that lightly."

Looking a little less miserable, Iruka nodded. Kakashi lovingly kissed his forehead.

"Let's go to bed. I think the boys went to my place."

That night, Iruka slept fitfully and Kakashi tried in vain to rest as well. For a few hours, at least, he was kept awake thinking about what he'd told Iruka. He'd never made a promise to anyone that he would return alive from a mission. Any good ninja knew that such a promise was impossible to keep. Still, he found that he would say anything to Iruka to take away even a little of his pain. He'd never much valued his own existence, beyond what he could do for the safety of the village, but now he had someone waiting for him at home. What would it do to Iruka on the day he didn't come back?

Unable to think of an answer, beyond a vague determination to make sure Iruka would be provided for, Kakashi eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. The next morning came far too quickly, and Iruka's worry proved to be contagious. The original prickling feeling of hesitancy when he'd been briefed on the mission was now a heavy feeling of paranoia in his chest. He felt like a string pulled too tightly, ready to snap at the least provocation. He tried to hide his nerves as he got ready, all under the hawk-eyed gaze of his lover. Neither one thought of lovemaking—Kakashi because he was now too antsy to be able to get it up, and Iruka couldn't be distracted away from pesky thoughts such as wondering if Naruto had enough clean underwear packed.

They hardly spoke as Iruka made him breakfast in the early hours of the morning, and even the boisterousness of Naruto when he finally came for his pack did little to lift the mood.

"Do you want more, Naruto? Are you sure you ate enough?"

"Dad, I'm fine! You worry too much! You've seen me fight, remember? I'm awesome!"

"I know. It's just that until now I've always been close." Iruka, it seemed, had only grown more anxious over night. Kakashi hated seeing him in such a state. It made him tense and on edge.

"You're babying me, Dad. I'm gonna be fine, okay?" At least Naruto seemed oblivious to Iruka's nerves. Kakashi envied the boy for his carefree attitude. Of course, he'd had a lot longer to grow accustomed to Iruka's worrying. Kakashi had never had such thoughts before, but now all he could do was wonder if the breakfast would be their last meal together, and if the desperate way Iruka had kissed him upon waking would be one of his final memories of them together…

"Relax, you two! It's just an escort mission. You look like someone's about to die!" Naruto's joking comment startled both of them. They looked at each other almost guiltily. Finally, Iruka cracked a small smile.

"I'm being silly, huh?" he asked. Kakashi huffed in relief as some of the apprehension drained away from his own body and he gave Iruka a brief nod. The usually stoic ninja thanked the universe for the break in the tension. He didn't know if he'd be able to work if every time he left home a similar scene played out. Iruka just looked so concerned, his big brown eyes hauntingly sad. How was a guy supposed to walk out on that?

"I love you all. Be safe. Sasuke? Naruto? Listen to what Kakashi tells you. I mean it. If I hear that either of you tries anything stupid, you'll wish your mission lasts forever because you will _not_ want to come home. Am I clear?"

Naruto smiled indulgently and assured his father he'd obey. Sasuke, a little more intimidated by the stern lecture, nodded seriously. Iruka walked with the boys outside, picking up Naruto's pack and holding it out to him. While Naruto was situating the straps, Iruka surprised Sasuke with a hug. "Be careful, Sasuke, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Iruka. Don't worry," Sasuke said, as if he was equally unsure in the face of Iruka's clinginess. Noticing the way the two of them had stood in the kitchen, Sasuke said, "Come on, Naruto, let's give them a minute alone." Naruto nodded and then quickly wrapped his arms around Iruka's midriff.

"Love you, Dad, bye!"

"I love you, too, little cat. I'll see you soon." If Iruka held onto Naruto a little longer than was necessary, neither Sasuke nor Kakashi were going to comment on it. Naruto, however, was less patient.

"Daaaaadddd, come on! You're smothering me!" Iruka reluctantly let go. Kakashi was almost afraid to embrace him after Naruto's moment of air-loss, but Iruka looked determined to hug him. Bracing himself, Kakashi let his boyfriend get a good hold and squeeze his chest tightly. He was pecked on his masked lips and then Iruka released him.

"Be safe. I know," Kakashi said. Iruka half-heartedly glared at him, but it looked more like a pout threatening to turn into tears. Kakashi melted. "You can't do this every time I leave, Iruka. I feel like I'm abandoning a puppy or something."

"I love you," Iruka said, completely ignoring his teasing. Realizing the first mission was going to be hard for Iruka no matter what he did or said, he tugged his mask down and slanted his lips over Iruka's. He poured as much love and reassurance into it as he possibly could. Without anymore words, he turned to leave. About half-way down the walk, he glanced back over his shoulder to see Iruka offer him a tentative smile, and a small wave.

He'd have to make good on his promise. There was just no way around it.


	15. Chapter 15

New Promises  
Chapter 15

Kakashi noted the brittle sounds of the leaves rattling in the trees as they walked towards Water Country. It would be his birthday soon, and the trees were beginning to bleed out reds and yellows. So far, it had been a dry, blustery start to the fall season. The hot springs would be wonderful this time of year—there was just enough chill in the air to make one want to sink into warm waters, and so far, no threat of rain to ruin he and Iruka's holiday. Kakashi walked a bit faster, already wishing the mission was done so he could be on the road for a far more pleasant reason.

"Tazuna-san, do you ever go to Getsugakure?" Naruto asked, breaking a blissful lull in conversation that Kakashi had been enjoying. The old bridge builder seemed surprised to be asked about the tiny island.

"I used to, before the hurricane. Now it's too dangerous. The villages are too poor to keep the crime rate down."

"I was there during the hurricane. Hasn't the rebuilding been finished yet?" Naruto asked. Tazuna shook his head.

"It was only partially funded. Construction stopped mid-way through, and the villages fell apart. What were you doing in Getsugakure?"

"Traveling for my training. I have a lot of friends there," Naruto said, clearly upset at the idea that the little island was faring poorly. Kakashi was just about to ask Naruto if Iruka had remembered to write his letters, when his eye snagged on a puddle along the side of the road.

He made his substitute clone instantly and in perfect silence. No one in the group noticed. Moving like a ghost in the trees, Kakashi quickly located the enemies just as one attacked his clone, brutally shredding the life-like stand-in. An equally fast attack flew towards Naruto—a long, dangerously barbed chain. The boy dodged instinctively, though he lost his balance and fell backwards. His eyes were wide with terror, fixed on the bleeding clone. Were Naruto and himself the targets of the mysterious attackers? Just as quickly, another attack came from across the road, and this time Sakura and Tazuna stood directly in the weapon's path. No, Kakashi realized, the enemy was just trying to eliminate the chance of retaliation before going for Tazuna.

Another attack flew towards Sasuke, but the dark-haired boy whipped out a kunai and deflected it smoothly. Kakashi smirked at their defenses—even shocked by his supposed death, all three of them still managed to avoid the attacks and protect Tazuna. He was impressed.

It was his turn now, though. The attackers' fun was over. With movement too fast to be seen, he clotheslined one enemy and sent him hurtling to the ground. It was equally easy to drag the other from his hiding spot and send him spiraling to the ground with a broken jaw, to where his partner already lay dazed and immobile.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted happily, his relief evident. Sasuke, too, smiled wearily at his sudden appearance. Sakura immediately slumped over in relief, and Tazuna clutched at his racing heart.

"Sorry I didn't stop them right away. I needed to see who their target was. Sasuke, help me tie them up." The two of them dragged the partners to a large tree and secured them there before Kakashi turned to Tazuna. The old man didn't seem surprised—his knowing expression convinced Kakashi of his assessment of the situation.

"You didn't give us all the information, Tazuna-san. This mission was improperly ranked."

He was answer was stony silence. Kakashi sighed. This was not what he needed when he'd promised Iruka he'd return alive. Was the attack isolated or was this just the beginning?

"We should go back to Konoha," Sakura said, her voice tremulous. Although she'd stood her ground, it was clear she was frightened. Kakashi's revealed eye softened ever so slightly. The girl had never been seriously attacked before.

"I can't afford to pay more, and this bridge needs to be built. It's the only chance some of the villages in Water Country have of economic recovery. Lives are at stake here—the welfare of hundreds."

Tazuna's voice was quiet but insistent. He met Kakashi's rebuking gaze unflinchingly. Naruto looked between them, his big blue eyes anxious.

"We can't go back, Kakashi-sensei! His bridge could help the people of Moon Country. They need him, and we have to get him there!"

"Naruto, don't be stupid! This could be really dangerous—we're in over our heads! Those guys were trying to kill us!" Sakura protested. Sasuke's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, but he merely looked at Kakashi to make the final call.

"Sasuke, don't you want to help?" Naruto asked, refusing to be disappointed by his best friend. Sasuke's expression was stormy when he replied.

"It's not my decision to make."

"He's right. I say we go back to the village." Kakashi hated to admit it to himself, but had he not made his promise to Iruka, his answer would have been different. If it were just himself, he could have kept his word and survived whatever Tazuna's enemies threw at him, but he had the safety of the children to consider.

Naruto's eyes turned steely blue. He stared up at Kakashi unflinchingly.

"Come on, old man. You're building that bridge, even if I have to take you there alone."

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned. The blond cut him off.

"Kakashi-sensei, my dad once told me that you have to stand up for what you know is right, even if it means you get hurt. That's how you be a good person. Tazuna-san's bridge will help people that really need it, and if we go back now, it won't get built."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was burning with fiery determination, and Kakashi had to acknowledge that Naruto's assessment of the situation was true enough. Kakashi turned to the ninja, who were just beginning to recover from the attack he'd dealt them.

"You're known as the Demon Brothers, aren't you? Small time muscle for hire. Who's writing the paycheck?" His only answer was two surly glares until he took a threatening step forward.

"His name's Gato. He doesn't want the bridge built. He'll lose profits." Kakashi considered this information, which was pretty much what he'd expected to hear, and then looked at the passionate blond boy determined to help his friends.

"Fine then. We press on." Kakashi couldn't let his promise to Iruka hold him back—he would just have to do the best he could, and hope that Gato wasn't willing to part with the money to hire someone truly dangerous. He certainly couldn't let Naruto go alone, and if he knocked the kid out and just dragged him back to Konoha, the boy would never forgive him. Sasuke gave him a small smile of approval, and Sakura seemed to recover some of her fighting spirit.

"When you put it like that, Naruto…I guess we do need to help. Okay, let's do this," Sakura said determinedly. Kakashi simply turned and resumed walking. He had a good team—now he just needed to keep them all alive. Of course, Naruto's tendency to buck authority was a little worrisome. Kakashi could only hope that Naruto would listen when it really counted.

~*~

Naruto didn't listen when it really counted. He'd told them to run, told them he couldn't get the upper hand against a deadly ninjas with four practically helpless people to defend, but there they were, still fighting the valiant fight against Zabuza while he was exhausted and trapped in a water prison. He shouldn't have humored Naruto, and he shouldn't have promised Iruka he'd bring them all back alive. Both were very poor decisions on his part.

He watched helplessly as Zabuza's clone brutally attacked Naruto, knocking away the boy's forehead protector and mercilessly stomping on it. Enraged, Naruto used his own technique and attacked Zabuza with what appeared to be at least fifty violent clones. When the fray was over, Naruto looked to be injured further, but he victoriously held his forehead protector. Sasuke helped him to stand, ducking close to the blond as they stood together on shaky legs. Sakura, bleeding from several small abrasions, still stood ready and armed before Tazuna, green eyes alert and focused. They were only children, he realized. There was nothing they could do. He had to escape, but as long as the real Zabuza held him immobile, it was impossible.

"Try this!" Sasuke yelled, pulling a large shuriken from behind his back. Kakashi was instantly alert, as he knew Sasuke hadn't brought such a large weapon with him. Naruto threw some kunai, and Sasuke's weapon hurtled towards the clone. He dodged, and though Kakashi couldn't see the clone's mocking smirk, he was sure it was there. Then, amazingly, another shuriken emerged from the shadow of the first, looping around the clone and materializing in front of the true Zabuza. Kakashi smiled, catching onto the trick with his enhanced vision. Oblivious, Zabuza merely deflected the second weapon, not realizing it was Naruto in disguise. The boys must have made the plan as Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

Naruto sprung back into his human form and pelted Zabuza with a barrage of kunai—at such close distance, Zabuza had no choice but to release the prison in order to block them.

Immediately, Kakashi sprang into action. He overwhelmed Zabuza with his own jutsu, knowing it did just as much psychological damage as physical pain. Within seconds the battle would be finished, but out of nowhere a Mist Hunter Nin appeared and finished off the hulking swordsman with a finely pointed needle.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Naruto asked, pulling out another kunai and regarding the newcomer warily. Kakashi backed away from the body of Zabuza, back towards the children and Tazuna.

"Easy, Naruto. He's a Hunter Ninja. They come to collect the bodies of ninjas who go rogue, in order to preserve the secrets of their village. He means us no harm." Still, Kakashi was alarmed that the Hunter Nin vanished with the body almost instantly. That was not typical.

Still, he wasn't about to go after them to investigate. He felt half-dead. He visually checked his team to make sure they were alive and not critically injured. The world slanted to the side as he did so, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him. Before he'd been imprisoned, the battle had been one of the hardest of his life. Protecting the children and the old man while fighting with the Demon of the Mist wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

"Easy, Dad, I've got you," he heard from the vague direction of Sasuke. His eyes slipped closed against his will, and he felt himself being gently lowered to the ground. He'd kept his promise for now, and that was all that mattered. He just needed to rest for a few moments…

~*~

Sasuke shook his head decidedly.

"No, Naruto, you can't go by yourself."

"Why not? I know the area, and Kakashi already finished off that Zabuza guy. It's just a short visit. We can't take Tazuna to the bridge until Kakashi's rested up anyway."

The two boys glared challengingly at each other. Sakura watched the two duke it out and wondered how she could turn the situation to her advantage. It would make Sasuke happier with her if she was friendly to Naruto, as the two seemed to be best friends despite their bickering. Plus, after their recent experience, she realized there might be more to Naruto than she originally thought. Sasuke had almost confessed his love for her—befriending Naruto might be the thing that secured his favor.

"I'll go with Naruto, and you can watch over Kakashi-sensei," she offered. Naruto gave her a bright smile, obviously pleased with her. Sasuke, unfortunately, turned on her harshly.

"You aren't going anywhere alone with him!" he bit out savagely. For a moment, she was speechless. Was Sasuke worried she would flirt with Naruto? Was he jealous? She was filled with giddy butterflies at the prospect.

"I told you already, Sasuke! I didn't kiss her!"

"I don't care. You're _mine_. You aren't going off with her alone."

Sakura blinked. Naruto blushed. Sasuke looked flustered. Kakashi remained sleeping, completely oblivious.

"Are you two…I mean, I know Kakashi-sensei is…um…" Sakura found that words failed her. Was it possible that the most perfect boy in the world…liked other boys? The gossip couldn't be true. Of course, he did spend an awful lot of time with Naruto's dad, and everyone knew something strange was going on between Iruka Umino and her teacher. Her parents had simply told her to stay out of it, and keep it business only. Now she had to pry, though. What if Umino and her teacher's strange preference was contagious? Sasuke was infected!

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you can get help. Maybe Tsunade-sama could do something. They say she's an expert healer." Sasuke glared at her hotly, and Naruto's usually friendly eyes turned cold.

"There's nothing wrong with Kakashi-sensei, and there's nothing wrong with me. You and that crazy blonde girl stole some of my hair, and you think I'm the one who needs to see a therapist?"

"You stole his hair?" Naruto interjected, clearly bewildered. Sakura blushed hotly.

"We…it wasn't…ugh! Just go! I'll stay with Kakashi!" Sakura stood from the table, eager to be done with the horribly awkward conversation. Then something occurred to her.

"If you like other boys, why did you want to kiss me?" She asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked mildly horrified. Naruto cleared his throat guiltily.

"Err…Sasuke, I kind of henged into you before I asked Sakura if I could kiss her. But I didn't go through with it!"

Now the angry looks were turned on Naruto. He raised his hands sheepishly.

"Sorry?" he offered. Out of nowhere, Sakura let out a scream of rage and pelted Naruto with a monster fist. He spun away from the table almost comically, a huge bump instantly swelling on the side of his head.

"You're a CREEP, Naruto Umino! Both of you get out of here before I really lose my temper!"

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke and Naruto scrambled out of the tiny house, grabbing their bags by the door. Outside, Tazuna quirked an eyebrow at their hasty exit.

"Something wrong, boys?" he asked mildly. Naruto, still giving the house a mildly horrified look, rubbed at his sore head.

"The idiot just got in trouble with Sakura. She'll cool off eventually. We're going to make a quick run to Getsugakure."

"Yeah," Naruto added, recovering himself, "We'll be back by nightfall. Sakura will keep an eye on you and Kakashi." Tazuna gave them a nod and went back to looking over his plans for the nearly completed bridge.

Once out of earshot, Naruto heaved a huge sigh.

"Where did that come from? I thought she was going to kill me!"

"Humph," Sasuke snorted, secretly amused. Naruto deserved what he got. When Sasuke had told him to do what he wanted about Sakura, he clearly hadn't meant it was okay to use his likeness to kiss a rabid fangirl. Still, he couldn't feel too upset. Something about Sakura knowing his preference was liberating. Putting his claim on Naruto had felt pretty good, too.

"Think Sakura's going to like someone else now?" Naruto asked, fishing a map out of his pack as he did so. Sasuke shrugged apathetically, but a small smile tugged on his lips. Oh, the possibilities. He should have said he was gay a long time ago.

~*~

Sakura sat dejectedly beside the unconscious ninja. She was terribly sad and confused. She'd spent nearly three years lusting after Sasuke Uchiha, only to find out he would never lust after her in return. She wondered if she was experiencing heartbreak. The front door opened and Tazuna entered. He gave her a kindly look. He had not forgotten how bravely the young girl had defended him, even though she was clearly frightened for her own life. He sat down opposite from her across the table and laid down the plans for his bridge.

"That loud-mouth kid upset you?" Tazuna asked with a knowing smile. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"This bridge…you've spent a lot of time on it, haven't you?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. The bridge builder nodded. "If it doesn't get finished, will you regret all that time you lost trying?" He gave her a measuring stare. Eventually, he shrugged and took a puff of his pipe.

"If it all fell down tomorrow, I'd just build a new bridge in its place. I've learned a lot from my mistakes on this one. I'd make it even bigger and stronger, to spite the one that fell down." He grinned in amusement, glancing down at his plans. "But I think this one will hold. Short of being blown up, which is a possibility, I'm afraid, she'll stand strong once she's done."

Sakura wondered if she could be so cavalier about wasting all her time on Sasuke. Could she really just pick a new crush, a better crush, and start all over again? If she did, she'd certainly learn from her mistake and pick someone the next time around that actually liked her—heck, someone that just liked girls in general would be an improvement.

Ino was going to flip when she found out. They were all going to flip.

"You and your friends—you were very brave in that fight against the ninja. You must all care about each other a great deal to fight for each other's lives like that." Despite everything, Sakura gave him a small smile. Sasuke and Naruto had been very brave, and she owed them her life. They'd defended her as much as they had Tazuna.

"We're a team," she replied thoughtfully, "No matter what."

Maybe, Sakura thought, it was time to heed her mother's advice and focus less on boys and more on her training. Her family was already scared for her safety, as she was the first ninja in the family. This mission proved she had a long way to go before she caught up to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had seemed so dumb in class, but he'd improved immeasurably in the last year. As for Sasuke, he'd always been a genius.

By the time Kakashi stirred awake, Sakura had a whole new outlook and a new goal. She even felt friendlier towards her teacher, despite all the negative gossip she'd heard. Sure, he was a weird guy, but it was hard to think too badly about someone who'd thrown himself bodily between her and a giant sword-wielding maniac.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay?" she asked gently. He groaned a bit, wincing as he sat up.

"Chakra-depletion. I experience it pretty regularly. Using the Sharingan Eye drains me quickly." Her teacher replaced the forehead protector over his scarred eye and glanced around the room. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" he asked.

"They went to deliver some letters."

Kakashi scowled. At least they'd gone together. He doubted they could get in any real trouble traveling only an hour away, and Naruto was very well known by the locals there. He was too weakened to chase them down, at any rate.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you're tired, but we still have awhile before the boys return. I'd like to do some training. I want to be more useful next time. Please help me!" She accompanied her request with a formal bow. Kakashi arched an eyebrow in surprise, and the bridge-builder shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he didn't know why she was so fired up all the sudden.

Kakashi stood shakily, but hid it expertly. "Come on outside, I can run you through some chakra exercises and get a little more rest at the same time."

~*~

Naruto pushed down hard on the paddle and finally their little boat thumbed against the damp wood of the dock. In Water Country, little boats were everywhere and free to use, as travel down the numerous waterways was a necessity of life.

"You're sure this is the dock?" Sasuke verified.

"Positive. Though it doesn't look quite like I remembered," Naruto replied. The island of his memory was stripped practically barren. There was no beach to speak of, and the only buildings that had survived belonged to the ninja village, high up on the face of a long dormant volcano. Now, a small village had built up near the beach in roughly the same place Naruto remembered finding so many stranded a year before. It was much livelier, too. Further down the pristine white beach, he could see some raggedly dressed children playing at the water's edge. They were tanned and gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. During their stay, Naruto and Jiraiya had stuck out like sore thumbs, but Iruka had been able to pass for a native with his auburn hair and bronzed complexion.

Naruto hitched his pack up higher on his shoulders and smiled. The sea air smelled refreshing, and the aroma of coconut drifted down from the village to lure him closer. Konoha was already getting a bit chilly, but in Moon the wind and waters were always warm.

"Let's go to the village to ask where the trail is," Naruto suggested. Sasuke, who had never left Konoha before, was taking in the sight of a land so different from his own. Catching his expression, Naruto smiled broadly. "You've never seen a beach before, have you?" Sasuke didn't answer, but Naruto didn't expect him to. "We'll have to go for a swim before we leave then."

Naruto took off down the beach, Sasuke following close behind. There were several small docks up and down the long stretch of sand, and people were coming to the island and leaving in a steady flow, most of them with some type of goods to sell. When Naruto reached the children playing in the tide pools, he shocked Sasuke by rattling off a question in a completely different dialect. The words were similar, but completely unrecognizable at the same time. The children came out of nowhere, most of them half-nude with bloated little bellies. It was only Sasuke's ninja training that enabled him to sense the tiny hand trying to sneak into his back pocket. He stopped the attempt, but he did nothing further. Realizing they were ninjas, the children didn't try to pickpocket anymore. Instead, they crowded around Naruto, asking him questions and generally being nosy towards the obviously foreign boy that could speak in the way that they did.

Sasuke completely lost the thread of the conversation, but soon the swarm of children was animatedly pointing to a wispy trail of sand that ran off the beach and up into the jungle. Naruto flashed him a smile and pointed.

"They say that's the way to go. Looks like we won't have to cut through the village, after all. Kind of glad for that—these kids are grabby enough."

"Let's go," Sasuke replied, not wanting to have to fend off another wandering hand. Waving goodbye to the children, Naruto headed towards the path with Sasuke at his side.

"You spoke strangely—are the dialects different everywhere?" Sasuke asked, wondering why such a subject had never been broached in Academy training. He'd considered encountering a language barrier on missions, but he'd dutifully learned key phrases at the Ninja Academy for the few regions that did speak an entirely different language. Though he'd detected a slight accent from Tazuna, it was nothing like he'd heard from the children and Naruto.

"My dad was better at it than me, but around here, you use their dialect to show that you're one of them. They call it the island's tongue. If you don't speak like they do, you'll get bad deals and less than a friendly welcome. I can't rattle it off, but I know how to say enough so that I don't get pegged as an easy target. It's just something we learned since we were stuck here for so long."

Sasuke's opinion of the place wasn't increasing by leaps and bounds. Naruto caught his reserved look.

"It's just how they protect themselves. Unlike Konoha, their ninja village is kinda out in the open. They definitely don't have Konoha's defenses. Only giving good directions to the people with the island's tongue is an easy way to protect what's up on the volcano from outsiders."

After Naruto's explanation, they made it to the path and began a steep incline pretty rapidly. True to Naruto's word, it wasn't too far of a hike. In less than an hour, they saw the first outpost for the not-so-hidden village, though it would have been much harder if they'd gone into the jungle without a trail. The outpost was abandoned, and they pressed on unopposed.

"Why didn't Tazuna hire a ninja here?"

"They know him, most likely, and they would have known what to charge for protecting him as he worked on the bridge. He probably couldn't afford them."

"Wouldn't your friends do it knowing that it would help people?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged a bit sadly.

"They can't do work for free around here. Most of them have families to support, and you saw all those kids down on the beach. They have to work for people who can pay. Besides, I doubt the bridge will help the people here very much right away. It's mostly going to improve lives on the bigger islands. The money will trickle down eventually, though, so the bridge is definitely worth it."

Sasuke pushed some large leaves out of his way and his eyes widened at what he saw after a bend in the path. There were ten or twelve large huts built up in the trees, ropes hanging like vines down to the ground below. One building was labeled as the inn, for foreign diplomats and ninjas, Sasuke assumed. Another series of tree huts very close to them, all interconnected through a maze of ropes and ramps, was clearly the ninja academy. The sound of a teacher lecturing about weapons drifted down to Sasuke's ears.

"Less of a dialect," he commented. Naruto nodded.

"The ninjas learn to speak like we do, in case they ever need to blend in with natives from the bigger nations. Only the villagers use the island's tongue."

"We still haven't been stopped or anything," Sasuke said, somewhat surprised.

"They'd stop us if we started anything. Remember, they don't have a big gate and they aren't exactly hidden. There are probably traps set up, but there's not much they can do to prevent people from just wandering in. The villagers are probably up here all the time. I'm sure they have ways of keeping important things protected."

"That we do. Welcome back, Naruto," A deep, masculine voice greeted from behind them. Sasuke hadn't sensed his approach at all. Startled, he turned quickly to see a tall, athletic man grinning down at him. He was very dark-skinned, and dressed only in white, baggy pants. He wore a forehead protector emblazoned with a crescent moon around his beefy upper arm, and his dark brown hair hung in dreadlocks around his shoulders. Sasuke spotted at least three weapon pouches in various places, and his ear was pierced with what looked like a shark's tooth. One hand held some fishing poles and a tackle box, while the other arm was wrapped tightly with a bandage, all the way up to his elbow.

"Toshi!" Naruto exclaimed happily, barreling forward and giving the handsome man a hug around his midsection. Toshi smiled broadly and ruffled Naruto's hair with his bandaged hand.

"You came for a visit! It's good to see you, Naruto."

"I'm on a mission, but we had some downtime so I came over. Toshi, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto's best friend. I've heard of you, kid. I'm Toshi," he extended his hand, and Sasuke shook it a bit awkwardly. He glimpsed the underside of Toshi's forearm and realized the bandage was covering a brutal rip in the flesh.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, glimpsing the slender red streak of dried blood.

"Got into a bad way on a mission, nearly lost the whole arm. The old man gave me a few weeks to heal up."

"Toshi's dad is the leader of the ninja village here. They don't have a Hokage like we do, but they still give leadership to the strongest warrior."

"And I'm gonna take his spot one day—make the Moon Ninjas a force that can actually do good on this island. Right now, though, we're pretty small. Only two clans, but we've taken some new students in from the village."

"We're protecting the bridge builder Tazuna. Ever heard of him?" Naruto asked. Toshi's eyes widened in recognition.

"He's famous on the islands, and so is his bridge. If it gets finished, it's gonna change everything. But Gato's got some dangerous rogues workin' for him—the Demon of the Mist, himself."

"Our sensei already took care of the Mist guy. Could Tazuna not afford to hire help from you guys?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that. We would have taken the mission if there was anyone here to take it. Right now, it's just me and Nami here with some kids that barely know how to throw a kunai. The Lord of Water hired everyone to defend his palace on the mainland. We protected Tazuna when he started the bridge, and for a long while construction went smooth. Then that pig Gato caught on that he was about to lose money, and Tazuna-san's had troubles ever since."

"Nami's here, too?" Naruto asked, clearly pleased. Sasuke was just starting to wonder if he should be worried, but then the class above their heads was released and children came pouring down ropes and tree limbs, resembling little monkeys more than children. Chattering like the monkeys they resembled, the nimble kids paid Naruto and Sasuke no heed as they swarmed past them to the trail that led to the village. On their heels was a sturdy looking, older woman who's dark blue hair was just beginning to streak with gray. She had kindly brown eyes and laugh lines, but despite her friendly expression, Sasuke could see she was well armed and carried herself like an experienced ninja.

"Naruto-kun, how good to see you! I thought I heard your voice, so I let the children go early."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Nami-san. I brought you a letter from my dad. Oh, and this is Sasuke—the one I told you about." Naruto told her, setting his pack on the ground to rummage for the letters. Beside him, Sasuke tried to hide the pleased smile that threatened at the knowledge Naruto had talked about him to others while on his travels.

"Oh, he does look very strong. Hello, Sasuke-kun, and welcome to Moon. It's perfect that you boys came, because I had just written a letter to you and Iruka. You have good timing, Naruto-kun. How's Iruka's young friend, the girl who'd just had the baby?"

"Tsubaki-san is doing great! Hotaru is really cute!" Naruto replied happily. Nami accepted the letter Naruto handed her, along with several others for ninjas that weren't at home.

"So you say your sensei took care of Zabuza, did he?" Toshi asked, clearly skeptical.

"Well, we helped," Naruto said brightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hindered, you mean. He nearly killed himself trying to protect us all."

"But we helped in the end," Naruto insisted.

"Did the demon fight alone?" Toshi asked, his eyes narrowed. Beginning to feel like he was missing

something, Sasuke replied.

"First we were attacked by the Demon Brothers, but then Zabuza fought us alone until a Mist Hunter Nin came and took him away."

"I see. That was no Hunter Nin. That was Haku, and he's a good friend to Zabuza. If Haku dragged Zabuza off, then you didn't take care of nothing," Toshi informed. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged worried looks. Was everyone safe back at Tazuna's place?

"I'd come help you out, Naruto-kun, but Nami and I can't leave the island. There are too many thugs and thieves wandering these waters since the storm. I can send a bird to the Lord of Water, though. He's got an interest in seeing the bridge built—thinks it'll help his plans to turn the bigger islands into vacation spots for tourists. He might spare a few ninja to come give you a hand."

"Thanks, Toshi-san. If that rogue ninja is still out there, though, Sasuke and I have to get back. Our sensei was knocked out cold when we left."

"Then you best be going quick. We'll walk you back down to the docks," Nami offered. Toshi left his fishing gear in a nearby net and joined their group as well. Naruto looked up at the tall man questioningly.

"Toshi-san, I didn't recognize any of the kids I saw down on the beach, or the ones that came from class either."

"Ah, you wouldn't, Naruto-kun. Things got so bad a few months after the hurricane that all the villagers were evacuated to the mainland until construction could get underway. Only a few came back, but most of the children were put in orphanages there."

Naruto looked incredibly sad. Sasuke wanted to comfort the blond, but he would do nothing in the company of others.

"It must have gotten really bad here, huh? Tazuna said it was too dangerous for him to come."

"For most people, it is safe enough now, but for Tazuna, he's got trouble no matter where he goes. Gato's not the only one that doesn't want to see the bridge finished. Tazuna's been a target for months. Little islands like this one can get really dangerous. Especially here, since everyone knows the Crescent Moon ninjas have all been on the Mainland for months now. There's only so much Nami and I can do against crime in the beach villages."

"You mean there's more than one civilian village now?" Naruto asked.

"There's about five. Lots of people come in for cheap after a hurricane, but then the ocean wipes 'em all out again in a couple years," Nami replied. After a few moments of walking, the conversation turned to Konoha, and what had been happening since Naruto and Iruka's return.

Soon, Naruto was energetically waving goodbye to his friends as Sasuke rowed them out onto the relatively placid waters. Soon they hit a current, and they were carried back to the bigger island in no time. The boys moved quickly to Tazuna's home, but they relaxed instantly upon arriving to see Kakashi resting under the shade of the porch while Sakura was attempting to climb a tree nearby with chakra.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! We found out that the Hunter Nin wasn't really a Hunter Nin—he's a friend of Zabuza's, and Toshi says he's almost just as dangerous!"

Kakashi sighed. He knew there was something fishy about that Hunter Nin. It was a good thing he felt much better, because it appeared as though they would have their work cut out for them at the bridge the next day.

"You shouldn't have run off on your own…but good work gathering information. Sakura, better call it quits for tonight. You don't want to be sore tomorrow."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. She bowed, brushing some hair away from her sweaty forehead. She shot a nervous glance at Sasuke and Naruto, as if she didn't know how things stood between the three of them.

"You can clean up in the bathroom, Sakura-chan," Tazuna offered. "You boys hungry? I just put some dinner on the table."

The awkward silence was effectively broken, and the boys didn't need to be asked twice to come to dinner. They all knew they needed to gather their strength and prepare for the battle ahead.

~*~

A/N: Boring chapter, I know. But, the Wave Arc was a big deal in the series and it really changed how Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all felt about each other, so I wanted it to serve a similar purpose here. I also wanted to cover at least one mission in-depth, because it's a story about ninjas, after all. You can look forward to some drama in the next chapter, though, as the contents of Nami's letter to Iruka will raise an interesting topic on the way home.


	16. Chapter 16

New Promises

Chapter 16

Iruka flipped another page over and capped his red pen. Sitting next to him in her highchair, Hotaru babbled in baby speak and drooled energetically over her stuffed bunny. Iruka wondered if it was just his imagination, or if there was a glimmer of suffering in the glassy, beaded eyes of the oft abused bunny.

"I think I've been working too long if I'm imagining the thoughts of lil Bunny Wunny. Does Hotaru want to go out in the garden? Does she? I think she does. Come on, little ladybug," Iruka said, softening his voice as he spoke to the tiny girl. She grinned at him toothlessly and wiggled her chubby arms to be lifted. It was a miracle she'd let him work for so long. Iruka settled the little girl on his hip and carried her out the back door, where the crisp smells of autumn rolled off the garden full of squash and pumpkins. It was a gorgeous day, just as every day had been since Kakashi and the boys had left. It was amazing what he'd accomplished in Naruto's absence. A new manuscript had arrived and he was making record time with it. The house was sparkling, he was completely caught up on the laundry, and he'd even restocked the pantry. Naruto had been gone for two days. Despite all he'd accomplished, Iruka desperately wanted them home.

If he wasn't worrying out of his mind, it really would have been like a vacation. Tsubaki had gone into the village for a doctor's appointment, leaving him to watch Hotaru for the morning. With his work nearly finished, and the house in perfect order, for once, he found himself with free time.

He strolled with Hotaru through the garden for awhile and then asked her, "What do you say we go to the bookstore, hmm, Hotaru-chan? Does that sound fun?"

"Bawagu!" she chirruped, grinning up him adorably.

"Sounds like a plan, then. Let's get a coat, though. We don't want baby to get sick, no we don't." Iruka tried to refrain from baby speak in the presence of others, but when it was just the two of them, he could never resist.

Once inside, Iruka quickly found Hotaru's little cloak and bundled it around her shoulders. He pulled a knitted cap over her black curls and donned on a long sleeve shirt to keep himself warm. He'd need to buy a pair of boots soon. It would be too cool to wear sandals.

Hotaru had a sturdy pram that she absolutely hated. As a very observant child, she liked to be where she could see things when they went on outings—not stuck on her back in a little basket. Learning this early on, Tsubaki had purchased a sling that held the little girl in a bundle against the wearer's chest, so that whoever was carrying her had their arms free and she could see where they were going. It made Iruka's back hurt after awhile, but it was easier than taking the pram and then having to carry her and push the pram back home when she started getting fussy. He picked up the diaper bag by the front door, and shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

He talked to Hotaru as they walked down the winding dirt road, pointing out to her things with simple names so that she might mimic him. She kicked her legs in delight and clapped her hands, and Iruka smiled at how funny she was without even trying. They made quite an adorable pair, though Iruka never would have thought so. When he finally made it to the shopping district of Konoha, when people stopped to stare, he naturally assumed it was because of the nasty rumors.

At least, that's what he thought until a young, attractive woman approached him boldly. "She's _so_ cute. What's her name?" the woman asked. Smiling, Iruka gently caught Hotaru's chubby hand and guided her into waving at the woman.

"This is Hotaru-chan. Say hello, Hotaru."

"You're such a natural with her! My sister can't get her husband to even burp their new baby, much less take her into town."

"Oh, well, she's actually my friend's baby. I'm just babysitting today."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I knew I'd seen her somewhere before. The lady that has the vegetable stand—that's her mom?"

"Tsubaki-san, yes, that's her."

"She really looks just like her," the woman commented.

"Same eyes and hair. They even have the same nose, I think," Iruka replied warmly. It was the first non-hostile interaction he'd had with someone random in Konoha. He wondered if the woman was a ninja that had been away for awhile and missed the gossip. Then, another equally attractive woman joined their group, cooing over Hotaru.

"Aww, is Daddy taking his little girl out shopping? How _precious_. Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"Oh, I'm just babysitting," Iruka informed the newcomer, realizing with slight alarm that yet another woman was coming over. Was he going to be mobbed? Quite suddenly, an instantly recognizable voice cut in.

"There's my number one girl, Hotaru-chan! Did you come to visit me, pretty girl?" Tenzo asked, immediately catching the attention of all the ladies. And why not? He was tall and athletic, boyishly handsome and clearly a ninja. Iruka rolled his eyes discreetly. Trust Tenzo to use Hotaru as a means to flirt.

"Actually, Tenzo-san, we were heading to the bookstore."

"Oh, well it's my day off and I usually hang around here when I'm not working. Are you sure Hotaru didn't want to come see me?" Tenzo asked with a grin. The small crowd of ladies batted their eyelashes at both of them, though Tenzo seemed to be getting the brunt of their lusty stares. Upon seeing him, Hotaru immediately began squirming, kicking and wiggling in the direction of Tenzo. Knowing a losing battle when he saw one, Iruka carefully undid the sling and passed Hotaru to the taller man. The women grew even more shamelessly interested when Tenzo effortlessly scooped Hotaru up to his shoulder, showing just how at ease he was with her.

"I'm sorry girls, I know you'd love me to give you my phone number, but my girl Hotaru here would never let me get away with it. She's got a crush on me."

The prettiest of the women immediately pulled a pen out of her purse. While the other two made excuses and went on their way, she leaned forward and wrote her number on the back of Tenzo's hand boldly.

"Then I'll just have to give you mine. My name's Ami. See you around?" Tenzo's smirk was predatory.

"Sure thing. Bye, Ami," he said, his expression turning triumphant as soon as the woman was walking away. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for cutting in like that, but I figured you weren't going to take advantage anyway," Tenzo said distractedly. Iruka huffed.

"Maybe I was enjoying talking to someone friendly for the first time since I've been in Konoha," Iruka replied, his irritation obvious. Tenzo finally looked away from the woman's retreating posterior and gave Iruka a cocky grin.

" A woman that looks like that comes up to talk to you and you're interested in friendly conversation. You really _are_ a fruitcake."

"Wow, I can't believe I did you a favor with Tsubaki. Why on earth did I go out on a limb for someone so unbelievably irritating?" Iruka asked with a fake smile. Tenzo just flashed him his cocky, boyish smirk and playfully pushed Iruka's shoulder.

"Whatever, you like me. If you weren't into old guys, you'd be knocking that girl out of the way to write your number on my hand."

Iruka snorted in amusement. "Please. I wouldn't touch your hand with a ten foot pole. I know where it's been."

"Hey, Kakashi loved it when I did that," Tenzo joked. Iruka felt his jaw drop, and then he couldn't help it. He laughed. Tenzo just looked so cocky and puffed up, like a preening rooster.

"I can't believe you just said that. You're…you're…I don't even know the word for what you are, Tenzo."

"Most settle on awesome, though it doesn't really do me justice. You can use Captain, though."

"Captain?" Iruka was almost afraid to ask. Tenzo's smirk turned into a proud smile.

"Yep, just found out today. I made ANBU Captain!"

"Congratulations…but isn't that supposed to be a secret?" Iruka asked, shifting the diaper bag to his other shoulder and beginning to walk towards the book store. As long as Tenzo was going to hang around, he could at least make himself useful and carry Hotaru.

"Yeah, well, you're a friend so you would have found out eventually."

"Friend?" Iruka asked disbelievingly. Tenzo smiled.

"You helped me out with Tsubaki. I know it's hard to believe, but I don't really have a whole lot of people that are important to me. Tsubaki is one of those people, though. You could have made her and Sasuke hate me, but you didn't. So thanks. You're not a bad guy, Umino."

Iruka found himself strangely touched. He gave Tenzo a small smile.

"Friends, then," Iruka agreed. "And I appreciate you not making things ugly with the whole Kakashi situation." Tenzo just shrugged.

"Anybody could see it was gonna happen. I knew it before you even came back. You're better for him anyway. Just between the two of us, though, Kakashi had trouble keeping up with me in the sack. It would have never worked out in the long run."

"Tenzo, don't make me hit you while you're holding an innocent bystander," Iruka replied waspishly. Tenzo just grinned.

"So what are you doing for the old man's birthday?" he asked. Shooting Tenzo a warning glare for the 'old man' jibe, Iruka replied.

"The two of us are going to the hot springs for the weekend." The thought of having Kakashi all to himself for three long days somewhere so romantic was just too perfect. He was going to make it the best weekend of their lives.

"Sounds nice."

"It's going to be, and actually, I was going to ask if you'd keep an eye on the boys and Hotaru while I was gone."

"I might be in and out of the village, but while I'm here I'll make sure Hotaru stays out of trouble. The boys, I'm sure, will be perfectly angelic."

"No beer, rated R movies, pornography, or extreme teasing," Iruka lectured. Tenzo rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Hotaru and I get trashed _one_ time and everyone thinks I'm so irresponsible…"

Iruka marveled at the oddity that was Tenzo for a moment and then just shook his head. "I hope for Konoha's sake that you're different when you're on the job, because I'm having a lot of trouble picturing you being responsible for people's lives."

"Don't you worry your girly little head. Konoha can sleep safe with Captain Tenzo on duty," Tenzo bragged. They finally reached the bookstore, and Iruka stopped. He was about to speak when suddenly Shizune appeared.

"Oh, Iruka! I didn't expect to see you here," the pretty med-nin said with a blush. Noticing Shizune's tell-tale blushing, Tenzo gave Iruka a knowing smirk. Iruka vowed that if the great idiot said anything embarrassing, he was going to do worse than hit him with a frying pan.

"Hello, Shizune. Naruto's on a mission, so I found myself with some rare free time. I thought I'd pick up something good to read."

"Really? Yeah, me too. I mean, I have some free time. It's unexpected, of course, because Tsunade-sama is completely helpless most of the time. So, err, what kind of book are you going to get?" she asked, her blush growing more and more noticeable.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty friend, Iruka?" Tenzo butted in.

"Ignore him, Iruka. We've already met. He's just trying to find a way to be obnoxious, as usual," Shizune replied automatically. She flicked her eyes at Tenzo once, in warning. Iruka was a little surprised to hear the bite in Shizune's normally mild-mannered voice. Tenzo must have found a way to really get under her skin.

"Aww, Shizune-san, you're so mean to me for no reason! Just because I told Gai-san that you liked him…"

"You did _what_?" Iruka asked, turning abruptly to gape at Tenzo. What on earth had Shizune possibly done to deserve that?

"What was I supposed to say? The guy thinks she's amazing! He asked me if he thought he had a chance with her and I couldn't tell him no. His manly tears would have flooded the Hokage Tower."

"Gai-san is an asset to the village, and he's a very capable shinobi, but that is the extent of my feelings and your _encouragement_, Tenzo-san, has made things _extremely_ awkward."

Iruka could only imagine what kind of crazy antics had been going on in the tower with the mildly alcoholic, chronic gambler Tsunade as Hokage, and someone as immature as Tenzo running ANBU. Poor Shizune had to be at her wit's end trying to keep the two of them in line.

"You know, Shizune, you're wasting your time holding out for Iruka. Kakashi's practically proposed to him. But I can tell you go for the more feminine guy, and aside from Iruka, the only other man in the village that shaves his entire body is Gai-san."

"I do NOT shave my—" Iruka's protest was overpowered by Shizune's loud response.

"You better thank your lucky stars you're holding a baby right now, Tenzo, because the SECOND you put her down, I'm going to come at you like a spider monkey, and I swear to GOD you won't sit right for a WEEK!"

Tenzo blinked once and hugged Hotaru a little closer. He made a grab for the diaper bag on Iruka's shoulder, which Iruka mutely let him take, and clinging to the baby for dear life, Tenzo slowly backed away from the enraged Hokage's assistant.

"I need the baby, Iruka. I'll bring her home later…much, much later."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Shizune half-snarled. When Tenzo and Hotaru were gone, she smoothed her hair and straightened her clothing fastidiously.

"Err…I'm sorry for my outburst, Iruka-san."

"Heh, um, it's perfectly okay. Tenzo has that effect on people, I've noticed. At Sasuke's birthday party, I hit him with a frying pan. As I recall, he was holding Hotaru then, too. I guess that means you showed more restraint than I did."

"Either that, or you knew his incredibly thick head would absorb the blow easily." The two of them shared amused smiles.

"So…Gai-san, huh?" Iruka asked. Shizune shook her head and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Kakashi-san?" she replied, her smile fading ever-so-slightly. Iruka winced, but nodded sheepishly.

"In my defense, I was single on the way home. It just didn't last for very long. Kakashi and I have a past. It's a…long story."

"It's okay. I dismissed the rumors at first, but after Sasuke-kun's birthday party, I assumed it was true that you two were, err, seeing each other. I guess I needed to hear it from you firsthand, though. I did like you, Iruka. You're a really kind person," Shizune complimented. "And you're very easy to talk to." Iruka secretly wondered if it was praise-Iruka day. First Tenzo, and now Shizune? Regardless, it was definitely nice—unexpected, but nice all the same.

"I like you, too, Shizune. Still do, in fact. I hope we can still be friends."

"Oh, definitely!" Shizune replied, her face lighting up with a pretty smile.

"As for the whole Gai situation, Kakashi is his neighbor and they seem to have a bizarre kind of friendship. He might be able to talk to him when he gets back."

"It's nice of you to offer, Iruka, but Gai-san isn't so bad. I didn't want to encourage that idiot Tenzo, but I think if Gai-san toned it down a bit, he'd actually be pretty wonderful. It's not often you meet people that are so genuine and sweet-natured."

Iruka thought of the bold, spandex-clad man and just smiled and nodded. He supposed there was someone out there to love every Jounin, no matter how odd they were. His own wasn't exactly a poster boy for normalcy, after all.

"Well, come on then, let's pick out something good. I don't know how long I'll have before Tsuande tries to sneak off with her sake bottle again," Shizune said with a smile. Smiling, the two friends entered the bookstore.

~*~

After they'd done their shopping, Iruka had suggested a quick lunch at a small café that turned into a meal, dessert, and several cups of coffee.

"Takigakura was amazing. I loved it so much there," Iruka said wistfully. The hidden village behind the waterfall, where gay couples were far more accepted and common, had been like an oasis for Iruka on the long voyage.

"I visited briefly when I was around fifteen or so. They weren't as friendly with outsiders, then, but I know their foreign policy has changed quite a bit. So…was it in Takigakura that you met the guy?" Shizune asked with a girlish smile. Iruka nodded. They'd been swapping travel stories, and his tall, dark and handsome fling had found his way into the conversation.

"I still haven't found a way to bring it up to Kakashi. I don't know if I even should or not. It's not like it was anything really serious, but we did see each other exclusively while I was there. Takuma was…very attractive. Let's just leave it at that." Iruka knew he had a dopey smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. As much as he loved Kakashi, he'd had some fun nights with Takuma. The whole experience was so unreal—like something out of a romance novel. Looking back on it, it was hard to believe it had actually happened to him.

"Oh, no, you can't just leave it there! What happened when you left? I mean, didn't you want to stay?" Shizune asked. She couldn't imagine having some hunky guy sweep her off her feet in a whirlwind romance and then just leave it all behind.

"Well, Naruto hated it there, for starters. Plus, his training required us to keep moving. It was less about learning techniques, I think, and more about getting the fighting experience he'd missed out on. If we stayed in one place too long, it tended to slow down his progress. Plus, I really did love Kakashi even then, so I thought about him a lot even when I was with Takuma."

"Did Takuma want you to stay?" Shizune asked, completely absorbed in the story. Iruka smiled fondly as he remembered.

"Takuma was a charmer. He said all kinds of things to try and convince me to stay—he said he loved me, wanted to be with me forever, would do anything it took to keep me by his side…but I think it was mostly just talk. I know for a fact he checked out other men while we were together. It wouldn't have been long before he did more than just look."

"Ah, so he had a wandering eye, huh? I guess nobody can be perfect."

Iruka smirked. "Oh, he was pretty damn close. He really was handsome. Sometimes I'd look at him and it took my breath away. I don't know what on earth he saw in me, but it was fun while it lasted."

"But now you're madly in love with Kakashi-san, hmm?" Shizune asked dreamily, as if true love was just about the most wonderful thing she could think of. Iruka's smile turned fond, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Kakashi is amazing. He's always been there for me, and he's very affectionate and romantic. Surprising, I suppose, from a guy that reads porn in public, but he really is just a big sap."

"Aww, I'm glad he makes you so happy. I want to have that some day. Other women my age are already married with kids, and I've never even had a serious boyfriend," Shizune complained. Iruka gave her an encouraging smile.

"Better to have less experience than too much. I had a lot of relationships before I was mature enough to handle them. That's how you end up unhappy and jaded."

"I guess. I just worry that I'm going to be horrible at it. I mean, there are probably only a handful of gay guys in Konoha and stupid me manages to ask one out on a date. I feel like I've got Tsunade's luck with gambling when it comes to men."

"There's no way it can be _that_ bad," Iruka joked. The two of them shared a laugh and then realized just how much time had passed.

"Oh, I really need to get going. Tsunade's going to be way behind now. There's no way she went back to doing paperwork without me breathing down her neck."

"I should probably get home, too. I'm sure by now Tenzo's used Hotaru to get the phone numbers of every eligible woman in Konoha and is ready to give her back to me for the feeding and diaper changing," Iruka said with fond exasperation.

"Probably. Promise me we'll do this again soon, Iruka? This was really nice."

"It's a promise. I don't know what your schedule is like, but we should try to have a regular time once a week or something. I know Tsubaki would love to get out of the house for awhile and have a nice lunch, too."

"That would be really wonderful. There are some new people I work with that I'd like to get to know better. Maybe I'll give them an invite. Are you busy on Mondays, around noon?"

"That should work for me. My schedule's flexible." They exchanged smiles and a brief hug.

"Great then, next week on Monday. I'm looking forward to it," Shizune said. "Bye, Iruka!"

"Bye!" Iruka said. He left a tip on the table for the waiter and collected his bags from the book store. He'd found several titles that caught his eye, and he couldn't wait to get home and curl up with a good read.

~*~

A/N: Thought I'd take a break from the bridge mission to show you what Iruka's been up to. I also wanted to remind those of you who'd forgotten about a certain someone in Waterfall that thought very highly of Iruka…*grins wickedly*


	17. Chapter 17

New Promises

Chapter 17

The group was not surprised to reach the bridge and find the tall, dark sword-wielder and his deceptive friend waiting on them. The bridge workers had either been killed or frightened off, leaving only the deadly duo standing on the nearly completed bridge in total silence.

It was a long shot, but Kakashi always tried to avoid bloodshed if it was possible.

"The money that this bridge will bring to Water and Wave lands, and to all the little islands as well, is going to improve a lot of lives."

Zabuza unsheathed his sword. Kakashi gave a bored sounding sigh, but his body was already tense with anticipation for the battle to come. They had planned that he would fight Zabuza and the kids would take on Haku. Tazuna was staying home with a small team of workers until one of the team came to fetch him. Knowing to expect an enemy gave them the advantage—having to protect Tazuna and any workers would have probably cost them the battle.

Zabuza immediately pulled out the big guns, going for a water jutsu that would potentially collapse the bridge and kill them all in the process. Gathering his chakra, Kakashi interrupted him with a crackling Chidori. The battle was begun.

~*~

A wearying three hours later found the warriors all on the verge of collapse. Gato had sent reinforcements in the form of a disorganized rabble of thugs and criminals, and while they weren't particularly strong, Zabuza was using them as distractions and shields.

Sasuke had never been in such an intense battle. He'd saved Naruto's life once, and Sakura's life twice already. Naruto had taken what should have been a fatal blow for Sasuke, but his demon chakra healed him enough to keep him alive and standing. Sakura hadn't been much help, but at least she was brave and quick to defend Naruto and Sasuke when they were temporarily knocked down. The situation looked grim indeed, as Haku was weary but determined to defeat them or give his life trying.

He was a gentle person at heart, as Naruto realized during the course of the battle. Zabuza was using him as a mere weapon, but Haku was more than that. Naruto couldn't help but wish that things had played out differently. If only Haku wasn't so devoted to Zabuza, he could have seen reason. He could have still had his life, but no doubt without Zabuza, he wouldn't have valued it very much. Naruto had no choice. He had to end it before he lost someone precious to him.

With the last of his energy, Naruto mustered up a Rasengan. If it failed to connect, it would be the last of his chakra. He would be down for the count.

"This is it Sasuke!" he yelled. Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke sprang forward, latching on to Haku's weary body and holding him in place. Naruto barreled forwards with the Rasengan, but he knew even as it connected that they had lost the real Haku in the mists swirling over the bridge. The clone dissipated harmlessly, and Naruto skidded across the bridge, battered and worn. Sasuke and Sakura were equally exhausted. Just like Haku, they had given all they had, but Haku had more to give.

"Looks like you need some help, Naruto-kun!" Naruto lifted his head wearily, smiling in relief to see that the Lord of Water must have spared some ninjas for their cause. Three well-rested Crescent Moon ninja stood on the bridge. Two of them he knew as friends and highly capable ninja. Knowing they were all going to be okay, Naruto let the blackness overtake him.

~*~

Kakashi looked over the sleeping kids with a sigh of relief. Despite the shift in mission rank from C to A, the kids had done okay. Better than okay, even, as they had held their own against a kid that was easily Jounin level with a nasty bloodline limit to boot. Thank goodness Naruto had friends in the area, though, because he couldn't honestly say that he'd been able to ensure a happy ending without their aid.

The Moon ninja had been ordered to stay until the bridge was complete, so it meant that he and his team were officially finished with the nightmarish challenge. Tazuna had been kind enough to let them recuperate at his home before they left. After the kids had woken up, they set out pretty quickly for home. Naruto was a little sad that they didn't have time to go back to the bridge, but it was two hours out of their way and the mission had already stretched on a day longer than it should have.

"At least I got a letter from Nami!" Naruto consoled himself. They were already on the road to Konoha, making good time as they still had quite a bit of daylight left. Naruto pulled his letter from a pocket and opened it. Quite annoyingly, he decided to read aloud.

"_Dear Naruto and Iruka, How are things in Konoha? Life here has been quiet, since most of the ninja have gone to the mainland under the employ of the Lord of Water..._Hey, Kakashi!Does employ mean to work for?" Naruto asked. Kakashi glanced down at the boy and sighed.

"Yes. Why don't you read the letter in your head?"

"I read better out loud." He continued oblivious to Kakashi's irritation. "_We did have one exciting thing happen recently. A very handsome friend of yours came by on a diplomatic mission, a certain ninja named Takuma. He was just as charming as you said, Iruka._ Yikes! Maybe I should read it later after all," Naruto said, hastily attempting to re-fold the letter and tuck it away. It was too late, though. Kakashi had snatched the letter effortlessly and was scanning its contents with a narrowed eye.

"Who's this ninja she mentions, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto couldn't tell if Kakashi was upset or not. Other than his voice sounding a little gravelly, he didn't seem angry.

"Err…Dad didn't mention him?"

"No, I don't think he did," Kakashi replied, deceptively calm again. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"He was a nice enough guy, I guess. He and my dad dated while we were in Waterfall. He wanted us to stay, but I wanted to come back to Konoha, so I guess they broke up."

"You guess?" Kakashi verified, his voice still bland but his brain racing with the implications.

"Yeah. I wasn't all that interested in my dad's boyfriends at the time."

"Boyfriends…as in more than one?" Kakashi asked, feeling a little panicked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't you just ask him about it if you're so interested? I know we've got pictures somewhere. Once Dad bought his camera, he took pictures of all the people we met." Naruto no longer wanted to ask questions about his dad that may or may not get him in trouble later, so he left Kakashi to his own thoughts and dropped back to walk beside Sasuke.

"Naruto, you should have just kept quiet," Sasuke whispered, once Kakashi was out of earshot. Sasuke could tell Kakashi was upset by the idea of Iruka dating someone else, if the rigidity in his shoulders was anything to go by. He looked like he wanted answers—quickly.

"What? It's not like they're still dating or anything!"

Sasuke could only sigh, and hope that this wasn't going to turn into trouble.

~*~

When they finally reached Konoha, it was late at night. Kakashi dismissed them quickly, reminding them to write their mission reports.

"Naruto, you don't want to wake up the house going in. Just stay with Sasuke tonight," Kakashi ordered. Shrugging apathetically, Naruto followed after Sasuke. Sakura was about to go a different way, but she called out to the boys before she did.

"Tomorrow, guys, can you meet me at the bridge around lunch time? I need to talk to you both."

"Sure, we'll be there," Naruto replied for both of them. Sasuke just merely raised a hand in acknowledgement. They were all bone-tired. Kakashi walked with the boys long enough to see them go into the bedroom, and waited until he knew they were asleep.

Then he thought it was be a good time to visit Iruka. He traveled quickly to Tsubaki's farmhouse and slid open Iruka's window without a sound. He had pictures to find.

Iruka rolled over in bed, and for a moment, Kakashi was distracted from his task. Maybe he shouldn't snoop. After all, Iruka was his now and that was all that really mattered. Kakashi walked closer to the bed, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. He was gorgeous when he slept. Of course, Kakashi thought he was gorgeous all the time.

Unwelcome, the image of Iruka with some handsome stranger popped into his head.

He needed to find the photographs—he just had to know.

Quietly, as if it were the stealthiest of missions, Kakashi hunted through the desk in Iruka's bedroom. The top drawer yielded no results, but the bottom drawer was locked, and Kakashi was instantly suspicious. With the help of a particularly sharp kunai, Kakashi jimmied the lock and slid the drawer open. It creaked a bit, and Iruka tossed to his side again, sleeping fitfully.

"Mmrumf…Ka'shi…" Iruka mumbled. Kakashi paused, pleased that Iruka was dreaming about him and not the charming Takuma. Should he still look? After all, one typically only had sexy dreams about people they were truly attracted to.

"Ka'shi…don't hurt the flamingos…"

"_What_?" Kakashi whispered, completely bewildered. What the heck was Iruka dreaming? Whatever it was, he doubted there was much passion going on if flamingos were involved. He was definitely going to look now.

There was a manuscript, probably something for work, pens, a diary, and an envelope. Deciding the manuscript was probably nothing interesting, he went for the envelope. It was thick with photos. Determined to find out what Iruka had been hiding from him, he flipped quickly through the photos using the beams of moonlight to view the subjects. Most were stunningly beautiful landscapes, a few were blurry shots of Naruto, some were ordinary pictures of markets and buildings, and then towards the end were pictures of Iruka with various people. Quite a few could have been romantic interests. Iruka had his arm around some, and others hinted at comfortable intimacy. No one stood out as though they could be competition, though.

Kakashi was slightly relieved. Then he remembered the diary.

He replaced the photos carefully and pulled out the small, leather book. He made note of how Iruka had tied the strap around it, and then undid the piece of leather keeping it shut. He didn't plan on reading the entries until he noticed his own name, and then he knew he was not content just looking for photos. He wanted to read the diary as well.

Kakashi carefully stood and eased the drawer closed. He'd go outside to read it, just in case Iruka woke up. He eased out the window gently, leaving his lover none the wiser. He headed to the garden, where he could sit on the swing and read by the light nearby.

When he was comfortable, he started scanning the words quickly. Certain phrases surprised the hell out of him.

'_Konoha was horrible. I'm so relieved to be gone.' _That was from an early entry. He supposed, considering what Iruka had been through right before he left, that wasn't surprising.

'_I don't think Kakashi will ever forgive me, but he could never be what I need. He doesn't really respect me. He doesn't know anything about love.' _Kakashi scowled, but reminded himself it was not a recently made statement. Iruka had been upset when he left—he'd been upset, too. Deciding to spare himself the negativity he knew would fill the early entries, Kakashi skipped roughly twenty pages ahead.

'_I can't stop thinking about him. I think it was a mistake to leave. What if he's found someone else? I know he probably has. I need to move on, too. I've let him go and that was my fault. I can't keep dwelling on it like this.' _That was a little better—at least Iruka was thinking of him—but his conclusion to move on was not a good sign. He flipped through more pages, stopping when a glossy photo caught his eye. It was placed like a bookmark, secured between two pages of tightly packed writing.

Kakashi pulled the picture out and glared. People so good looking _really_ shouldn't be allowed to exist. And the way he held Iruka like he owned him! His eyes didn't miss the fact that Iruka wasn't wearing a shirt. Kakashi flipped it over to confirm what he already knew. In Iruka's familiar, gently slanted handwriting was the note, _'Me and Takuma, Spring in Waterfall'_.

They looked blissfully lethargic in the photo, Iruka lying in the circle of the man's arms, his hair loose and long. Iruka smiled dreamily up at the ninja holding him, and the rugged ninja smirked possessively in the direction of the camera. It was like he planned the look just for Kakashi—there was a challenging gleam in his eyes that Kakashi instantly hated.

He had to read it. He just had to.

'_He's amazing. He's perfect. I can't imagine what he sees in me, but if I never have sex again I think I can honestly say I won't be missing out. I don't think I've ever felt so much pleasure before. We made love under a waterfall, for god's sake! He went down on me before I was even awake this morning, and had breakfast in bed ready, too. He gives amazing massages. I can't keep my hands off him. I lost count of the rounds last night—I truly lost count. It had to be at least five or six times. SIX. I'm not exaggerating, he's a sex god, he's completely insatiable._

_I thought of Kakashi a few times, but I think it was mostly out of guilt. I don't have any reason to feel guilty. I know he's with someone else now. It's getting harder and harder to remember Kakashi at all when I'm with Takuma. He completely overwhelms me. He says he loves me. I figure he says it to all his conquests, but you should have seen how he looked when he said it—so intense! His sexy little accent, and his piercing blue eyes, I damn near said it back to him. He makes me feel so treasured, like I'm the most important person in the world. We both know I can't stay here forever, so each time we touch it's even harder to pull apart again. _

_Right now, my only wish is that we'd come here instead of Konoha. I wish Naruto was happier here, because I never want to leave. I don't love Takuma yet, but I think I could. He's coming back to the bedroom now, so I'll have to write later. I think he finally found the whipped cream.'_

The entry ended, and Kakashi couldn't bring himself to read anymore. He contemplated setting the picture on fire, but in the end he shoved it back in its place and re-wrapped the diary, taking it back with him to the window.

Iruka was still asleep. He returned the book to its spot and mechanically relocked the drawer. He sat in the desk chair for a long time, just staring at Iruka as he tossed and turned, reacting to his strange dream. He stared and stared, until the feelings of inadequacy were so overwhelming he couldn't stay anymore. He went home and didn't sleep at all. The picture was burned into his brain as if he'd memorized it with his Sharingan.

~*~

Iruka woke up instantly to the sound of someone opening the front door. It had to be Naruto. The mission had run long, and he was about to go to Wave himself to find out what had happened. Uncaring that he wore only his pajama pants, he flew into the living room and didn't hold himself back. He practically launched himself onto Naruto, giving him a massive hug.

"Thank god you're safe! I've missed you like crazy!" Iruka said. His son laughed happily and managed to get some air despite Iruka's fierce hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Dad, but I need to breathe!"

"Tell me everything. Are you hurt? Where's Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"They're fine, just still sleeping I guess. And I'm not hurt, but that hug might have popped a lung." Too happy to see him to be irritated by cheekiness, Iruka just ruffled the boy's hair and guided him into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast? Ramen? I'll make you the biggest batch you've ever eaten."

"Wahoo! I'm gonna make you worry more often!" Naruto joked. After nearly four days of mission rations, his dad's ramen sounded like heaven on earth. Iruka got busy in the kitchen, making Naruto the biggest, tastiest pot of ramen he'd ever eaten, and then set to making Kakashi some Miso Soup with eggplant. He'd bought the ingredients the day before, hoping he could make a special dinner for Kakashi to welcome him home. Now, though, he just wanted to take it to him in case he was tired after the mission and didn't feel up to cooking. While he prepared the food, Naruto filled him in on all the harrowing details.

All except for what happened on the way home. Perhaps wisely fearing he'd get in trouble, Naruto didn't tip off Iruka that Kakashi knew about Takuma. After all, Sasuke had told him to just keep his mouth shut. Better late than never.

"I've got to go meet Sakura at the bridge. Sasuke's probably there already. It's weird Kakashi hasn't come over yet," Naruto mused. Iruka carefully covered the pot of soup, readying it for transport.

"He's probably exhausted. I'm going to take him some food. Will you be back for dinner tonight?" Iruka asked. Naruto assured him he'd be back around diner time, and then he walked with Iruka until they had to go their separate ways.

When Iruka reached Kakashi's apartment, he wondered why they hadn't exchanged keys yet. He put it on his list of things to do, and knocked in the meantime, hoping he wasn't waking his exhausted boyfriend. For a long time, there wasn't an answer, and Iruka started to wonder if Kakashi had been summoned by Tsunade or something. He couldn't believe Kakashi wouldn't see him first though, if only for a moment.

Finally, the door swung open, almost reluctantly. Kakashi peered out at him, looking like death warmed over.

"Hey, love. You look like you've had a hard couple of days. I brought you lunch—your favorite," Iruka held up the pot, growing concerned by Kakashi's withdrawn demeanor.

"Come in," Kakashi finally offered. Iruka wondered if he was sick. He entered the apartment and set the food down in the kitchen, before taking a good look at Kakashi. He had a dark smudge under his revealed eye—a sure sign of missing too much sleep. He'd shed his vest and sandals, but he still wore his uniform. He didn't make any move to embrace him, but Iruka remembered Kakashi had once told him it was always hard for him to adjust after he came home from missions. He had hinted that they made him a little depressed.

Only wanting to make everything better, Iruka slowly approached and gently cupped Kakashi's masked face.

"Are you okay, Kakashi? Why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Kakashi leaned into his hands, staring at him with a faraway look in his eye.

"I watched you sleep for a few hours, just thinking about things, I guess."

"You should have just climbed in bed with me, love. You must be exhausted. Come on, the food can wait. Let's lie down for awhile." Iruka tugged him back into the bedroom and he let himself be pulled. He wanted to bring up the topic that had invaded his mind so totally, but he couldn't find the words. Was Iruka going to leave him when they inevitably had a fight, and return to the obviously superior Takuma? He'd been afraid to leap into love with Iruka, and now he wished he hadn't. Somewhere out there was another man Iruka loved, and Kakashi had already learned with the Mizuki fiasco that if he forced Iruka to choose, he wasn't going to be picked.

Iruka spooned him, kissing his temple lightly. "Just rest. I've got you. Thank you for bringing everyone home safe and keeping your promise. I love you so much."

Kakashi just closed his eyes, and didn't say anything back.


	18. Chapter 18

New Promises

Chapter 18

Kakashi awoke before Iruka, who slept silently and soundly at his side. A good night of rest had refreshed his mind, and things didn't seem quite as hopeless as they had after reading the journal. He was still tied up in knots over the idea that Iruka could have secrets in his heart that he didn't know, and he wondered if love was always such a jealous emotion, or if it was just him.

He thought of how upset Iruka had been upon returning to Konoha and finding him in a relationship with Tenzo. He'd certainly seemed jealous, too. What was it about loving Iruka that made him so irrational? The thought of Iruka's lips against someone else's, the mere idea of what was his in the arms of someone else drove him crazy. He shifted slightly, pulling Iruka further into his arms. His hair was loose and soft around his face, his slender lips barely parted and his eyes gently closed. Kakashi let his lips press against Iruka's hair in the slightest of kisses.

He loved him so much it made his heart hurt. If he told Iruka about his jealousy, it would turn into a fight—he knew that, and yet, keeping quiet about it seemed impossible. He had to know. He had to hear Iruka reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere, that he really did love him, and that he was just being silly. He needed those words badly.

"Mmmm…good morning," Iruka said, his eyes opening slowly to reveal his warm, russet orbs. Kakashi kissed his temple a little more firmly, stirred up by feelings of hot possessiveness and jealousy. He hadn't felt this way since Iruka had been with Mizuki.

That realization just made it worse.

"Someone's fired up this morning," Iruka commented with a smile in his voice. Relying on kisses to say what he couldn't, Kakashi slanted his lips over Iruka's with the intent to dominate, pouring his claim on Iruka into the meeting of lips. It coaxed a soft, needy moan out of his lover, and the brunet tugged Kakashi on top of him. "Are you going to get the whipped cream?" Iruka asked.

"What?" Kakashi replied startled, jerking out of the kiss abruptly. Iruka's eyes immediately filled with confusion. He was panting, looking bewildered and heady.

"I didn't say anything," Iruka replied, clearly not appreciating the distraction. When Kakashi's revealed eye glinted with stubborn insistence, Iruka knew the ninja was certain he'd heard something. Hoping to derail the petty squabble, Iruka gave him the sultriest look he could manage. Considering his flustered state, it wasn't hard. "Kakashi, please don't stop now," he begged a bit breathlessly. To emphasize his point, he arched his hips, letting Kakashi feel his excitement against his hip.

It was Iruka's turn to be startled out of his passion when he realized Kakashi didn't share his problem.

"You said something about whipped cream. I _heard_ you." Kakashi was insistent. Iruka sat up slightly, his arousal still demanding attention.

"We don't need whipped cream—it'll make a mess. Just do it already," Iruka replied, reaching down to give Kakashi some encouragement with his hand. His lover resisted, however, batting his hand away gently and sitting up, shifting to the edge of the bed. Iruka groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry I'm not being romantic. If you want whipped cream go get it, but just hurry up!"

"It's not about the stupid cream, or maybe it _is_—I don't know! I just need a second to think!"

Iruka flinched slightly at the almost panicked sounding rebuke. Iruka tried to replay things in his head. He'd woken up to Kakashi hugging him and kissing him, which had turned into a mind-blowing lip-lock, which had led to Iruka underneath Kakashi desperate for a little early-morning release when Kakashi, hearing things, had slammed on the breaks.

"I promise I didn't say anything, Kakashi. I moaned. Maybe you misheard me," Iruka offered, extending his hand to gently touch Kakashi's tense shoulder. Once again, Kakashi shrugged off his touch and stood.

"I…err…I have to go turn in my mission report!" Kakashi said, backing away from the bed with an almost sheepish shrug of his shoulders. His revealed eye was crinkled up in a fake smile, and he was retreating away like a cornered animal. Iruka was beyond confused; now he was completely flabbergasted.

"Do you really have to do that _right_ now? Kakashi, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm uncomfortably hard. Don't be a cock-tease! We haven't had sex in _days_." Iruka replied, hoping to talk some sense into his bizarre boyfriend. Kakashi just laughed nervously, grabbed his flak vest and sandals, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and swirling leaves.

Iruka gaped. "UGH! Kakashi, you _weirdo_!" Iruka roared, rolling out of bed and stomping into the bathroom. Under the spray of warm water, he took care of his erection without the aid of his boyfriend, much to Iruka's displeasure.

Kakashi reappeared on his roof. His shoulders immediately slumped sadly. Feeling vulnerable in his current state, Kakashi tugged his mask up and pulled his vest and shoes on. Usually when he was conflicted, he headed in the direction of the memorial stone. He'd talked to Obito and his old sensei about his relationship problems before, but what he'd just experienced was something he didn't plan on telling anyone. Ever.

In the middle of foreplay, he'd thought of the stupid diary and then he just couldn't get it up.

Knowing only that he had to leave before Iruka caught on to his problem, he'd retreated like a coward. While he'd been fairly confident before that he could at least keep Iruka happy, even if he wasn't the "sex-god" Iruka had nicknamed Takuma, now he couldn't perform _at all_.

'_Kakashi Hatake, you've got to get it together! He really will leave if you keep pulling stunts like that!'_ The firm voice in his head snapped him to attention. If he was too intimidated to get it up in front of Iruka now, he'd just have to try something else to bring the magic back. He checked the pocket of his vest, thankful that the little orange book was where it usually was. Now he just needed to find somewhere private.

A few spots popped into his head, but he settled on Tenzo's apartment. He knew how to disable the traps he had, and his fellow Jounin wasn't likely to be home. He went by rooftop, figuring if his ex-boyfriend was at home, then he could just tell him that Sasuke wanted something. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

Luckily, Tenzo was clearly not in residence so late in the morning. Kakashi went to the bedroom window (which he knew had a busted lock) and deactivated the trap. Seconds later he was inside. It was still as he remembered, messy to the point of being disgusting, with the fairly repulsive odor of sweaty socks and mold. For this reason, they'd usually hooked up at Kakashi's place. The silver-haired ninja pointedly quit breathing through his nose and made his way across the mess of the bedroom. Noticing all of Tenzo's dirty magazines, he wondered what had possessed such a seemingly normal young man to want to try out a gay relationship.

Then again, he read straight pornography in public, so he really wasn't one to judge.

He entered the bathroom and carelessly flicked the lock, abandoning his ninja grace and plopping down on the closed toilet. He flipped open his book and (unlike when he read in public) let the suggestive images of man and woman be replaced with visions of himself and Iruka.

His dire situation called for chapter twelve. He began to read.

_The brunet woman…err…man!…was in the woods, his hair loose and his clothing ripped away, frightful of his ferocious rescuer. Kakashi pulled down his mask and smirked at his conquest, flexing his massive muscles misted in sweat, which glittered beautifully under the moonlight. _

"_You've saved me only to claim me yourself! I won't submit to your lusty will!" Iruka clutched the shreds of his clothing as best he could to preserve his modesty from Kakashi's enflamed, lusty gaze, but Kakashi had earned his reward. As Iruka stared up at Kakashi's burning, sexy eyes…eye!…he became aroused despite himself. Kakashi's manliness was too irresistible! Iruka whimpered and let his legs part ever so slightly, to reveal a hint of his little pink panties. Knowing the beautiful princess—prince!—was his for the taking, Kakashi instantly shirked off his pants and fell onto him heavily, ripping away the brunet's already torn clothing to reveal his not-so-secret arousal. Clearly, he wanted his rescuer just as badly as his rescuer wanted him! _

"_Your virginity is mine!" Kakashi said, parting Iruka's legs and tearing away the little scrap of pink cloth that separated him from Iruka's tender, tight opening. _

"_No, it is MINE!" a lusty voice roared. Out of nowhere, a shower of kunai rained down on Kakashi and he was brutally impaled. _

"_Oh, Takuma, you're my TRUE rescuer! Ravish me multiple times in one night!" Kakashi bled to death slowly, helpless to do nothing but watch as Takuma produced a can of whipped cream and…_

Kakashi snapped the book closed, his face contorted in anger. Not only was he _not_ aroused, but now even his sacred _Icha Icha_ was tainted!That was the last straw. Fight or no fight, he had to talk to Iruka about Takuma.

Determined, Kakashi stood up and slammed the bathroom door open. Half-way undressed in his bedroom, Tenzo let out a girly shriek and slipped on a bowl of half-eaten ramen.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?! And why is your fly down?" his voice growing more and more panicked, Tenzo noticed the book in his hand, "And WHY DO YOU HAVE ICHA ICHA OUT?!" Tenzo demanded, struggling to get his shirt on the right way and point accusingly at the same time.

Kakashi slowly blinked.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Kakashi asked in his usual uncaring tone. Tenzo slowly ceased struggling and merely looked crossed between queasy and sad, as if someone had just told him there wasn't really a ninja named Santa Claus. Completely heartless to the fact that he'd just made Tenzo cry a little on the inside, Kakashi left the way he'd come. "That's what I thought."

~*~

Kakashi's next stop was the bookstore. Using all the ninja stealth he possessed (which only made him stand out more considering there was no one in the store except himself and the owner) he made his way to the considerably large medical section. Pulling out an enormous book that seemed likely to have the information he wanted, Kakashi flipped it open to the index and trailed his finger across the page. There it was, on page 233. Erectile dysfunction.

Kakashi skimmed the article with a widening eye. As he knew it would, it described his symptoms almost perfectly. Unable to sustain an erection, caused by psychological upset—it all made perfect sense. If the idea of Iruka picturing someone else when they had sex didn't qualify as psychological upset, he didn't know what did.

His eye skimmed down further. What was the cure?!

'_Shots in my penis? God no! How would I explain _that_ to Tsunade?'_ his mind raced in turmoil. There had to be another option. _'A penis pump? That sounds bulky. Where would I even buy one? Is there a store that just sells various pumps? What's next? Hmmm…it says a placebo usually works well for people with a psychological block. That's it! I'll use a placebo! Damn it. A placebo won't work if I know it's a placebo…will it?'_

"Why LOOK! It is my HIP and MODERN rival!"

Kakashi winced, snapping the book shut. That was two people in one day that had suprised him because of the problem he was having with Iruka—it was getting completely out of hand! It didn't matter what Tenzo thought about him, but the last thing he needed was Gai running around Konoha screaming about the dysfunction of his erectiles. 

"Should we challenge each other to see who can read the most books on…what are you reading about?" Gai asked. Kakashi hastily returned the book to the shelf.

"Wounds. Poisons. Ninja things."

"You are so DEVOTED! Studying even while not on missions to increase your already impressive bank of KNOWLEDGE!"

"Yes, well, I've got to be going. I need to find a place that sells pumps," Kakashi muttered, already wandering out of the book store. Gai kept smiling broadly, but he tilted his head a little in confusion. He hurried away from the back of the store to catch up to Kakashi. Once outside, the people milling about Konoha stopped to glance at the eccentric duo emerging from the bookstore.

"My MODERN and HIP rival! This desire you have to purchase women's shoes—is it some new kind of CHALLENGING training, or is it because of the STRANGE rumors I've been hearing that you're ATTRACTED and PASSIONATE with the SPIRIT OF YOUTH for other MANLY MEN?"

Down the street, Sasuke, on his way to meet with the other members of Team 7 at the bridge, noticed his adopted father's predicament and quickly turned to walk the other way.

~*~

Iruka tried to put the strange events of his morning out of his mind as he began to pack his traveling bag for the hot springs. He'd written them to reserve a room for the weekend already, and he knew Tsunade had given Kakashi the time off because he'd checked on it personally while Team 7 was still out of town.

It was easy to pack for himself—he included the skirt Kakashi liked so much on a whim, deciding Kakashi could consider a repeat show part of his birthday present. Worriedly, Iruka toyed with the clasp on his backpack. Was Kakashi losing interest in him? In the past, he'd always gotten hard quickly, especially in the mornings. That was usually when the ninja had the most stamina. Iruka dreamily thought back to a few days before Team 7 left for their mission, when he'd spent the night at Kakashi's and the sex had been so good the next morning that he'd practically floated on a cloud of happiness all day long.

Was he getting fat? He moved to his mirror and lifted his shirt, poking at his abdomen. He did have a bit of a belly starting. He certainly wasn't slender anymore—he'd thickened out a bit since returning to Konoha and not getting as much exercise. Iruka then had to put everything under a microscope. His hair wasn't looking as healthy as it usually did, and the skin under his eyes was way too puffy.

He turned, glancing over his shoulder, and smirked. At least his ass was still to die for.

"I'm being ridiculous. Whatever the weirdness was that happened this morning, it's not because I've put on a few pounds," Iruka told his reflection. Tsubaki poked her head into the room, an eyebrow raised.

"And what exactly happened this morning?" she inquired with a teasing smile. Iruka blushed.

"Nothing happened. It wasn't a big deal! I'm not getting fat, and even if I am, how dare he—"

"Woah, easy Iruka! Did Kakashi say something about your looks?" Tsubaki asked, clearly doubtful. She knew Kakashi was more sensitive than he let on. He'd never hurt Iruka's feelings purposefully.

"No, it's just that things were going really well this morning, but then he just stopped and said he had to turn in a mission report, of all things. I'm just worried I'm not as attractive to him anymore if he's thinking about mission reports while we…you know," Iruka explained, still blushing lightly. Tsubaki gave her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"That doesn't sound very romantic. Sorry, Iruka," she consoled.

"I also may have said something he took the wrong way. He wanted to get…err…a can of whipped cream, but I kind of killed the mood."

"Oh," Tsubaki replied, now blushing a bit as well. "Then, you should try to make up for it this weekend—be extra romantic. I'm sure he'll get over it. After all," she grinned mischievously, "After you're with someone long enough, it's going to become a little routine. I'm sure that's all it is, and it has nothing to do with your tummy pooch." It was obvious she was teasing him, so playing along, Iruka pretended like he was going to tickle her for her sauciness.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! It's just baby fat!" The two friends ended up laughing on the couch, and this was the good mood Kakashi found Iruka in when he poked his head in the front door. All his determination to talk to Iruka about the contents of his diary drained away. He didn't want to spoil his boyfriend's good mood.

"Oh, hey you. Did you get your mission report turned in?" Iruka asked, only a small amount of irritation coloring his tone. Beside him on the couch, Tsubaki broke into girlish giggles. "Hush, you," Iruka scolded, lightly thwacking her with a pillow. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck in abashment.

"What mission report?" Kakashi asked, momentarily confused. Tsubaki just laughed harder, and Iruka scowled at him in fond exasperation.

"Ugh, just forget about it. Have you packed for this weekend yet? I want to get on the road in little bit so we make it there before dark."

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow," Kakashi replied. That didn't give him much time to fix his little problem. If they were on a romantic get-away, Iruka would most certainly expect him to get it up.

"You came back from your mission late, remember? I've already paid for tonight at the inn," Iruka said. Trying to hide his worried sigh, Kakashi just nodded.

"Maa…guess I need to go pack then." Kakashi started to do the hand seals to transport himself back to his apartment, but Iruka interrupted him.

"Hey, don't forget the whipped cream. Birthdays only come once a year, right?" Iruka said with a cute, sexy little smile. It was almost shy, as if what had happened that morning had made Iruka unsure. Kakashi wanted to smother him in kisses, because that note of uncertainty in his voice had been damn near irresistible, but completely unwelcome, thoughts of Takuma consumed his brain the second whipped cream was mentioned. Frustrated with himself, Kakashi teleported away without realizing how Iruka might interpret his silence.

"Either he's in a hurry now, or I just got blown off again," Iruka concluded sadly. Tsubaki gave him an optimistic smile.

"I think he was in a hurry. Don't get pessimistic just yet!"

"Yeah, you're right. This weekend's going to be fun. Kakashi and I will be back to normal in no time," Iruka concluded. They were quiet for a moment, each thinking their separate thoughts, and then Iruka snapped back into responsible parent mode. "Are you sure you don't mind watching the boys this weekend?" he verified.

"It's no problem. Tenzo already offered to help, and they really aren't any trouble. Besides, I'm almost feeling back to my old self. Tsunade's medication is doing wonders."

"Good, you know how glad I am to hear that. You'll take care of yourself while I'm gone?" Iruka said.

"Of course. Don't be a worrywart, just have fun!"

"Okay, I'm going to go find the boys then and let them know we're heading out soon." Iruka went to his room to get his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He poked his head into Tsubaki's room, where Hotaru was napping peacefully in the middle of Tsubaki's bed. Not wanting to wake her, Iruka merely blew her a kiss from the doorway and then headed out, saying one last goodbye to Tsubaki before he left.

~*~

Sasuke reached the bridge much later than he planned, considering the detour he had to take around the market area to avoid the giant embarrassment he called his teacher and father figure. Naruto greeted him with the call of "You're LATE!" which was usually reserved for Kakashi. Blinking in surprise at how strange it felt to be on the other side of that accusation, Sasuke shrugged.

"I had to take the long way. Is this going to take awhile? I've got training I wanted to do today," he replied. Sakura clasped her hands nervously in front of her waist. She squared her shoulders.

"It won't take long. I just wanted to tell you guys that I've decided not to hold you back. You're both way stronger than me, but I'm going to train extra hard to catch up. You won't have to protect me anymore, okay?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look. Naruto then gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

"It's not a big deal, Sakura-chan. We don't mind protecting you."

"Is _is_ a big deal, Naruto. I was so distracted by a silly crush that I didn't even realize how far behind I'd fallen. Starting today, I want to train with you guys. Anything you guys do, I want to do, too! I don't care how hard the training is."

"Fine. I don't care either way," Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him a bit guiltily.

"Um…I also wanted to say that I was really stupid earlier. If…if you guys are happy together, than that's all that matters, right? I'm sorry for what I said." Naruto and Sasuke once again exchanged unreadable looks.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Sasuke replied, but secretly he was pleased. Things would be much smoother on their team, now, and that could only mean they'd get stronger.

"So are we gonna train today? Can we get ramen first, because it's almost lunch time and I'm _starving_!" Naruto whined. Shaking his head, Sasuke resigned himself to losing another perfectly good hour of training time.

"You're useless when you're hungry, so let's go," Sasuke agreed. Sakura smiled, pleased to be included with the boys that she'd grown to respect so much since their last mission. They were half-way into town when they ran into Iruka. Aside from a brief glimpse at Sasuke's birthday party, Sakura hadn't really met him. He was very good-looking, she decided, with his warm smile and big, brown eyes.

"There you two are. I wanted to let you know Kakashi and I will be heading out soon. Tsubaki and Tenzo will be keeping an eye on you guys while we're gone, and I better not hear anything about troublemaking, Naruto."

"What? I'm an angel!"

"Right—a little devil is more like it. Seriously, boys, be on your best behavior." Naruto gave Sasuke a playful nudge full of innuendo.

"Are you gonna be on _your_ best behavior, Dad? Because if you're gonna have fun with Kakashi this weekend I don't see why Sasuke and me have to behave…"

"Naruto!" Iruka blustered, settling on just whacking his son on the back of his head. "Don't talk like that in front of girls—a girl you haven't introduced me to, no less."

"Oh, right. Dad, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Umino-san. Are you going on a trip this weekend?" Sakura asked politely. Iruka nodded.

"Kakashi and I are going to the hot springs for a vacation. I hope these two don't drive you crazy while we're gone." Sakura smiled, finding that she liked the man despite what she'd been hearing around the village. He seemed really nice, and he had a friendly smile.

"I'll keep them out of trouble. You can count on me!"

"Thanks, I'm sure you will. Well, have fun training and make sure to eat a good lunch. Oh, and Naruto? Don't eat ramen for every meal while I'm gone. Sneak some vegetables in there somewhere, okay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Don't hold your breath, though." The blond boy gave his dad a hug and then waved goodbye as he headed towards Kakashi's house.

"So, Naruto, your dad's dating our Sensei, huh? That must be kind of weird. Does Kakashi-sensei tell your dad when you mess up or don't train hard enough?"

"Psh! He tells him how awesome I am. I'm probably all they talk about. My dad tells him stories about all the cool things I did while we were traveling, and Kakashi tells him about how amazing I am as a ninja."

"Ignore him. It's actually nice. If Kakashi ever gets way too unfair, we can always just threaten to tell Iruka. Iruka has him totally whipped."

Sakura giggled, imagining her deadly sensei being bossed around by the motherly brunet. They made an odd pair, but at the same time, they seemed right for each other, like they balanced each other out. That thought made her look at Sasuke and Naruto, as they walked ahead of her obliviously.

They kind of balanced each other out, too, she realized.

"Strange," she muttered to herself and she hurried a few steps to keep up. She never thought in a million years that she would come so close to thinking Sasuke and Naruto were almost cute together. Somewhere beneath her feet, hell must have been freezing over.

~*~

A/N: I think it goes without saying that I LOVED writing this chapter. I know it got a little silly in Kakashi's POV, but I really just couldn't resist. It's kind of hard to make them really suffer—they aren't as angsty as they used to be. There is a fight looming, though, but how dramatic it will get remains to be seen…


	19. Chapter 19

New Promises

Chapter 19

Tsubaki passed Hotaru to Chiyoko as she prepared the empty cart for the baby. Some of her more loyal customers were already filling their baskets with her fall produce.

"I'm so glad you've opened back up! I just can't get fresh vegetables anywhere else, it seems," one customer commented. Tsubaki smiled, moving to speak with the woman and leaving Chiyoko to settle Hotaru in her make-shift playpen. The old woman had come to Tsubaki's home when she was hungry, and for awhile now, Tsubaki had been giving her meals and even letting her rest inside the house for awhile. She knew Iruka could afford his own place and that it was a strain on him and Naruto to share a room, so she'd entertained the idea of replacing Iruka with Chiyoko. The elderly woman seemed to genuinely and devotedly love Hotaru, and she'd proved that morning that she could be a help with the baby while Tsubaki got the cart to market.

She'd have to talk it over with Iruka. She finished up her sale with the woman and moved onto the next customer, greeting him and inquiring about the health of his grandson. She had a fairly steady stream of customers until around three, when business tended to slow down until people were done with work. She sat down on the corner of the cart and fanned herself a bit.

"Are you feeling alright, Chiyoko-san? It's a warm afternoon," she said. Chiyoko glanced up at her through filmy eyes and nodded.

"The baby is flushed. We should pull her more into the shade," she replied. Tsubaki agreed, and the two women were shifting the cart when Tenzo landed directly in front of the stand.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Tenzo greeted, his sentence punctuated with a yawn. Tsubaki glanced up sharply, and then pointedly ignored him. Once she'd moved the cart, she went about straightening the vegetables on display.

"Are you mad about the picnic? I'm sorry I missed it, but Tsunade gave me a huge assignment, and I figured the boys would keep you company. I should have taken a break and come though. I'm sorry," Tenzo offered. Tsubaki was surprised. He hadn't realized it was supposed to be a date if he'd thought the boys were going.

Now that she had the chance to play it off, she was highly tempted to take the offer. Maybe it was a sign that things between herself and Tenzo weren't meant to be?

"It's not a problem. I did expect you though. We'll do it some other time," she replied, turning fully and offering him a sad smile. Tenzo looked puzzled, as if he realized something was strange about her answer but couldn't quite figure out what. Perhaps because of his tiredness, he didn't question her forgiveness.

"Alright, good. I'm heading to the Forbidden Forrest for the rest of the day, then. I've got a lot of work to do now. Oh! Before I forget, Chiyoko-san, some of the villagers are getting anxious to cause trouble. You'd be wise to keep a low profile the next few days, at least until the Chuunin Exam."

"Tenzo, is she in danger?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Tenzo gave her a soft smile. Her concern for others was refreshing. Tsubaki would always be like an angel in Tenzo's mind.

"I won't sugar coat it. Some very ugly men were demanding Tsunade clean up the city. They've got it out for people like Chiyoko-san, here, and Iruka, too. It's probably a good thing he's out of town right now."

"In that case, Chiyoko-san, I insist you come and stay with me for a few days, at least. You've become a friend, and you're so kind to Hotaru, I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you. Please say you'll come?" Tsubaki offered. The old woman nodded absently, as if she wasn't bothered by the threat to her safety in the slightest. Tsubaki smiled at her pityingly, and then turned her attention back to Tenzo. He looked tired, she noticed, and a little pale.

"Can you come to dinner tonight, Tenzo? You look like you need a hot meal," she offered. He grinned.

"You're sweet, you know that? If I can finish up my work by a decent hour, I'll definitely come by. Thanks, Tsubaki."

"Anytime. You know my kitchen is always open for you," she said with a smile. For a moment, Tenzo thought her expression was almost longing, but in a second, she was merely smiling concernedly like she usually did, and he supposed his tired mind had just imagined it.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Be careful, you two. Bye!" Tsubaki watched him jump to a nearby roof and run off. She sighed.

"It's better this way," she whispered to herself. Her friendship with Tenzo was precious to her. A relationship would only lead to hurt feelings and even heartbreak. At least in friendship, she couldn't get hurt again, and there was no risk that she'd lose him.

~*~

After Naruto's sixth bowl of ramen, Sasuke was getting impatient.

"We've been on a lunch break for nearly two hours, Naruto! We're wasting too much training time!" Sasuke growled. Sakura, who'd been watching Naruto eat with repulsion and mild fascination, nodded smartly.

"He's right, Naruto. Be a pig at dinner. I need to train," she complained. Naruto chugged down another bowl with the speed of a competitive eater and slapped his money down.

"Okay, okay, we can go! Sheesh! I'm going to starve if I keep hanging around the two of you," Naruto said. As the three pre-teens left the ramen stand, they were greeted by an unusual sight. Ino was stomping down the street on a warpath, dragging Chouji and Shikamaru behind her, blonde pony tail occasionally hitting them in the face as she whipped her head to and fro.

"THERE HE IS!" she said, coming to a stop in front of the trio and finally releasing poor Chouji and Shikamaru. Jogging after them came Kiba, followed by a reluctant Hinata and Shino.

"Is it true? I don't believe it! The idiot and the bastard – in love! What a joke!" Kiba said, huffing with laughter as he joined the group.

"It's NOT true. All those rumors are just lies, right Sasuke-kun? There's no way you'd be…like that!" Ino asserted. Sasuke scowled, and Naruto just flashed him an amused little grin. Would there never be an end to the distractions in Konoha? Sasuke's patience had ended a long time ago. He had a level of tolerance for Naruto's antics, but he didn't have time to waste on his moronic classmates.

Without a word, he began to walk away.

"Ha! So it is true! I bet you're on bottom, Uchiha!" Kiba said loudly, guffawing with laughter at his own crude joke. Sasuke felt his temper flare. Kiba was such a crass, annoyance. It wouldn't waste too much time to put him in his place.

"Shut the hell up, Kiba!" Sakura roared, and out of nowhere, brought her fist down soundly on Kiba's head. He skidded backwards, landing in a jumble of limbs at the feet of Shino and Hinata. In his coat, Akamaru whined and licked his chin consolingly.

"That HURT!" Kiba roared.

"GOOD!" Sakura replied. "We aren't kids anymore, Kiba, and this isn't the playground. Quit acting like a stupid bully. Besides, you aren't ANYONE to talk! Sasuke-kun and Naruto may be gay, but at least they don't wet their pants, unlike SOMEONE I used to know!"

"You said you'd never say anything about that! I was just a kid, and I couldn't hold it anymore!"

"Yeah, well, unless you want me to make you wet your pants out of fear this time, BACK OFF!" Sakura roared. Kiba stood up angrily, but Sakura's threat seemed to have worked. His pride was stung, and he marched off with his team on his heels. Hinata shot one last sad, worried glance at Naruto before she hurried after the two boys.

"There, you've found out the stupid rumor is true. Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it's time for lunner," Chouji added. Ino, momentarily distracted from her grief, turned to the stocky boy.

"Chouji, how many times do I have to tell you that there's no such thing as lunner! It's not a meal time! You get breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You don't need brunch, and you don't need lunner!"

Naruto was surprised to feel the gentle tug on the back of his shirt. He turned and realized his team was slipping away while Ino bickered with her reluctant teammates. Smiling and shaking his head at the long-suffering look on Shikamaru's face, and the angry protest bubbling on Chouji's lips, Naruto headed in the opposite direction and slipped into the crowd. When he caught up to Sakura, he playfully nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Thanks, Sakura. You were great back there," Naruto said. The pink-haired girl smiled at his praise and blushed slightly.

"Well, Kiba was being a jerk. He deserved it. I can't believe he would say stuff like that—"

Sasuke let Sakura keep talking, and took a moment to drop a step behind her. Oblivious, she marched onwards, ranting about their former classmates. Uncaring that they were in the middle of the street, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek, subtly taking hold of his hand as he did so. The blond's grin widened, and he gave Sasuke's hand a gentle squeeze. Sakura glanced back, noticed their hand holding, and her blush deepened. Still, to her credit, she kept walking and talking, as if it wasn't anything too unusual to see.

In a bar on the street, a group of disgruntled men watched the trio pass by.

"It's the monster, and the Uchiha kid that he corrupted."

"He used to be an asset for the community, and now look at him—he's a disgrace."

"Should we use him to make our point?" one man suggested, cracking his knuckles. Another one quickly shook his head.

"No. They're ninja. We need an easier target. Be patient. We'll find what we're looking for."

They went back to their drinks, and Naruto and Sasuke escaped the danger without even realizing there had been any.

~*~

Iruka dropped his bag onto the bed and looked up at Kakashi. His lover looked miserable, and his insecurity was painfully obvious. Iruka wanted to reassure him, but he was still trying to let go of his anger. Iruka didn't think he could pretend like they were fine when he was still upset, but he realized seeing Takuma had affected Kakashi in a bad way.

"At least we don't have to share a room with him," Iruka offered. "Though, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Iruka added. The twin beds, both of them made for one person and far too narrow to accommodate two, seemed only to add to their problems.

"It's better this way. I can't do anything knowing he's in the room next door, anyway. He'll be listening for screaming and bed pounding, and when he doesn't hear it, I'm sure he'll have something to say about it. Why waste your time with the old guy, Iruka? You could have so much more fun in the room next door," Kakashi said mockingly, throwing his own bag beside his bed and flopping onto the bed in a clearly defeated, pitiable sort of way.

The last little bit of anger Iruka had been holding onto slipped away from him. So Kakashi had read his diary. He didn't care. He should have secrets from the man he loved anyway, and it was true that most of the diary was about him—things Iruka should have told him, instead of scribbling them away where they didn't do anyone any good. Kakashi clearly needed his reassurance.

"Kakashi, don't be like that," Iruka started. He was planning to coax his lover into some cuddling, when there was a loud knock on the door. Irritated, Iruka opened it with an angry sigh.

Takuma stood on the other side, grinning devilishly.

"You two coming to the springs, or what? Don't tell me that after all that traveling you don't want to let your muscles relax," he said, cajoling. Iruka didn't want to be blatantly rude to Takuma, as technically, he hadn't done anything wrong. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time wasn't enough reason to be rude to someone who had once been a very close friend.

"Kakashi, do you want to go to the springs? I bet it would be really relaxing. Come on."

"Go without me. I'm taking a shower. I want to be alone for a bit." With that, Kakashi stood and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Iruka standing at the door not knowing what to do.

"Come on, your friend's not going to be any fun. I could give you one of my massages, Iruka, and you know how fun they are," Takuma suggested. Iruka scowled.

"He's more than a friend, Takuma, he's my boyfriend, and I'm very happy and in love, so comments like that are really not appropriate. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here. Good night, Takuma," Iruka said decisively. Not waiting for a reply, he shut the door. Unfortunately, the shower had kicked on so Kakashi hadn't heard the exchange.

Iruka wanted to let him know that he was still there, so he went to the bathroom door and knocked. The water was turned off.

"I said to go, Iruka," Kakashi ordered, his voice sounding gruff. Iruka sighed.

"I don't want to go without you. I wanted to come here to spend time with you—not anyone else," Iruka said.

"Iruka, I'm fine. You don't have to baby me all weekend. Go have fun." The shower water turned back on. Iruka tried to jiggle the knob, but it was locked. Kakashi seriously wanted to be alone. Huffing in irritation, Iruka went to his bag and began undressing, putting away his clothing. An idea occurred to him, and with a small smile, he pushed against his bed until it butted against Kakashi's. Satisfied with his work, Iruka pulled the covers back and crawled onto his half, letting his hair down and then sinking into his pillow.

When Kakashi came out of the bathroom, after a very long shower, he expected the room to be empty. Instead, he smiled a bit to see what Iruka had been up to. He went to his half and pulled back the covers, crawling in.

"You asleep?" he asked softly. Iruka turned, looking up at him with a soft, gentle expression.

"No, I'm still awake. It's still pretty early. Come here," Iruka said, reaching out a hand to caress Kakashi's face. Smiling, the Copy-nin laid down and pulled the brunet into his arms. He buried his face in Iruka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against Iruka's ear. "I'm sorry for the diary, and for being dumb about this whole ex-boyfriend thing."

"Apology accepted. Are you okay?" Iruka asked. He felt Kakashi nod, and he kissed his boyfriend's shock of wet, silver hair. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Kakashi replied.

"Now that that's settled, you want to go to the springs? It's still early. I can't sleep yet, and if you aren't in the mood, there's really nothing else to do."

Kakashi was tired, and he really wasn't in the mood, so he agreed. Hopefully, Takuma would be finished soaking. They stripped to their towels (Kakashi wrapped one around his neck and lower face as well) and made their way out to the spring. Unfortunately, Takuma was still sprawled in the water. He glanced up when he saw them, and grinned.

"I was wondering when the spat would be over. You guys ready to relax now? I'm dying with curiosity, babe, where'd you meet your mysterious friend?" Takuma asked. Kakashi scowled at the nickname, but Takuma's grin merely widened. Iruka glanced worriedly at Kakashi, but eased down into the water. After a moment, Kakashi did the same. Iruka was surprised when Kakashi's arm immediately wrapped possessively around his shoulders. He glanced up at Kakashi, who was feigning complete apathy and boredom. He looked totally relaxed, but Iruka could feel the tension in his muscles, despite the powerfully bubbling hot water.

"I told you, he's my boyfriend, Takuma. And we met before I left Konoha. He…well…he taught me how to fall in love again. He was a friend to me and Naruto when we didn't have any, and he nearly gave his life protecting me and Naruto." It was more than Iruka normally would have said, but he figured Kakashi needed to hear it and so did Takuma.

"So you're really serious about Mr. Silent, here, huh? He keep you happy, Iruka?" Takuma asked slyly. Iruka scowled. Kakashi's hold on him tightened imperceptibly, but Kakashi's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"We're very happy," Iruka finally replied, wishing Takuma would stop playing around. It was an awkward situation for all of them, but Takuma's idea of humor wasn't making things any better.

"I got a cute little number meeting me here. Guess he got delayed. Hope we don't keep you up tonight with all the noise. You know how that goes, Iruka. You sure you want to miss out on the fun?" Takuma asked. When Iruka answered with only a glare, Takuma leaned forward almost eagerly, nodding his head towards Kakashi.

"You ever talk? What's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi replied in a voice that was slightly lower than his usual tone. It was dangerous sounding, and it sent a chill up Iruka's spine. The atmosphere immediately changed. Takuma leaned backwards slightly, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second.

"I've heard the name. You keep dangerous company, Iruka," Takuma stated. Iruka's brows furrowed downwards and he looked up at Kakashi questioningly. His boyfriend looked deadly serious, even with the towel concealing most of his face.

"Both of you just stop it. This is supposed to be relaxing," Iruka mediated. "Don't turn this into a stupid pissing contest." Iruka added, when the appraising glares of the two ninja only grew more intense.

"No need to resort to that. I know who'd win that contest," Takuma said, suddenly smiling as he stood without warning. He reached for his towel slowly, giving both of them ample time to appreciate the fact that he was hung like a horse. Iruka averted his eyes quickly and Kakashi glared, standing fast and gripping his sopping towel tightly.

"Keep out of my way, or you won't have a dick to wave around anymore," Kakashi threatened before heading back to the room. Iruka was shocked.

"Kakashi!" he protested, but his boyfriend marched on, ignoring him. Iruka turned to Takuma, who was calmly knotting his towel, seemingly unfazed.

"I'm sorry, Takuma, he doesn't mean that. He's just upset. I know we parted on good terms, and I've been kind of frosty to you, and for that I apologize, but I'm really very happy with Kakashi and being too friendly with you right now would just upset him. I hate to say it, but it would be best if we avoided each other this weekend."

"I understand, Iruka. He's lucky to have you, and he knows it. It's only natural for a dog to raise his hackles if he thinks someone's going to take away his favorite bone, but be careful your dog doesn't bite the hand that feeds. He's more deadly than you know, and it's not exactly healthy that he threatening to castrate people for looking at you wrong. Let's just say, that guy's as good at killing people as I am in the sack. Food for thought."

"I can handle myself just fine, Takuma. Thanks for your concern," Iruka said dryly.

"Anytime, and you know Iruka, if you change your mind about him and want to head back to greener pastures…well, I wouldn't fight him, but we could sneak out the back," Takuma said. Iruka hoped he was joking, but he wasn't sure. He just shook his head.

"What happened between you and me is over for good, Takuma. Goodnight," Iruka said firmly, leaving no room for further propositioning. He followed after Kakashi and entered their room quickly, hearing Takuma eventually enter his own room and shut the door loudly. Unsure of how much sound carried between the two rooms, Iruka took his wet towel to the bathroom and then sat beside Kakashi to talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry about him taunting you like that, but you can't say stuff like that, Kakashi! I'm pretty sure you scared the hell out of him. He was just flirting, and you know it wouldn't have come to anything."

"Do I?" Kakashi asked. He still was giving off that strange vibe—anger mixed with hurt pride. It reminded Iruka of how Kakashi had always behaved around Mizuki, ever ready to throw a punch if words failed him.

"Hey, you need to calm down. I haven't cheated on you, Kakashi, and I don't like being made to feel as though I have."

"You're right. You haven't done anything wrong. Let's just go to sleep," Kakashi said. He stood up quickly and moved to the other side of the bed, hitting the lights off and crawling in. Iruka sighed in annoyance, but by that point, he was quite tired as well. He crawled into bed and tossed and turned for several hours, simply unable to fall asleep despite his exhaustion.

Kakashi, he knew, was sleeping pretty soundly. It wasn't that he snored, or anything, but Iruka just knew by the sound of his breathing that he was asleep despite his unusual stillness. Trying not to disturb his boyfriend, Iruka got up and made his way to the small table. He wanted something to drink, but the tap water was warm and they hadn't gotten ice.

He remembered seeing a vending machine on his way in. Deciding it was worth the trip, and the night air might help relax him, he dug around for some change and then slipped out the door quietly.

~*~

Kakashi awoke the second Iruka slipped out of the door. He frowned, wondering what Iruka was up to. His boyfriend had been especially careful getting out of the bed, as if he was worried about waking him. What had he gotten from his luggage? Condoms? Lubricant? A sex toy?

Kakashi tried to remain in bed and trust that Iruka would be back, and that he hadn't gone next door, but he simply couldn't do it. He stood, flinging off the covers, and pulled his mask on hastily. He opened the door and walked out, looking up the mostly empty walkways for Iruka. He heard laughter from the springs, and discreetly walked forwards, hiding in the shadows.

Lounging in the hot springs was Takuma, his head tipped back and his mouth slack jawed. He looked completely blissful. For a moment, Kakashi was confused, and then a silky, very familiar brunet head popped out of the water and Kakashi realized Iruka had just been giving Takuma a blow job.

He had two options. The first was to kill them both, which sounded very tempting.

Showing his excellent control, he went with option two. He grabbed his bag as hastily as he could and left, making sure to slam the door as loudly as possible on his way out.

His internal clock helpfully reminded him it was midnight. Happy birthday to him.


	20. Chapter 20

New Promises

Chapter 20

Iruka collected his soda can from the machine and popped the top. The can hissed at him and Iruka hastily took a gulp, to prevent it from spewing all over. His immediate thirst abated, he wandered away from the vending machines and out into a well tended little garden. It was a really beautiful spot, with some night blooming flowers, and a canopy of stars above. It was the sort of place he would have loved to share with Kakashi.

Of course, their get-away had been many things so far, but 'romantic' wasn't topping the charts. He sighed and contemplated the stars for awhile, wondering if things would be better once they went back home and left Takuma behind. He and Kakashi had been doing so well up until then. He couldn't remember the last time they'd argued, and Iruka had been considering the idea of moving in together again. He felt they were past a lot of the issues that caused them problems during the first attempt, but now he wondered if maybe they still needed more time apart before such a big commitment.

It would be a pain in the butt to get an apartment and then have to get out of the lease just because he realized a few months in that he really did want to wake up every morning in Kakashi's arms. There were the boys to consider, too. Kakashi's place wasn't big enough for the four of them, and the boys were _not_ sharing a room.

Iruka was just contemplating the strange sibling/romantic relationship that Sasuke and Naruto had going on when a loud banging noise shook him out of his musings.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. He carelessly tossed his soda into a waste-bin and cautiously headed in the direction of his room, worrying he was going to stumble into the middle of a fist-fight or something equally juvenile between Takuma and Kakashi.

Instead, he saw an intrigued looking Takuma lounging in the hot springs with a brunet—no doubt the 'hot number' he had mentioned earlier. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they'd been doing in the spring. Iruka tried not to be grossed out, failed, and went back to wandering who had slammed their door.

The answer became apparent when he went into his room and realized Kakashi had made a hasty exit. Iruka's first thought was that maybe it was some kind of bizarre ninja thing. Maybe Tsunade had sent a carrier pigeon that meant Konoha was exploding or something. Iruka tried to think of another explanation, because that one seemed silly, but nothing came to mind. He went back outside, clearly confused.

"Takuma, did you say something to him?" he asked. Takuma shrugged. He glanced at his partner, then at Iruka, and then he laughed throatily.

"I think I've figured it out. Turn around, baby," he instructed, easily maneuvering the other man in the water, so that he straddled Takuma's waist with an embarrassed flush on his face. From the front, he looked nothing like Iruka, with his big blue eyes and smattering of freckles, but from the back...

"Shit!" Iruka cursed, running into the room and hastily re-packing his own bag. If Kakashi had left, he'd probably just teleported. Iruka would have to walk all night to catch up to him. Stupid insecure ninja boyfriends that assumed things and then went popping out of existence!

Without even saying goodbye, or bothering to check out, Iruka started hurrying down the path that would lead to Konoha. He didn't think about the dangers of walking down a road like that at night, or even of the fact that it was a long walk and he hadn't slept. All that mattered to him was catching up to Kakashi and explaining the mistake. At the same time that he was fuming with irritation, he was also smiling a bit sappily to himself; he supposed Kakashi really was the one if he was willing to brave a creepy forest in the middle of the night.

A really, really creepy forest.

"Kakashi, you are such a stupid idiot! For a ninja, you are completely unobservant! I don't even think we had the same shade of hair. Besides, I definitely have broader shoulders than that guy. I have a nicer tan, too. But I really love you, and that's why I'm going to walk through this horror movie forest to get to you. I am not going to chicken out and go back to the inn. I'm not, because I love you. I'm going to just keep walking, and I'm going to sing a little song because there's absolutely nothing to be scared of," Iruka babbled, unable to help himself as he glanced at the dark woods pressing in on him ominously. The lights of the inn were already gone, and Iruka knew he had several hours of walking ahead of him, down a barely visible road. The lyrics to Iruka's song mostly consisted of 'I'm going to kill him for making me do this' repeated to various children's tunes.

He survived the first hour of walking, but somehow knowing that he was now too far from the inn and not close enough to Konoha only made his anxiety worse. He broke into a slow jog, justifying it by telling himself he could stand to lose a few pounds. It was definitely not because he was convinced someone was following him.

It turned out that nobody was following him. After a certain point, his feet hurt so much and he was so sleepy that he kind of hoped someone would jump out of the forest and just club him so that he had an excuse to rest for awhile. His fear melted away to be replaced by soreness, and anxiety about the situation with his boyfriend. He trudged onwards, estimating that it was close to one in the morning. Another hour of walking dragged by, and he saw the gates of Konoha. Extremely relieved, Iruka fumbled around in his bag for his paperwork and presented it to the gatekeeper, who had practically been sleeping.

"Did you walk through the woods at night?" The gatekeeper asked, looking at Iruka like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I did," Iruka replied tiredly.

"Huh, well, guess whatever you came for is pretty important. You can go on through."

"Thanks, and yeah, he is pretty important," Iruka said with a tired smile. Now that he was in Konoha, some of his energy returned. His body must have realized he wasn't going to sleep, and so he'd gotten a sudden burst of adrenalin.

He originally planned to go straight to Kakashi's apartment, but at the last second he thought having his diary might come in handy. Since he was awake and feeling determined to make the best of the situation, he went out of his way to fetch the diary before he went to his boyfriend's place. There weren't any lights on, but he knocked rather loudly because he knew Sasuke was sleeping at his place with Naruto. He'd woken up briefly when Iruka fetched the diary, but fell back asleep almost instantly.

Iruka knocked louder. He heard the sound of something breaking inside the apartment, and a muffled curse. When Kakashi came to the other side of the door, rather than open it, Iruka heard his gruff voice bark out a question.

"Are you Tsunade?" he asked. "Because if not, I don't give a fuck, and you can get off my doorstep."

"Kakashi! Open the damn door," Iruka replied, his hands balling up and moving to his hips. He didn't care if Kakashi was angry with him, taking that tone was completely unacceptable.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked surprised, as if he didn't believe his ears.

"Who else would it be? I would have gotten here sooner, but I can't become one with the leaves and teleport large distances, unlike someone, and so I had to walk through the scary woods for the past couple hours all by myself, which, I might add, should prove to you that you didn't see what you thought you saw and that I love you a great deal."

"I know what I saw. Don't fuck with me, Iruka. Go away," Kakashi ordered, seemingly regaining his confidence. The lights were shut off again, and Iruka huffed in irritation. He pounded his fist on the

door to make sure he still had Kakashi's attention.

"I'm going downstairs and sit on that really uncomfortable bench and wait for you to go back over what you thought you saw and realize it wasn't me, because I was on the other side of the building getting a damn soda. So, feel free to come out anytime. Plus, I brought you your birthday present, and you're only getting it if you come out and talk to me." Figuring he'd at least planted the seed of doubt, Iruka made his way downstairs. Kakashi might need a while to calm down and think it over, but Iruka knew he'd come out eventually. Besides, there wasn't any point in trying to sleep when Kakashi was so upset with him. He'd just toss and turn all night.

Iruka sat on the bench, eying the small gift he'd bought. It was cheesy, and dumb, but he'd seen the little teddy bear holding the heart that said "I Love You Beary Much" in a gift shop in town and bought it on a whim. He'd thought to himself that it was small enough that Kakashi could tuck it into a pocket when he went away on missions, and then he'd have a physical reminder of why he needed to come home safely. He hadn't planned to give him his diary as well (he'd planned a lap dance involving a skirt and a mesh top) but the diary was filled with countless pages of mushy sap about Kakashi. No doubt he'd enjoy having his ego stroked after the bruising it had taken over the past week.

Iruka hoped Kakashi came to his senses soon and sorted out his emotions, because the bench was hurting his ass and now that he'd spoken to Kakashi, he was losing his adrenaline rush. Setting the diary and the little bear beside him, he rested his chin on his hands and yawned hugely. His eyes fluttered shut, and he was almost dozing when something cracked against the back of his head and he fell silently off the bench, stunned with pain.

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him up, and a fist slammed into his jaw, snapping it clean in two. Iruka moaned, but he couldn't scream, and soon his attackers had stuffed his head into some foul smelling garment that reeked of alcohol and sweat, cutting off most of his air and muffling his noise.

He kicked out and flung his arms in vague punching motions, but blinded and pained, he couldn't do much against what had to be at least two men. They lifted him, and Iruka immediately tried to go slack, so it was more difficult to move him. If he could just hold out a little longer, surely Kakashi would open his door and realize what was going on...

He was exhausted, though, and in so much pain he couldn't quite breathe. He passed out and woke up to see the stars and the leafy canopy of the woods. Then a boot came down on his face, and the world slammed out of focus.

"You thought you could get away with punching me? Huh?" Iruka barely heard the words through the rain of blows against his body. The attack was brutal; he didn't think it was possibly to kick something so hard.

"You like things up your ass, don't you? How 'bout a tree limb?" One man asked, swinging a large chunk of wood tauntingly close to Iruka's face. He felt tears leak out and he started to pray that someone would stop them, because he didn't know if they were going to leave him alive. He wanted Kakashi, he wanted to be safe with him so badly that he didn't think he'd ever wanted something so much. He thought of Naruto, his precious son. _'God, don't let him see what I look like when they find me. Let anyone find me but him.'_ The attacker sent Iruka nearly unconscious again with pain when the heavy stick smacked him across the face, over his already tender jaw.

"I think it would like that too much. We warned you to get out of Konoha. We WARNED you!" Yet another voice half-shouted. Iruka tried to weakly cover his head, but his arms were kicked away and someone threw a jagged rock the size of a fist at him, with as much force as the thrower could muster. It hit him in the shoulder and Iruka knew he was bleeding. He moaned, realizing he sounded like a dying animal. One of them dropped down on top of him, and he lost his breath. His ribs felt like they were on fire. He felt his pants being tugged at and he began to struggle despite the pain, knowing nothing good would come of it if they got his pants off him.

"What are you doing?" One voice asked.

"I'm giving him what he wants!" the man on top of Iruka replied, and Iruka assumed he was the one with the tree branch.

"We don't need to see that gay shit! I just want to see him bleed! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Iruka didn't know how it was possible to be grateful to someone and hate them so much at the same time. The bastard holding him down seemed to be the only one that had sick fantasies. At least the others only wanted to beat him to death.

Despite the different opinions on what his punishment would be, Iruka felt his pants being ripped down.

"I said cut it that shit out! That's disgusting!"

"Then don't fucking watch! This is going to fuck him up more than a stupid broken jaw. This is something that's going to make him never want a man's dick up him again, won't it you nasty whore?" Iruka felt fresh tears on his face as the cool night air hit his legs and then his manhood. Someone else decided to join in.

"Flip him over," he said.

"No, I want to see his face. I want to see how much pain he's in," the man on top of him growled. Iruka knew the others probably couldn't tell in the darkness, but he felt the man's arousal against his hip. A meaty hand tried to part his legs, but he held them locked together as tightly as he could.

"What the hell's going on out there?" A new voice called. Immediately, his attackers stumbled away from him and grew still. Iruka knew it was the only chance he might get, and he made as much noise as he could. One man dropped down on him, muffling his mouth and causing Iruka agonizing pain. He passed out, and knew nothing more.

~*~

Kakashi closed the diary and smiled a little sheepishly under his mask. He really shouldn't have doubted Iruka. It was obvious his boyfriend loved him. The words he'd written were beautiful. Kakashi ran his thumb over the cute little nose of the toy bear and shook his head at his own rashness. When he'd calmed down and thought about it, as Iruka had suggested, he realized the man with Takuma couldn't have been Iruka. Kakashi still thought the resemblance was uncanny, but he could trust Iruka when he said it hadn't been him. It had been dark, and the man was a little on the pale side. It definitely hadn't been his boyfriend.

Despite being so wrongly accused, Iruka had then trekked all the way home, walking for hours in the middle of the night to reach him. Kakashi didn't blame him at all for getting tired and going home after leaving the gift. They would make-up in the morning, once they'd both rested some.

He lovingly tucked the bear into the pocket of his flak jacket, wondering if that's what Iruka knew he'd do with it. It was the perfect size to carry around without it weighing him down or taking up too much space. Kakashi was about to stretch out on his comfortable sofa and get a few hours of rest before he headed over to Iruka's, when there was a quick knock on his door.

Thinking it was Iruka, he moved to open it quickly. "Iruka, I'm sorry - "

"Come quick, Kakashi. Iruka needs you," Tenzo said, immediately turning around and sprinting off...in the direction of the hospital. His eyes widened in alarm and Kakashi instantly caught up.

"What's wrong, Tenzo?! What happened?"

"The men in the village that wanted Iruka gone—my best guess is that they found him out late and dragged him into the Forbidden Forrest. I was setting things up for the Chuunin Exam, and I heard the noise. I caught them - they're being held in the Hokage tower now. But, Kakashi, it's _bad_. His jaw is broken, and he's...well...he didn't have his pants on when I found him. He was unconscious, I guess from the pain," Tenzo explained haltingly. Kakashi's speed increased and he was suddenly just gone. Tenzo upped his pace and knew Kakashi was already at the hospital.

Kakashi was stopped in the lobby by Shizune, who was obviously expecting him as she started leading him down the hallway.

"You can't go in yet. He's still in the emergency room. You have to wait out here until they get him into a room. He's going to be okay, though, so I need you to calm down. You can't do anything for him right now but wait," Shizune placated, as if she had plenty of experience dealing with frantic ninja rushing into the hospital.

"If I can't see him now, then there's somewhere else I need to be," Kakashi said in a deadly voice.

Shizune glanced back in alarm and cursed when all she saw was a swirl of leaves. At least Tsunade was expecting him...

Kakashi appeared outside of Tsunade's office and entered through the window. Immediately, the busty woman was blocking him from the four men bound in cuffs and looking worse for wear. Tenzo hadn't been gentle with them, but he hadn't been brutal enough. Kakashi was going to make them feel pain like they'd never known. He was going to...

"You aren't doing anything to them, Hatake. They deserve it, god knows they deserve it, but if you attack them, there's not much I can do to keep you out of prison - the village sympathizes with them Kakashi! Iruka needs you by his side, not locked up with these assholes. I'm going to make sure they never go free, but you have to leave this office now and let me handle it. Go back to Iruka, Kakashi. That's an order!"

Kakashi stepped back, seemingly calm, but his eye was narrowed on the men, who watched him warily.

"I'm going now, but don't fall asleep. Don't relax your guard. When they can't prove it's me, I'm going to trap you in the most hellish nightmare I can think of, and its going to fuck you over so much that you'll spend the rest of your lives drooling on yourselves. I will _hunt_ you down and next time I _will not stop_."

The killing intent rolling off Kakashi was so strong that his chakra was seeping out and crackling in little bursts of lightening around his body. The tangy stench of urine hit the air, and Kakashi realized someone had wet their pants. His work was done then, for the moment.

~*~

The group waited in the small room anxiously. Naruto, Sasuke and Tenzo sat on the couch. Biting her lip anxiously and occasionally wiping at tears, Tsubaki occupied the armchair, and Kakashi leaned against the wall, staring out the window, the little bear firmly in hand.

"This waiting is killing me. I think I want to go get Hotaru," Tsubaki said. Tenzo glanced at her.

"Let her get a full night of sleep. She's fine with Chiyoko-san, and the last thing you need tomorrow is a cranky baby. The men that did this are locked up, so there's nothing to worry about now. Hotaru's fine," Tenzo soothed. Tsubaki nodded and smoothed out her dress.

"You're right, and I don't want to be gone if the doctors ever come to give us an update. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"He's going to be okay. He's really, really tough," Naruto said weakly. Beside him, Sasuke took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto glanced at him with a thankful look in his big, blue eyes.

"Iruka's the strongest person I know," Sasuke replied. Naruto flashed a tremulous smile.

"Yeah. Those bastards couldn't get the best of him. Tenzo, when you found him..." Naruto trailed off. Tenzo winced on the inside, but hid the reaction skillfully from Naruto and Sasuke's assessing gaze.

"Maybe a broken bone or two, and he's definitely going to have some bruises, but he'll pull through." Tenzo had made the statement several times that night, but without any reassurance from the medical staff, Naruto and Tsubaki kept seeking reassurance from him. Only Kakashi knew the truth of the situation. The fist not holding the little bear tightened till his fingers were on the verge of breaking.

The door to the waiting room opened, and Shizune stepped inside. Kakashi instantly read the bad news in her eyes before she said anything. Something inside him broke with grief and worry, and he swallowed thickly.

"He's slipped into a coma. He took a pretty bad blow to the head. The doctors are doing all they can to heal him, so that his body will use the coma to accelerate healing. Considering how much pain he would be in, the coma is probably a good thing at this point. He's been moved to a room, but only Naruto can come in to see him. Non-family will have to wait until seven. I'm sorry," Shizune said.

Kakashi knew about the hospital's policy, and it enraged him that he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend for himself until in the morning.

"I'll wait here then," he said gruffly. "Go check on him, Naruto, and come back to tell me everything." Kakashi ordered. Naruto instantly got up, nodding.

"I'll wait, too. It's only two hours until seven anyway," Tenzo said. Tsubaki nodded, as did Sasuke. Naruto followed after Shizune, and a tense silence fell over the room.


	21. Chapter 21

New Promises

Chapter 22

A half hour later, Naruto returned, tears simmering in his huge, blue eyes.

"He doesn't look good. Shizune says he's gonna be okay, but," Naruto's voice cracked and Tsubaki quickly embraced him, holding the boy tightly against her as he took deep, shuddering breaths. Sasuke covered his face with his hands, and Tenzo noticed with pained eyes that the teenager's shoulders were trembling. He draped his arm over Sasuke's back and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"He's got all these machines on him, and he's covered in bandages, and what skin you can see is really bruised," Naruto finally said. "I held his hand and I begged him to let me know he was okay somehow, but he didn't move at all. He just laid there." Naruto's voice was heartbreaking, and Kakashi felt Obito's eye moisten with tears that were soaked up by his forehead protector.

Naruto didn't return to Iruka's room until they could all go as a group. He held Sasuke's hand tightly, and Sasuke noticed he looked at the floor instead of Iruka's mangled body. Kakashi gave no reaction to the sight of Iruka except a sudden and clearly pained exhale of air.

Sasuke took one glimpse and was painfully reminded of coming to see Kakashi in a similar state when Naruto and Iruka had been gone, back before he'd quit his post as A.N.B.U. Captain. He'd had faith that Kakashi was too tough to kill, and even completely bruised and beaten, Kakashi had still looked strong.

Iruka looked small, though, and weak. His forceful vitality and his bright energy was what made him seem so warm and safe, and when it was gone, he was like an empty husk, nearly unrecognizable. It did not look like he was merely sleeping. It looked like he was dead.

Kakashi was the first to move to his bedside, doing as Naruto had done earlier by gently taking hold of his hand.

"Iruka?" he asked softly. There was no response. Kakashi swallowed thickly and leaned over his lover's face. Through his mask, he placed a gentle kiss on Iruka's cheek. He whispered, "I love you. I'm so sorry, Iruka." His boyfriend didn't so much as twitch.

The group stayed hovering around his bed until a nurse came in a herded all of them out except for Kakashi. She needed to change his bandages and clean him up, and Kakashi offered to help.

"I need to go check on Hotaru. There's nothing I can do for Iruka right now," Tsubaki said.

"I'll come with you. If you don't mind, I'm going to eat some breakfast and then head to Tsunade's office. I'm sure she's got work for me to do," Tenzo said. He turned to the boys. "I doubt Kakashi will be willing to leave. Why don't you boys go buy him something for breakfast and bring it back, okay?" They nodded, and Tenzo fished some money out of his wallet for them. The group left after they told Kakashi where they were going.

As Tsubaki and Tenzo walked to the little farm house, Tenzo put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He's going to be okay, Tsubaki. Iruka will pull through just fine."

"I'm so angry! I want to hurt the men who did this to him. Why can't he have just a little bit of peace? He's never hurt anyone!"

"I know it's not fair. The men will get what they deserve, and hopefully it will be life in prison," Tenzo consoled. Tsubaki nodded against him and glanced up the road to see the door to her home was open, banging in the wind against the house.

"That's odd. Why is the door open?" Tsubaki asked, her voice instantly panicked. Tenzo's hold around her shoulders tightened, and he swallowed thickly.

"Wait here," he ordered, before sprinting forward and peeking into the house carefully. He didn't see anything unusual, or anyone. Thinking perhaps Chiyoko just hadn't shut the door properly, he cautiously walked inside.

"Chiyoko-sama?" he called out. There was no answer. The house was completely empty, and deathly silent. "Hotaru?!" Tenzo shouted, beginning to race through the house checking the rooms. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He sprinted out into the back garden, thinking maybe they'd gone outside. There was nothing but leafy foliage, swaying in the autumn wind.

He heard Tsubaki enter the house and call for Chiyoko, but her call went unanswered. He doubled back inside.

"They're gone. Maybe they came to the hospital, and we missed them," Tenzo said, hoping with all his heart that they were panicking for no reason. Still, as a ninja that often saw the ugly side in life, he wondered if Iruka's attackers hadn't all been caught.

"Then let's go back!" Tsubaki concluded, rushing out the front door and hurrying back down the road towards town. Tenzo caught up to her and told her he was going to scout ahead. He went quickly, heading into town where he found Naruto and Sasuke at a small bakery.

"Chiyoko and Hotaru are missing. Spread out and look for them. Get your friends to help," Tenzo ordered. Their eyes going wide, fearing the worst, the boys darted off, recruiting volunteers as they went. Soon, the whole village was on alert.

Tenzo reached the hospital before Tsubaki did, despite his detour, and asked after Chiyoko and the baby at the front desk. The bewildered receptionist merely frowned.

"No, sir, nobody has come yet. Visitors usually don't get here for at least another half-hour or so. The lobby's been completely empty." Tenzo cursed and sprinted down the hall towards the emergency wing, praying that maybe the old woman had been confused and entered there. He found Tsubaki there, already being told that there had been no old woman with a baby to enter. She turned to him, desperate for good news.

He had none to give.

"The boys are searching the village. I'll go look, too. Go to Tsunade and tell her they're missing," Tenzo instructed. Nodding, tears streaming down her cheeks, Tsubaki raced out of the hospital and towards the Hokage Tower.

~*~

Tenzo decided to go back to the farmhouse and start his search there. He was careful this time to look for any evidence that might point to where they'd gone. The first thing he realized was that there was a slight mess in Tsubaki's room, where she'd kept the baby's things. He couldn't say for sure, but it looked like certain essentials were missing. There were no signs of struggle, as there would have been if they'd been attacked. The front door had not been broken down; it was merely left open, as if someone had left in such a hurry they didn't have time to shut it.

He checked the pantries and the cabinets, and again, though he couldn't tell for sure, food appeared to be missing - food that he knew Tsubaki wouldn't have been running low on. He didn't find any jars of baby food at all. His mind raced with the possibilities, and he suddenly had a horribly uneasy feeling in his gut.

The old woman had always seemed obsessed with Hotaru, and they knew nothing about her except for the fact she'd lost her own baby. Tenzo raced back to the front door and teleported back to the hospital. He needed Kakashi's tracking dogs.

When he entered Iruka's room, the man was still completely unconscious. Kakashi sat in an uncomfortable chair merely holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Chiyoko has kidnapped Hotaru. I need your tracking dogs," Tenzo blurted. His revealed eye widening in alarm, Kakashi summoned three of his dogs, the ones with the best noses, and briskly left the room.

"Come on," he said. Outside the hospital, they teleported back to the house and the dogs began to sniff around.

"I'm getting a dirty woman's smell. She's in a hurry. She's carrying the baby. They came this way,"

Pakkun said, trailing his nose along the ground until he verged off the path abruptly and started waddling in the direction of the woods. "She started moving fast - very fast - faster than an old woman should be able to move. She's a ninja, or at least she knows how to run like one." Tenzo and Kakashi's eyes met in alarm. Instantly, they ran towards the woods. Pakkun jumped on the back of one of the bigger dogs and the hounds took off after their master, following the men into the forest.

Once there, the hounds grew confused. "She made clones. There's two different trails." Falling back into A.N.B.U. Captain mode, Kakashi sent Tenzo and one dog to the right with a swift hand gesture, and he and the other two hounds proceeded to the left.

Tenzo gradually picked up on the trail himself and left the dog behind, going too fast for the animal to follow. He was a blur as he streaked through the woods, somehow knowing he was on the right path. Perhaps he was just desperate to personally guarantee the safety of Hotaru. He came to the gate around Konoha and jumped it easily, continuing along the trail. There was a strange chakra lingering in the air, and if he'd had Pakkun with him, the little dog would have told him the chakra had changed - it had become younger.

Of course, Tenzo was unaware of this subtle shift and kept running, until he was nearly a good two hours away from the village. He finally caught up to her there, but she did not look the same as the homeless crone he remembered. She was younger, though not by too much. She moved faster, though, and no longer appeared crippled. Her attack was as dangerous as it was unexpected. A rain of kunai showered down on him from the trees, instantly turning his clone into a pin cushion. He searched the area visually for Hotaru, but couldn't find her.

Chiyoko laughed, and her strange, milky eyes found him with eerie precision.

"She's my baby now. You'll never take her from me again!" she screeched, punctuating her threat with a kunai sent hurtling in his direction. He dodged instinctively and pulled his own weapons, intending to dart forward and launch his own attack, but as soon as the kunai left his fingertips, she was behind him, driving him into the ground with an unyielding elbow. He smacked into the earth with a crack, and knew he'd broken a bone in his hand. Ignoring the pain, he turned to kick her and hit nothing but air. How could she possibly be so fast?! Her counter-blow came from the last place he expected it to be, and knocked him clean across the jaw.

"Who are you?!" he half-shouted. Her sinister chuckling filled the small clearing.

"I am the last of my clan, forced from my village when they feared my power, nearly crippled by grief when they killed my child. Now I have found her again, and I will pass my powers to her, as it was destined to be!"

"Hotaru isn't your child! She belongs to Tsubaki!" Tenzo yelled, hoping to provoke her into an angry attack. None came. Desperate, he attacked with the trees, feeling where she was and using his wood manipulation abilities to trap her. She was suddenly gone from the trees, though, moving too fast for him to trace her movements, and her withered hand thrust up between his feet and grabbed his ankle. He let the captured clone disappear and emerged from the hollow of a tree, attempting to surprise her, but she was ready for him and he was caught in the side with a throwing star. Bleeding heavily, his techniques restricted because of his broken hand, he realized he was in a dangerous position. He'd rushed in blindly, and Chiyoko proved to be a dangerous opponent to underestimate.

"You haven't figured it out yet, so let me enlighten you. My technique is the most powerful of all. There is no battle I cannot win, because I can control time itself! You have almost killed me numerous times already, but with a fraction of my power, I can go back and anticipate your attack," her voice drifted down from a treetop. Tenzo gritted his teeth in frustration and tried to grab her with the branches of the tree, but she was already gone. "My power comes at a great price, and I cannot go back very far, but it is more than enough to kill you."

Tenzo thought he had her location, was sure he had outsmarted her while she talked, but his trap sprang on nothing and quite suddenly, without any warning at all, he was staring at the hilt of a kunai lodged deep in his chest. He felt his heart spasm, he felt stabbing pain in his chest, and then the forest was gone. He knew no more.

Chiyoko retrieved Hotaru from her hiding place and took a few deep shuddering breaths.

"We must hurry, daughter. Our enemies still pursue us. This time, I will not let them hurt you," she promised. Carefully wrapping Hotaru to her chest, offering the baby a pacifier to silence her nervous wailing, Chiyoko began to move quickly through the forest, her destination a mystery.

~*~

When Iruka opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He was alone in what he assumed was a hospital room. He wondered where Kakashi was, and then the urge to sleep overcame him again. He awoke a second time, later in the night, and a nurse quickly spoke to him.

"Can you hear me, Iruka-san?" she asked. He tried to nod, but he couldn't move his head. He forced some sound out of his mouth, but his jaw felt equally useless. The door opened, and Iruka's vision filled with orange. Naruto.

"Dad! You're awake!" his son announced happily. Iruka felt the urge to fall asleep once more, but he didn't want to let go of the beautiful sight in front of him. He twitched his hand towards his son and tried to smile when he felt his hand warmly encased in his son's. His eyes closed of their own will, and he was out again.

Struggling out of what felt like the longest, deepest sleep of his life, this time he saw sunshine playing across the surface of his bed. His jaw no longer hurt, and he pushed it open experimentally. The sunlight was bright, even muted through the shade. Kakashi stood at the window, gazing out of it with a sad look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked, or at least tried to. It came out muffled. Kakashi still understood him, though, because he raced to his side and lovingly kissed his cheek.

"Nurse!" he shouted, squeezing his hand. This time, Iruka felt more awake. The tug of sleep had left him. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton, though, and his entire body was sore. A nurse came in and smiled at him.

"You've finally woken up, have you? We expected you would any day now. Welcome back," she said warmly. Iruka nodded, but didn't try to speak due to the dryness in his mouth and throat. She pressed a button on the bed, and another nurse came in. She smiled at him, too, and offered him water from a cup. The other nurse was busy writing down readings off the various machines at his bedside.

"You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks. You should be feeling some soreness in your muscles, but there shouldn't be any pain. Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"No," he replied. The water felt like heaven. He squeezed Kakashi's hand weakly, giving his boyfriend what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Kakashi sighed in relief, but he didn't smile. There was a sadness in his eye that let Iruka know something was seriously wrong. His first worry was for Naruto, but he vaguely remembered his son in his room. How long ago had that been?

"Naruto?" he asked, needing to know his child was safe. Due to the movement of the two nurses, Kakashi was forced to let go of his hand and step back to give them their space.

"He's fine. Sasuke's okay, too," Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded gratefully and let the nurses begin pulling off various stickers and wires. They took the oxygen out of his nose.

"Can you breathe alright?" one asked him. He nodded, but took a deep inhale just to make sure.

"Yes, I feel okay," he replied.

"Good. You were out long enough that we had time to heal the worst of your injuries, and the coma allowed your body to focus entirely on healing. There was a chance you wouldn't come out of it, but when you began waking up about a week or so ago, we knew you were going to come out of it just fine. Can you tell me who you are?" she asked.

"Iruka Umino," he replied. She proceeded to have him tell her his address, his age, the age of his son, the names of some of his friends, and then she asked him what was the last thing he remembered. Kakashi found his hand again and watched him worriedly. He swallowed, turning his face away, not wanting to see the look on Kakashi's face as he told the story.

"I remember being outside Kakashi's apartment, and then...someone attacked me. They wrapped my head up in a shirt or something, and I couldn't breathe very well. They carried me to the woods and kicked me. My jaw felt like it was broken. One of them tried to...tried to..." He felt tears on his cheeks and he squeezed Kakashi's hand tightly, needing the contact to know he was safe and alive. The two nurses shared a meaningful look and then one spoke.

"We didn't find any evidence that you were raped, Iruka-san. Do you remember being raped?" she asked gently. He let out a shaky breath. He didn't. He remembered hearing someone's voice - and then blacking out.

"No. He was aroused, and he had my pants off, but someone came...and then I blacked out. Who helped me?" Iruka asked. There was a long, tension-filled pause but finally Kakashi answered him.

"It was Tenzo. Tenzo saved you." There was something so horribly sad about the way he said it that Iruka knew something had to be very, very wrong.

"What happened to him? Did the men..."

"No. It happened later. Getting upset about it right now won't do anyone any good, least of all you, so don't worry about it for now," Kakashi said tightly. Iruka frowned.

"Is he alright, Kakashi?" he asked. The nurses averted their eyes from the scene playing out, but one of them nodded at Kakashi, to let him know Iruka's condition was perfectly stable. Kakashi swallowed thickly. This wasn't the first thing he'd wanted to tell Iruka upon waking.

"No, Iruka, he's not alright. He's dead. The funeral was a little over a week ago."

"Oh, oh god," Iruka said softly, feeling something in his chest tighten as if wound up by a crank.

"Tsubaki..." he trailed off. He felt unable to comprehend a world where Tenzo, goofy, playful, endearing Tenzo...was simply gone. He closed his eyes, feeling the burn of tears, and wished he was in a nightmare. When he opened them to see the shaking shoulders of Kakashi, sitting beside him on the bed, silently weeping from his good eye, he knew it was horribly, horribly real. He took a shuddering breath and pulled Kakashi down against him, holding his lover as his grief spilled out. No doubt he'd been holding it inside him all this time. The nurses discreetly slipped out of the room, giving the reunited lovers a moment alone to grieve for their lost friend.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, too. You can't leave me like that again, Iruka, promise me," Kakashi said brokenly. Iruka hugged him with all the strength he could muster. It was not a promise he knew he could keep, and he certainly hadn't left Kakashi by choice, but he knew it was simply reassurance that his boyfriend needed.

"I'm right here. We'll get through this together, okay?" he said softly. "I promise I won't leave you to face it alone. We're going to be alright. I'm not leaving again any time soon."

He held Kakashi until his boyfriend had spent his tears and sat up again, wiping at his eye with a fingerless glove.

"I didn't mean to tell you so soon," he sniffed, trying to regain his famous composure.

"I wanted to know. How's Tsubaki taking it?" Iruka asked. Kakashi didn't have the heart to tell him the rest of the bad news, that Hotaru was still missing.

"She's here in the hospital now, getting a check up with Tsunade," he replied.

~*~

Tsubaki stared blankly at the wall across from her. She was pale and thin, her eyes smudged and rimmed with darkness from sleepless nights. Tsunade stood nearby, a clipboard in hand. Her hazel eyes were sympathetic, but her manner was professional and brisk.

"The medication has cured your illness, but I'm afraid it's not without side effects. I'm sorry to tell you this, Tsubaki-san, you don't know how sorry I am, but the medication has left you barren. If you ever stop taking it, the sickness could return." Tsunade paused, wondering why life had to be so cruel. The woman's child was missing. Her best friend was in a coma upstairs, and her other close friend was six feet under cold, hard earth. The joyous news that she was going to live, which should have been cause for celebration, was now saddled with the horrible side-effect that couldn't have possibly come at a worst time, or been more horribly ironic. Tsunade sighed. "I've got the very best ninja I can spare on Hotaru's trail. You have to stay strong for me, so that Hotaru has a mother to come home to. Do you understand, Tsubaki-san?" Tsunade asked.

The grief-stricken woman slowly cut her eyes over to Tsunade and weakly slid from the examining table.

"I'm going home. Tell me if they find anything...anything at all," she muttered quietly. Tsunade nodded, watching the woman go with incredible guilt pressing against her soul. She had been the one to let Chiyoko into the village, and she'd been too soft-hearted to chase her off after she'd been treated in the hospital. The men that attacked Iruka had been ignorant, and completely misguided, but at least part of their accusation rang true.

She had been slack on maintaining border security, and now a child of Konoha was gone, and one of her best shinobi had died far too young trying to bring her back. Tsunade thought putting Tenzo's name on the memorial stone was the least she could do, and it was not nearly enough.

A/N: I thought long and hard before I did this. I had planned Chiyoko to be evil from the very beginning, and I also knew exactly what her powers were and what her plans were for Hotaru. I tried to leave hints about it without beating you guys over the head with it. A couple of you picked up on her slightly evil-obsession. And yes, I planned for Tenzo to die trying to save Hotaru at about the same time I decided Tsubaki would survive the illness. It was sad, I know, but they're happy ending just wasn't meant to be. Kakashi and Iruka, however, are still happily together and stronger as a couple than ever - so I did deliver on my promise! Seriously, though, I do apologize to any die-hard Tenzo fans out there, should any of you exist.


	22. Chapter 22

New Promises

Chapter 22

Iruka stared down at the new engraving on the memorial stone, touching it gently with his fingertips. Kakashi stood only a few feet behind him, stubbornly insisting that he wouldn't let Iruka out of his sight until he was completely healed.

"He was so young. He saved my life and I didn't even get to thank him," Iruka said quietly. Moving soundlessly, Kakashi approached and gently hugged Iruka from behind, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder.

"The average lifespan of a ninja is thirty years. He died far too soon. It should have been someone like...like me. I've at least had my time."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You're going to grow old with me," Iruka said firmly, turning his face up to kiss Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi smiled, holding Iruka a little tighter. He wanted that—wanted it more than he could say. He didn't deserve it, though.

"What I wouldn't give to change things—to somehow go back and make it right. Tsubaki won't ever be the same. We're losing her, too. A part of her, a big part of her, died with him." Iruka leaned into his boyfriend's strong hold and closed his eyes, simply thinking of the friend he had lost. He felt his eyes moisten, and he wiped at them absently. After they'd paid their respects, Iruka placed a small bouquet of flowers at the base of the stone and then left with Kakashi, hand in hand. As they walked through the forest, their breath misting in the air, Iruka let his mind think of trivial things. They needed groceries. He needed to mend a rip in a pair of Naruto's pants he'd noticed the other day. He needed to get some work done on his current manuscript, especially since he'd been put so far behind by the attack.

Life went on, ever relentless. Iruka sighed. While he felt like things had been in fast motion—he'd lost two weeks of his life only to wake up and find his world had changed, seemingly overnight—he knew Tsubaki felt the exact opposite. For her, time had stood still the moment she came home to see her door banging open in the wind, the house rattling its protest against what had been unfairly taken from within.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked. Since Iruka's release from the hospital, Kakashi had been extremely clingy, which Iruka didn't mind in the least. His boyfriend had unceremoniously kicked the boys onto the living room couches, sleeping with Iruka at Tsubaki's house every night. The only time Iruka had escaped his vigil was while he used the bathroom, and even then Kakashi sometimes sneaked into the shower with him. They hadn't had sex at Iruka's request. He still thought of the attack when he closed his eyes.

He'd taken a leave of absence from work, despite security being in shambles after the loss of the A.N.B.U. Captain. Tsunade had asked Kakashi to resume the position, but he outright refused. Iruka had the nagging suspicion that Kakashi was thinking about retiring. Iruka assumed it was a mixture of guilt that he had not been able to protect him from his attackers, and regret that he hadn't been there to help Tenzo.

"I was just thinking about time, I guess. I was thinking about small things I need to do. Nothing too important," Iruka finally replied. "What have you been thinking about?" Iruka asked, turning his head to study Kakashi's somber profile.

"I keep thinking that I should have been there. What good is being the legendary Copy Ninja if I can't..." Kakashi trailed off, his lone revealed eye turning to look at the overcast sky. Iruka stopped, and Kakashi stopped a half-step later, turning to look at him questioningly.

"There's a human under your reputation, Kakashi. I don't expect you to protect me from everything the world throws at me. I only expect you to love me. That's all. In fact, that's the best kind of protection you can give me." Kakashi sighed, staring down at their linked hands.

"Those are just words, Iruka. If I really loved you, I wouldn't let—"

"You wouldn't let me get hurt? Ever? Kakashi, don't you see how silly that sounds? Nobody can live like that. I can see the guilt over all of this eating you alive and _that _hurts me. I don't keep you around because I want a bodyguard. I keep you around because you read porn in public, and you drool when you sleep, and you give me foot massages and hold my hand when we go for walks. I love you as a person—not a legend. You aren't a ninja to me. You're just the man I love, so I don't expect you to do anything more than love me back. Those _aren't_ just words to placate you. That's how I feel."

"I can't just stop feeling guilty," Kakashi replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. Iruka stared at him, really looked at him, and realized Kakashi had been feeling guilty for years. It wasn't a new emotion for him, but rather it had finally become so strong that he couldn't wrestle it down anymore. They walked for awhile, and finally Iruka figured out how he wanted to approach the subject.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something very personal?" he said. Kakashi glanced at him, and his eye revealed something Iruka knew few had ever seen there—fear.

"Ask," Kakashi replied.

"How long have you been feeling guilty for just being alive?" Iruka held Kakashi's hand tightly, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Since...always," Kakashi replied. Iruka let out the breath of air he'd been holding and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's taller frame. His boyfriend trembled slightly and felt weak in Iruka's arms. "I'm sorry I'm dumping this on you. Tsubaki's lost her child, and Tenzo is dead, and I'm falling apart on you. I'm sorry."

"No, Kakashi, just..." Iruka didn't know how to express how he was feeling. He finally felt like he'd seen all of Kakashi, seen down to the very core of him, and it ripped the breath out of his chest. He wanted to fix it, to make him feel better, but he knew he couldn't—at least not overnight. He allowed himself to pity Kakashi for a few moments, but he knew that such pity wouldn't do anything good. It was ironic how badly Kakashi wanted to save him, without realizing he was the one who needed to be saved.

Iruka pulled back, wiping at the tears on his cheeks.

"Let's go home and just let some grief out, okay? We can talk, or cry, and it's going to be okay to give ourselves that. Everything else can wait for a day. I just want to be with you right now," Iruka said. Kakashi nodded, and Iruka saw that he looked relieved. They made their way to Kakashi's apartment and went inside. They pulled down the blinds and locked the front door. Kakashi turned on the radio on low and Iruka sat on the couch, watching as Kakashi put the kettle on the stove for tea.

"Let me in, Kakashi. Talk to me," Iruka began. Occupying his hands with whatever he could find to do in the kitchen, Kakashi began to mumble through the story, talking about how it had felt to lose his father, how he'd believed in his heart that if he'd been a better son, if he'd done more, his father wouldn't have left him behind. He looked for tea bags as he described some of the deaths he'd seen in A.N.B.U., some of the children he'd turned into orphans. As he poured two mugs, he told Iruka about Obito, and how much he'd loved him, how it wasn't fair that he'd lived on when he had so little to offer the world while Obito, who could have changed everything because of how special a person he was, he was dead.

"I go to the memorial stone every day, but it's not enough. It's not enough to remember them, or to honor them. It won't be enough for Tenzo, either. It's never enough."

"Is this the place you were in when we first met? Is that what I was seeing in your eyes?" Iruka asked, accepting the mug of raspberry tea.

"I think it was worse, then. I don't know how I was surviving. I guess it was just sheer force of will. I was strung up so tight inside. Looking back, it wasn't just sex to me. It was the first time I'd let someone touch me without the intent to kill me for years. Do you have any idea how good it felt for me, that first night? I know it was just another night of work for you, but that night changed everything for me. You asked me if you were worth your price. I felt so bad for needing you at all, but taking something for myself, just once—it was worth it. That's the answer I gave you then."

Iruka took a sip of the hot tea, trying to remember that night. Kakashi was right, that night had changed everything, but he hadn't known it at the time like Kakashi had.

"All I really remember is after you rolled away from me, when it was over. You said...I think it was...'I'm done with you.' I remember because it was the first time someone had said that to me and it didn't make me feel used. Somehow I knew you were saying it for yourself, and not for me. That's kind of a weird thing to remember about that night, I guess." Kakashi took a sip of his own drink, and stared calmly at Iruka, who was curled up in the corner of the couch. He looked serene, a little sad, beautiful.

Kakashi set his mug down on the table and extended a hand. Iruka set his mug down as well and joined him on his side, snuggling into his lap.

"I resented needing you. I'd almost convinced myself I was just a tool for the village. I almost believed that I could kill someone and not feel anything at all, that I wasn't a human anymore. Then you...well, you reminded me just how human I was. You were special. I don't think anyone else could have gotten through. I said I would only be happy for a little while, and then I would go back to what I was before, but I couldn't."

"Sasuke got through, too," Iruka reminded. Kakashi smiled, thinking of just how much the dark-haired boy had come to mean to him.

"Yes, but you unlocked the door. You had so much else going on back then, but you wouldn't just leave me. You kept telling me you couldn't help me, but you did it all the same."

"I was afraid you didn't see me for who I was. At first I thought I was just a body to you, and then I realized how badly you needed a friend. You didn't make it easy, though. You somehow managed to keep me as close as possible without really letting me in. You shared your home, your bed, your strength...but not your heart."

"I did in the end, before you left."

"We needed the time apart. I hadn't quite yet realized you were _the one_ yet."

"The one?" Kakashi asked, for the first time all night, a hint of a smile coloring his tone. Iruka grinned.

"You know, the love of my life. Haven't you ever read a fairytale?"

"We're the stuff of fairytales, huh?" Kakashi replied, his amusement clearly growing. Iruka snuggled closer against his chest and nodded.

"Obito...and your teacher...do you think they would have liked me?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded.

"They would have loved you."

"You think they're happy for us, now? Do you think...do you think they're happy that you found someone who loves you as much as I love you? That maybe it upsets them that you feel so guilty on their account?"

Kakashi fell silent, and Iruka knew he'd given Kakashi an idea that he'd never contemplated before; he'd suggested something simple, something that rang with truth, something that the memorial stone had been trying to tell Kakashi for years—his loved ones just wanted to see him happy. Kakashi felt defensive, but he was gentle as he detangled himself from his lover and stood.

"I need to use the restroom," Kakashi said. He was gone for a long time, and the tea had gone cold before he returned. Iruka could tell he'd been crying. Iruka didn't want his lover to think he was judging him, or telling him his feelings were wrong. Kakashi's emotional fragility, his own grief over everything that had been happening—it was all just overwhelming.

"I just miss them. I miss them so much. I don't know what to do with that pain," Kakashi stated simply. Iruka looked at the mug in his hands. "I don't want to let it go, because then I'll be forgetting them."

"We should talk about them, then, so I can help you remember," Iruka offered, his voice cracking slightly. "I won't forget Sasuke's birthday party. I felt so alone—like everyone from the village was judging me. I was holding Hotaru all night like a shield. Then Tenzo came into the kitchen, and even though I was taking you away from him, he forgave me. He teased me." Iruka huffed in laughter, remembering what else had happened that night. "He even let me hit him with a frying pan. I was having a horrible day—it was just what I needed."

"I walked in and didn't know what was going on. I never in a million years imagined I would have two lovers in the same room. Tenzo was good about it, though. He saw how much I loved you. And he was funny. He always tried to joke around when everyone was supposed to be serious. I never did much more than grin, but sometimes when he got to teasing Sasuke I'd nearly crack. He understood the comedic genius of _Icha Icha_. People like that are few and far between." Kakashi was leaning against the back of the couch, a faraway look in his eye.

"When they came to test him for the Captain position, he was in bed with some girl from the village—a civilian, too. I'd give anything to have seen the look on his face," Iruka remembered, grinning at the imagined scene. They fell silent, and Kakashi came to sit back on the couch.

"Obito...he was a lot like Naruto, actually. He was always late and loud. Enemy ninja could have heard him coming from miles away. He was a horrible ninja, now that I think about it," Kakashi said. Then his whole body went rigid and he furiously shook his head. Iruka internally winced and Kakashi scowled. Iruka saw that any progress he might have made by getting Kakashi to talk about his feelings was lost. The guilt that flooded Kakashi's face was instant. "I can't believe I just said that. That's what I get for opening my damn mouth."

"Kakashi, it's okay."

"It's not okay. He _died_ for me. This was a bad idea. I love you, Iruka, and I know you're just trying to help, but some things can't be fixed. Some things need to stay broken."

"Okay. We won't talk anymore, then," Iruka said, fearing he'd pushed Kakashi too much too soon. His lover seemed to relax at his words, though Iruka could still read the tension in his shoulders. The brunet man sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He moved into the kitchen, deciding he wanted food, retrieved a plate from the cupboard, and without really thinking about it, smashed it to the floor.

Kakashi jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled out of his dark thoughts. Iruka was grabbing another plate. Kakashi assumed, incorrectly, that Iruka had dropped it on accident.

"Iruka, be careful you don't cut yourself on the—"

Iruka smashed another plate, and Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked, moving towards the kitchen warily. Iruka was smiling, even as he cried.

"Don't you ever just get the urge to break something? Nothing's going right and you feel really shitty, and life just seems way too hard, and you just want to _smash_ it." Iruka picked up a mug—Kakashi was actually very fond of that one—and smirked as he gave it a little warning toss before he hurled it at the ground.

"Not that one!" Kakashi protested too late. Iruka reached for a bowl and his grin widened even further.

"I got jumped by some complete shit heads. What gave them the right to scare the crap out of me? What gave them the right to put their filthy hands on me?! Bastards!" The bowl connected with the wall opposite Kakashi and exploded—loud and satisfying. "And that crazy ass Chiyoko _bitch_! We were kind to her! We trusted her, and this is what she does? I hope she drowns...or chokes...or something really fucking painful!" Kakashi was now out of plates. He could only watch wide-eyed as Iruka laid waste to his dishes, completely surprised, not sure what to make of it. He knew Iruka had a temper, but this was something else _completely_.

"And I'm pissed at your dad, for being such a fuck up and leaving you with no idea of how amazing you are. Fuck his selfishness!" Kakashi ducked instinctively as a mug when flying in his general direction. Dishes were flying _everywhere_. "And fuck people for dying in general! Fuck having to be a ninja, fuck having to kill people for any reason at all, because it's just so stupid and petty! This is for Mizuki, because he was an asshole, and for all the other assholes that came before him, and for Sasuke's brother for fucking him over, and for the village for treating me and Naruto like trash because they think their shit doesn't stink! This is what I think of ALL OF IT!"

From his defensive position, cowering behind the bar, he felt greedy hands suddenly yank him up. Iruka dragged him down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door as they entered.

"That's enough talking about our feelings. I'm going to do things to you that should be illegal," Iruka threatened. Kakashi gulped. Iruka's eyes turned predatory, and Kakashi backed up involuntarily, feeling the backs of his legs bump against the bed. Iruka's mouth latched onto his own, riping his mask down with his teeth, and tore his uniform off almost frantically as they fell onto the mattress, a mess of fabric and limbs. Kakashi decided the best way to avoid injury was to simply roll with the punches, so he helped his impatient boyfriend rid him of his clothes and was struggling to kick off a sandal when Iruka flipped him over and dragged his tongue down his spine. Kakashi was still struggling with his shoe when the tongue went where he least expected it. Iruka's fist closed around his manhood and began to pump him in time with the motions of his naughty, talented little tongue. Kakashi no longer cared that he was still wearing one shoe, and that his pants were tangled around his leg.

"Fuck!" Kakashi grunted, his eye widening in surprise when Iruka quickly pounded into his now slick entrance. He'd never been a bottom while he was sober, and the experience was completely driving everything else out of his mind. The guilt and pain he'd been wrestling with for weeks had no room amidst the long stream of cuss words repeating in his mind. After only a few quick thrusts, Iruka pulled out and flipped him again, crashing their mouths together and sucking on Kakashi's tongue. The stimulation to his prostate had left him incredibly hard, but he didn't want to come yet. Something told him Iruka had more fun in mind if he could hold off.

His boyfriend didn't fail to deliver. His talented mouth roved downwards again, his dark tongue flitting out to tease Kakashi's arousal. With a dark smirk, Iruka nipped at Kakashi's hyper-sensitive skin, and then popped his lips over the head, giving it an extra-powerful suck. Responding to Iruka's aggression and the borderline pain of the move, he fisted his hand in the smaller man's dark hair and gave it a sharp tug.

"You've had enough of that," Kakashi ordered, pulling Iruka away from his prize. His lover's eyes glittered darkly, rough with lust and anger.

"Fuck me. Show me who I belong to," Iruka replied challengingly. Kakashi let his hold go and ran his hand down the side of Iruka's face. As his fingers dragged over Iruka's puffy mouth, the sexy man licked them wantonly, moaning as he arched against Kakashi's inner thigh. Kakashi wanted him so badly. The moment of stillness before the storm was gone in an instant, and Kakashi used a basic grappling move to position Iruka over the side of the bed. He tugged on his cock with his spit coated hand and then drove home, rocking the bed against the wall in a banging pulse. Frenzied, hungry little moans slipped out of Iruka's mouth, and Kakashi grabbed his hair again, pulling his lover's head back to suck on his jaw and neck as he pounded him.

"Mine," he growled. His rhythm increased until he knew he was close and Iruka was closer. He pulled all the way out and finally freed himself of his pants and shoe. He surveyed his work. Iruka was half draped over the bed, legs spread to reveal a needy little hole, weakly rutting against the soft cotton sheets, his long hair mused and wild. With the grace of a killer, Kakashi scooped his arm around Iruka's torso and lifted his lover off the bed. His weeping arousal dug into the small of Iruka's back, and he whispered into Iruka's ear.

"I'm going to kill the men that hurt you. I'm going to rip them apart. That's what will make _me_ feel better." Kakashi followed this promise by spinning Iruka to face him and then slamming him up against the wall, creating a hole where his elbow struck the plaster. With a grunt, he lifted Iruka up against the wall and drove into him again, going as deep as he could, using gravity to penetrate Iruka harder than he ever had before. Iruka held his shoulders tightly, biting the juncture between Kakashi's neck and shoulder. Kakashi's hand found the dresser and used it for even more leverage, sending some photographs and random clutter crashing to the floor. Iruka's legs were wrapped around Kakashi's midriff, and he squeezed them now, taking a turn at pulling Kakashi's hair and then kissing him possessively. Iruka came hard, bit Kakashi's lip, and then whimpered in pain and pleasure as Kakashi came deep, fucking him so hard the plaster behind Iruka caved in slightly with the force of Kakashi's orgasm.

Iruka panted, his face smeared with blood and sweat, his hair and body now damp. Weakly, he unhooked his ankles and his legs slid to the floor. Kakashi supported him completely, still pressed so tightly against Iruka's body that they were practically the same person. Kakashi pulled back slightly then, tugging Iruka out of the mess they'd made of the wall. He staggered slightly as he lifted Iruka and carried him the short distance to the bed, setting him down and the collapsing beside him. He remained hunched over, breathing hard, sweat pouring off him.

Outside, it had gone dark, but the world couldn't penetrate the sanctuary they'd created. Iruka crawled weakly to his side of the bed and immediately fell into a restorative slumber. Kakashi did the same, completely unplagued by guilt, regret, or grief.

~*~

When Kakashi woke up, he felt like he'd spent the previous day running laps around Konoha. He was completely sore, coated in sweat, spunk, and his own dried blood, and he'd never felt so at peace with himself. He knew it would come back eventually—he'd have a nagging thought about his Sensei, or he'd see Naruto and think of all the things Obito never got to do in his short life. Tsubaki would look at him with her big, sad eyes and he'd remember he was the one that sent Tenzo in the direction of his killer.

He knew it would all come back, but he didn't think it would have quite the strength over him that it had once had. He was simply tired of carrying so much weight around. He was tired of being the Copy Ninja. He dragged his protesting body out of the bloody sheets and pulled on his pants. His mask was ripped, and his forehead protector was lost somewhere amidst the rubble of their bedroom. He looked at the wall almost disbelievingly. A glance at Iruka's side of the bed confirmed more bruises to the plaster where the bed had knocked so energetically against the wall.

There would be no mistaking that. If Gai had been at home last night, he'd know exactly what his rival had been up to. Kakashi smirked.

Leaving the bedroom, he was reminded that Iruka's meltdown, and he supposed his own, hadn't just been constrained to the bedroom. A shower of glass coated the floor, and a lamp had been knocked over during their hasty retreat to the bedroom. He groaned at the sight of the mess, slumping weakly against the wall and simply surveying the carnage.

"I pulled a muscle. Still, I feel _so_ much better," Iruka appeared at his side, and then glanced into the living room. "Oh...wow...sorry?" Iruka offered, smiling up at him sheepishly. Kakashi grinned and shook his head, pulling Iruka against his side.

"I don't entirely know what happened last night, but whatever it was, it helped. It definitely helped. I love you. You're completely crazy, but I love you."

"We need a hot shower," Iruka concluded.

"Agreed."

After their shower, they set to the task of setting things right. Nearly two hours later, they had patched themselves up and restored the apartment to as much order as was possible. They'd have to hire a handy man for the walls.

"Where do you think the boys are?" Iruka asked. Kakashi locked his front door and wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"Most likely they spent the night at Tsubaki's. Today is the Chuunin Exam."

"What? Nobody said anything about it!" Iruka replied. Kakashi sighed.

"Such a big event can't just be canceled because of a missing child and the loss of one man. I've stayed out of it. I just wanted to be with you. Sasuke asked me to nominate them, but with everything going on, I decided it would be best to just let them wait another year."

"More time to get experience certainly won't hurt them. Kakashi, if you turned the job down, who's been handling security?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed, clearly uninterested.

"I'm sure Tsunade found someone. You needed me this past week," Kakashi replied. Iruka secretly thought it had been the other way around, but he didn't say anything. He leaned into Kakashi's side.

"I didn't think about the attack at all last night. I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to...but then I just saw you and wanted you so badly. Thank you for giving me what I wanted and not insisting on babying me." The reminder of Iruka's attackers didn't immediately send Kakashi reeling into bowels of guilt and self-reproach. Instead, there was only the calm, cool certainty that he was going to hurt them. They would not escape the Copy Ninja's wrath.

As they walked along, Kakashi did a mental check and realized, with some surprise, that he felt rock solid for the first time in years. He was sad about Tenzo, of course, but the worst of it was over. The immediate weeks had passed and he had survived the fallout, and judging by the strong, fierce glint in Iruka's eye, he was okay now, too.

For the first time in days, he thought about work and the kids. He'd been lost in a haze of guilt and worry and hadn't been much of a teacher or a father. Thank goodness for Iruka's strength, who even when weakened after his stay in the hospital sat up for hours with Sasuke on one night and held Tsubaki as she cried in the mornings, unable to even start her day until she'd let some of her grief out.

He would see that Iruka got home safely, set up a few perimeter traps, and then he would track the boys down.

~*~

Sasuke had managed to shake off Naruto hours before. He walked alone along the outskirts of the village, angry and untouchable. His best friend had tried to speak with him numerous times, but as the days following Tenzo's death passed, Sasuke felt himself grow hard and cold. He thought mostly of what it meant to have a brother, and why his luck with them seemed to be so horrible.

He'd wanted Kakashi to volunteer to go after Hotaru—he knew Tsubaki wished he would—but Kakashi had been glued to Iruka's side and oblivious to the hopes of Sasuke and Tsubaki. When Kakashi's determination to stay with Iruka became clear, Tsunade sent another team after Hotaru. Sasuke had been angry then, but he held his tongue when he saw how strangely miserable Kakashi seemed. In such a state, he would have been useless against whatever powerful ninja killed Tenzo anyway.

So Sasuke seethed quietly, growing more and more anxious as the days passed with no news about Hotaru, as Tsubaki slipped away from him too, and they all realized what nobody wanted to admit; Hotaru wasn't coming back. She was gone. Sasuke had lost two brothers now, and a little sister. Iruka had been there for him in a moment of weakness, but unlike the time so long ago that the caring man had comforted him in the graveyard, nothing Iruka could say abated Sasuke's rage. Words alone couldn't ease his fury.

He'd wanted to throw himself into work, but Kakashi had blandly denied his request to enter them in the Chuunin exam. Then he'd trailed off after Iruka, blank-eyed and useless. Sasuke's disappointment in him was bone-deep. From the heart of the village, the sounds of the grand event echoed out. Aside from Sasuke and a sloppily constructed barrier of guards, another result of Kakashi's mental check-out, everyone was packed into the big stadium where matches were being held. Sasuke thought of his other Academy classmates competing and grit his teeth. They were nowhere near his skill level, and yet they'd been promoted. They had teacher's that weren't so wrapped up in their own problems that they couldn't do their jobs.

Sasuke kicked a stray rock and sent it careening into the border wall of the village. He'd never been so angry at Kakashi before. A small part of him whispered that it was irrational anger, that he was lashing out at whoever was closest, but he violently shut up that part of his brain. He'd needed Kakashi, and he hadn't been there—not as a teacher, and not as a father. Naruto and Sakura didn't understand. He felt so much older than them. They didn't realize how weak they were, how Tenzo's death just proved that they _had_ to be stronger if they wanted to survive. If he wanted vengeance for his parents, the parents who had actually cared about him, unlike Kakashi apparently, then he needed to be stronger.

He realized his walk had brought him close to the memorial stone, and he clenched his fists. A part of him hated Tenzo, too, for leaving him behind. He was always getting left behind, overlooked, brushed aside.

He was just so _angry_.

Wraith-like, a figure moved out of the woods and smiled at him. The figure was more snake than man, his strange, porcelain-pale skin stretched over flat features. His dark hair hung in a silky curtain around his face, and his reptilian eyes screamed danger.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you," his frightening voice rasped, his tone promising dark, evil things. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew, from Naruto's description of him, who this man was. He knew an attack was futile, and he knew running would only get him killed. He stood, brave as he looked into the face of death. The figure came closer, leaning into his personal space and hypnotizing him with his strange eyes.

"You know who I am, don't you? And I know you. Oh yes, I know you better than you realize. I'm surprised that you stay in a village that was so unkind to your big brother," Sasuke clenched his fists, and the powerful stranger smirked. "Oh, wait, you don't know anything about that, do you? They told you he was a very bad man, didn't they? Did they tell you he was sick—deranged? What a tragic lie. No, it was your clan that was the traitors to Konoha. They planned a revolution, and they had the strength and the numbers to pull it off. They would have succeeded—it would have been a blood bath—if not for loyal Itachi. He was given the orders by Konoha's elders to suppress the revolt. He was given the orders to double-cross his traitorous clan and kill them all."

Sasuke trembled, his eyes wide. Somehow, he knew it was truth being whispered into his ear. Tears streamed out of his eyes involuntarily, and he thought he was going to be sick. A long tongue shot out of Orochimaru's mouth and tasted the salty tears on Sasuke's cheek. Feeling violated, the teen flinched back, but Orochimaru's strong grip locked down on his shoulder.

"He did his duty to Konoha, even knowing they would label him a murderer for it. He served his duty and accepted his exile...but he just couldn't slaughter his innocent little brother—not even for Konoha. He left you alive, didn't he? Did he give you a reason, all those years ago, I wonder?"

"He said...I needed to become strong, to come after him," Sasuke replied. Orochimaru smiled, finally stepping away.

"He took all your hatred on himself, knowing if you focused on killing him, then you would stay out of the path of far more deadly enemies—like myself, for example. How noble. I've always thought that the idea of soft-hearted, loyal Itachi as a rogue ninja was a bit of a joke."

"No," Sasuke whispered brokenly, the weight of realization crashing down on his slender shoulders.

"Not so long ago, I would have been very interested in you, Sasuke Uchiha. As of late, however, I've made a very _interesting_ acquisition. You see, I have this goal to be immortal. That power is now within my grasp. I did not come so close to my goal by being short-sided, however. There may come a day when I need your talents, Uchiha—if properly developed, that is. Seek out your brother. He's traveling with some old friends of mine, a group called Akatsuki. Reveal to him that you're on to his game and have him train you. Unlike the weaklings of Konoha, he'll do the job right. That is, seek him out if you're not a weakling. This is not the path of a coward that I'm suggesting."

"I'll find him. _Nothing_ will stop me," Sasuke assured, furiously wiping away at his tears and glaring at Orochimaru. The snake-like man merely chuckled, smoothly fading back into the trees.

"I only recently found out the truth behind the Uchiha slaughter, and at great personal loss, I might add. You don't have to thank me for coming all this way to pass along the message to you, but remember this favor if I ever come calling in a few years. Konoha forced your brother to kill his clan and then rewarded him by making him a murderer. They took him away from you, and lied to you all these years. Soon, the day will come when I finish the revolution your parents started. When that day comes, remember how this village has treated you, and remember who your true ally is. Gather what you need and meet me here. I will help you take the first step on your journey."

Without so much as a flicker of chakra, Orochimaru faded back into the woods. His mind racing, Sasuke returned to his ancestral home and packed with ruthless efficiency. Without any doubts, he was ready to leave Konoha, to find his brother.

He only paused when he thought of Naruto, and his big, loving blue eyes. He gently removed the ring from around his neck, and left it on his dusty bed. He found the diary he'd kept once, and ripped out a page. He kept it short.

_Naruto,_

_I have to return this to you now. I have no time for childish things anymore. Forget about me, and leave Konoha while you still can. This village will burn for its crimes. If you defend Konoha, if you fight as a Leaf Ninja, then when we reunite, it will be as enemies. _

_Sasuke _

He thought it was sufficiently harsh enough to discourage Naruto from pursuing him, and it warned him of the danger to come, as well. It was all Sasuke could give to him and Iruka. For Kakashi, he left nothing. Iruka had been brutally attacked, Tenzo and Hotaru were gone, and Sasuke felt there was only one man to blame for that. Kakashi was supposed to protect their family, and he had failed.

His brother hadn't failed him, though. He would make it up to Itachi, somehow, even if he died trying. He was going back to his real family, and he knew now with 100% certainty where his loyalties lay.

~*~

Wow. It's finally done—the third arc is officially complete! As most of you know, there will be a fourth and final arc. Typical of one of my endings, I left quite a few things unresolved. Hotaru is gone with the strange rogue ninja Chiyoko, who has revealed herself to have time manipulation techniques. The death of Tenzo and the attack on Iruka caused some of Kakashi's old demons to surface, and while facing those demons brought him closer to Iruka (who was also having a pretty rough time of it), it sadly resulted in pushing Sasuke away when he needed Kakashi most. Because Kakashi focused on Iruka and neglected the needs of the village, Orochimaru found it laughably easy to sneak into Konoha during the Chuunin exam, past the disorganized defense forces, and have a little heart to heart with Sasuke, revealing information that he says came at a very heavy price—the truth about Sasuke's past. This truth has changed everything for Sasuke, and he leaves behind Naruto in pursuit of his brother with hardly any hesitation. The time for "childish" things does indeed appear to be over for Sasuke. So the questions remain...

When Naruto and Sasuke next meet, how will they be changed? Will Kakashi survive the loss of Sasuke—is Iruka strong enough to pull him through it? (The answer is yes. I've already told you they'll end up happy.) What will become of Hotaru, and for that matter, Tsubaki as well?

Find out in the next arc, coming to my profile soon!


End file.
